Do It Again
by tigeracid08
Summary: Beth remembers a hospital. A gunshot wound and a very upset friend, but when she opens her eyes she sees New York City and a man that could be her friend but isn't. Because now she has to learn to trust this man all over again. Learn his secrets and live with the new kind of monsters that make walkers look like pets. Especially when she learns that Vampires don't play nice.
1. Ch 1 - Throw Back

**Chapter 1 – Throw Back**

Beth looked up at the brown eyed woman, really seeing her for the first time as she stepped closer. "I get it now," she all but whispered just before stabbing the scissors into the woman's chest. It didn't have the effect Beth wanted, barely digging into the woman's shoulder blades as a gunshot went off and all went black. Her head snapped back, and for a moment she felt light headed. Dizzy as she clutched at her forehead.

Her ears were ringing with the sound of more gun shots going off, and she could vaguely hear Rick hollering, and another officer replying. Beth couldn't understand any of it, and she shook her head. Looking down, she got the first look of a blonde haired girl with a gray cardigan and yellow t-shirt lying at her feet. Beth froze, her eyes glued to the blood seeping from the exit wound in the back of the girl's head.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head as her eyes darted to Daryl while he knelt beside her. Tears spilling from his eyes, his face twisted in pain as he touched the girls' neck. "No," Beth repeated, kneeling next to him. "I'm right here."

She moved to place her hand on his shoulders, shuddering when her fingers slipped through his frame when he sat back, completely unaware that the girl he was crying over sat next to him. Rick moved across from Daryl, bending to pick up the girl's small frame and Daryl shoved him away. "I got her."

Tears slipped from Beth's face as she watched him tuck a stray hair behind her ear before sliding one hand under her neck and the other under her legs. Gently he lifted her up, his knees shaking as he stood. Beth stood with him, standing in front of him to get his attention.

"Please, Daryl. I'm right here," she said, walking backwards as he moved back down the hall.

"You fucked up, Jailbait," a familiar voice said. Beth turned to see a bald headed man with one foot propped up behind him while he leaned on the wall. "You hurt my baby brother real bad."

"I didn't mean..." Beth started, shaking her head as she watched the group shove their way out of the swinging doors.

"No one ever does," Merle said, stopping her sentence as he came over and grabbed her by the elbow. The room rippled like water when someone moves through it. The movement made Beth dizzy and she closed her eyes while trying to pull out of Merle's grasp.

"No, he needs me," she said, moving away from him.

Merle yanked her back. "His already gone, but don't worry you'll see him again."

Beth could see that they left the hospital. Bits and pieces flashing before her. Glimpses of time going back to the prison, and then a flash of the farm and then it ventured off. Beth could see cities with people walking past while night and day flashed by them.

"What's happening?" Beth asked, stopping her insistent fighting to pay attention to what was happening before her.

"A second chance," Merle replied, as they continued moving away from the city lights and crowded streets. "One that you better not fuck up." He pointed his finger in her face, and Beth took a step back to put some distance between her and the man that scared the living shit out her.

"How?" Beth asked as they crawled to a halt in front of a dark ally. The rain pelted down around them, though none of it seemed to touch either one as Beth whirled around in an attempt to get her barrings. Merle looked around as well, though he seemed to be waiting for someone. A figure, dressed all in black, appeared at the end of the ally, staring at them. Merle met the strange person's gaze, giving him a slight nod before he focused on Beth.

"You cost me a big one, sunshine." he grabbed a hold of her arm again, his eyes flicking to two figures that were just emerging at the end of the street. "So you better get it right this time." He pulled her back, and then flung her forward. The ripples appeared again, and Beth felt her lungs filling up with water as she attempted to breath. She clutched at her throat, coughing and sputtering as she tumbled forward. The brick wall loomed up before her, and at the last minute Beth turned, managing to hit the left side of her head instead of a straight impact. Sliding to the ground, black spots formed in her vision as she looked up to see a vague outline of Merle with another figure standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fuck this up, or you'll be joining me," Merle said, his voice an echo now that her vision was narrowing.

"What?" Beth muttered, still not fully understanding what was happening. She didn't get her answer though as the darkness took over, and she passed out against that brick wall with two figures running toward her.

* * *

When she woke, her head throbbed. Groaning, she moved to inspect the sore spot and a rough hand pushed her back down saying, "Don't move, your okay."  
Beth froze, the voice washing over her like someone just released the flood gates while she searched for its source. Her focus turned to a young man with long dark hair and blue eyes leaning over her.

"Daryl?" she asked, reaching up to touch him.

The man took her hand, his brows furrowing together for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, the names Josh, but you can call me Scud." he replied, pulling away from her grip. Beth stared at him, trying to remember something that was at the fringes of her mind; Like water rippling past her eyes before slipping through her fingers, and Beth found herself turning to her side and curling her knees up in the same movement.

Silence filled the space for several minutes while Scud shuffled around the room. When he sat back down across from her, he held out a couple of pills and a glass of water. "So," he started, waiting patiently for her to grab the offered medicine. "What's your name."

Beth's eyes furrowed, focusing on the wall across from them as she thought about it. "Elizabeth?" she said, the name sounding like a question.

"Elizabeth, huh," Scud asked, placing the ignored pills on the bedside table next to them. Beth cocked her head to the side as an old man with a long white beard flashed before her eyes, muttering another name before she said, "No, Beth. It's...Beth. I think."

Scud laughed, drawing Beth's attention. " Damn, they must have thrown you against that wall harder than we first thought."

"They?" More memories flashed by. Some of a group of people dressed in police uniforms, one of them standing close to her with a shot gun held at her side.

"Yeah, the monsters who attacked you," Scud explained, trying to get Beth to remember. The officer's face swam through her vision and Beth shook her head. "No, it was a woman that shot me."

It was Scud's turn to look confused as his eyebrows went up, and his head cocked to the side. He reached over to place the back of his hand on her forehead, and Beth pulled away from him.

"No, you were thrown into a wall by a couple of biters that were planning on making you dinner. Don't you remember at least that?"

Beth felt even more confused as the image of a perfectly secure hospital came to the forefront of her mind. "Walkers? Walkers got in?" she asked, her heart beat speeding up as she attempted to stand. Scud held her down, his firm embrace keeping her from moving as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. The biters aren't here. They can't get in here." He explained, making eye contact with her. Beth took a deep breath, calming herself down as she placed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

A headache was forming as she tried to process all this information, and absently her fingers slide over to where she was sure the bullet must have entered. Instead of a round hole, she found a deep gash that went across her brow. Confused, she reached behind her head to fill for the exit wound she was sure was there only to find a rather large bump.

"What?" she asked just as a bigger man stepped into the doorway.

"How is she?" he asked, clearly addressing the younger man.

Scud looked at the man, and then back at her as he shrugged his shoulders in response. "Confused as all hell. She's not even sure of her own name, much less who attacked her."

The big man grunted his response as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Beth zoned them out. Her focus going to the television that was showing a Johnny Bravo cartoon. She stared at it absently for a moment, just watching it play out until a commercial came on and it dawned on her that there shouldn't be any cartoons. No television, no electricity.

"Where are we?" she asked, focusing on the two men as they stood in the doorway huddled together. They were whispering about her, and Beth been so focused on drowning everything out that she hadn't heard a word they were saying.

"Somewhere safe," the big man said, his gaze bearing down on her. Even with the glasses covering his eyes, she could still fill the intensity of his stare, and she took a moment to fully study him. He was covered in leather, the vest allowing his arms to be out in full view, and Beth gulped when she realized his arms were the size of her head. Ignoring the fear that was building up, she shook her head at his reply.

"No, there's no safe place, no protection. They get in. They always get in," she said, her voice nothing but a whisper as she shuffled to the side of the bed. Her focus on the television that was blaring a to loud gum commercial in the confined space. Scud placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to push her back down and Beth shoved it off.

"You have to turn it off," she said, staring at the TV. "They'll hear it. They'll get in," she repeated, attempting to push past him. Scud pushed her back, one hand spreading across her stomach to keep her from getting up, while the other found the remote to shut off the TV and made a grab for the Tylenol sitting on the night stand.

"Shh," he whispered, moving inches from her face to get her attention. Beth froze. Her blue eyes meeting his as he continued pushing her further back to the bed. "Calm down. No one and nothing is getting in here without us knowing about it." he explained. Holding out the pills to her a second time. "Take this. They'll help with that headache as well as make you get some much needed rest. You look exhausted."

Tears were flowing down Beth's cheeks as she shook her head, continuing to mutter, "They'll come. They always do."

"No, they won't. Here," Scud insisted, holding his hand up to her lips and forcing the pills inside her mouth. Beth closed her eyes as she sipped on the water that he held up to her mouth. The pills slid down her throat, and then a hand rested on her shoulder, pushing her to lie back on the bed.

"Now rest." Scud insisted, brushing his fingers through her hair. The familiar sentiment calmed Beth a little, and she rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes never leaving his as he continued. "Just sleep. B and I will look after you."

"You won't leave me?" she asked, remembering another time with another man that looked almost identical to this one.

"I won't leave you," he repeated, and Beth could see the clear blue eyes of a man leaning against the door way, the monsters attempting to get in as he screamed at her to run.

 _"I won't leave you!" she hollered back at him. Fear building up as he forced her away from him._

 _"Just run!" he had said._

* * *

Scud stared at the TV, his eyes dripping low from time to time as his head rested on the back of the chair. The girl next to him would move and he would look up to see that she'd rolled over or turned her head but otherwise remained sleeping through the night.

It was late when the door creaked open and B stood in the doorway, his eyes flashing over Scud, who was hunched over the chair he straddled and to the girl that taken over his bed.

"You know you should get some sleep," Blade said, cocking an eyebrow up when Scud shook his head in response.

"Nah, I told her I wouldn't leave," he said, looking at the girl.

"Why do you care?"

"She's been through something, B. Something's got her scared and I know what that's like." explained Scud, his eyes meeting Blades. The man didn't move to acknowledge his words. Just looked to him and then the girl before turning to leave.

"You might want to have some food ready for her when she wakes." he said over his shoulder as he walked away. Scud nodded his head, knowing the big man couldn't see him.

Scud sat there for a few more hours, his eyes drifting close just as Beth started stirring. Rubbing his eyes, he remembered Blade's advice and decided to head out for some food.

* * *

Beth jerked awake, her eyes darting around the room until she spotted the TV that was on. The volume was turned down low, but it still brought back memories from the night before and she closed her eyes. Laying back down, she tried to gather her thoughts. Trying to think about what she was going to tell these people.

The memories were starting to come back to her. The hospital, Rick, Daryl and the group of people that she lived with at the prison. She wondered where they were. Why they left her? Again, the image of a woman holding a gun pointed at her head flashed through her mind. When she rubbed at the wound on the front of her forehead it didn't feel like an entrance wound, and there was no exit wound in the back of her head; though she could clearly recall the blood seeping on to the ground from the back of her head.

 _'That's not right,'_ Beth thought, her brows furrowing together as she tried to piece together the images that continued to slip away form her. She heard movement from behind the door, and she decided that she couldn't hide from the people forever. Good or bad, she was going to have to face them.

Standing up, she grabbed her jacket that was laying on top of a chair, and placed it back on before crossing the room to the mirror. She combed her fingers through her matted hair, retying her pony tail while looking at the gash on her head.

" _Definitely not a gun shot wound,"_ she thought, brushing her finger across it. She winced at the feeling and quickly pulled her hands away to straighten out her clothing instead. Deciding she would figure it out later.

Walking out the room, she stopped short as she looked down over a rather large warehouse. From the top floor, she could see a black charger with its hood up, and a familiar young man leaning over it. Further on she could see tables, shelves and walls filled with various weapons, accessories and parts. Shaking her head, she made her way down the stairs. The noise drawing the attention of Scud who looked up from the hood of the car as she approached him.

"About time," he said, pulling a cigarette from his lips. Beth stared him, unable to stop herself from comparing his younger features to an older Daryl. "Was starting to think you died up in there."

Beth smiled, turning away so she could forget the similarities as she asked, "how long was I out for?"

"Twelve hours, at least," Scud replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Told you, you looked exhausted."

Beth shrugged. "Guess that happens when the whole world is out to kill you."

Scud narrowed his gaze at her, trying to understand her words but instead of saying anything about it, he nodded toward a couple of stools sitting next to a work bench as he put the cigarette out. "Let's take a look at that head of yours and then we'll see about getting some food in ya."

At the mention of food, Beth's stomach rumbled and she grabbed a hold of it, blushing slightly when Scud looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"Hungry, huh?" Beth nodded as Scud patted the stool in front of him. "Come on. I'll make this quick."

Beth made her way over, slightly embarrassed now that her stomach had made itself known but sat silently as Scud removed the bandage from her head, and swiped his fingers over her forehead.

"How's that memory of your coming along?" he asked as he picked up some neosporin and dabbed it onto her gash.

Beth shrugged, unsure if she should mention Daryl and them or keep things to herself. While the guy looked like he could be Daryl's relative, she didn't want to tip him off there might be people looking for her in case he was just some crazy look-a-like. A voice in the back of her head muttered, **"no one's looking cause they saw you die"** but Beth pushed that voice away and focused on the man in front of her.

"About the same," she replied, wincing when his fingers brushed across her gash. She looked up in time to see him staring back down at her and she couldn't help but notice the blue in his eyes matched the blue in another pair of eyes. The longer she stared, the more she recognized the face staring at her and Beth pulled away, that feeling of dread creeping back into her stomach.

"Well, the wound looks better anyways. Maybe after we get some food in ya you'll feel better enough to remember what happened."

Beth nodded, avoiding direct eye contact with the man since it seemed to only unsettle her. Scud rubbed his hand at the bottom of his jaw, watching her for a moment as she looked around the garage before motioning toward the exit.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his jacket and making his way through the mess. Beth followed behind, her eyes narrowing on the way he carried himself as he maneuvered through the garage. Her attention was grabbed by a table filled with half put together weapons and crates of bullets with glowing blue liquid inside of it. Stopping, she leaned over the table and brushed her fingers across a rather large gun and then moved to grab one of the smaller items that had four legs that extended out and hooked at the ends. The item was quickly plucked from her fingers and held up in front of her.

"No touching the merchandise, blondie. It's still in testing stage, and I don't need you to be blown to bits in here," Scud said, placing the thing back on the table. "It'd take me days to get the stench out."

Beth gave him a quick glance, ignoring his words as her eyes roamed over the table. "Did you build these?" she asked, moving to pick up another weapon close at hand. Scud slapped her hand, and Beth quickly withdrew it while glaring up at him.

"Some of them. Most of them were already created and I just duplicate and update them for B." He nodded toward the two sliding doors up on the balcony and Beth gave it a cursory glance as she recalled the big man from last night.

"B?"

"Bs short for Blade," Scud explained as he grabbed her arm and continued pulling her through the garage. Beth continued looking around until they reached the door and stopped long enough for Scud to enter the security code.

"So you and Blade just hide away here, and make weapons to fight the biters?" Beth asked, still looking behind her at the shop.

"Pretty much," Scud replied as he pushed her through the door. The heavy wind hit her again, but it was warm on her face and no rain that could be felt and now growling sounds to be worried over, so she focused on the young man turning to lock up the shop again.

"So, where do you get the stuff from?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face to see him better. Scud chuckled, shaking his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood in front of her.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?"

Beth shrugged. "I just want to know how you two are survivin'."

Scud laughed, his smile growing across his face as he waited for her smile to break out as well and tell him she was joking.

"Survivin? Seriously?" he asked, moving past her. "There's nothing to it. You pull the trigger and kill them before they bite you. Simple as that."

Beth scoffed. "For those of you who have a hundred and one weapons, and the means to make more. For the rest of us its hoping that your blade don't go dull or the bullets don't run out."

"What are you talking about?" asked Scud as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Beth stopped with him. Staring open mouthed at him, she barely registered her surroundings as she replied. "I'm talking about the every day struggle to fight off..." her words were cut off by someone bumping into her and muttering "watch it" as they continued pass. Beth flipped her head in the guys direction, muttering an apology of her own as she turned back to Scud and continued "fighting off the walkers that don't think about anything but.." her words trailed off as the sound of a car drove past and another person brushed past them. It was then, that she realized they'd stepped out of whatever alleyway that they'd come from and was now standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

Another car rolled past, splashing up some of the rain water left over from the night before as a bicycle road past them, honking his small horn to alert them of his coming. Beth's eyes grew wide as they darted over to the pawn shop sign lite up across the street and sound of a hundred TV's coming from the electronics store just next door. Another person stepped past them, and Beth grabbed his shirt to get a better look at his face. It was scowling, yes, but not decaying and snapping it's jaws at her like she was it's next meal.

"What?" she whispered as she made to dart across the street. Scud grabbed her arm and pulled her back at the last minute just as a car roared past with its horn honking and driver screaming "watch the road" from his window. Yanking her arms from Scud's grasps, she made her way across the street -making sure to look for cars this time- and stopped in front of the television display. Each one showed a news reporter, shuffling through her papers talking about Bush's war campaign. Beth frowned at that, her eyes darting over to the news stand and made a grab for a paper.

'July 2002' she read, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she looked up at the man behind the news stand, and then to Scud and back to the paper. Shaking her head, she threw that one down and picked up another one only to read the same thing.

"That's not possible," Beth screamed, throwing that one down as well.

"Hey, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man said, leaning over the counter as Beth picked up a New York Times paper.

Scud waved his hands at the man while moving to grab the paper from Beth. She whirled just out of his clutches as she looked at the date 'July 2nd, 2002.' Beth's head spun as she looked at her surroundings again. Her eyes darting to the television that was now showing a clip of Bush making some speech, and then over to the billboards with their various announcements on newest products, bands and movies that were just coming out.

"You okay, Beth," Scud asked, taking the paper from her hands and placing it back on the newsstand to appease the man behind the counter. Beth shook her head as she met Scud's eyes. "It's not possible," she muttered again as she placed a hand on her forehead. Her vision was swimming, going blurry as she tried to understand what was going on. "Cause that would mean..." her words trailed off as further down the road she noticed a pay phone and she quickly darted over to it with Scud hot on her heals.

"Beth!" Scud hollered after her. Beth stopped in front of the pay phone and noted the number to dial collect. Punching in the numbers, she held her breath as she waited for the operator to come on and then quickly recited the number that she's had memorized since she was ten.

"Hello, you've reached my daddy's work number, if this isn't an emergency please take the time to make an appointment for a later date because Daddy promised to take me and my brother and sister to the lake and..." The little girls voice was interrupted by another all to familiar voice with, "Bethy, what have I told you about answering my work phone."

The little girl let out a meek apology and the phone shuffled over from one hand to another. Beth felt the air leave her lungs as the small, recognizable girl was scolded by the man on the other end and then a sob broke out of her lungs as she leaned up against the booth when the man on the other end let out a simple "Hello."

It was his voice. The voice she would recognize anywhere in this world, and she wished she could hear it every day since that day at the prison. Tears streamed down her face as Scud leaned against the booth next to her, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, choking on her sobs as her legs went out from under her "I'm so sorry." Scud took the phone from her shaking hands and mumbled "Sorry, we've got the wrong number." He moved to hang up, and it sounded like Hershel asked him a question. "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks." Scud replied, hanging up the phone, and kneeling in front of her.

"It's not possible," Beth whispered, shaking as she met Scuds gaze.

* * *

 **Some of you may remember this story from a while back when it was called "Rewritten" A shortened rough draft version anyways. I've added bits and pieces, drew it out longer. I do hope you enjoy this version even better then the original. I love this version so much more.**


	2. Ch 2 - Far Too Real

**Chapter 2 – Far Too Real**

"Look I told you," Beth said, her head falling back in frustration. "The last thing I remember is standing in a hospital hallway where my family was trading a couple of wanna be officers for mine and a friend's safe return. Then I was shot in the head and..." Beth motioned to the room in explanation. Blade stood with his arms folded and an unreadable look on his face. Didn't help that he never took the dark glasses off, but Beth wasn't going to complain while she was the one being forced to explain her story for the millionth time and he had all the ammo.

"Right," Blade said as he dug through his drawers until he came across a medical case. Beth's eyes grew wide when she noticed the needle and syringe he pulled out and stepped toward her.

"I'm not on any drugs," she hollered as he grabbed a hold of her arm, holding her in place as he shoved the needle into her arm and drew blood. Beth grimaced as her body stiffened from the rough assault. When he removed the needle, he swiped a finger through the small amount of blood seeping out of the wound and stuck his finger in his mouth. Beth's face scrunched up in disgust watching him do it, and flinched when he pressed some gauze on to the still bleeding wound.

"Don't taste like there's anything extra there," he said absently as he moved across the room to a microscope. "But we'll see what the blood has to say."

"How do you know what the blood would taste like with the drugs in it?" she asked, hesitantly standing up to move closer to him.  
Blade never took his eyes off the sheet of glass that he pushed the blood on to as he explained. "Contagious blood, drugged blood, drunk blood...hell even a pregnant woman's blood all has a different taste. You can always tell what's going on with the person through the blood."

Beth frowned at him, still confused about his statement. She watched him work as he clicked the dial down, muttering short 'Hmm's' but otherwise not bothering to explain how he knew the different tastes of blood. Beth was just about to ask him when the sound of a door flying open and Scud's unmistakable voice as he hollered out, "got the food" from across the garage.

Beth looked up to see him carrying a large paper bag and a cup carrier with two large drinks squeezed inside.

"It's not the steak and eggs I was looking forward to, but burgers and fries will do just as well for," he said, pausing as he looked up at Beth's gaping mouth. "For now any ways."

Beth's eyes grew wide as she rushed toward the table and watched Scud open up the bag and pull out a large burger wrapped in aluminum foil. The hot greasy smell hit her hard and she snatched the burger from Scud's hands without much thought other then to quickly unwrap it. When it was revealed, she stared at the gooey mess that was seeping from the foil and took a moment to lick her lips before taking a huge bit out of it. Beth closed her eyes, on the verge of a full blown orgasm as the flavor of burnt meat smothered with ketchup and mayonnaise mixed with all the vegetables burst into her mouth. She moaned as she took another bite, and didn't bother looking up until she took one more.

When she did, she noticed Blade smirking at her, his head shaking as he turned back to her blood sample and Scud's mouth hanging open as his eyes traveled over her.

"What?" she asked, grabbing a cloth to wipe at her mouth. "I've haven't had a burger in nearly three years. Sue me."

Blade chuckled while Scud passed her the drink. She took a sip of the refreshment, relishing in its fresh taste before turning her attention back to the burger that was already half consumed.

"So what have you been eating these past couple of years, lettuce?" Scud asked as he unwrapped his own burger and took a bite.

Beth smiled, shaking her head as she thought about her diet lately. "Bits of Hamster and lab rat for the past few months and then whatever we could kill in the forest before that."

Blade rose an eyebrow at her, and Beth shrugged. "I told you, I've been living the apocalypse lifestyle. You eat whatever you can find."

Scud scoffed, "where? in a basement?"

"No, back woods of Georgia to be honest with ya," Beth replied, finishing up her burger and leaning over the table to look for the fries that Scud promised. She missed the raised eyebrow from the young man as he handed over the food she was looking for and Beth gave him a gracious smile in response. Still missing the way his eyes studied her before looking away to his own food. It was about then that Blade came over scratching at his jaws.

Beth noticed his stare, and looked up at him. "Clean?" she asked.

"Hmm," he replied, looking over to Scud. He nodded his head over to the other side of the room, and Scud nodded. Beth gave them both a curious look but decided to keep quiet. She may be finding herself safe from any walkers and psycho survivors, but that didn't mean there weren't other types of dangerous people running around long before the dead started coming back.

Focusing on her fries and drink, Beth tried to drown out their words as they stood huddled together whispering about her. There wasn't much she could do about it though. As far as they were concerned she was the crazy one talking about traveling back in time and the dead walking around eating people. Not that their talk of people biting on her neck, and drinking her blood sounded any better.

"Damn," Beth said under her breath. "How do I end up with the monsters."

"Maybe it's your purpose to fight them," said Blade as him and Scud returned to her. Beth raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent as both men stood around her. One on her side, rim-rod stiff with his arms at his side and the other scratching at his jaw while looking down at her.

"Let me guess," Beth said as she wiped her hands on the napkin. "One way trip to the looney bin right?"

Blade's frown deepened. "Nope."

Scud glanced at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "We're getting you a bus ticket to anywhere but here."

Beth gaped at them, her eyes darting form one guy to the other as she froze in her seat.

"It's the best option we have for you," Scud continued, looking to the table as his hands curled in on themselves. That in itself told her he didn't totally agree with the decision and Beth jumped on that.

"You can't, " she started, standing so that she could face them at her full height. "I have nowhere to go. No one will take me in. They'll think I'm insane, and definitely call the police on me. I'm just lucky you haven't already!" she continued, looking mostly at Scud to plead her case. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and looked to Blade as he lite up. A silent communication passing between to the two men. Blade shook his head, and Scud release the smoke that he inhaled.

"Sorry, babe, that's the final word."

Beth jumped around the table to him, practically getting in his face as she asked, "what the hell am I supposed to do out there? I don't even have an ID. Any information I give will come up as some nine year old child. Come on!"

"Come up with a new name," Blade suggested, his voice remaining even as Beth's mind worked frantically to figure out her predicament. Shaking, she looked at him. Her eyes pleading with him to come up with a different option.

"I..." she began, looking for another argument.

"You'd be better off then sticking around this life," Blade said, turning away from her. "I'll help you come up with a new identity, but otherwise you are leaving tomorrow."

Scud gave her one last apologetic stare, but moved toward the front of the garage with Blade.

"So that's it?" Beth crossed her arms as she watched the two retreating figures.

"We have work to do, and we're already behind." Blade grabbed a bag off the table, and Scud moved to gather up a few of the weapons scattered about.

Beth let out a long frustrated huff as she spun around. Tears prickling at the edge of her eyes as she tried to think about what she was going to do.

* * *

Beth stared blankly at the TV chewing on her thumbnail. She never chewed on her nails, that was always Daryl's nervous tick and now it looked like she picked it up when she reached the end of her rope. What the hell was she supposed to do out in this world. She didn't have any experience with regular people or jobs. Seeing as the world ended just as she was old enough to really start thinking about was she was going to do. Her own real experience was taking care of babies and killing walkers. What the hell was she going to do with that?

Cursing her luck for the millionth time, she grew silent when Scud walked to the back of the garage. It'd what she'd been doing for the past couple of hours. Every time one of them would come close, she froze up and kept quiet. Not like anything she said would change their minds anyways.

"Hey," Scud said as he stood just off to the side of the television. "We're headin' out. You gonna be okay here?"

Beth gave him a side glance but otherwise went back to watching some mindless TV show. "Sure me and Adrian will have it all figured out by the time you get back."

Scud rose an eyebrow at her words. "Who?"

Beth gave him an incredulous stare as she waved toward the TV. "Oh come on. Even I recognize Adrian Monk. The OCD detective."

Scud rolled his eyes, but moved to walk past her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he grabbed up a bag that she knew was packed with weapons and an idea came to her. "Can I come along?" she asked, turning so that she was leaning over the back of the couch. Scud looked at her, studying her for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, it's dangerous."

"I can handle myself, really. I know how to shoot a gun and I'm pretty good with a blade." Beth explained, standing from the couch. "Hell, I can even shoot a cross bow if you got one."

Scud raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise remained quiet as he flipped through his arsenal. He picked up a small automatic, checked to see if the chamber was loaded and held the gun out to the small girl. "Prove it."

He motioned toward a couple of dummies set up, and Beth didn't hesitate to grab the gun from his hands and move into position. Taking a moment, she took a deep breath and just as she released it she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew just to the side of the head, but still managed to hit its target and she looked at Scud with a smile on her face.

"Again," said Blade from the corner of the room. Beth's head fell back in frustration but she turned toward the target's again. Again she aimed and managed to hit the other dummy just off center of the forehead.

"Why you keep aiming for the head?" Scud asked as he stepped closer to examine the bullet wounds.

Beth shrugged, not really thinking about the answer as she said, "you always aim for the head." She looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world and Scud looked to Blade who stood there smirking.

"I like her. Keep close, and don't go looking for any trouble." Blade jumped into his car and took off before either one could say anything else. Scud let out a heavy groan as he motioned toward his van. "Come on then."

Beth smiled in triumph as she climbed in to the passenger side, giddy now that she'd managed to talk them into letting her tag alone. Who knew, maybe she could talk them into letting her stay too. That is if she could prove she was useful out on their hunt.

They were quiet during the car ride and Beth found that just as nice as she watched the city lights zoom past them. The New York skyline looked gorgeous and she couldn't stop herself from leaning against the back of the seat and just taking in the view.

"Never been to New York, huh?" Scud asked when he looked over to see her staring out the window,

"Nope," she replied, barely glancing at him before looking back out the window. She could see the Statue of Liberty now, and she kept her eyes glued on it.

"Yeah, don't look at it to much any more myself, but it is a nice view," he said absently and Beth nodded in agreement. Not long after that they turned off into a darkened alleyway and Scud parked at an angle toward the back.

"What are we doing?" Beth asked as Scud moved to the back of his van. Beth followed along and shouldn't have been surprised to find a small desk with various computer screens hanging off the walls. Scud made quick work of turning on the monitors, and setting up his equipment as Beth found a stool toward the side and sat down.

"Monitoring," Scud replied when he settled into his own office chair tucked away in the opposite corner. He pointed toward one of the screens that showed a small warehouse like place.

"That there is vampire hangout, and B is going to go in there to ask a few questions while we sit back and make sure shit don't hit the fan to hard." Scud sat back, smiling like he just told some good joke, but Beth couldn't help feeling a little confused.

"Vampires?" she asked, still not believing that such things existed. If they did, then where were they when the walkers were roaming the earth.

"Hey, don't start with me zombie girl." Scud pointed a finger at her, and Beth smirked at the name.

"Fair enough." She conceded, leaning back against the van's wall and watching the monitors. One of them showed up in night vision while the other showed a normal camera recording, but otherwise nothing notable was going on for several minutes until a couple of people walked in, and then nothing yet again.

Beth looked over to see Scud rolling up a joint, and she narrowed her gaze at him. When he moved the paper to lick at it and seal it up their eyes met, though Scud said nothing as he continued to light it up and take a drag. The smell hit her hard and she looked back at the screens to keep from staring at the man until he held the joint out to her.

Beth stared at it for a long minute, thinking about how she'd been such a good girl all her life and it still managed to get all fucked up and twisted around her. Before everything could hit her too hard she grabbed the joint and took a long draw from it. The smoke hit her lungs and before she could hold it in long enough like she'd seen him do she doubled over, coughing up the putrid smoke. Scud smirked at her response and took the joint back.

"Never smoked before, huh?" he asked, taking a draw on the joint himself. Beth shook her head, wiping at her mouth as she watched the smoke light red and then disappear in the darkness of the van. Scud held the thing out to her a second time and Beth looked at it with more trepidation this time.

"Come on, the first puff is always the hardest." He held the joint up, and Beth eyed him as she thought about another time inside a wrecked trailer home with another man that looked exactly the same. The moonshine had gone down rough at first as well, but after that first drink she almost sucked it down like water.

Taking the joint, Beth took another puff, inhaling deeply as she managed to hold the smoke in for a moment longer before releasing it of her own free will this time. She felt light headed for a moment, but as she handed it back to Scud her mind calmed and a smile spread across her face.

"See," he said, smiling as he took his own turn. "Not so bad." He passed it back to her and for a while they remained silent as their focus went back to the screen that still showed an eventful night.

"Bet you never had a drink either," Scud said, lighting the joint up again. Beth smiled, her eyes going distant as she remembered that day.

"I have actually," she replied, earning a raised eyebrow from the man across from her. "Moonshine, first and only time I drank."

Scud nodded as his eyes traveled over Beth with a new appreciation. Beth gave a small smile, but her eyes were somewhere else as she remembered that day. "yep" she muttered not even realizing that she was speaking.

"You miss him, don't you?" Scud asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared her down. Beth furrowed her brows together, not realizing she mentioned anyone in particular.

"Whoever it is your thinking about. You miss him. I can tell." He explained looking toward the floor. Beth shrugged as she began peeling at the skin on her hands. "He saved my life," she replied, not bothering to elaborate.

"Thought you said you was shot in the head?" asked Scud as he gave her a quizzical stare.

Beth shook her head as her fingers rubbed at the gash on her forehead. "That was my own stupidity. Nothing to do with him." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the stupid move, and she barely noticed Scud passing her the joint again. She took it and inhaled, trying to forget about that life now. Reminding herself that those people, those times, were a million miles away. In a different life altogether.

Scud stood up and pulled a box from one of the top shelves, Beth watched curiously as he opened the carton and the smell of donuts filled the air. She hadn't realized she'd gotten hungry until she stared at the food, and Scud waved the box toward her.

"Krispy Kremes, huh?" she asked, taking one and tearing a piece off it to pop into her mouth.

"Only the best," Scud said, half smiling as he grabbed one for himself and placed the box on to the table. Beth stared absently at the floor, her hands still peeling the donut apart but not bothering to eat anymore as she thought about her life now. Trying to figure out what she was going to do. Scud, for his part, remained silent as his focus went back to the screen, realizing the girl needed a moment before he noticed the group of people heading toward them.

"Shit," he muttered throwing his own donut down and ducking under the table to come back up with a couple of guns. "Come on, zombie girl. Time to put those shooting skills to use."

Beth was pulled out of her memories as she stared at the screen, barely registering Scud's words before a gun was flung at her, and Scud grabbed her arm pulling her out of her seat.

"What?" she asked, barely getting the word out as she was dragged out of the van, and then shoved toward a ladder in the back.

"Just get up there and shoot anything that doesn't look human," he explained. Beth barely had time to register his words before he turned toward the on coming crowd, and Beth looked over to see them rushing forward. Their faces were covered in the shadow, but the light above showed pale, white skin and sharp nails that lunged forward as they ran at them with supernatural speed.

Feeling the fear rush through her veins, making her pulse quicken, Beth climbed the ladder and slide on to her stomach so that she wouldn't make such an easy target. She noticed Scud on the ground with two guns aimed out, bullets flying and she focused on his targets in front of them.

They looked human enough from the distance, but their unnatural speed and the continued snarling as they rushed toward Scud told a different story, and Beth took aim. One of them ran forward, nearly on top of Scud as he ducked down, barely missing one of their blows.

"Oh no you don't," she hissed, aiming the gun and shooting just as it landed behind him. The bullet missed, and Beth cursed as she took aim a second time, cursing herself for not practicing more. In her defense, walkers were much slower and didn't jump whenever they attacked their victims. The vampire ducked her second bullet, but the third bullet hit him square in the back. The creature snarled as the silver started eating at his skin, and he arched his back from the pain allowing Scud the time he needed to blow his head off with his own weapons. He sent a smirk up to Beth, who responded in kind and she aimed for the next vampire that was looking to take Scud's head off.

She hit that one in the shoulder on the second hit, distracting it enough to allow Scud to take out his head as well, and Beth was grinning at their team work until one of them looked up at her, hissing as spit sprayed from it's mouth in fury. Before Beth could react, it jumped and landed behind her. Beth whirled, and shot the gun on instinct catching the guy in the stomach. He swayed back and stopped to look at the bullet wound that was smoking from where the silver hit him before turning his attention toward her. He chuckled at her failed attempt and Beth swallowed a real lump of fear. Go figure, her first night out with Blade and Scud and already she was going to die. _'Nope, nothing like a walker at all,'_ she thought as she took another aim. _'Except.'_ She remembered Blade not correcting her when she said you always aimed for the head.

The bullet landed dead center, and the guy looked surprised as he fell with a thump on to the roof of the van. Beth let out a sigh of relief as she kicked at the now lifeless body and turned when it landed on the other side of the van. She looked down on the scene before her to find that Scud was taking care of himself well enough, especially since Blade had returned slicing the vampires left and right. Another figure lay huddled on the ground covered in silver chains that were smoking as the man withered, but he was otherwise ignored until the others were dispatched.

"Ya alive up there, Z?" hollered Scud when the fighting stopped. Beth poked her head from the top of the van and signaled with an 'okay' sign down to him, not bothering to ask what the Z was supposed to stand for. He smiled up at her, and turned toward Blade who was hauling that pained man up and toward the van. Taking a deep breath, she laid her head down on the cold metal for a moment, getting her bearings about her before climbing back down in time to see Blade slam the door shut.

"What are we doing with him?" she asked, nodding toward the door.

Blade's eyebrow went up at her choice of words. "We?"

"Yeah, I helped him with the stake out and helped take a couple of them out." she nodded toward Scud and then the back of the van.

"You're not part of the we." Blade turned away, stopping long enough to whisper something to Scud before heading back to his bike. Scud nodded a response, and Beth let out a frustrated breath.

"Don't feel bad. You did good up there. B just takes a bit to warm up to people," Scud explained as he directed her back to the front of van. Beth rolled her eyes, but didn't comment as she got back in. All in all, she felt like a failure and as she slumped her head against the window, wondering what exactly she was thinking coming along with them.

The ride back was silent except a few moans coming from their prisoner in the back. Beth looked toward Scud a few times, but noticed he kept his gaze on the road so she kept quiet as well until they reached the warehouse, and Scud parked the van. Blade yanked the vampire from the back, and moved to drag him away. Muttering instructions for Scud to lock the place down and turn on the over head lights. He nodded in response, and didn't waste a moment to head toward the control panel while Beth stood leaning against the van watching him.

The over head lights came on, and Beth blinked a few times from the unexpected brightness, shielding her eyes she looked up to find Scud moving toward one of his work benches. When he didn't say anything to her, she moved up the stairs and into the room that she had woken up in. Judging by the clothes, and various magazines and CD's scattered about, Beth guessed the space was Scud's but he didn't say anything as she marched back into the room, and at the moment she was too exhausted to ask if it was okay to come back in here.

* * *

Lying on the mattress, she stared numbly at the TV as she thought about the nights events. Realizing that maybe Blade was right and she would be better off somewhere else. Not that she knew exactly what she was going to do, but it'd be better than staying here and pretending to be something she wasn't.

" _I can't leave you," she hollered, backing away as the walkers swarmed against the doorway he was holding._

" _Just go!" he waved her off, and Beth was forced to head toward the back of the house._

Something exploded, forcing Beth into a sitting position as she took a moment to look around her surroundings. The small, dingy room with the small TV reminded her where she was, and she rubbed at her head as she tried to figure out what woke her up. Staring at the TV, she realized it was late. The late night cartoons were playing and Beth groaned as she stood up rubbing at her eyes.

Running her hands through the tangles in her hair, Beth pulled it back into a messy bun as she looked over the garage. There was no sign of Blade anywhere, but there was a cloud of cigarette smoke and some banging coming from a corner so Beth headed in that direction to see what the commotion was about.

She stepped into a small cleared area with a dummy standing in the middle. Where the face should have been, a spider like thing clung to the front, flashing red for a moment before a beeping noise started. Someone cursed and a moment later Beth was slammed up against the wall. A rather large body that smelled of stale smoke leaned over as something exploded, and Beth curled into the person, her hands clinging to his shirt while he stiffened as debris hit his back and sides.

When things calmed down, the man pulled back and Beth looked up to into a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. His hand lingered on her stomach, his fingers tips barely scrapping against her skin as they managed to send small shocks through her body. Beth pushed him back. Fearing the familiarity in that gaze as she attempted to move further away form him.

Scud took the hint, taking another step back as he asked, "You got a death wish or sumthin'?"

"Not lately," she replied, able to breath normally again now that there was space between them. Scud narrowed his gaze at her response and Beth motioned behind him.

"What was that?"

"Just a prototype that I've been working on." Scud explained taking a long drag from his cigarette. He let the cigarette hang from his lips as he grabbed another bomb and held it up for her inspection. Beth noted that it was the same thing he plucked out of her hands yesterday morning.

"What's it for?" she asked, taking it from him. She held it in her palm until Scud grabbed it from her and headed over to another dummy lying on the ground.

"See, you attach it to someone, like a disgruntled biter," he explained, dragging the dummy to the center of the floor. "and inform them that you'll blow them up unless they behave." He turned holding a small denotation switch as he made his way behind a bit of plexi-glass, signaling for her to follow him. "And if they don't behave..." he let the words trail off as he pushed the button. Beth heard the same beeping sound she heard moments ago, and then nothing. The dummy stood intact and the light on the small bomb went out. Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, prototype."

"I see." Beth moved from behind the glass, and was quickly pulled back when the beeping went off a second time and barely managed to cover her ears as the doll exploded.

"And then there's that to," Scud said, squinting at the ruined remains of the dummy. He looked back to the table, and Beth followed his gaze to see dozens of those little bombs laid out.

"So I guess testing which ones are duds, and which ones aren't is out of the question." Beth looked up in time to see Scud agreeing, the look of defeat clear in his eyes.

Beth picked one up, flipping it over to really study it and then toward the other items spread further out on the table.

"Where'd you learn to do all this?" She looked toward Scud who was unscrewing the back of one of the bombs.

He shrugged before saying, "Mostly books and things I read up on, some schooling, some I learned from my uncle in the back of his shed."

Beth nodded as her eyes went back to the items in question. "Yeah, the old geezer taught me how to make home made bombs when I was only twelve. Can you believe that?: he asked, smiling at the memory. Beth smiled as well, realizing it was something he thought about fondly.

"What happened to him?" she asked, curious about the young man before her now.

"Blew himself up," he replied almost laughing. Beth met him with sad eyes, and Scud shook his head. "It was only a matter of time. He was always paranoid that the government was coming for him."

"Oh," she said, realizing Scud didn't hold any hard feelings about it. "What about the rest of your family?" She looked toward him, truly curious and noticed his face grow hard at the question.

"All I got left is my brother," he replied, paying more attention to the bomb now. "Asshole's locked up for a few years, but I'm hoping to have this gig wrapped up by the time he gets out."

Beth's eye furrowed together, a nagging feeling settling in the back of her brain telling her to ask for the brother's name but before she could get the words out a metal door sliding open caught their attention and Blade came over staring at her.

"She needs to be out of here by this afternoon," he said giving her a side long glance.

"You're not seriously still going to send me away?" she asked, taking off after Blade who was now heading up the stairs.

"It's the safer option," he replied, not bothering to give her a second look. Beth looked back at Scud who shrugged his shoulders as the bigger man moved to a room on the opposite end of the catwalk and slide the doors closed behind him.

"He can't..." Beth began, throwing her hands up in argument to be cut off by Scud.

"He can and he will." He pointed his finger in her direction as he dug around the main computer station. When he came up with a pair of keys, twirled them in his hand and nodded toward the van again.

"Scud," Beth said, crossing her arms in protest. She didn't want to leave. She didn't know anybody in this time, and the people she did know were either to young to do anything for her or were wrapped up in their own lives before the dead came back.

Scud stopped just in front of his van and stared at her."What do you want me to do? Set you up in my apartment and get you a job?"

Beth's eyes went wide as the smile grew on her face. Scud's frown deepened as he shook his hands at her. "No," he said, turning away from her. Beth smile grew wider and she took a step toward him.

"Please, Scud," she said, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. "You can't really send a defenseless girl out in the world without any real help, could you?" she asked. She knew she was playing off on her sweet and innocent looks, but her options were running low.

Scud scoffed at her words. "Defenseless my ass, look at you," he said, motioning toward her pouty lips and sad eyes. "I'm not falling for it and you're not staying in my apartment. Bad enough you took over my personal space here."

Beth took another step to him, this time coming to lean against the van just to his side. "Scud," she said in her softest voice.

"No," he replied not bothering to look at her as he climbed into the vehicle and started it up.

A ten minute drive was all it took before they were parked outside a run down building in the middle of New York. Beth stared at the nondescript bricked building with aluminum foil on nearly half the windows and looked back to Scud.

"It don't look like much, but I can promise the neighbors are nice and there's A/C." He shrugged before getting out of the car. Beth followed his movements, and together they headed up to the third floor. An old man peeked out his door as they came up the stairs but slammed it shut when he noticed the couple and Beth looked to Scud with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Mac, he don't mean no harm. Just don't get too loud and he'll leave you alone." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his set of keys so that he could unlock the door before swinging it open and motion for Beth to follow him inside.

"I told you, not much but..." he waved his arms around. Beth looked from the kitchen on one end of the room to what looked to be just another mattress on a beat up floor at the other end of the room, and a small sofa sat straight in the middle with a coffee table covered with papers and ash trays.

"Sorry about the mess, hadn't been back here in a couple of weeks. So it probably needs to be aired out..." he started, moving to open a few windows.

"And some," Beth added, looking toward the kitchen. Luckily, it was just a couple left over take out boxes and a few forks. No real dishes left in the sink or trash in the trash bin.

"Yeah," Scud replied, scratching at the back of his neck.

Beth smiled, as she came over and patted his arm in comfort. "I've slept in worse places," she said. Looking around the place, she could already see where she could make some improvements. It wasn't in any worse state then what the prison had been in when they found it. Scud nodded his head, not knowing how to reply to that so he looked around the place.

Looking toward the kitchen, he shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "Don't have no food around here so this should tie ya over until you can get a job."

Beth took the small amount of money and shoved it in her own pocket without looking at it as another thought struck her. "Don't you need an ID and what not to get a job."

"A legit one, yeah," Scud replied, rubbing at his jaw in thought. "Guess you can't file for a card with nine year old's numbers can ya?" he said, half smirking at her. Beth glared at him and his smirk grew wider as he started digging through the kitchen drawers. When he looked up, he was holding a disposable camera in his hands and muttering "cheese." He only gave Beth enough time to smile before the flash went off and he pocketed the small device.

"I'll get a hold of some old friends and see about getting ya a new ID and all that." He made his way toward the door, and Beth looked around the room one more time.

"What if I get into some trouble, or something?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she realized she was going to be left alone here. Scud stared at her for a moment before pulling some old mail over to him and grabbing a pen up to write something down. "Here's the number to the warehouse. If you need anything call, otherwise I'll be by to check on ya."

Beth nodded, still not staring directly at him. This was what she wanted after all. A place close enough to the only people in New York that she knew, but it still felt like she was being abandoned; though she didn't know why.

He was just out the door when he snapped his fingers and turned back around muttering, "Oh and don't be going through the boxes in the closet. It's personal shit and really don't anyone touching it." Beth nodded at his words, glancing at said closet as Scud continued. "And check the caller ID before you answer that phone. Not that you would recognize any numbers but the warehouse, but just watch who you answer the phone for, okay."

Beth nodded again, suddenly feeling like a child that was being left alone while the parents went out for the night. With her shoulder's slumped she watched as Scud closed the door, the place suddenly felt damper and less in habitable then before. _'At least at the prison I had my family,'_ Beth thought wryly as she looked around the room.

It smelled like stale cigarettes and something else that Beth really didn't want to know about, so she pushed up her sleeves and started on making the place livable for her.


	3. Ch 3 - On Your Own

**Chapter 3 – On Your Own**

Beth loaded her wet clothes into the dryer and shoved the quarters inside to start the washers. She could have murdered Scud for failing to mention that the laundry room was in the basement and the only way down was the creepy set of stairs, but luckily she managed to find a rather sizable pocket knife inside his kitchen drawers and after pocketing it, she felt immediately better. Like she could handle just about anything as long as that blade was with in reach.

Grabbing the laundry basket, she made her way back up stairs. Only half paying attention to her surroundings before she noticed the door to her apartment standing wide open. Silently cursing as she realized she'd only been in the place a little over two days before being robbed. Letting out a heavy groan, she dropped her basket and pulled the knife out, having it ready in case who ever was inside charged her before she headed into the door.

Reaching the edge of the door, she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the flight or fight response she'd grown so accustomed to in her other life and leaned quietly around the door frame. Inside an all to familiar mop of brown hairb with his usual bright T-shirt on, stood in the middle of the room and Beth let out a sigh of relief as she went inside.

"You could have warned a person you were coming over," she said, making Scud jump at her voice. Beth smiled at that as she dashed back into the hallway to retrieve her laundry basket.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer," he replied, nodding toward the door.

"Sorry, I was doing laundry." She held up the basket as evidence, and Scud roamed his eyes over to the sheets on the bed before locking his eyes back on her. It was then he froze, looking her up and down, making Beth's stomach twist from the look that was forming in his eyes.  
"Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked, motioning toward the band t-shirt and rolled up boxers that Beth donned after her shower when she realized just how filthy her own clothes were.

"Because I didn't have anything else," she muttered, pulling at the shirt. It was extra long on her, hanging far below her thighs and half covering the shorts that she had on underneath that. The way she had to fold up the shorts until they didn't fall off unnerved her, and gave her a slight idea on just how skinny she really was after the hospital incident but she didn't have another choice.

"Thought I told you not to go through my things," Scud said, his eyes going hard as he pointed toward the closet.

"I didn't. I found the clothes in your dresser." She pointed toward the item in question and Scud glanced at it. His breathing going back to normal when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Geez, chill out," Beth muttered, moving to sit on one of the stools. One of the few pieces of furniture he had in the place. Scud smirked, shaking his head as he looked around the place. Taking in the opened up windows, and smell of lemony bleach that permitted the place. Beth literally spent the day scrubbing every surface she could and then some before she called herself satisfied and was able to get a few hours of shut eye.

"I'll have another friend of mine come over with some clothes. I'm sure she'll have enough to lend to you until you can get your own," Scud said, dropping down on the couch.  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Another friend?" she asked, sounding a bit on the jealous side and immediately regretted her tone. Scud smiled at her as he held up a package that she hadn't noticed him holding before.

"Speaking of, got those papers that you needed." He dropped the folder on the coffee table and Beth jumped up to reach for it. Curious to what Scud managed to come up with. She pulled the papers out, noting the birth certificate, social security card, and ID.

"Zelda May?" she asked, looking at Scud like he done lost his mind. "I sound like a hipster's daughter."

"That's because you are a hipster's daughter," he replied, pointing toward the birth certificate. Beth looked it over and read, "who's Jesse Forger?"

"My uncle I was telling you about. His dead, so he can't argue about the existence of an unknown daughter, and the rest of my family don't care enough to question it."

Beth gaped at him. "Great, so you've made us cousins?"

Scud shrugged as he said., "had to find a legitimate explanation for having an unknown female in my apartment."

"Oh, okay," Beth replied. "Well this name gives me a legitimate reason to do this" She rounded the table and slapped him on the back of the head with the folder. Scud held up his hands to block her slap as he said, "Now who's the one that needs to chill out. Besides Zelda May has a job."

This caught Beth's attention, and she stopped her attempt at beating the man to stare at him wide eyed. "What?"

Scud nodded his head, staring at her with triumph in his eyes. "Yep, when I got the papers my friend said there was an old man a couple of blocks over needing some help at his music shop."

"Music Shop?" Beth's eyes went wider as she sat down on the couch next to him. Scud smirked at her response.

"Don't get too excited. He just sales some dusty old records and a few instruments but when I told him my 'cousin' was looking for work, he said just send her over tomorrow morning and he'll give her the job."

"Oh my god, Scud, you're amazing." Beth practically squealed as she wrapped her arms around Scud's neck.

Scud pulled away from her mumbling, "Yeah yeah, don't rub it in."

Beth giggled, catching the attention of Scud though she didn't notice it as she was staring down at her new identity. She looked at the card again, and shook her head at the picture. Her hair was a mess, and there was only a half smile on her face. She held it up to show Scud with an annoyed look in her eye.

"So, most ID photos don't look all that great anyways." He took another puff of his smoke and stood up heading toward the phone. Beth sat in silence looking over the other documents as Scud dialed in a phone number.

"Christina, babe," he said when whoever he called answered and Beth's face scrunched up at the nick name. "Yeah I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

There was a pause, and Beth glowered at the phone wishing she could hear what the girl on the other end was saying. "I know I've asked for plenty favors in the past, but this is for a friend of mine. She's new here in town and is kinda in need of some clothes."

There was argument on the other end, and Beth smirked when Scud threw his head back."I happen to know you and your girlfriend have more clothes than you know what to do with."

Scud turned to the notepad that Beth had found the day before and quickly jotted something down on it.

"Thanks babe," he said, smiling at something she said. "Yeah, I know I could never repay you."

He hung up the phone, ripped a piece of the notepad paper off and handed it to Beth. Beth looked at the quickly scrawled numbers and her mouth went dry as she thought about meeting new people.

"She's off this afternoon, so head over there as soon as you can," he said, heading toward the door.

Beth looked up gaping at him for a moment before she asked, "you're not going with me?"

"What for? You need a babysitter?" Scud replied, staring down at her as he moved toward the door.

"No, but..." her words trailed off as she realized she didn't have a legitimate argument. Taking in a deep breath she looked back at the piece of paper. "Don't have much luck with strangers, is all."

"You had luck with us," Scud said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. Beth smiled back up at him, nodding in agreement. She noted that he don't look all that much like a stranger, but she remained quiet about that part as she flipped the paper over in her hands.

"Besides, B's been keeping me busy and I gotta be heading back soon," Scud explained, heading toward the front door. Beth grimaced as she realized she'd be left alone again. Being alone wasn't all that great for her. Just gave her time to think up too many memories. Looking down at the paper, she realized her own clothes would be done soon and she might just make a trip over to this Christina's place sooner rather than later. Looking up, she noticed Scud studying her at the door way and she stood as well.

"Thank you, for everything." she placed the note on the table and walked around to give Scud another hug.

"Don't mention it, Cuz," Scud replied, hugging her back. Beth laughed at the nickname, but still slapped him on the chest. He rubbed at the spot as he released her and muttered a quick good-bye. Beth responded in kind, and soon she was left in the quiet apartment once again. Looking around, she decided to head down the laundry room and see how much longer her clothes had.

* * *

Beth marched down the tidy little hallway. Her head moving left and right as she looked from one brown door to the next trying to find the apartment number that Scud wrote down for her. When the number appeared halfway down she stuffed the piece of paper into her back pocket and knocked on the door. Taking in a deep breath she had to remind herself that she'd fought off walkers, helped with an amputation or two and killed a couple of cops to save herself. There was no reason for her to be fearful of some unknown girl. To ease the ball of nerves in her chest, she slipped her hand into her front pocket so that her fingers could brush across the pocket knife that she shoved in there just before leaving.

The door abruptly swung open and Beth was met with a pair of cool, collected brown eyes as the girl leaned against the doorway giving her a cursory once over as she said, "So your Zelda May."

The girl she assumed to be Christina was naturally tanned with blonde highlights that framed perfectly painted eyes. She wore a simple strapless top that looked to be molded to her skin as did her jeans. With her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, Beth got the impression that she was imposing. Immediately, her instincts were to turn and walk away. She even took a step back as she nodded her head in response.

The girl gave her a cursory glance, her mouth piercing into a tight line as she took in the faded yellow polo shirt and ripped jeans. Beth inwardly shrunk as she dared a look at her own clothing. It wasn't the best, and not something she would have chosen if she had more options at the time. But she didn't. Being in that abandoned country home with a horde of the undead and a dejected man, it's not like she could have put a lot of thought into her outfit. She just wanted something clean that wasn't covered in days old dirt and blood.

Feeling an immediate resentment towards the woman's judgment, Beth straightened her shoulders and met the woman's gaze. Her head tilting up a bit in challenge. Silently, the two stared each other down until both her eyebrows went up and a smirk spread across her face.

"Come on in. Scud was right when he said I have more clothes than I know what to do with." She motioned Beth inside and turned to leave, expecting her to follow without complaint. Beth stepped into the white washed entrance way. To her left was a simple living room with an orange futon for a couch and a swing that was supposed to serve as a chair off to the side. Her eyes wondered around until she noticed the rather large mirror standing just to the right over a long table. Beth glanced at the small blonde girl in its reflection, taking in her blue eyes and frizzed hair. Her lips were turned into an automatic frown, cheeks hollowed and her eyes almost looked dull. She barely recognized the girl staring back at her, and Beth quickly looked away. She didn't want to think about what her time away from her family had done to her. She managed to shove those memories into a very small box in the back of her mind, and she didn't want to reopen it to search for that lost little girl inside.

Christina managed to make her way down the hall and was standing just in front of a doorway, waiting for Beth to follow along. Beth hastened after her, remembering that she was being rude by just standing in doorway. When she stood next to her, Christina opened the door to what was supposed to be a second bedroom, but had been converted to a secondary closet. Clothes lined three of the walls and in the far corner shelves had been placed to hold shoes, and drawers that looked to be over flowing with belts, purses and, of course, more clothes.

"Me and Misha have a shopping problem. Half the time we buy outfits and they get thrown in here to be forgotten about." She waved her arm to show the room. Beth looked at the girl questionably, but she merely shrugged in response. She gave Beth another cursory glance before walking over to the farthest wall to pick through the clothing. Beth followed her in, a bit unsure of where to begin. Her eyes were still darting over the walls, trying to find that excitement that would have come when she saw a closet full of clothes. It wasn't there. It seemed material items didn't matter to her anymore. It was just an essential part of living along with food and shelter.

Sighing, she glanced back at Christina to find she already had a pile of shirts lying on top of a chair and was now digging through a drawer filled with jeans. Beth hesitated in the door way and as Christina threw another pair of jeans onto the chair she muttered, "try these on."

It was the nicest invitation she was going to get, so Beth began going through the shirts. There was some tank tops that she wouldn't mind trying on along with a few t-shirts that looked like they would fit her. Christina threw some jeans on top of the pile as Beth began stripping her shirt off to try on some of the clothes. There was a gasp as the other girl turned to look at her, and Beth covered her exposed skin immediately to see Christina staring at her. With wide eyes, she held up her hand, mumbling a quick apology.

"I just..." shaking her head she turned back to the task of digging through the clothes. Beth took the moment to look in the mirror to see what Christina had seen. Aside from her too thin frame, and some bruising that had yet to heal, Beth didn't see anything wrong. Biting the inside of her lip, she took another cautionary glance at Christina and shrugged it off. Grabbing for the shirt she meant to try on, she threw it over her shoulders and looked into the mirror. It was a simple cotton sleeveless blouse with a small floral design at the top. Something she would have chosen at the farm. Frowning at the shirt, she peeled if off to look for something else. Her eyes landed on a plain tank top with straps that criss-crossed in the back. Placing it on, she was happy to note that it wasn't as baggy as it first looked, but she could tell that it was still missing something. Looking around the room, she spotted a small section devoted to jackets and she looked toward Christina with a questioning stare.

The woman noticed where was looking at and nodded her head; silently giving Beth permission to dig around. Beth flipped through the jackets, careful not to mess them up too much. After spotting a price tag on one of them with a rather large number, she decided that she wasn't going to do anything to have to owe the woman more than she already did. Until her eyes spotted a jean jacket with a pair of white angel wings with a dagger nestled between them printed on the back. Beth took it down to run her hands across the design. Her eyes instantly misting over as she thought about another man with angel wings on his back. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing him again. Never hearing his voice, or anybodies from her old life. Blinking back a few tears she jumped when Christina said, "you can have it."

The girl had come to stand next to the Beth so quiet like that Beth hadn't even realized she moved.

When her heart settled from the fright, she processed Christian's words and her eyes grew wide. "Yeah?"

She shrugged "Misha went through a biker phase, but she don't wear any of the stuff anymore." Beth broke out into a wide grin. Christina seemed genuinely pleased at Beth's reaction and her gaze looked over the closet of clothes. "In fact, I don't think she would mind if someone took the rest of it off her hands."

Beth pulled the jacket on, her fingers going over the small design on the sleeves as she took in the way the jacket felt. It was still loose on her, but she was capable of wrapping it around her and it didn't hang off her arms. Christina nodded her head in approval as she pulled her over to some more clothing, and started looking through it with new determination. Now that she had an idea of what Beth liked, she was more peculiar about what she pulled down, and Beth found several more shirts that she liked. When she got to the jeans, she realized that Christina had several sizes but she took one look at Beth and handed over only the smallest pairs.

Beth helped, smiling as she went through the clothes. Feeling a bit more relaxed now as time drew on and Christina continued talking to her. She found out that she met Scud a couple years back through mutual friends and while she found the man attractive "I couldn't betray Misha like that."

"Oh," Beth said, understanding lighting up in her eyes as she looked around the room suddenly feeling even more naked than she ever did in front of someone.  
Christina giggled at her reaction as Beth quickly pulled on the shirt that she'd been ready to try on.

"Relax," Christian said, holding a hand up to calm the girl. "Misha's the love of my life. I wouldn't risk that for anything."

Beth smiled, happy to see the love for an unknown woman shining through Christina eyes. She felt more relaxed after that. Finding it way easier to talk to the girl. She still skirted around the edges of her and Scud's history. Knowing full well that she was supposed to be playing as his cousin while here didn't mean she had a full history worked out. Christina and him been friends for years, and Beth didn't really know how much she knew about Scud.

It was while Beth was frowning down at the particularly loose jean skirt with pink lace at the bottom that Christina brought up her little gasp from earlier by reaching out and pulling on the fabric that hung loose on Beth's waist while she said, "you know when I first met Misha she was going through some of the same struggles. Maybe you could talk to her, hook up with her therapists, or even go see the support group that she's part of. Anything just to get some help." Her gaze went over Beth's protruding hip bones and further up to her ribs that were starting to show and Beth suddenly understood what the shock on her face was about earlier.

For a moment her mouth gaped open as she struggled to find the words as she steadily shook her head in denial. Christina held up a hand with a firm look on her face. "Part of the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"That's just it, there is no problem," Beth said, her shoulders tensing as she backed away from the girl. "My family fell on some hard times. Food became scarce, that's all." She held up her hands, palms out in surrender, hoping that the woman would back off. Christina narrowed her gaze, her eyes searching Beth's pleading look. "Look, we can go out and eat right now. I would scarf down a hamburger, pancakes, anything and keep it down. I swear."

Christina's eyes narrowed to slits for a moment before she sighed and backed away mumbling, "fine, but you know the government could have helped out with all that."

Beth scoffed. "Yeah, great good they did." She caught Christian's doubtful stare at the last second before she raised one shoulder in doubt and turned away to raid the drawers on the other side of the room.

Silence encompassed them for several long minutes until she turned around and held up several belts for Beth's inspection. "If that's the case, then you are going to need something to hold your jeans up until you've gained some kind of weight."

Beth smiled, the gratitude showing in her eyes as she walked over and took the belt from Christina's out stretched hand. It was a heavy Pink color that contrasted well with the lace at the bottom of the skirt and Beth wound it around until it fit snugly. When she turned back around, she donned the white tank top and pink lace blouse that Christina dug out for her when she noticed Beth's interest in the skirt.

Christina tapped her finger a few times as she gave Beth a once over. "It's missing something." Beth looked down, trying to understand what could be wrong until she came upon her bare feet. When she looked back up, Christina must have gotten the same idea because she started digging through the closet, which only held more boxes of clothes.

After several minutes, she pulled out an old beat up pair of boots and handed them over to Beth. She was starting to find that she really liked Christina's girlfriend, not just for her taste, but also because she happened to be really close to Beth's size in just about everything.

When she was finished, Beth turned to stare into the mirror. To her surprise she could almost see that farmer's daughter peeking out at her, and then Christina came up behind her to drap the jean jacket with the printed wings on the back that she nearly cried over earlier. Now she could see the farmer's daughter turned fighter somewhere between now and then. She grinned at that image, happy to know that she made it. That she wasn't just another dead girl just as a weight settled into her stomach. Her family believed she was dead. They probably either burned her, or left her body somewhere isolated, thinking they would never see her again.

Guilt weighed heavy on her as she thought about her families grief. Maggie's in particular. Loosing their father and then her sister in less than a year wouldn't be easy on her and she could only hope that she had Glenn there to comfort her. That she was with the rest of the group and Daryl. Daryl wouldn't know exactly what to say to her, but he would try. She hoped. She could just imagine him sitting close to her somewhere, spouting off some nonsense about how she'd been strong too. How she'd been a fighter. If that were the case then why couldn't she save herself? Why couldn't she have been there with them instead of here playing dress up some college girl. Anger boiled up inside of her, and she ripped away from Christina's grasp as she turned to focus on packing up what clothes she managed to pick out.

"I gotta go," she said, her tone rougher then she intended as she quickened her pace. Christina's eyebrows drew together as she tried to gauge the sudden change in attitude from the younger liking the look on the woman's face, she rushed out of the room and came back in holding a rather large box that looked to be some sort of hair kit. "We haven't fixed your hair yet."

Beth shook her head, her insides turning as she took another look around the room. Already she was being forced to carry three bags, two for outfits and another for the accessories that Christina had thrown at her in the midst of the chaos. Her excitement at finding some clothes that she actually liked was curbed by the reminder that none of it mattered, and she didn't think she could even fake enough enthusiasm to sit and let someone idly mess with her hair.

"Come on, I'm a trained professional," Christina urged, crossing her fingers in that 'I promise' way.

"I can't. I really gotta go, but thank you all the same," Beth replied, doing her best to plaster a grateful smile on her face. All she really wanted to do was take what clothes she had and run away.

Christina seemed to deflate before her eyes as her arms dropped and she gave a lopsided smile in return. "Well maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe," Beth whispered, shouldering one of the bags and moving pass Christina. She stopped when she was in front of the girl. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Not a problem, it was a favor for Scud." The woman shrugged her response and Beth nodded. Realizing that it wasn't even because Christina liked her. It was for Scud. The hint of loneliness was catching up to her again, and she nodded instead of responding with words. To scared to think about how her voice would sound as the grief caught up to her. She moved out the door, and made her way out of the house. Christina followed, mumbling another good-bye before closing the door. The audible click rung through Beth's ears and she tried to tell herself it was all in her head. That Christina was a genuinely nice person and it was only because they just met that Beth didn't trust her.

Taking a deep breath, Beth made her way out of the apartment building, and back into the crowded New York streets. She tried not to think about her hostile behavior towards Christina, or the way the girl so easily blew it off. It's not like she really knew the girl and vise versa. Beth needed clothes, and Christina was doing a favor for Scud. Simple. Beth readjusted the strap on her shoulder, not concerned with the weight that the pack held as she thought about that simple favor. Of course the jacket that she had on now was quite nice, as was the outfit that she was currently sporting. Beth grimaced, making a mental note to find away to repay Christina sometime in the future.

When she reached her run down apartment, her eyes took in the gray walls and barely lit hallway, and amended that note to repay the woman after she fixed her own situation. Racing up the stairs she quickly darted into her own apartment just as a surely looking man with a bald head came barreling down the hallway toward her.

"Who are you!" He gripped, shoving a finger into her face. Beth flinched from the movement. Dropping her bag, she leaned against the door way until she held up a key to the apartment. "Names Zelda. I'm Scuds...Josh's cousin." She amended when she noticed his frown at Scud's name.

"There's only room for one of you in that apartment," he growled out, his hand balling into a fists. Beth glanced at the door and then back to the man to reply, "I know. It's only temporary until I can get my own place."

 _'Besides, its not like he stays here anyways,'_ she thought biting on the inside of her lip.

The man narrowed his gaze at her and then waved a hand. "His never here anyways," he said, voicing her own thoughts. Beth almost laughed at his words but decided it was best to remain quiet as he continued staring her down.

"Don't cause any trouble and make sure that good fer nuthin cousin of yours pay the rent and we won't have any problems," he said, dismissing her almost as quickly as he stumbled upon her. Beth nodded her head, keeping her eyes averted as he disappeared down the staircase. Letting out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, she turned to unlock the door and noticed the man Scud called Mac peeking out at her. He gave a smirk and a slight wink before disappearing into his own place and Beth smiled at the motion.

 _'Maybe it won't be so bad here,'_ she thought, dumping her stuff onto the beaten couch. She looked over the small place as she sat down on the sofa. Her eyes roamed over the room. Noting the small kitchen and stinking furniture. It wasn't the best, but it had potential. She had a job interview in the morning, and thanks to the papers that Scud managed to scrounge up, a way to make an honest living in the city. Not to mention the pile of clothes that she would have to put away at some point. Smiling, Beth grabbed the keys off the coffee table and made her way back out the door.

This time the hall way was silent as she moved through it and it wasn't until she hit the street that she stopped to really think about what she was going to do.

Stopping the nearest person on the street to her she asked, "hey, where's the nearest Krispy Kreme?" The man gave her an odd look, but otherwise pointed up the street and answered with some simple directions. Beth smiled at him as she mumbled a quick thanks before heading off in that direction.

The lady behind the counter didn't look too pleased with having been disturbed from her novel, but Beth gave her another gracious smile as she took the box of donuts from her. When she rounded the corner of the warehouse, she stopped long enough to note the door was locked. Thinking back to when Scud took her out, Beth moved to punch the numbers in a sequence she remembered Scud using and was rewarded with a green light.

Pressing in, she stopped at the door way to see where Scud was. She couldn't see him because of the tall shelves and impossible amount of junk that was stored inside, but she could hear his voice carrying from somewhere in the depths of the place so Beth made her way through the aisles. Only half paying attention to what was inside the place now.

As she neared the back she could make out his words. He was talking to someone named Chris, rather that person was here or not was another matter. Beth didn't hear a reply to his words, but as she drew nearer leaving her to believe he was speaking on the phone. As she drew nearer to his position, her thought was confirmed when she rounded the corner. He stood in front of a set of computer screens. Lighting a cigarette, he listened to the other person with a hint of frustration growing across his face.

"I called in a favor to help the girl. I didn't ask you to play scout," he said, his voice raising slightly until he looked up at the balcony. Beth followed his gaze and noticed the door to Blade's room shut, but Scud still lowered his voice as he continued. "Besides, I already told them I got this. I don't need anyone's help."

Beth froze in her steps. She was still hidden behind a rather large shelf and she pushed herself up against it to keep from being seen as she took in his words. Fear driving through her for the first time as she started wondering just what Scud meant by all that.

"I already told you no. Besides I barely know the girl. She'd be more of a liability than actual help." Beth frowned at that. She didn't know exactly what Scud was into, but she would be all for helping him. Especially after everything that he'd done for her lately. Commotion caused both of them to pause from the upstairs, and Beth crouched further down on the floor, hoping to stay out of either one of their sights as Blades bedroom door open. Scud silenced the person on the phone as Blade walked across the catwalk. Pausing for a moment to sniff the air, his eyes roamed the bottom floor before continuing across the way to another room.

When he was gone, Beth used the shelves to pull herself back up, and was met face to face with Scud who had a cigarette hanging from his lips and a wide eyed stare on his face. Beth opened her mouth to say something. Make some kind of explanation why she was ease dropping when he held up his finger to her lips to let her know to be quiet while the person on the other end was still talking. Scud turned away from her rubbing at his temple as he said, "Look, if I ever get in the kind of position where I need help, I will pick the person that helps me. That's it. That's my final decision."

He hung up the phone, no quick good-bye, or warning and turned back to Beth. Her eyes traveled from the phone to him in a silent question. Looking to the phone, he stalked back to his computer station.

"What are you doing here?"

Beth swallowed the lump that formed in her throat the first time she tried to explain herself. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that he was ignoring the fact that she overheard his conversation, or pushing to ask him what they thought he needed help with. For the moment, Beth kept to Scud's plans and moved to stand next to him at the desk with the box of Krispy Kremes held up for his inspection.

"Wanted to say thank you, for everything." A smile spread across her face as Scud looked from the box to her, his frowning deepening before he took the box and opened it up. A wicked smile spread across his face for a moment before he dropped the food on the table and wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders.

"No need to thank me," Scud replied, squeezing her shoulders for an instant before releasing her to sit down at the desk. "It's what any descent human being would do."

Beth rolled her eyes as she thought about all the 'descent humans' she'd met lately. "Yeah, haven't met a whole-lot of those lately," she said, pulling herself up on the desk next to the monitors. It was then she noticed that some of them were showing video feeds from various street cameras. One looked to be an all night club, the other was a street corner and the last one was just a website where a scroll of numbers was flashing across the screen like it was looking for the correct code to access it.

"What is all this?" she asked, pointing toward the screens as she looked at Scud. Already his smoke lay forgotten on the edge of the table as he sat back in his chair eating one of the donuts. He looked from the monitors back to his donut and shrugged. "Just some surveillance and research."

"For what?" Beth asked, leaning closer to the monitor to look at a guy that just walked up to the club. The man stopped in front of the door for a moment, looked from one side to the other before knocking on it and waiting. When the door opened a broad looking man with arms the size of Beth's head stood in the doorway bearing down on the man. They seemed to be talking for a moment before the broad man stepped aside and the man rushed past.

"Vampires," Scud replied, acting like the interaction on the camera wasn't all that interesting. "We're searching for a specific one but so far he doesn't seem to get out too much."

Beth looked from the video feed to the website with the numbers still scrolling across the screen. She read the top of the screen, surprised to find it was some medicine company here in New York. She looked at Scud with an eyebrow raised in question. His gaze passed over the screen to her, and he shrugged in response.

"Like I said, research."

Beth sat back, her legs dangling off the edge of the table as she continued looking at the screens. A few of the numbers locked on the medical website, but this didn't seem to phase Scud. He finished his snack and took up his smoke, taking his time to light it and inhale. When he released the smoke he held it out to her. Beth denied the offer, her interest still lingering on the screens.

"Where's the video feeds coming from?"

"Street Cameras." Again his voice showed no concern for the answer and Beth gave him another appreciative stare. He was definitely not one to follow the rules. Living his life however he wanted and unconcerned about the consequences. It only showed her more similarities to another man she knew not that long ago. For a moment she found herself frowning at him, not for the first time wondering why she was sent back here with him. Why not someone she actually knew instead of a complete stranger.

Scud leaned forward when the computer started beeping and smile spread across his face. "gotcha" he muttered.  
Beth's jaw dropped as his fingers whizzed across the keyboard. One page opened after another, Scud didn't linger on any of them as they flashed before his eyes and it wasn't long before a spread sheet appeared on his screen with names and addresses listed on them. "oh yeah," he muttered as he printed the page out. It took a moment for the printer to work, Scud sat there tapping his foot waiting for the machine to finish up before he ripped the paper out and raced up the stairs to pound on Blade's door.

"Hey, B! I got an address."

Blade exited the room and taking the paper from Scud's hands as soon as the words were out Without a word, he went back into the room and came out a few minutes later armed to the teeth with various weapons. Scud was on his heels as they raced down the stairs together with Beth staring at them trying to understand what was going on. When Scud picked up a set of keys Beth jumped from the table.

"Where are you going?" she asked, coming to stand next to him as he grabbed a bag that looked to be full of more automatic guns, grenades and the like.

Scud motioned toward the monitor. "Gonna get our man," he said, smiling like it was the best news in the world. Beth looked from the monitor to Blade who was doing a double take on his weapons while they talked.

"And then what?"

"Then we talk to him," replied Blade before focusing on Scud. "Let's move."

Beth moved to follow, but Scud held up his hands. "Oh no. Stay here. Better yet. Go home."

Beth scowled at him, her head cocking to the side as she motioned toward the monitors. "I can help. I helped last time."

"You got lucky last time," Blade piped in, glaring at her. His harsh words sent her reeling and that bit of steel that she was learning to bite back with took over as she met his stare with a glare of her own.

"I can take care of myself. I swear. I may look weak and innocent but that's the best part. People underestimate me."

Scud's mouth turned to a tight straight line, refusal written all over his face just as Blade was looking her over. Beth sat there holding her breath. Ready for them to say no and attempt to send her packing. Not that she was going to let that happen this time. She was tired of sitting around, and judging by the look on Scud's face he was starting to figure that out.

Just as Scud opened his mouth with a plan to lock her up in the apartment, Blade broke the silence and said, "she looks like a country bumpkin."

Beth frowned, half cause of his description of her, and half because she didn't think the words 'country bumpkin' sounded right coming from Blades mouth. Looking down, she took in the jean skirt and pink blouse that she donned before running away from Christina's apartment and realized he was half right.

"Exactly, they'd eat you up in less than a minute," Scud replied as he climbed into the back of his van. Beth could see him rustling around in the back, and she assumed it was so that he could check on his equipment. Her eyes fell on Blade and noticed the quiet assessment he was giving her as he looked her up and down for a second time.

"She knows how to hit a target," Blade mused, still staring at her. Beth's smile widened as she realized she was winning Blade over with little to no argument coming from her. "And Price likes his young ladies."

Scud stuck his head out of the van, giving her a once over himself before turning to Blade with a frown on his face. "You're not thinking about sending her in there as bait are ya, B?"

Blade shook his head, that wicked smile spreading even wider as he placed his dark glasses on. "Not bait. A distraction."

Scud gave her one more glance before shaking his head and jumping from the back of his van. Beth couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. The small victory was more than she hoped for.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit slow. Just wanted to show Beth's adjustment back into normal society, and explore how people might take her. Christina is an original character obviously. There's a few of those in here. Also hope your liking how Scud/Daryl is coming along. I know it's seems to be taking Beth a while to put two and two together but there's a reason for that. I swear. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for Beth being used as a distraction.**


	4. Ch 4 - JailBait

**Chapter 4 – JailBait**

They sat in the back alley of a ten story building seemingly waiting for nothing as Scud and Blade huddled in the back picking over the plans. Beth was barely paying attention as she stared up at the top floors. Most of the lights were, back dropped the city lights. She could see shadows, figures barely moving along one side as she looking through the binoculars. That was where the man Price was supposed to be located but Beth couldn't be sure what she was seeing. Both men had closed up the moment they got into the van. Scud especially, his jaw locking tighter and tighter every time he glance at her.

Beth couldn't understand what the hostility was about. She just wanted to help. Away to repay the man for everything he was doing for her. When the van stopped behind Blade's car a couple of blocks from where Price lived, he barked at her to get out. Making her flinch from the cold tone in his voice. She gave him a stink eye at first, crossing her arms as she stood there, half listening to them going over a plan that only sounded half thought out to Beth's ears. Their only one true agreement was that Beth wasn't supposed to go upstairs alone. The man was to come get her and that was when Blade would come in and knock him out. That was about the whole of the plan and Beth swallowed the bile that threatened to come out when she realized he only thought it up while staring at her back at the ware house.

"Look," said Scud as he walked up behind her. She moved to face him, but he grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her movements for a moment before showing her a modified automatic over her shoulder. "This has ten rounds. Anything goes wrong and you shove it in the man's face. No questions. Alright?"

Beth nodded her head, still frozen as Scud lifted up the back of her shirt to shove the weapon into the back of her skirt. When it was settled between her waistband and her skin Beth stepped away from him only to be yanked back. Scud slid his hands up the back of her shirt and pulled something out the top before flipping her around and holding a small speaker out for her inspection. "This will allow us to stay in touch with each other. We can hear everything you say and vise versa."

Beth continued nodding, swallowing that lump that was coming up again as she looked to the ground. He handed her, her jacket and Beth quickly put it on. Finding some comfort in the scratch of the denim material against her skin, though it did nothing to ease the worms that were upsetting her stomach.

When she looked up, Scud stood there studying her for a moment before placing a cigarette Beth hadn't realized he was smoking back into his mouth and mumbled, "here." Before she could protest he was pulling her hair down and running his fingers through it to ruffle it out. Beth closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as his finger slide across her scalp and down to her shoulders where they rested for a moment. Beth opened her eyes to see that his eyes were darker now, his own throat bobbing as he looked her up and down.

"There, that will hide the headphone a little better but," he said, pausing with his hand held out like he was waiting for permission. Beth gave him a curious glance before looking down where his hand was going. He undid the top two buttons on her shirt and pulled the fabric apart to show some skin. Beth frowned at the bit of cleavage shown as she looked up to see Scud inhaling deep on his cigarette while inspecting the rest of her.

"I don't..." Beth began, shaking her head as she pulled the jacket around her more.

Scud pulled the jacket back, shaking his head. "You'll be fine. Just remember not to head anywhere with Price alone and if you need help say 'may stay' over the head phones. We won't be far from you."

Again, Beth found herself just able to nod as she listened to his instructions. It wasn't the first time he repeated them, but she sure hoped it was the last. If she heard the words again she was bound to run the other way and tell Blade that he needed to find another way to Price.

"Why is this man so important?" Beth asked, looking at Scud through her eyelashes. Last she checked Blade didn't want her help. Last time she went on a run with them was because of her own insistence and even at the end of that one Blade made it perfectly clear she wasn't part of his team.

Scud looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her own. For a heart beat she could swear he was trying to tell her something, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know and took a puff on his cigarette. Out of nerves, or just a way to break the silence between the two, Beth grabbed the smoke from his lips and took a deep drag. It hit her instantly and she felt those pesky snakes calming in her stomach when she handed the smoke back to Scud.

For a brief second the two smiled at each other. Scud reached around, pulling a bit of her hair in a playful tug that caused her to smile. The amusement in his eyes vanishing when someone cleared their throat and Beth was forced to face Blade who stood with his arms crossed at the head of the van, scowling as the two approached.

"You ready?" he asked, almost hissing the words as he looked from Scud to her. Beth felt the worms forming into snakes again, but she nodded her head and managed to mumble out a quick "yeah."

Giving her a short nod he stood in front of her. "Just a distraction. Nothing else."

With that he moved to the side and Beth made her way across the street and toward the glass doors. The place was well lite, modern black and white adornments spread out through the lobby. It looked like any other high end apartment building that one would one walk into and judging by the security guard with his feet propped up on the desk and candy bar in his hand, nothing much happened in this place at night. There was no reason for him to be alarmed by the small girl walking through the doors and stepping up to the desk. He said so in the way he barely glanced up at her before turning his attention to the little portable TV sitting on top of the desk with some late night show on air.

"Hey," she said, giving him her best smile. "The agency sent me to visit Mr. Price." The man gave her a full thirty seconds of eye contact before removing his feet from the desk and using the chair to roll himself to a binder. Opening it up, he quickly scrolled through a list of names before taping on one in particular. Beth leaned over to get a closer look, finding that the binder was a list of guest names, and unfortunately, Mr. Price didn't have any guests listed for the night.

"Sorry," the man said, rolling back over to his small TV and midnight snack. "Mr. Price didn't mention any visitors."

The man already dismissed her without explanation and Beth glanced out the window where she could make out the headlights on Scud's van. "Keep calm," Blade said into her ear and Beth taped at the desk a couple times before moving over to the man.

"He wasn't really expecting me," she said, leaning on the desk. She knew the position was a bit compromising, but the security guard didn't seem to mind. "I'm sort-of a gift from an anonymous friend." Her eyebrows rose up as the sweetest smile she could muster spread across her face, and the man looked at her hard. With a heavy sigh, he stood up from his desk chair and picked up the phone. Dialing a couple of numbers, Beth bounced up and down in triumph for a moment as he spoke over the line.

"Don't get to excited, you don't have him yet," Blade said, halting all movement from the girl. Beth sent a quick glare out the window not caring rather they could see it or not at that moment. A chuckle was her answering response and she narrowed her gaze at them.

Beth could hear the man on the other end sounding irritated that he was being disturbed for anything, but when the security guard mentioned that there was a young lady saying she came bearing gifts for him the voice quieted. The man gave her a grim grin as he looked her up and down and nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty. Better than pretty." He amended and Beth stood up a little straighter smiling at him. He nodded at her as he hung up the phone

"Say's he'll be down in a moment," he said, motioning toward the elevator where the man was supposed to be coming from. Beth smiled at him. A simple, "thank you." slipping from her lips as she glanced back out the door. She moved to the other side of the lobby and sat down in one of the leather chairs. The snakes in her stomach churning worse as she thought about the next part of the plan.

"Relax," Scud's scratchy, yet soothing voice came over the line, and she found herself taking in a deep breath the moment she heard it. "You're doing great. That part about being a gift, brilliant." He added in. Beth could almost see the grin on his face and she wished he was standing next to her instead of outside in the parking lot.

Beth took a moment to close her eyes, reminding herself of the plan for the hundredth time. It was simple, distract him and the guard enough to allow Blade and Scud to slip in unnoticed, they'll take out both the men and slip right back out. No bullets flying through the air, or crazy karate moves that were more than likely to throw your back out then actually help.

Sucking in another deep breath of air, the elevator dinged and the reflective doors opened up to show a man in his mid to late fifties in a tailored gray suite and slicked back hair. Beth glanced over at the clock hanging over head, noting it was well past midnight and wondered what this guy was doing in his sharp dressed suite at home.

"Well," he said, his heavy Italian accent making itself known as he took one step out of the elevator. "My friend here certainly wasn't lying."

Beth smiled, something that was forced as she gulped down the bile that formed in her throat. She tried to keep her eyes light but she couldn't stop her hands from giving off a slight shake as she stood to greet the man. There was something about him that screamed danger and she wished she could fly out the door and into Scud's awaiting silence must have tipped her friends off that something wasn't right because Scud whispered, "Breath" into her ear. Nodding, her grin spread a little wider and she took a step forward.

"We hoped you wouldn't be disappointed," she said, meeting the man half way. The smile that spread across his face was more feral than human and this time Beth did visibly swallow as her footsteps halted for a second.

He moved to the side and waved his arm to indicate the still opened elevator. The invitation obvious as he waited for her to approach him. Beth eyed the elevator and wondered just how long it would take Blade and Scud to enter the building. Would the doors barely close before she was rescued or would she be up in his pent house apartment before they could even reach her. She didn't want to think about that thought, so she attempted to stall by standing in front of him and swaying slightly.

"Please, come join me," he said, again that accent coming out easily, flowing over Beth like it was meant to sooth her. The effect was the exact opposite, and he must have noticed the goosebumps rising on her flesh because before Beth could stop him, his hands were sliding up her arms and his lips were next to her ears. "Relax, corona, it'll be relatively painless."

His hand slide across her shoulder and he gently pushed her toward the elevator. Another man's voice surfaced, reminding her that she was weak and she should repay those willing to protect her. Swallowing the vile that threatened to take over her system, she reminded herself that was a different situation. A different place. Hell a different time. Her hand slide up the side of her skirt until she felt the lump that was resting comfortably in the front pocket and she was reminded of the cold metal resting at her backside.

Taking a step into the elevator, Beth barely had a chance to take in a deep breath before the Security Guard shouted something and the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the lobby. Beth turned in time to see someone clad all in leather flying toward them before the doors started closing. When they were inches from shutting for good a gun wedged itself inside and Beth could barely make out Blades crooked smile before it was fired. Beth had a split second to realize that the aim was off just a few inches and she quickly grabbed the lapels on the man's jacket and jerked him forward. Either he wasn't much of a fighter and he didn't know what to do, or he was just truly shocked that he was being attacked in his own home. Either way, he didn't resist her force and the needle that held the serum to knock him out hit square in the chest.  
He glanced at her for a moment, his brows furrowing together as he tried to figure out what just happened before he leaned fully on to Beth.

Taking most of his weight, she guided him down to the floor before leaning over to push the doors open button. To her shock she found a grinning Blade staring down at her and then to the man on the floor while Scud stood behind him shaking his head.

"Thought we told you not to go anywhere alone with the man?" he asked, dodging past Blade to grab a hold of Beth's arm and pull her out of the elevator.

"I didn't," she protested, waving from him to Blade as if it should be obvious what was going on. Scud cocked his head to the side, giving her a hard stare and Beth shrugged. "I knew you would get the message and you did."

Beth's smile really did spread across her face this time as she directed it toward Scud who only looked even angrier about her statement. "You place way too much trust in me," he muttered as he dragged her out of the apartment building. Blade followed behind with their target being dragged along and before Beth could say another word she was shoved into the passenger side of the van before he dashed back inside to help Blade carry the man out. Together they heaved him into the back of the trunk and threw him in rather abruptly before closing the trunk and climbed into their respective vehicles.

Beth glanced at Scud for an explanation but was left with the cold shoulder as the car started and they peeled out of the parking lot. The night seemed unbelievably quiet, and Beth questioned how they managed to get in and out without any kind-of-a scuffle. _'To easy,'_ she thought, glancing over to Scud wondering if he thought much the same thing. Deciding to keep quiet, she propped her elbow onto the window and her head on her hand watching the city lights flash by her. No matter how many times she drove through New York she found it beautiful, and Beth knew that she would never get bored looking at the city lights. Especially if the dead still came back. The thought came unbidden, and Beth tried to rid herself of the images of an empty city swarmed with the dead.

 _'NO,'_ she thought, _'I'll enjoy this now and worry about that later.'_ It was the only thing she had to hold on to. Staying in the here and now was the only way she could keep sane. If she was even still sane. Her current predicament made her question everything.

Sighing, she closed her eyes to the city and just enjoyed the ride. Scud remained uncharacteristically quiet next to her, but Beth ignored that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that told her something just wasn't quite right. When they reached the warehouse, Beth climbed out of the vehicle to stand awkwardly to the side while Scud and Blade moved the man into a room off to the side. Beth noted the keypad entry way, and the steel doors and she shuddered to think about what lay behind them. Still, she looked on as the three men disappeared and took in a deep breath when only Scud reappeared a moment with his hand tucked into his jeans.

"Come on," he muttered as he passed by her. "I'll walk ya home."

Beth stood frozen in her spot for a moment, her mouth gaping open as she watched the metal door close without any sign of Blade "What about B?" she asked, still not following Scud out the door. There was silence for a moment while Scud picked up his smokes and what not to stuff them into his pockets. When he looked up, he waved his hand at the door and said, "he'll be fine."

Beth gave him a curious glance before looking over at the door again.

"Come on. He'll be in there for a while. You might as well head home." Scud came back and placed a hand on her lower back to get her moving. With one stumbling step, Beth followed him out the door. That horrible knot forming in the pit of her stomach again as they paused long enough for Scud to enter the security code and open the door.  
When the fresh air hit her, she took a deep breath and fell into step with Scud. His hand a comforting weight on her backside as they moved from the alley way to the now half-empty streets in their part of the neighborhood. Beth tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and barely looked at her surroundings as they wound around another corner, coming that much closer to her apartment.

Halfway there, she noticed Scud glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and Beth stopped, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. He must have noticed the expectant look in his eyes because he turned to face her, scratching at his jaw in that nervous tick that Beth was starting to recognize. "Look," he finally said, meeting her gaze. "I just wanted to say thank you. That could have been a hell of a lot harder than it was and I know it was because of your help."

Beth shrugged as she looked down, her new pair of boots making scuffing noises on the sidewalk. "No problem. It's the least I could do after everything you and Blade have done for me."

"Yeah well," Scud continued, pulling a smoke from his pocket and holding it unlit between his fingers "Just because we helped doesn't mean you owe us your life. Just keep that in mind, alright."

Beth nodded, her eyes meeting his for a split second before something caught her attention from behind him. She had a split second to recognize a man running at them with a bat in his hands before something pierced her neck and a warm liquid burned into her veins. Beth brought her hand up in time to feel someone removing the needle before her vision grew cloudy. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the light feeling that was coming over her before she fell forward. Strong arms lifted her up from behind just as she heard a loud thud coming from in front of her.

"Scud," she managed to croak out before everything went completely black.

* * *

The burning came first, spreading from her neck and then her arms and legs. Then the pain. Her arms felt numb, like they'd been stationary for far too long, but when she tried to move them something kept them remaining up above her head. A slight groan made it's way out of her mouth as Beth attempted to get her bearings. Her eyelids were heavy and it took a moment before she could open them. Even when she did, she had to blink a few times to adjust to the lighting before she noticed she was in a relatively white room, filled with strange people standing around her. Waiting for something.

"Looks like princess is waking up," one of them said. The deep voice drew Beth's attention, and she looked over to see a rather tall man with a bald head and glasses grinning down at her. "Maybe we should hurry the process up." He suggested, holding up something that Beth's blurry vision couldn't quite name at the moment.

"Hey, now. You said she wouldn't be harmed," someone else argued. Beth recognized that voice, and her gaze flew open to find him. Scud stood across the room with another large man standing behind him and a woman standing in front of them. Their eyes remained locked on him like they were guarding him. "She's not even supposed to be here. She has nothing to do with this."

Beth's clouded mind tried to catch up with what he was saying. From the sounds of it he sounded like he was working with this lot, but Beth couldn't understand why. Beth looked over her shoulder to the man leering at her. His teeth in full view as she tried to understand. Weren't these these same people they were just fighting. The same people both Blade and Scud attempted to keep her away from. Beth closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts as the man behind her stepped closer.

"You took one of our own, it's only fair that we take one of yours as well," the bald man with glasses said, wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders. Now she could make out the glint of steel in his hands and Beth stiffened as the blade moved closer to her.

"We agreed that was the only way we were getting Blade out of New York, now come on..." Scud's words were cut off with a rather loud grunt followed by someone growling out, "you forget your place."

"The agreement stands, doesn't mean there wasn't a price," the bald man said, moving the blade down to her shoulder. Beth felt the edge pierce her skin and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Blood for blood, right?" The man said, smiling as he swiped his thumb through the wound and sucked the blood off. His grin widened when the taste hit him, and he turned to his colleagues. "Virgin-blood at that."

The others laughed and Beth couldn't stop the tear that trickled down her cheek as she realized she just might die in this place. Blinking a few times, she noticed Scud finally standing back up, wincing slightly as he straightened up to glare at the man in front of her. He remained silent though, so that the only voice that rang out in the room was a female voice from somewhere behind as she said, "Reinhardt."

The man's grin turned into a frown as he faced the woman and Beth was half tempted to turn and see who made this man obey. "This is a negotiation, not a dinner invite."

The man called Reinhardt backed off and the others shifted uncomfortably in their places as the woman came closer. Scud scoffed at her words as he rubbed at something on the back of his head. "More like black mail," he muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Our apologizes, we didn't want your cover to be blown." she explained, finally coming into Beth's view. She was a tall woman, dark haired and pale skin. Beth's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before the woman flicked her gaze toward her. When she did, Beth looked away and attempted to move her stiff muscles. She could feel the tingling sensation growing to painful levels and she pulled herself up on tip toe to bend her arms to stop the pain.

"Are you hurting dear," the woman asked, coming up to run a hand across Beth's cheek. Beth stifled any sound she wanted to make, preferring instead to meet to the woman's gaze head on in silence. She remembered how the people in Grady fed off her weakness. How her fear drove them and she refused to show them to these people as well.

"All you have to do is say so," she continued, cocking her head to the side as her fingers slide down to the blood steadily dripping out of the cut on her shoulder. She traced around the edges of it, not really touching the blood though Beth could see her eyes growing darker the longer she stared at it.

"Leave her be, Solange." Scud hollered, grabbing the woman's attention. Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down, darkening even more before her gaze flicked back to Beth and then toward Scud again.

"Whatever happens to her, will be your doing Scud," she said, moving away from Beth. She took in a deep breath, relieved for now that she was no longer the center of attention. Confusion still crowded her mind though as she tried to understand how Scud was involved with these beings.

"The hell it is..." Scud barked out only to be met with more pounding fists as the man punched him in the side. Scud knelt to one knee, grunting from the blow before he threw his head back. Glaring at the woman he called Solange. "Damn it, can't you make them stop."

"We want it to look like you and your girl were ambushed," she said, holding her hands up in an innocent manner. "Can't have you coming out of an ambush unharmed. Especially, when it was you that saved the day. Right?"

Her words sent a chill down Beth's spine and she looked to Scud to see a grim line etching itself across his face. He met her gaze for only a second before he turned his focus back on Solange. She was pacing the room now, her focus solely on Scud. "What do you want?" he asked, a sound of defeat in his tone. Beth took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worse. Again she pulled herself up on her tiptoes, attempting to bend her arms to bring some blood flow back into the veins. It didn't stop the stinging pain caused from lack of blood, nor did it relieve the pain in her shoulder from where the wound was still steadily bleeding, but it gave her something to do while the vampires weren't focused on her.

"Just a little reassurance," Solange said as she marched up to Scud. He was still kneeling on the floor while she circled him. Her fingers slipped across his cheek to his neck and then the back of his head. Scud pulled away from her touch, glaring at her as she smiled down on him. "Word has it that you are getting too comfortable killing us. Becoming Blade's perfect little minion even."

Scud made a noise, somewhere between a laugh and scoff as he rubbed at his lips. "I ain't nobodies fucking minion." His eyes locked with Solange's and Beth could see the fury building up inside of him. It was a barely restrained demon that was looking for an easy way out. Beth held still, scared to make a sound of protest against the restraints cutting into her wrists, or even breath for that matter.

Solange's lips pierced together as she folded her hands in front of her. "That's exactly our problem."

"So what?" You're going to keep her hostage until Blade is done?" he asked, narrowing his gaze at the woman. His hand flung out to indicate Beth. "Please, I don't give a shit about her. If I wanted to switch sides I would and to hell with her."

Silence filled the room, Beth had a moment to register his words before Reinhardt stormed towards her saying "well if that's the case." Beth whimpered. Actually she wanted to scream, but she suppressed the sound at the last second and what came out was a little whimper as she pushed herself as far from the man as she could.

Reinhardt twisted his fingers through her hair, yanking it back to better expose her neck as his fangs came out. Beth stopped her breathing, her eyes going wide as her mind tried to prepare itself for the pain that was about to come.

What could have been classified as a growl came from Scud and Reinhardt froze. Beth could feel his breath blowing down her neck, his teeth scrapping across her skin but he remained still as Solange said, "your reaction says otherwise."

Beth closed her eyes, her breathing coming in rapid gasps now as Reinhardt backed off. Turning, he gave them both a full view of Scud now standing with his hands shoved into his pockets. He wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead he looked at the farthest wall. Locked on some point in the distance that no one in the room could see.

"We won't hold her here," Solange said, moving back across the room toward Beth. "But we will expect her to deliver your updates here."

Scud's gaze darted up to Beth briefly before turning to Solange in shock. "Oh yes," the woman said, smirking at him. "Think of her as your new partner and I mean why not?" She threw her arms up, palms skyward as she looked to Scud, waiting for him to argue. "All the care you've taken to ensure she's comfortable, Blade is going to expect that you check in on her. Why not pass a message or two on to her for us. That way, you won't have direct contact and Blade won't have reason to suspect you. At all."

"You can't force a person into this," Scud said, his hand going up to scratch at his jaw. Even though he said the words it was clear that he didn't buy them. The vampires had the upper hand. They could do whatever they wanted, all they could do was rattle the cages in anger.

The woman smiled, knowing he knew the truth as she continued with her instructions. "Updates are to be given once a month, at least. If there is no word then we will suspect fowl play and you know who will pay for that."

Her eyes landed on Beth with that unsettling smirk still spreading across her face. Beth gulped, visibly shaking as she hung there unable to defend herself from these monsters. Scud was helpless, he'd be beaten to a pulp for even attempting to do anything. and it dawned on her long ago that either Blade didn't know where they were or didn't care. For all Beth knew, he was still hold up in that room with the guy they kidnapped earlier.

Nope, they were at the mercy of the vampires and something told her that these vamps didn't show mercy very often.

"This is bullshit," Scud hollered. He had taken a step forward, ready to attack when the two big guys surrounding him stepped closer. He looked at them and then stepped back.

"Take care of them Reinhardt," Solange hollered over her shoulder and Beth cringed from the smile that spread across the man's face. The two guys surrounding Scud laid into him. Punching and kicking until Scud could be seen in a fetal position on the floor, doing his best to deflect the blows. Beth turned her attention on the other advancing vampire as he wrapped a hand around her neck and cocked her head to the side. Fear gripped her and she tried to swallow something as Reinhardt said, "This will only hurt for a moment."

His teeth ripped into her skin. Forcing a scream from her lungs as her body stiffened from the assault. There was a burning pain shooting straight down her neck into her shoulders and for a moment Beth could hear Scud cursing up a storm at the them before the blackness over took her again.

* * *

 **So now we've met the vampires and how Beth get's involved with them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been one of my favorites.**


	5. Ch 5 - Lessons Learned

**Chapter 5 – Lessons Learned**

Beth's insides burned. A firing pain that swept through her limbs and down her spine. Her body steadily heated up until sweat poured from every crevasse. Shaking, Beth attempted to push herself off of whatever table she managed to crash out on. Unable to remember what happened. It came in bits : Being chained up. Scud negotiating with vampires. Her neck being ripped open by insanely sharp teeth. Nothing substantial though and the burning didn't help. It swarmed to the tip of her fingers and Beth wiggled them around to get the feeling to go away but moving only seemed to make the burn worse; speeding up the process until she cried out from the pain.

"Shh," someone whispered, brushing a finger across her forehead. "Going to get you some help." he continued as Beth felt herself being jostled. The fire moving to her bones as whoever it was lifted her up to carry her away. The move seemed to take hours. Every step sending another wave of pain throughout her body until she was laid down on something hard. The cold surface was a welcome relief to Beth's constant burning. It soothed her skin wherever it touched, though it did little for the heat radiating in her veins.

Scud could be heard somewhere in the distance, his voice carrying as he hollered out for Blade. When the man's sharp tone came out, he was hovering somewhere above her, demanding to know what happened.

"We were ambushed," Scud replied, moving to stand on the other side. "They came out of the alley."

"Hmm," was Blade's reply. She felt his hand moving her hair to the side and then down her arm where his fingertips slide across her wrists. "They chained her up?"

Beth could hear the double question. Blade knew Scud was lying about something and Beth swallowed, waiting for Scud's answer.

"They pinned her wrists. I don't know," he snapped, his hand moving her neck to the other side. "They bit her I know that. We need to help her."

Blade replied with another "hmm" and the sound of his boots hitting cement came to her. When he returned he barked out, "hold her." The last thing Beth remembered was Scud's hands resting on her stomach as something sharp was jammed into her neck. Again more burning, and this time Beth bucked at the pain. Twisting and turning as she tried to get away from whatever it was that Blade was injecting into her skin.

"Don't," she mumbled, attempting to push him away. Her limbs wouldn't respond to the commands and Beth was left with the searing pain that moved from her neck to her veins, and onto the rest of her body all over again. When the fire hit her spine, she arched up, bucking against the on slaught, before attempting to curl into her side, but a pair of hands kept her lying flat.

"How long?" Scud asked, now somewhere over her. Beth suspected that he was the one holding her down. The tremble in his voice brought back the words from earlier. Reminding her that he was willing to let her die in that room without a care.

 _'No,'_ she thought, reminding herself that he saved her. Somewhat.

"If she burns in the morning, you'll know," replied Blade, the coldness in his tone brought an unease to Beth's mind as she tried to figure out what was happening to her. She knew Reinhardt bite her, she wasn't about to forget that any time soon. The sound of him chuckling in her ear as he pulled away still rang inside her head, making her want to discard anything in her stomach. The vile rose in her throat, launching to her mouth before falling back down. Coughing, she attempted to turn to her side again and with Scud's help she was able to lean over the table and discard the contents.

Scud drew her hair back, continuing to rub soothing circles down her back until the retching stopped. When her breathing even out he attempted to pull her back onto the table, but the coolness of the steel eased the pain in her head and she fought him. Mumbling something that sounded strangely like "no, no, don't."

He eventually listened, and Beth was allowed to lay against the cold surface. It helped, a little. Though Beth wished the burning would stop. It seemed like her whole body was being consumed by flames. A never ending fire that swept through her system until the pain became too much, and she was tired of fighting whatever it was. Tired of feeling her limbs burning, and tired of wondering when it would stop. Exhaustion won out as she slipped into a fitful sleep.

When she woke again, there was light beaming in through a window up top, and she flinched away from the sight, turning toward the shadows as her hand came up to block the light from her eyes. The sound of a gun cocking over her head made her freeze. Blinking, she looked up to see the dark figure of Blade standing over her. One of his double barrels facing her, and a grim line on his face.

"You good?"

Beth turned, blinking up at him as the sun hit her face. She hated that he stood directly in the sunlight. It burned her eyes, but otherwise the annoyance was tolerable. She must have taken to long to answer, because Blade knelt, placing the end of the gun to her head.

"I'm good," Beth croaked. Her mouth was dry, full of cobwebs that until she swallowed something and said again, "I'm good."

The answer must have been sufficient because Blade stood up, the gun going back to its holster as he cocked his head to the side. When he didn't say anything, Beth rolled onto her back, placing an arm over her head. A headache started to form now that she managed to wake up, and Beth swallowed again as she rolled over. The memories were coming back now, swarming her already exhausted brain with images.

Someone attacking them from the ally. Waking up in chains surrounded by vampires that wanted to feed off of her; that did feed off of her. And Scud's deal with the lot of them. She didn't know the whole details, but she understood that he was supposed to be passing information about Blade to them and they wanted to use her. After Blade helping her - twice now- she didn't think she could do that to him.

The unwanted person came waltzing into the room, his eyes full of concern, and Beth turned away in disgust. He must have noticed the hostility in her expression because he slowed down, stopping several feet from her.

"Brought something to drink," he said, holding up the glass of water. Beth eyed the water for a moment before glancing at him. Grudgingly, she sat up, hanging her head between her legs. Half to avoid eye contact with him, and half because she was feeling a bit nauseous. His footsteps rung out in the empty room and before Beth could protest his shadow stood over hers.

"Here," he said, shoving the glass at her. Beth glanced up at the offered drink and swallowed, doing her best to ignore her parched throat. "Don't fight this. You know you need it."

Glaring at him, she grabbed the drink and sucked it down. "Slow down ,Z, you're going to make yourself sick." No sooner he spoke the words then Beth coughed up some water as it attempted to go down the wrong pipe. It sprayed across the ground and Scud backed away from her. "Told you."

Beth shoved the glass back at him, unwilling to respond to his goading as she attempted to stand. "Whoa, slow down," he said, pushing her shoulders to keep her down. "You need to take it slow."

Beth shoved him away, almost growling as she said, "don't touch me."

Scud stepped back, his finger flying to his mouth as he looked her up and down. Beth didn't bother hiding the anger that flared whenever she looked at him. The betrayal churned in her stomach like snakes, so she focused her attention on the floor. Unable to face him and say what she really wanted to, and not able to hide her anger either. She knew telling Blade was a death sentence to Scud, and she didn't have it in her heart to do that to him, but she couldn't face him right now either.

"Come on, Z," Scud said as Beth headed toward the door. Beth crossed her arms over her chest and kept on walking. "Z," he hollered a second time and Beth took in a deep breath. She was just stepping out of the door, taking in Blades large frame on the other end of the building just as a hand grabbed a hold over arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Stop, Beth," he said. Beth paused, realizing it was the first time he used her name. She looked him up and down, taking in his blue eyes that held that hint of regret to the hand that grabbed her, and was now rubbing at his chin. He looked like he was ready to say something. Apologize or explain. Either way, Beth didn't want to hear it and she stepped out the door again. He moved to grab her arm a second time and stopped as she glanced at Blade. The man now stood with his arms crossed, staring at the both of them.

Turning toward Scud, her lips tightened into a thin line. "He knows. You know." Their eyes met for only a second before she was off again. She took in the sun shining through the windows, and headed toward the door. Didn't bother to say anything to Blade or look back at Scud. The man managed to piss her off faster than anyone she could recall in this instant and she didn't know if she wanted to talk to him any more.

Despite the slight irritation that the sun caused the moment she stepped out the door, and the way her head swayed after only walking a block from the warehouse, Beth was determined to head back to the apartment. To forget the man for a few hours and find some solace in the evening. Maybe she could disappear. Go off the grid. One of the things she missed about the apocalypse, the ability to just disappear for even a little while.

The walk to the apartment took even less time than she imagined, and she soon found herself staring up at the desolate red-bricked building with the horrifying realization that this was in fact Scud's place. Kicking herself, she turned away and started heading down the streets. Hoping to find somewhere else that she could head to for a few hours. She lost herself in the crowd of people. The whirling cars and mindless chatter on the streets a welcome background noise to the chaos that was ensuing in her head. She was able to drift off, to just wander until the pounding in her head grew to be too much and she looked around to find a coffee shop half a block down.

Heading in, she pulled out what few bucks was left over from Scud's loan -something else that irritated her to no end- and she handed it over to the cashier before happily taking her hot coffee to one of the tables in the back corner of the room. She watched the people walk by the window. Noticed the smiling woman stop long enough to adjust something in the babies stroller, her lips mouthing something to the small bundle inside. Beth's insides clenched as she thought about Judith, wondering about her fate for the hundredth time. She didn't want to think about the walkers tearing the sweet girl to bits, didn't want that image stuck in her head, but it came unbidden along with the tears that she thought she was done shedding for her...their... fate. They were content in that prison, almost happy even, and some greedy ass had to come screw it all up.

Looking around, realizing she was lost in a sea of strangers, Beth almost wished for the those high gates and cement walls. For the cell bars that gave them a sense of privacy- even though you could hear everything going on within those walls- and the dark twisting hallways that would have been frightful at the dead of night except for the knowledge that outside was much worse.

No, she would have traded any of these modern conveniences for her family any day. To hold Judith in her arms, to embrace her sister and father all over again. Hell, to hear Daryl snap at her again inside that moonshine cabin would have been a welcome relief. Her eyes focused on an elderly man with white hair, in a pair of overalls and the sight of her father's head being cut off by a katana flashed before her eyes as she clenched them closed. Willing the image away just as she opened them up to find two young girls holding on to each other. One was brown haired, the younger one blonde and Beth slammed her drink onto the table, clueless to the hot liquid that poured on to the shirt that looked like something Scud would have worn.

Cursing the man, she threw her drink away and headed home. Already the afternoon sun was rising high above the sky, and she knew that it'd been hours since she took off from Blade's warehouse. Unlocking the front doors, she stopped halfway in the door way when she took in Scud's slouched form. He sat on the couch, hunched over with his hands tangled in his hair like he'd done it a hundred times for god knows how long.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, making the man look up at her. A look of relief swept across his features as he stood up muttering, "thank god."

Two large steps brought him standing in front of her, but when he reached out Beth took a step back. Still angry with him for what happened last night. She could see the concern on his face. The hurt that appeared when she moved just out of his reach, but she couldn't find it in her to forgive him right now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, firmer this time as she tucked her hands in the front pockets and stood stiff. Ready for whatever excuse he was looking to give her.

"It's my place," he said, reminding her yet again that she owed him. That she would forever be in his debt. Beth licked her lips, her mouth suddenly going dry as she attempted to control the anger building inside.

She wanted to scream and kick. Call him things she never thought she would direct towards a human being. Instead she, swallowed the words and said, "get out."

"Beth," Scud said, stepping forward, his arms spreading out like he was ready to point out every reason she shouldn't be kicking him out of his own place.

"Just leave, Josh," she said, using his real name to get the point across. Scud froze. Eyes blinking several times as he gaped at her. After a few seconds, he closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"We're leaving tonight," he started, looking at the floor now.

"Good." Beth snapped, moving her own gaze to her feet as she kicked at some invisible force on the ground.

"Leavin the states to head over-seas."

"Even better."

Scud stared at her. Drilling a hole into the side of her head as he studied her every movement. Looking for something to say. Beth met his stare, making sure her's was as hard and unfeeling as she could imagine being at this moment. There was nothing unfeeling inside of her. She wanted to cry, scream, beg for an explanation as to why. Still she stood there, arms crossed, waiting him out.

The blue in his eyes turned dark, narrowing as they challenged each other, and again Beth felt that familiarity sweeping through her. Like she should know those eyes. Know them anywhere at any time. Scud looked away first, licking his lips as he picked out a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the coffee table.

"Guess I'll be in touch," he said, not bothering to look up again as he moved past her. Beth listened to his footsteps, waiting for the door to come close so that she could be alone with her thoughts. Alone forever, or so it felt like. When the footsteps stopped with no sound of the door closing, Beth cocked her head to the side. Barely able to see Scud's large frame as he hovered in the door.

"Didn't mean for any of this," he said, head still bowed as he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "Just felt somethin. Don't know what, just...somethin. Thought what the hell, take a chance. But didn't mean for ya to get hurt though."

The door closed and Beth figured that was as close to an apology she was going to get. For now anyways.

* * *

 **Here's the final chapter.**

 **For this week anyways.**

 **I work weekends so updates are impossible then, but I promise there's more to this. I'm liking where this is going and am actually enjoying writing this out and hope you enjoy reading just as much. Thanks for the kind reviews and likes so far. They definitely help in keeping the motivation up. Until next week.**


	6. Ch 6 - She's Always Known

**Chapter 6 – She's Always Known**

Beth stood frozen in the door way, her eyes taking in the ransacked apartment, before moving over to the intruder that knelt over Scud's box. Her insides tightened at the size of him. His wide shoulder's and overly large arms. The buzz cut on top of his head along with the tattoos across his shoulder screamed either military, prison, or both. Either way, Beth knew she wouldn't last in a fight with him. The man would over power her and she'd be a goner.

Still couldn't find it in her to just turn and leave. Go down the front and pretend that she didn't see any thing. Not like there was a whole lot of value in that apartment. Sure in the past year she managed to fix the place up. Nothing over the top, just some curtains, posters and even bed frame and bedding so she wasn't sleeping on the floor in the cold. With what money she made at the music store, she managed to not only make the place liveable but also make it look and feel like a home. Now this guy was here screwing all that up as he threw the box to the side and stood to grab another one.

Sure, the smart thing to do would be to turn around and walk away, but Maggie always told her she wasn't very bright when it came to choosing her battles; being shot in the head being exhibit number one. So, Beth reached in to her front pocket as she licked her lips to relieve her dryness, and pulled out the small pocket knife she kept on her. Snapping it open, she stepped into the apartment and hollered "hey!"

The man froze, looking back at her over his shoulder before raising his hands up in surrender. A grin spread across his face when his eyes glanced over the weapon in her hand. His eyes lighting up even more his stare roamed over her small body, sending a shiver down Beth's spine before she stuck her chin out and pointed her little knife at him.

"Well, what do we got here?" he asked, tilting his head side ways. The draw on his words, along with the beady eyes and wide grin made Beth frown. She knew that face, thought it'd been a little over a year ago, but it wasn't a face you'd forget anytime soon.

Taking in a deep breath, her fingers shook as she pointed the knife at him. "What do you want?" she asked, making her face look as hard as she could. Just because he looked familiar didn't mean he was a friend. Especially now. She should really be turning and running away, not facing him down with only a pocket knife.

"Ya gonna take me on, Blondie. Teach me a lesson?" He crossed his arms. Amusement spreading across his face as he took in the little blonde that refused to back down from him. It was her place after all.

"Just get whattcha want and get out."

The man smiled, looking around at the mess he managed to create in who knew what kind of time span.

"Just lookin for my baby brother is all," he said, looking back at her with his beady eyes. The amusement was gone, though the smile remained. Beth took in a deep breath. Her eyes going over to the boxes that Scud left behind. Her chest tightening as she vaguely remembered him mentioning a brother, just didn't think it was this brother. Not this brother, because that would mean. Beth refused to name the obvious. Shaking her head, she looked back at the tall man standing in front of her.

"Scud's not here" she said, lowering her knife a little. Not putting it away, just lowering it to show the man in front of her that she was willing to cooperate.

"Scud?" he asked, laughing as he leaned against the wall across the room. "Scud the stud? Is that what he's going by now?" The man continued laughing, the sound echoing into the hallway as Beth stood there frozen. Her heart thumping against her rib cage as she wondered what she was thinking stepping into the room.

When his laughter died down, he looked at the ground again for a moment, his fingers coming up to pinch at his lips in thought before glancing back at her. "If he's not here then where is he, huh, little girl?"

Shaking her head, she said, "he's out of town at the moment."

She didn't know how much to tell him. Scud obviously didn't say anything about going out of the country, and if Scud didn't mention that to his own brother, Beth was thinking she shouldn't either. The man looked away, his eyes roaming over the place another time before he came at her. He took only two steps, his back straightening as he titled his head to the side, leering at her now.

"Where?" The man asked, looking her over again. Beth felt her stomach twisting into knots. The cold look he was giving her now making her shift even as she locked eyes with him. "I don't know."

His eyes narrowed, fists clenching as his long legs took him across the room. Beth moved as well, hitting her back on the counter as the man loomed over her She brought the knife up, placing it in front of her. The man stopped short, his eyes taking in the small blade before he smacked it out of her hands and grabbed her shirt. With his knuckles digging into her shoulder blades, he yanked her forward, shaking her as he said, "don't you lie to me."

"I'm not," Beth gasped, clutching his wrists, pulling at them so that he would release her. "He doesn't tell me where he is."

Beth trembled under the man's grip. Her eye staying connected with his even as his grip tightened, pulling her closer to him for a second before shoving her back against the counter, cackling at her.

"Must stick it to ya good if he's able to come and go as he pleases without a bitch like you tailin him," he said, turning away from her to dig through the boxes again still chuckling at his own joke.

"There's nothing going on between us," Beth muttered, creeping toward the drawers a second time. She got to the last one, her hands sliding it open and slipping inside without taking her eyes off the bigger man.

The cold metal felt familiar, calming her in a way that it shouldn't. Pulling the gun from the drawer, Beth tucked it into the back of her pants, sighing as she pulled her shirt down to conceal the weapon from sight. A feeling of relief washing over her knowing she wouldn't be caught helpless twice, that the second time he came at her she'd be more then prepared.

"Why else would he be lettin ya stay here?" the man asked, turning to face her, as he did so his spread wide to indicate the whole apartment.

"He's a nice guy," Beth responded, her eyes following his movements.

"Fuckin pussy is what he is." Letting his arms drop as he dug into his pockets to pull out a cigarette and lights. Beth took in the familiar form, her gut still wrenching that she missed it. That she stared at Scud so many times and didn't allow herself to see the obvious. Denied herself the obvious was more like it. Didn't want to face the fact that the young man staring at her was her Daryl, but not. He didn't carry the same memories. Didn't have the same worries about the family she'd lost. She could tell him a hundred times about the family he would one day have, but it wouldn't mean anything to him. She wouldn't even know where to begin to start explaining. Calming her nerves, she slapped her thigh a couple of times, waiting for him to leave, or say something, or both.

When he knelt to go through more of Scud's stuff, Beth hitched her hip to the side. "Look, when he calls I'll tell him you came by."

Another chuckle."Who says I'm leavin?"

Beth gaped at him. "Because I'm already stayin here." the indignation in her voice was a little louder then she wanted it to be though it helped to get the big man's attention.

He turned to her, smirking as he looked her up and down. "What? Don't wanna share a bed with lil ol' me."

"No." The scowl on her face must have turned the tables on his amusement because he straightened up. A scowl of his own forming as he held his arms up. "Well then, Blondie, you're going t' have to find another place to crash."

Beth gawked at him, her mouth hanging open, ready to argue that she didn't have anywhere to go. That this was her only refuge before she remembered who she was dealing with and what he would do to find his brother. Running a hand through her hair, Beth looked over the mess again. "I need time to get my stuff. To find another place to stay."

The man nodded. "Alright, alright. I can be reasonable." He held his hands as he said this ,walking toward the door. Beth narrowed her gaze at him, barely listening as he said. "I got other contacts I gotta look up anyways."

Beth cocked her head to the side, her brows raising up at the words as he looked her up and down. Suppressing the chill that threatened to take over from the glare, she met his gaze. Staring him down until he smiled at her and walked out of the place.

Beth let out a sigh of relief, her head falling forward as she thought about how well that went. How it could have gone ten time worse. Another shudder ran through her spine as she thought about the way Maggie and Glen returned after not telling him where his brother was. 'He didn't have any one else,' she thought, surveying the damage one more time. The boxes were torn out of the closet, one them dumped along with the clothes that been strewn across the floor. Her eyes locked on a small jewelery box that lock been broken open and carelessly discarded.

Beth groaned as she headed back out the door, her mind focusing on one task as she pulled the gun from the back of her jeans. As she found the stairs, she contemplated actually using the weapon. Wondering she would actually have to use it and how horrible she would feel afterward. When she found the stairs, she knew she couldn't actually harm the man, just scare him in to giving back what was hers. She found him half way down, leaning on the rail counting the money that he found locked away.

"Give it back," she said, holding the gun up to the man's face and cocking it. The man turned slowly, amusement in his eyes as he looked from the barrel of the gun to the girl holding it.

"Sure that's a smart thing to do?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"You take that money and I can't get out of your place." Beth shrugged, doing her best to keep her hands from shaking. There was a slight movement as she raised the gun closer to the man and he let out a short laugh.

"Keep the shit hole, I'll find something better." He waved the money in the air and turned to leave. Beth lowered the gun, her eyes going wide as she watched the retreating man.

"What about your brother?" she hollered, leaning over the bannister.

"Just tell him Merle said hi. I'll find him when he get's home." He waved at her in dismissal. Beth clicked the safety back on the gun as she turned ready to forget this insanity.

"Oh, and Blondie," Merle shouted up at her. Beth stopped, looking down at the man a second time. "you hold a gun to my head again, you best pull that trigger." He pointed at her, his eyes narrowing in all seriousness.

Beth rolled her eyes at him, noting that he gaped at her reaction before turning away. Just as she reached the top of her stairs that led to her hallway she could have sworn she heard Merle mutter. "Well, I'll be. Girl's got some balls."

That alone brought a smile on her lips, even as she looked at the mess left in the man's wake. Pushing up the sleeves on her shirt, Beth decided on starting with the boxes on the floor. Being as there really wasn't anything torn out of them, except a metal box that was flipped on it's side. Kneeling, Beth picked up the box, watching as photos, papers and a wallet fell from the inside of it.

Picking up the wallet first, she flipped it open. Noting the driver's license with the familiar scowl staring up at her and the name. 'Daryl Dixon' in bold letters next to it. Beth scanned over the rest. Noting the Georgia address, birthdate and everything she ever wondered about the man. Her thumb slide absently across his picture a couple of times before she flipped through the rest of it. More pictures were shoved into it. One of a woman that Beth assumed to be his mother, one of two boys holding fishing poles and a couple of fishes that Beth assumed this to be him and Merle. At the back there was a Social Security card and some random business cards. Nothing more that would tell her more of the man she once knew.

Tears slipped down her face, only now feeling her gut wrench at the truth. Understanding why her brain refused to acknowledge what was standing in front of her the whole time. How could she stare into Scud's eyes and not want him to know everything they'd been through. Wish that he remembered the prison, the funeral home and the countless times he saved her life.

 _'None of it's happened for him yet,'_ she reminded herself. "May not happen," she said, a sob breaking her words apart as she thought about that. He'd never see her as the Beth Greene that held him up as he fell apart, or the girl that could take care of herself. Instead she'd always be Crazy Beth. Zombie girl that just appeared in his life and demanded that she stay.

Taking a shuddering breath to calm her nerves, Beth looked over the drivers license one more time before tossing it back into the metal container. Doing her best to control the urge not to toss the container out the window, but instead place it back in the box it came from and shove it into the back of the closet. Where she could bury her own memories of an old hunter that gave her moonshine, and serious piggybacks.

 _'None of it happened,'_ Beth again thought. "May not happen," she muttered shoving more stuff in front of the boxes so they could remain forgotten and buried. Slamming the door shut, she leaned against it, wiping the tears from her eyes before moving on to the rest of the apartment.

Picking up the broken dishes, she moved to throw them in the trash. A knock on the door made her jump, causing her to drop the dishes all over again. "Ow," Beth muttered as one of the glass shards sliced into her thumb, making her flinch again as she watched the red drip from her finger to the floor.

Another knock sounded at the door, more hasty this time and Beth muttered "dang it" as she ran a hand through her hair. Opening the door, she was somewhat surprised to see her quiet neighbor, Mac, standing the door way. His eyes surveying the damage behind her before looking her up and down.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said, looking at her still bleeding thumb. Beth nodded, giving him a lop sided smile as she moved to the side. "I'm fine," she said, shuffling to the side so that Mac could get a better view. "My apartment on the other hand."

The man took a good look inside, before limping to stand in the door way. "Would have called the cops, but they wouldn't have made it in time. Plus, from the sounds of it, you had it covered."

Beth smiled at him, placing a hand on his arm in a silent thank you.

"The man's pretty harmless," she muttered, moving away from him to begin picking up some of the papers that Merle scattered about.

"You've met him before?" Mac asked. Beth nodded her eyes, going over the closet again as she thought about Daryl's argument for Merle to stay in the prisons. Remembered him defending him pretty adamantly with, _'his an asshole but got more bark then bite.'_

"Yeah," she replied, giving him a half smile. The man gave her a lop sided smile back before patting her on the back and looking at the mess. His eyes lingered on the broken pieces of glass shattered in the kitchen before moving toward her thumb that was just now clotting.

"Let's get this place cleaned," he moved to help.

Beth took in his limp and shook her head. Holding him back. "I got it. It's not that bad, really."

She shrugged as he looked at her. She knew her face was still red from the sobbing she did moments ago, not to mention the rush to start cleaning the place up, and could only imagine what the man saw as he stared her down. Beth met his gaze, giving him the best "I got this" look she could muster before he nodded in defeat.

"Why don't call some friend's to help out, cheer you up and all," he suggested, smiling at her as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. Beth found that wasn't such a bad idea. She needed something to distract her from her own wondering thought's.

"Yeah," she agreed, heading toward her phone. "Thanks," she said, turning to Mac as the man made his way out the door. He waved at her as well, stopping for a moment to say, "don't forget. I'm next door if ya need anything."

"Thanks, I won't forget." Beth waved at him one more time, giving him a genuine smile before the man shut the door behind her and Beth picked up the phone. Calling the only real friends she had round town. Which was how she found herself still sitting at her counter in the late evening, staring down at the cup filled with brown liquid. The first time she drank it, it burned going down. Causing her to grimace, though it didn't stop her from taking a second and third until Christina refilled the cup.

"Thanks," Beth muttered, taking another drink. "For comin over and everything." She explained, looking from the older girl to her girlfriend Misha, with something like a smile on her face. She couldn't take the silence in the house after Merle left. Not after looking over the wallet, and finally having to face the truth. She didn't tell any of this to Christina or Misha, but she wasn't alone. Misha stood, gathering up some of the left over food scattered across the counter and throwing it in the trash as she looked around the place.

"You sure you wanna stay here?" she asked. Beth didn't miss the way her face scrunched up when she looked at the couch in particular.

Shrugging, she said, "he's got enough money to stay high for a week. He's not coming back tonight."

"And what happens when he comes back for more money?" Christina asked, squeezing Beth's arms to get her to see reason. Beth shrugged, not that concerned about the man. It was the who his younger brother was that kept her silent. The thought that he might never realize just who she was ached inside of her chest, making her miss Georgia more and more.

The girls must have thought Beth's silence was due to silent agreement because Misha said, "it's settled then. You're staying at our place." She turned toward the closet, looking for clothes as Beth jumped from her stool and slammed the door shut before she could even open it up.

"Don't," she said, leaning against the door to keep it closed. Misha held her hands up in frustration as she looked toward Christina for an explanation. "I'll stay at your place if it makes you feel better. Just let me get my stuff."

Beth moved to grab a bag from the closet, barely looking inside of it before slamming it shut a second time and moving toward the dresser. Just then the phone went off and all three girls froze as they stared at the contraption.

Beth knew who it was. Aside from Christian, Scud was the only one that ever called her for an update. Looking at the caller Id though didn't make it any easier, and she swallowed knowing who's voice she was going to hear on the other end.

"We'll be outside," Christina said, giving her a half smile. Beth returned it in kind before sucking up her fear and grabbing the phone.

Taking a deep breath, she released it before saying, "hey."

"Hey yourself," he replied, taking a deep in hale. Beth could almost see the cigarette smoke leaving his lips as he breathed out. Remaining silent for a moment as they both seemed to be looking for the words to speak.

"So," she said, leaning forward. She could hear movement on the other end and imagined him doing the same thing.

"B's located the old man. Got the information just a couple of hours ago."

"Oh," Beth said, not knowing what else to say. She didn't know anything about the man Blade been looking for. Something else that Scud kept from her so she fidgeted with a piece of paper in front of her.

"Yep," Scud continued, taking another inhale. "Shit should be done in a week or so."

Beth nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see her, still didn't mean she said anything. She was hearing him. Listening to every little sound that filtered through the phone and still imagining an older version of the man on the other end.

"Mean's they'll let you go right. Debt cleared?" she asked, the strain evident in her voice.

"Supposedly. Could even mean a bonus if I follow all the way through." Scud scoffed at the last bit as he inhaled another breath of smoke.

"You gonna accept it?" Beth held her breath. Her movements freezing as she waited for his answer. They talked about this in length before. Scud's desire to become one of them. One of the reason's why he agreed to work for them. Up until that night a year ago anyways.

"Dunno," he replied, again another exhale of breath and Beth closed her eyes.

"Don't-" she started to say, ready to voice her opinion on the whole matter again.

Scud broke her off however. "I got an address that you need to give them. Tell them over night flight might not be a bad idea."

Beth nodded, her hands going over to the paper and pen that she refused to pack up just in case. Already writing down some random numbers that didn't make any sense to her. She had no doubt the Vampires would understand it easily enough. More silence filled the line, and Beth took a deep breath as Scud said, "alright, I'll call you next week."

"I might be at Chrissy's," Beth said, thinking about the girl's offer to give her a place to stay. She didn't want to admit that being alone in the apartment scared her. Especially knowing Merle was out around town. Scud remained silent on the other end for longer then necessary. The sound of him exhaling a heavy breath told her he was waiting for an explanation. When none came, he asked, "what happened?"

"Nothing serious," Beth began, her voice quivering as she tried to sound calm. Not wanting to alert the man before she could even explain.

"Don't lie to me, Z."

"I'm not-"

"Z." Scud practically growled out. His voice going so low that Beth felt a shiver run down her spine despite the knowledge he was thousands of miles away. Forcing the lump down her throat, Beth said, "there was a break in today."

She could hear the sharp in take of breath and before she could utter another word Scud asked, "were you hurt?"

Beth shook her head. "It was your brother." Her breath stopped when his did. The silence stretching over the phone before there was the sound of a lighter and then a slow exhale. "Were you hurt?"

Beth closed her eyes, rubbing at the sore spot on her shoulder blade. "No," she said, looking around the room until her eyes fell on the closet. "He just wanted to know where you were. Told him you were on a job."

Beth could almost see him nodding, leaning both arms over his bent knees as he thought something through. "Didn't go into detail?"

Beth shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "Figured if you didn't, why should I." Again there was silence and she could see him taking another puff on his cigarette, maybe something stronger at this point.

"Suppose that means you'll be movin?" he asked. Beth looked around at the apartment. A year's worth of work put into the place and still she could up and leave if she wanted to. _'Or could have.'_ She amended as she glanced up at the now empty cabinet.

"Nah, I'll be fine," she said, her shoulders hunching over in defeat. She didn't want to think about how much money he took. Didn't want to think about what he was doing with said money.

"I'll send some money you're way so you can find another place," Scud said. Beth gaped at the phone, her eyes going wide even as she shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do," he shot back, sounding surprised himself that she would argue with him.

"Da-Josh, I'll be fine, you don't have to save me every time I'm in trouble," she said, grimacing at what she was about to say. If he heard her, he didn't acknowledge it.

"It ain't savin ya, Z" he snapped at her. "It's me paying you back for whatever my asshole of a brother took."

Beth sighed, running a hand over her eyes as she let out a deep breath. Frustrated that she couldn't even hide something so trivial from him...over the phone.

"Just do me a favor," he said, his own voice straining at this point. Beth caught on to the sound, her eyes opening as she looked toward the phone like she could see him on the other end.

"Anything," she muttered, almost whispering it.

"Just grab the stuff out of the closet when you do move."

"Of course," she replied, frowning as she tried to understand the man on the other end. "You don't even have to ask. I would do it anyways."

"Thanks," he muttered, "God knows what that asshole would pawn or throw out if he got a hold of them."

Beth looked shocked, her brows furrowing together. "So you're going to continue paying for this place for him?"

"He's eventually going to need a place to crash, right?" Beth could hear the defeat in his tone. The way he knew he'd wind up being the one to take care of his brother despite being the younger one.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, going back to picking a paper apart. She didn't know what else to say to him. Maybe if she told him that she knew who he was, that she knew Merle, it would help. She couldn't find the words to tell him, though. Coudn't even think about how much she should tell him. It was like a nightmare in her head at the moment. One that she relived on a nightly basis and still she didn't know where to start. For him it was some crazy story that she came up with. Something that formed with the scar on her head, though she never told him about the name of the man that saved her life. Nor about his brother that sacrificed his life for theirs, or any of those things that would make her wild story even wilder.

"Look, B will be back soon. Just get that address to the suckers and I'll over night that money to ya," he said, sounding tired all of a sudden. Beth nodded, still knowing full well he couldn't see her but not bothering to respond just the same as she said, "Alright. Bye."

"Bye." There was another long exhale and Beth looked at the closet again. Her heart hammering, demanding that she say something.

"Dar-" she started, her voice catching in her throat as she flinched from the sound of his name coming out after so long. There was silence on the other end, she could hear him breathing and she closed her eyes before fixing her mistake. "Scud, just wanted to say be careful. I want ya back in one piece."

Scud snorted, making his smile almost visible as he said, "Ya got it, Z. I'll call yeah when this done."

Beth's grin spread across her face as the phone line went dead. The conversation didn't go nearly as bad as she thought it would, and she felt a little better after today's events.

Shaking her head, she grabbed up her over night bag to join her two friends waiting down stairs.

Sleeping at their place wasn't so bad. She curled up on the couch, listening to some movie that the girls put on to keep the silence from getting too much .They talked, more liquor was poured, and Beth was starting to feel like this was just another night out with the girls. Something she sorely needed after everything that went on that day. After a few more drinks, Beth found her eyes drooping until she dropped off. Only waking enough to notice Christina placing a blanket over her and muttering "night."

When she woke in the morning, it took her a moment to remember where she was. The white furniture and swinging chair brought it all back and Beth let her head fall on to the arm of the couch, one arm coming up to cover her eyes from the light seeping in. Thinking about her next move was the hard part. She vaguely remembered a "For Rent" sign on the front of their building and wondered which apartment was for rent. It wouldn't be a bad thing to live so close to Christina and Misha. Definitely wouldn't hurt in that Scud already knew where they lived, so he wouldn't have trouble finding her again.

Not that she thought he would, it was just a thought after all. Opening her eyes, she looked toward the clock on the wall above their couch, noting that it was a little after seven and time to head into work. Mr. Kelter, the old man that ran the music shop, opened up early. Kept his shop open from day break til late evening. Sometimes letting her leave early when she mentioned she had 'family business' but otherwise preferred her to stick around. Beth thought he was just lonely, something that was confirmed when the old man would insist she stay after closing hours so they could do 'inventory.' more often then was necessary.

Beth was ringing up a customer that day when the shops phone went off. Mr. Kelter answered it, his kindly face smiling as he nodded his head before turning toward Beth.

"Zelda," the man hollered, motioning for her to head back. Beth looked over her shoulder, curious what the man could want this time before heading toward the back. When she got there, he held up the phone.

"Hello," Beth answered, unsure of who would be calling her at work. A woman on the other end replied, asking to confirm her identity before informing her she had money awaiting. Beth sighed, shaking her head as she thought about Scud. Mumbling a quick "Thank you." she hung up the phone and looked toward Mr. Kelter.

"Just letting me know the money my cousin sent is waiting," she explained when he looked up at her expectantly.

"Oh, you about ready for your lunch break then?" he asked, looking back toward his papers. He added a few numbers to his old time calculator before rifling through the papers some more. Beth chewed on the inside of her lip as she looked toward the empty shop and then back to the old man.

"If you don't mind," she said, shrugging like it wouldn't hurt her either way.

"Go on, I can hold down the fort until you get back." The man smiled up at her for a second before turning back to his papers. Beth returned the smile before moving to grab her jacket and bag. Stepping outside, she curled into her jacket ,taking in the gray sky as the wind nipped at her nose. Shivering, she wrapped the jacket tighter around her and headed in toward the closest western union.

The streets were packed, per usual in the busy city, though Beth learned to maneuver through them now. Keeping her head bowed, she managed to barely bump anyone as she hastened through the crowd. Some part of her still couldn't look at the crowds of people and not see rotted flesh coming at her. Something that she expected would always be part of her nightmares. Especially when she thought how close that reality could be. ' _What? Eight years?'_ she'd ask herself whenever she noted something that thrilled her and she wondered how long she had to enjoy it.

She knew she should be soaking everything up, enjoying every minute of normal human interaction that she could. Didn't stop her from looking at the cop on the corner with a narrowed gaze, or look at the clean cut insurance guy with a raised eye brow as he sat behind his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee and laughing at something someone said. No, she couldn't look at the world the same. Not after everything she lived through, though she did make a conscious choice to enjoy the things she knew she could. Like calling Christina up a month after first meeting her to invite the girl and her partner out to a movie. Offering to pay for it all with her first pay check in hopes to repay them for the clothes. Christina agreed and Beth found that despite her hasty departure that day, Christina didn't hold it against her.

"I remember being in a new town with new faces, it's scary at first, but you get over it." Christina confessed. Beth smiled, glad she could understand. She'd enjoyed her time out with the two girls. Almost feeling normal as they gushed over the actor's on the screen and talked about the latest trends.

Beth knew then she was going to put effort into enjoying this life. Into using whatever time she had to be normal before the world went to shit. _'If it went to shit'_ she thought for the hundredth time.

Beth opened the door to the western union, taking a moment to shake off the cold and warm her hands up before stepping toward the window and giving the woman the name, Zelda May Forger.

The woman smiled at her, amusement spreading across her face as she said, "you know Robin Williams named his daughter the same thing."

"yeah," Beth muttered, putting on the most indulgent smile. The woman took that as her cue to end the conversation and began typing in her info. Before long she was handing over a rather large envelope and Beth was signing over some papers. Turning to leave, she peeked into the envelope and almost gasped. Some how Scud managed to not only send back the amount that was stolen and then some.

Flipping through the money, she came across a folded piece of paper and pulled it out to read 'Working for the biters does have some perks. Just think of this as your cut.'

Beth flipped through the money a second time, this time making a quick calculation before looking up at the sign above the window reading 'Western Union/UPS'

"Hey," Beth said, shuffling back up to the window. The woman looked at her expectantly. "How mush would it be to send a box of Krispy Kremes over night to this address?"

She held up the letter with the address that Scud sent the money from and the woman raised an eyebrow before replying, "depends on the size of the box."

Beth was walking down the street, still glancing at the envelope with a smile on her face as she imagined Scud's reaction to the donuts. It was probably a silly idea, and they wouldn't be nearly as good as when you first bought them, but it was the thought that counted right. Beth giggled, shaking her head at her own absurdness when something sharp slammed into the side of her neck. She looked up, noticing that she wondered on to an empty side street -one that she took daily to get to the music shop- before a bag was slide over her head and her legs grew weak.

When she woke again, she found herself lying on a cold hard floor staring up at overly bright artificial light.

Beth groaned, covering her eyes for a moment as she tried to assess the situation. The sound of heels clicking across the metal flooring caught her attention and she looked up to into a pair of brown eyes. The woman's expression was pinched. That's all Beth could think to call it. Her lips were held tightly together, eyes narrowed and aside from the eye brows being raised, the woman's face was pinched.

"You know there are these fascinating little devices that allow you to push a couple of numbers and it connects you to the person your seeking. I believe their called phones." Beth pointed at the woman. Her frown only deepening as she looked up to someone standing on the other side. Beth titled her head up, taking in another over sized goon – nothing like the Reinhardt character she met the first time – but still just as imposing when he reached down and yanked her up by her arms.

"Ouch," Beth muttered, pulling away from the man and nearly falling over before glaring at the woman that yet to speak. "I'm serious. I've had an extremely long day, what with my apartment being broken into, threatened, robbed, and now when things are lookin up, you come and kidnap me!" She waved her arms, huffing at the end of her rant only to look up and find that the woman's face didn't change.

"Sorry, we'll remember to sync our calendars next time," she said, crossing her arms.

It was Beth's turn to scowl as she glared daggers at the woman. "You have a message from Scud?" The woman asked, no longer feeling the need for pleasantries.

"Yeah," Beth muttered, digging into her pocket for the piece of paper with the address on it. "Was comin to see ya after work, but seein as you have no patience."  
The woman snatched it from her hands before she could even flatten it out and the woman raised an eyebrow for more of an explanation. "He said they found the old man, and that's where you can find them. Said it would be best if you over-nighted."

"Hmm," the woman mumbled, turning away from her. With a wave of her hand the woman seemed to dismiss her. The goon behind her moved to grab her arm again and

Beth tuned, glaring at him as she pointed her finger in his face. "I can walk myself out."

The man scowled at her, his hands clenching into fists before he turned and headed toward another door. Beth followed along, shoving her hands into her pockets and wondering if Mr. Kelter would allow her the rest of the evening off. She sorely needed the rest of the evening off.

* * *

 **So I was rewatching TWD and was on Season 3 where we come across old Merle again and this kind of formed in my head. It's more of a filler chapter, but felt it was needed to kind of give you an idea of what Beth's been doing in the past year while Scud was away. Also the discovering the wallet scene was something I always wanted to do but couldn't figure out how to do it. Started out with her just moving, and then a burglar coming in and scaring off and then I started watching Merle and was like "What if?" and you got that. Hoped you enjoyed it, and don't find it to far out of character for Beth to hold a gun to Merle's head.  
**

 **and plus, a small Bethyl moment. I know it was short lived because he was over but I actually liked it. More Bethyl is coming, I promise but this is a slow burner.**

 **Thanks again for following along with this story.**

 **Oh and OMG Did ya'll see the premiere for Season 6...if you haven't I promise I won't say anything but it was insane. Looks to be very promising. That's all. Good day!**


	7. Ch 7 - Where In The World

**Chapter 7 – Where In The World**

Beth stared at the phone line. Her fingers tapping on the counter as she chewed on the inside of her lips. The contraption remained unusually quiet for the couple of weeks and it was starting to twist her stomach up in knots. She begged for it to ring. Needed it to ring to settle the unspeakable thoughts that flowed through her mind. She felt like an old mother hen, waiting, wondering when her chicks were going to come home. The odd sort of feeling bringing a new found respect to her mother for all those nights she would sneak down stairs to see the woman sleeping on the couch, waiting for one of her older siblings to come in at the butt crack of dawn. If she could smack Maggie or Shawn across the head at this moment, she would. It was a horrible feeling, waiting and not knowing what the hell happened.

Some one spoke behind her. A whisper of a name that she should be responding to but Beth could only stare at the phone line, willing the damn the thing to ring before she was thrown from her concentration by a slim hand resting on her shoulder and pulling her attention away from the infernal contraption with another "Zelda May!"

Beth turned then, recognizing the name now as she turned toward Christian. The girl had a scowl across her face, concern etched in every inch as she shook Beth shoulders. "You can't will him to call." Beth frowned at the woman. Hating that she managed to guess her thoughts without having to look at her.

"But he promised he would call," Beth said, glancing at the phone again before looking around the now empty apartment. With the money Scud sent her, she was able to get that apartment just a couple of doors down from Christina and Misha, not to mention some new furniture. Well - second hand- new to her furniture, but still better then the musty old mattress and couch that were now sitting empty in Scud's apartment.

"Z," Christina said, her voice going firm as she looked the girl straight in the eye. "If Scud said he would call when all his shit was done. He will call."

"But what if something's happened and he can't call?" Beth asked, her voice turning frantic as she thought about all the things that could happen. Her eyes went wide as her back straightened at some of things that could have happened. "What if he's been shot, or stabbed and is lying some where bleedin out, or what if he's being tortured, unable to get away." Her hands curled into fists at the thought, getting tighter until her nails bit into her flesh and Christina had to grab her hands to sooth them out before she did any real damage.

"Will you stop," she said, sliding her thumb up and down the palm of Beth's hand. "This is Scud we are talking about here. He survives not matter what." She gripped Beth's hands at the last words, shaking them as if she was willing her own beliefs into the younger girl.

Beth took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she nodded her head. "You're right."

Scud, _or Daryl_ , always seemed to find his way out of the worse situations. Situations that would make most people crumble and give in there. He never gave in, not when he had something to get back to.

Right now, Beth was hoping he was thinking about getting back to her. Even though he had no reason to care about her. Not now anyways, she was just some girl he was forced to check in with on a monthly basis, and he did that. Though he did promise he would call again. He promised. Beth held on to that last thought as she looked around the room one more time. It was empty, the last box just being loaded up and ready to go, and yet she should there staring at the phone.

"Maybe I should stay one more night," she said, sounding ridiculous even to her own ears. "I mean just in case he calls. I still need to give him my new number."

Christina said, her head tilting as she looked at the girl in disbelief. "You really gonna stay in this apartment until he calls?"

Beth shrugged, looking around the place. "Still need to clean it up." her eyebrows raised at the suggestion and Christina threw her hands up in the air. Beth felt bad for making the girl frustrated. Especially, when she knew she was right about staying here and worrying about the man. But if she knew Blade like Beth did, she'd just as worried about Scud. The man knew Scud was lying to him. Betraying him every step of the way, it scared her to think what Blade would do to him.

He could blow him up and not blink at the sight. Beth shuddered to think that's what happened to him. _'No,'_ she thought, taking in another deep breath. _'He wouldn't have been at the farm if he was blown up.'_ " **Could have been an alternate universe,"** something inside her said, and Beth almost laughed at her own stupidity. Now her own conscious was making up excuses as to why he would be dead. **"You're dead in that one, his dead in this one. Makes perfect sense."** the voice said again and Beth let out a frustrated growl.

"Just shut up!" she barked, running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't say anything," Christina snapped, sounding offended now as well. Beth huffed, her eyes darting to the girl that been nothing but nice to her since the beginning.

"Wasn't talkin to you," she muttered, slumping against the counter again. Silence filled the space for a moment, her eyes darting to the phone for a moment before looking over to see Christina preparing to make another argument.

"What if it was Misha?" Beth asked, her voice low now as she continued to stare at the counter.

"Misha wouldn't be stupid enough to get mixed up with the vamps like Scud did," Christina said, shaking her head as her own eye darted to the phone and then the door. "

"What if?" Beth asked again, her voice shaking as she kept her gaze on the phone. "How long would you wait for your family?"

Christina's eyes closed, her face twisting up like she just remembered something. "Keep forgetting you and Scud are related." She admitted, giving Beth a sad smile. Beth gaped at her, forgetting that was Scud's cover story as she shook her head. "We're not."

Christina's brows furrowed together for a moment and Beth back tracked. "Not really. Not by blood anyways. Our families kind of grew together, but him and me...we were never that close."

Her eyes grew distant as her thoughts wondered back to the farm and prison. Thinking about all the things that connected them together. Things that he still didn't know about because she couldn't find it in her to talk about her past. Partly because Scud scoffed at the thought of the dead coming back and partly because Beth didn't know what to say. Beth never really knew what to say to Daryl. Even way back when.

"Could have fooled me," Christina said, leaning against the counter now. "The way you and him talk over the phone. It's like you two have known each other forever."

Beth smiled, a genuine smile this time as she thought about the hours her and Scud would spend on the phone when he did call. Sometimes, most times, it was short conversations with only updates between them. Other times though, Beth could count on her two hands the number of times she met up with Christina the next day for lunch and and be dog tired from staying up talking to Scud.

Beth shook her head. "Those..." she looked to a spot on the counter that she could steadily pick at. "Didn't expect those. Just kind of happened. Loneliness or something. Kind of like that night..." Her words trailed off as she realized who she was talking to. What she was talking about. Again she gave Christina a short smile. "The Scud I know..he don't talk much to anybody. Maybe Carol or Rick, but we didn't really get close until after..." Again her words faltered. Unsure of what to say, or how to explain her past. It was the same thing that stopped her from sharing it with Scud time and time again. "Sorry."

Christina smiled at her, her sad eyes looking into Beth's as she squeezed her arm. "Don't. I know you and Scud are close and you're right. If it was Misha, I would give her one more night." Beth smiled, glad Christina was understanding her side. "You have to eat though."

Beth nodded. "Deal, I'll order a pizza or something."

Christina grinned. "Fine, then come on down and get your music sheets cause being here just lookin at a phone is going to drive you crazy and I'll drop the rest of your stuff off for you to deal with tomorrow." her smile turning infectious as Beth allowed herself to be hauled outside to pick up her music sheets, pillow and blanket. Beth thought about her clothes and personal effects at the other apartment and bit her lip before deciding to grab a small bag full of just the necessities.

By the time Christina left, Beth had a pizza sitting half touched in front of her and was wrapped in her blankets on the couch, staring down at her music sheets. Though her ears were really straining to hear the phone to ring. She needed that phone to ring or she'd go crazy. How would that be to have a crazy Beth Greene lingering around all because Daryl never called her. ' _Now I sound like a boy obsessed teenager,'_ she thought, biting on the inside of her lip. She'd been doing that so much lately, she could feel a sore forming there and mentally slapped herself when she did it again.

"This is stupid," she mumbled, placing her stuff on to the floor and resting her head. Hoping that if she managed to sleep the time would pass by quicker, and maybe she would wake to the sound of the phone ringing. Maybe. If nothing else, she would grab her stuff and head on over to her new apartment. if...When Scud reappeared he could hunt her down. He did know that she was friends with Christina and it was his idea that she move. Surely he would find her and let her know he was alive. Beth closed her eyes to those thoughts. Willing herself to sleep even as she continued listening for any sound.

* * *

Beth stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing anything as her fingers tapped away on her stomach. She just lay there, counting out the minutes. Wondering what possessed her to stay in the first place. It's like Christina said, the man would figure that she would stay over there. They could have given him, her number. Beth just wanted to be stubborn. Now she lie on the couch, curled up, waiting for something that may never come.

Looking out the window, Beth guessed it was about late night, early morning. Somewhere between there and still she couldn't find it in her to sleep. The city moved along outside. Cars whirled passed, people shouted. Beth could have sworn she heard gun shots ring out, but she curled further into her covers. Unconcerned about the happenings outside. It was just another restless night in the big apple.

Foots steps pounded up the stairs outside her door, catching her attention. Beth turned toward the sound, her wide blue eyes staring at the door not really expecting anything to come of the sound. It wouldn't be the first time someone stumbled through the hallway half drunk or whatever.

The footsteps came closer, pausing outside her door, taking longer then usual to move on pass. Then there was a scrapping sound, like someone was fiddling with the metal on her lock. Beth frowned as she sat up, preparing herself for whatever was going to come through that door

Something jingled, falling to the floor before there was a string of curses and then the sound of metal scraping against metal again. Sitting up, Beth leaned over, her eyes staring at the door longer the necessary before the lock clicked and the handle turned.

The door swung open, something heavy falling onto the floor as Beth took in the large figure standing in the door way. His dark hair hanging in his eyes, a grimace across his face as he slumped against the frame. Beth took in the sweat coating his face and neck, the way his hand held onto his side, like he was holding something to him and then his heavy breathing. Her mind caught up with what her eyes were seeing at the same moment she flung herself toward him hollering, "Daryl" on instinct.

His head shot up, brows furrowing in confusion for a mere second before he grunted and practically fell on top of her. Beth wrapped an arm around his good side, taking on his weight as she looped his arm around her neck and lead him to the toward the bed. His skin was cold, clammy even, and Beth noted his heart beat going a little faster then usual.

"What happened?" she asked, helping him toward the bed. Her own throat constricting as she fought back the tears threatening to well up. Crying wouldn't help either one of them right now. Certainly wouldn't make that wound stop bleeding, she told herself as she glanced down long enough to see the dark red liquid seeping through Daryl's fingers on to the floor.

"Fucking Biters," he growled out, pulling away from as her they neared the bed. He threw himself on top of the worn mattress, groaning as he pushed himself up to the head of the bed. Beth followed along, tucking her stray bits of hair behind her ears before reaching for the shirt that was plastered to Daryl's skin.

Daryl sucked in a breath as Beth pulled the shirt back, taking in the rather large wound that looked like it was trying to heal. Beth bit her tongue from saying anything about that right now. It was probably the only reason he was lying here at the moment. Instead, she met his gaze for a moment before she attempted to roll him over. "Gotta see if there's an exit wound," she said, remembering her father's instructions from the last time she dealt with a gun shot victim.

"There's not," Daryl snapped back, shoving himself against her hand. Beth glared at him as his breathing settled again. One pair of hard blue eyes meeting another before Daryl waved toward the door way. "You're gonna have to dig it out." Beth shook her head, her eyes roaming over the now empty apartment. There was nothing here to dig a bullet out, she opened to say as much when he pointed toward the door again. "My bag, there's some first aide in my bag." he bit out. His jaw tightening as he tried to move around before Beth placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back on the bed.

"Don't, I got this," she said, crawling over him toward the door. She remembered to shut it this time, peeking into the hallway for a moment to make sure it was quiet before locking it up. If the vampires found him in the streets, it was only a matter time before they found him here.

Beth turned around, taking in Daryl's pale complexion. _'Not that there's much we could do if they did,'_ she thought, grabbing up the bag and rushing toward the man. He still held his hand against the wound, hoping to staunch the flow of blood now that Beth managed to remove it's cover. Settling next to him, she pulled on the shirt, attempting to get it off of him so that she could work on the wound. Daryl pulled the shirt back down, one hand clutching at the hem, the other holding on to her wrist. Their eyes met, one set of hard blue meeting another.

"I have to get to the wound," she muttered, yanking her wrists free. Daryl gave her another short glance before tugging on his shirt, doing his best to keep his back from her before throwing the bloody thing on to the floor. Beth focused on his bag, pulling out the small white box while ignoring the stubborn man before her.

When he was settled back down, she looked up, her eyes going to the gaping wound in his side that was already attempting to heal. Pouring the alcohol on the swab, she must have dabbed a little harder then necessary because Daryl flinched, his narrowed gaze turning on to her as Beth pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," she muttered, meeting his gaze once more before using a lighter touch. When it was clean, she dug in the box one more time until she came across a small pair of prongs.

"These might not work," she said, looking toward him.

He shrugged, licking his lips before saying, "You got fingers too, don't ya."

Beth swallowed, doing her best not to cringe at the thought of digging around Daryl's insides. Closing her eyes, she counted to three and focused on the wound. Biting on the inside of her lip as she pulled the wound apart. Trying to see if the bit of silver inside.

"Get on with it," Daryl growled out, tensing as Beth jumped at his words. "Damn thing hurts."

"Alright," Beth snapped back, grinding her teeth together as she threw an irritated glare at the man. "Daddy always did these things. I was just there for to rewrap the wounds and clean the cuts."

Daryl grunted at her, his eyes studying her for a moment before he asked, "your daddy a doctor?"

"No," Beth replied, shaking her head "A vet, but still just as useful when there's zombie's walking around."

Daryl smirked at her, his eyes actually lighting up for a moment before the snort of laughter made him cringe and he closed his eyes to get control of the pain. "Damn it, Z, just get on with it."

Beth nodded, licking her still too dry lips as she focused back on the wound and plunged in. She was right, the tweezers weren't nearly long enough to reach the bullet in cased inside of him. She could feel it scrapping across the top, causing Daryl to tense up with each pass. He would suck in a deep breath, hold it for a moment as Beth scrambled for the bullet, only to release it and take in several more short breaths just as she felt she had a hold of it.

"Damn it," she muttered the third time this happened. Already her hands and shirt were coated in blood, not mention Daryl and the bed. He'd lost so much blood, and his already pale skin was starting to look translucent enough that she could see the veins popping out of his flesh.

"You've got to stay still," she demanded, sitting back on her heels again. Daryl closed his eyes, his breaths coming in short pants as he shook his head.

"I know," he muttered, taking in another deep breath before releasing it. "It's the fuckin silver casing on those tweezers, its burning me worse then the bullet itself." Beth closed her eyes, chewing on her now sore lip as she stared at the man, then the wound. "Hold still," she demanded, slamming one hand on his stomach while tossing the tweezers to the side. Without thinking about the next move, she plunged her fingers into the hole. Ignoring the hissing noise that Daryl made as she dug around until she felt the warm metal in her finger tips. Thanking whatever lucky stars there were that he was turned vampire, Beth shoved her fingers in a little deeper so that she could grab a hold of the bullet and yank it out.

Daryl cursed up at storm, his hand clamped onto the mattress and eyes clenched closed when she looked at him. When his breathing evened out, he looked up into Beth's triumphant face. A smile spread across her lips as she held up the bullet for his inspection and said, "now was that so bad?"

Daryl glared daggers at her, mumbling something along the lines of "fuckin bitch" but Beth was going to pretend she didn't hear it. As she figured, he'd been shot, dug through and lord knew what else just to escape vampires and Blade. The man certainly been through an ordeal. Instead she smiled a little knowing smile at him and said, "wait until Daddy get's a hold of your bleedin head."

"What?" Daryl asked, his head shooting up to look at the girl before him. She shook her head, suppressing the giggle that wanted to come out and focused on the still bleeding wound. Getting another cotton ball and dabbing to clean the cut up, she noted that whatever tears she managed to make with her intrusion was already on the mends and the blood flow seemed to slow down now that she wasn't poking at it.

"What the hell you on about?" he asked, moving to sit up some more.

Beth pushed him back down, a lopsided smile still on her face as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just relax while I get this cleaned up."

She pulled another cotton ball out, pouring the alcohol on it and swiping it across the wound. Watching as the blood got swept away, before placing a few steri-strips on top of it to keep it closed until it fully healed. Beth let her hand linger there, her fingers sliding across the smooth expanse of skin for a moment before her eyes traveled up his body. Taking in his flat stomach, noting the tattoo still inked onto his chest, just about his heart, and further up to shoulders and neck until she reached his face.

 _'His seriously pale face,'_ Beth noted, looking across his white skin. The cold seeped through her fingers, cutting her deep and she looked back down to the wound. The time she spent digging through his wound and his climb up the stairs, Beth could only imagine what was left out in the hallway. Crawling around the bed, she settled close to his head as she dug the knife out of her pocket.

His eyes drooped open, frowning as he watched she re-opened her scar. "What are ya doin?" he asked, pulling away from her like she'd lost her mind.

"You need blood," she said, that steel tone back in her voice as she held her wrists up to his face. The blood dropped on to his chest, making him sniff it for a moment before turning his head.

He shoved her hand away. "I'll be fine," he mumbled, scooting further from her out stretched hand

"You'll heal faster," she argued, moving right along with him. She could see his jaw tighten, his face turned away from the offered nutrients that his body craved.

"So-" he went to argue, shooting a glare at her when Beth interrupted him with a hard "Daryl."

Their eyes met for a brief second. "Stop arguing. You need the blood and I'm offering it to you. Just take it."

Daryl's scowl deepened, his own eyes growing harder before he looked at her wrists. The red liquid slipped down her skin, pooling on to his chest making his eyes grow darker. Grabbing her wrists, he looked up at her one more time. "Ya sure?"

"I trust ya," she replied, pushing her wrists toward him again.

Daryl growled out "too much damn faith" before his mouth locked over her wrists, sucking the blood out her slit wrists like it was some juice packet locked on to his lips. Beth felt herself going light headed, her eyes pulling closed even as she did her best to keep from falling on him. She braced herself, her hand moving from holding her own wrist up to resting the on the mattress to keep from falling. Daryl's own grip tightened, sucking harder on her wrists for a moment before he yanked himself away. His head falling back onto the bed with his eyes sliding closed. Beth nearly toppled over with him. Barley having the presence of mind to stumble over to the kitchen sink and wash herself off. She looked at her clothes, uncaring about the blood stained shirt as she ripped it off and used it to clean up the cut on her wrists one more time before finding the gauze in the first aide kit to wrap it up. Securing it with a steri-strip, she leaned on the counter, taking a moment for the dizziness to pass. When it did, she made her way over to the change of clothes that Christina insisted she take, and threw on the t-shirt lying inside before looking toward the bed. Light headed and out of strength, exhaustion won out as she shuffled her way back over to the bed so that she could lie down next to Daryl.

Turning on her side, she was allowed to take in the now sleeping man. Noting how nothing much changed about this Daryl. Sure he was younger, less lines across his face and his muscles not as pronounced as she remembered them. More then likely because he wasn't wielding a crossbow on a daily basis and running through the woods, though she could imagine there was still some scars present that she would remember. Like the one's he was intent on hiding on his back, despite Beth already seeing them. Though he didn't know that. So many things that happened between them that he didn't know anything about. So many memories, and moments that were forever etched in her skull that he had yet to witness. Tears stung at the back of her eyes, and she looked away. Unable to look on the younger Daryl sitting in front of her and wish that it was the older version of himself. The one that she could talk to about the prison and loss of her father and he would understand because he lost it all with her. Reaching up, she brushed a few strands of hair from his face, her finger tips sliding over his forehead where there should have been wrinkles from the amount of worrying Daryl did on a daily basis.

"Wish you were my Daryl," she whispered not expecting him to hear her.

Her breathing stopped when he whispered back "could be." His eyes opened for a brief moment. The familiar blue hitting Beth hard before they closed shut again and Beth found a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, you could be."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this update. I'm going to run and hide from all those wanting to bop me from making Daryl into a vampire. Not really because I don't regret it. It'll work out in the long run.**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read and thanks for the previous comments. Ya'll are some of the best.**


	8. Ch 8 - Revelations

**Chapter Eight – Revelations**

Beth woke up wrapped around something hard and cold. She could feel the icy fingers splayed across her back as her own hands ran across a ripple of muscle. The feeling of jeans rubbing against jeans crossed her mind as she hitched her leg up further around whoever it lay across. The person shifted, his hand pressing her closer for a moment as her leg fell off and then she felt another body pressing against her own. Solid and firm and sending a shiver running down her spine that had nothing to do with the coldness seeping through her clothes.

Fingers slipped up her side, a leisurely stroll as they slide up her back toward her neck where his face buried into her neck, inhaling deeply for a moment before running his nose across her jawline. Beth felt her breath hitch as his breath spread across her face, causing her to shift and open her eyes.

A pair of blue eyes hiding behind a curtain of dark hair met hers and a million memories came rushing back to her. Standing in front of a prison cell, his sorrowful eyes looking at her as he silently apologized for her loss. The feel of him tensing up in her arms the first time she embraced him and fast forwarding to the way his shoulders fell the second time she hugged him from behind. Letting the grown man cry out his sorrows behind that shit hole trailer, that brought them to the moment where they stared at each other from across a table, her begging him to let him know what changed his mind and him not having to say word as he just stared at her.

Beth took in a deep breath, her hand traveling up to push the hair out of his face as she whispered, "Daryl."

His hands froze on her neck as his eyesbrows shifted from one of content to confusion and Beth felt the air leave her lungs. Her heart beat racing as she her mind screamed _"Not Daryl! Not her Daryl!"_

Last night rushed through her mind, the way he stood in the doorway, bleeding out and weak, the rudimentary medical care she had to give him and then opening up her wrists. The momentary pain slicing through her wrists and straight to her heart as she pushed against him. Doing her best to get away from the man that brought back so many unsaid feelings.

His hold tightened on her though, even as she shifted so that their chests weren't pressed together and she was able to stare up at the ceiling above her, he didn't let her go. Just let her turn away from him as he studied her face. Trying to work out the puzzle that was his 'Zombie girl'. Pressing her hands to her eyes, she took in a deep breath, still feeling his arm draped over her waist, but unwilling to push him away. The feeling was familiar in a way that it shouldn't be. Brought back cold nights lying in the woods as they huddled together seeking only warmth from each other.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his hands holding her tighter like he expected her to run. Beth wanted to run. Didn't know where to even begin. The images passed through her mind, every little bit that she knew about him and still she couldn't get her tongue to move. It felt like a dead weight, hanging inside her mouth as she tried to get it to move. Looking at him, she could now see that which she missed for so long. Hear the draw in his voice that he worked to hide and the shadows in his eyes that be spoke of some many demons hiding in one person.

Swallowing, Beth met his gaze. Unsure if she could tell him everything that he was asking but still managing to say, "I know more then you realize Daryl Dixon."

He shifted away from her, his eyes narrowing as he looked from her to the closet and back again before turning hard and shifting even further away. Beth felt the coldness from the empty space brush across her more then she felt it when he was pressed against her. She almost brought herself closer to him, finding it easier to speak when she didn't have to look into those accusatory eyes.

"You looked in my stuff," he said, moving so that he was propped on one elbow and pointing toward the closet.

"No," Beth replied, sitting up as well. "Merle had it thrown about but..." her words trailed off when his head cocked the side. Again another blunder that he was finally catching on to. Beth looked down at the mattress, her hands suddenly more interested in a hole she never noticed before.

"You better start talkin, Z," he said, his hand coming up to wipe at something on his mouth. Beth tensed, her eye roaming every space she could think of before she looked at his stomach. Her eyes trailed down, noting how the gaping wound that was there the night before was now nothing more then a stretch of skin that may or may not disappear. Beth wasn't sure if Vampires scarred. She imagined if the wound was bad enough, like anything else.

Swallowing something to relieve her too dry mouth, she pointed toward his chest. "Your gun shot healed up pretty well." She met his gaze as she said the words and felt her mouth go dry all over again. His eyes tore into her own, the cold unfeeling look she'd seen before sent a shiver of fear down her spine, mostly because it was never directed at her.

Shifting so that she could seat on the edge of the bed, Beth let out a heavy breath as she clenched the side of the mattress. She found it easier to collect her thoughts without having to look directly at the man. "I know that your mother died when you were young, and left you with a drunk of a father and your brother, and I know that you grew up in a small town in Georgia, living off the land much like I did with my family on our farm. I know that your father taught you to hunt, that your really good at tracking, and even better with a bow. I know about the scars across your back because I had to help my father fix ya up once, and I know that, despite Merle always leaving you behind, he means the world to ya because he's all ya got left."

Beth licked her lips, her muscles tensing as she waited for a response. Any response. She'd take the sound of him crawling across the bed and walking out right now to the silence that filled the room. Making it hard to breath as she waited, but too scared to turn and see his expression.

"How do you know all that?" he asked, his voice low, almost a whisper.

"Because I met you after the world falls apart on my farm in Georgia." She met his gaze, heart racing as she prayed for him to believe her, laugh at her. Finally call the police and tell them he has a psychotic stalker living in his apartment.

Daryl did none of those things. Just scooted to the edge of the bed and shoved himself off with his lips in a tight line. She turned away from the scars on his back, knowing that he wouldn't want her seeing them again. Watched him from the corner of her eye as he paced around the room a couple of times before he faced her, placed a his hands on his hips and said, "then tell me how I got there, huh? Who was I with when I rode up to your farm?"

Beth flinched, she could hear sarcasm mixed with anger in his words, and she closed her eyes. The image of Rick running across their fields with a pale and lifeless body in his arms, and the desperate plea for her father to save his boy.

"There was an accident, a boy..." her words trailed off as she fumbled through the memory, her tongue tying itself in knots as she tried to form the words. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Daryl, noting the way his hands were clenching at his sides, and the hard lines of his face.

"You have to give me more then that," he said, taking a step back from her.

Beth let out a shuddering breath, pressing her own lips together as tears formed in her eyes. She closed them, forcing them back only to see the memories flash before her. Like a never ending reel that repeated itself time and time again. But how did she put those memories into words. How did she explain to some one what she'd been through when she knew that he was going to go through the same thing eventually.

"Z," he barked, stepping toward her. Beth shook her head, looking around the room for a few seconds before staring at him.

"I can't," she said, her voice shaking as her head shook harder. "I can't. I'm sorry. I know I should, but I can't." The tears that she attempted to hold back for so long spilled down her cheeks, a sob tearing itself from her chest as her shoulders slumped and she just continued shaking her head.

"Z," Daryl said, more like a rush of air leaving his lungs as he came to stand in front of her.

Beth looked up, meeting his gaze as she mouthed, "I'm sorry." All over again.

"It's too hard," she explained, another sob coming out. "I see it every night. All the people I lost, everyone that I know I'll never see again and..." her words trailed off as her eyes grew distant. Maggie, her father, even Judith and Carl flashed before her eyes before she closed them again. "I can't help but wonder what happened to them. If their alive or dead or..."

She racked a hand through her hair as her shoulders slumped more. Daryl knelt in front of her, his hands coming up to cup her face so that she was staring at him. "I don't want to relive it. I can't. Especially when I think I'll have to do it all over again. I can't do it again, Daryl."

"Shh," Daryl said, running his thumb across her jaw line. "It's okay. You don't know have to talk about it now," he said, sweeping some hair from her face. "Or ever." He amended when Beth moved to protest again. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could bury her face in his neck. The sobs continued wrecking her body, forcing themselves out even as she attempted to calm herself down. Telling herself that she don't cry anymore. That it was pointless to cry. Only the tears kept on coming as she tightened her hold on Daryl. His arms circled her waist, pulling her toward him as one hand slide around her neck to hold her to him. Stroking at the skin just below her hair line as he continued softly whispering "shh" and "it'll be okay." All while Beth mumbled her apologizes and did her best to control the sobs.

Beth took in another shuddering breath saying,"I should. I want too because that's where we began, but..." Her words trailed off as Daryl pulled back, his hand once again gripping her chin as he looked into her tear stained face.

"No," he said, his grip tightening as he forced her to continue looking at him. "It doesn't have to be. We can begin here. Now. "

Beth shook her head, wiping at the tears that were starting to dry up. "But-" she started to say, meaning to argue her case. His hand moved to either side of her head. "No, it's a bad dream right? A nightmare?"

Beth took in a deep, shuddering breath as she nodded her head, unsure of where he was taking this.

"Then don't let us start there. Here. Now. It's as good a day as any," he said, his thumb sliding along her jaw line. Beth nodded again, sniffling now as she studied his face. Taking in his dark eyes, the way they were looking at her so intently. The same way he looked at her at the funeral home a million years ago, and she took in another shuddering breath, nodding her head and mumbling "yeah."

"yeah?" he asked, his fingers moving up to push her hair back.

Beth nodded again, taking in a deep breath at the same time Daryl leaned forward, capturing her lips with her own. Soft and gentle, even as his calloused hands tangled in her hair, cradling her head to his. His lips brushed against hers, a caress that Beth felt all the way to her bones as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Pulling herself closer, pressing herself firmly against him until she felt muscles relax. Melting into him. Letting him wipe away the salty tears that poured onto her lips when he moved his against hers. His fingers scraped against her scalp, sending another shudder through her skin, one that went all the way to her toes and had her arching into him.

He pulled away, staring at her lips for a mere second before leaning forward to press another gentle kiss and then pulling away again. She met his gaze, a smile appearing on her tear stained face as she repeated, "it is a good a day as any."

"yeah," he mouthed, his thumb running across her chin before he leaned forward for another kiss. This one just as short as the last as he pulled away to sit on his heals. His eyes glanced over to the shades, grimacing a bit as he pushed himself up.

"Should get some more sleep," he mumbled, nodding toward the window. "Body ain't fully healed." Beth turned to see the morning sun pushing through the blinds, leaving streaks of light across the bed and into the small room. She smirked, shaking her head as she looked back at him.

"What?" he asked, seeing the amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Beth shook her head, her smile growing as she said, "Daryl Dixon a vampire. I should have known."

"Hmph," was his response as he moved toward the bed. Sliding next to her before pushing back until he was leaning against the head board until he was in the shadows Beth stared at him, taking in his pale skin and lean figure.

"Tell me something, Daryl," she said, turning toward him. He looked up at her, his head tilting to the side even as his own eyes never left hers. Beth crawled up to him, settling at his side as she ran a finger up his shoulder. "Do vampires sparkle in the sunlight?"

Daryl frowned, his eyes narrowing as he asked, "what the hell you talkin about?"

Beth giggled, her mouth turning up to a full on grin as she leaned over him to leave another kiss on his lips before saying, "nothing. Forget it."

He gave her another one of his confused stares, this time though his lips were turned up as he grabbed her head to drag her back down. "Crazy woman," he mumbled, his lips brushing against her as he said the words. Beth laughed, the sound rumbling against his lips and reverberating back to her. She could only imagine his reaction when the books came out in a few years, and he finally got the joke.

 _'He probably won't find it as funny,'_ Beth thought as she pulled back to see his amused grin. _'Or maybe he will.'_

She didn't say anything else though while she curled back into his side with her head resting on his chest and one of his arms wrapped up around her. Much how they woke up not a few moments ago. As they settled down, and Beth once again felt the comforting coldness settle over her, another thought came to her. A question really and she stared up at Daryl trying to figure it out.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she studied his features, comparing them to what she knew of him back then and what she knew of vampires today. Remembered the serum that Blade injected her with that seemed to stop whatever it was that was happening to her that night the vampires kidnapped her and Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked, looking down to see her studying him. Trying to figure something out with the way her eyes were concentrating on him but not seeing him.  
Beth shook her head, shaking the thoughts away as she said, "you don't stay a vampire."

Daryl's brows furrowed together, probably wondering how that came out to be more of a statement then a question before shaking his head. "Nah, there's some serum that B's old man been workin on that could turn a biter human again. Plan on getting some."

Beth stared at him, searching his gaze like the answers would all be there. "like that stuff he used on me that time?"

Daryl nodded. "Stronger dosage though."

Beth nodded, her gaze going toward the window where she could see slits of the sun breaking through the blinds. "Could ask him," she suggested, not meeting his gaze because she already knew the answer.

"Betrayed him. He tried to kill me once," he explained scoffing at the thought. "Shit, if the vamps hadn't turned me when they did I wouldn't be here."

"What happened?" She looked up at him, her big blue eyes wide as she thought about the hundred possibilities that passed through her mind this week. Each one worse then last one and now she finds them to be confirmed. She wanted him to answer, wanted her fears confirmed but then again she didn't. Didn't know if she could handle to know how close she came to never seeing him again.

Daryl shook his head, focusing on some spot just past her head as he said, "He blew off my arm. Luckily, I was still in the turning phase or would have taken twice as long to grow back." He flexed his left arm, clenching the fingers closed a few times before turning it around to stare at the palm. "Lucky I was turned at all, or I would have died of blood loss."

Beth nodded, her gaze going to his hand as she grabbed it and placed a simple kiss on his palm. Letting her lips linger there while their eyes met. His hand rested on her cheek, thumb moving up and down as he whispered, "glad it didn't end there."

"Me too," Beth said, pushing up so that she could leave a kiss on his cheek. "Now sleep. We'll figure out how to get this serum later."

With that, she snuggled into his side. Grateful that he was resting next to her, alive -sort of- and willing to stay.

The sound of wood shattering woke her up. Her eyes groggily turning to the sound just as the sound of something whizzing past her ear registered. She huddled closer to Daryl, her heart hammering so hard she was sure it was going to come out of her chest. Daryl let out a quick curse as his hands curled into her side, biting into her skin as he rolled over her and then rolled them off the bed. Landing on the hard floor with rather loud thump and a shooting pain up her arm.

Daryl curled around her, his body practically on top of hers to keep the bullets away. One of them whizzed past, skimming his shoulder and sending Daryl in another round of curses as he looked behind him. Beth peaked out from the small space between her and Daryl. Taking in the three figures clad all in black, their automatics up to relentlessly shoot down their targets.

Beth let out a heavy "Who?" before Daryl lifted his weight off of hers, dragging her by the arm with him until they were behind the counter. Beth kept low, her hands close to her head even as she watched Daryl peek out from the corner only to be driven back.

"Who is that ?" she asked, not recalling Blade having that many people with them on the last stake out. She didn't even think Blade would use a tactic like this to take out someone he hated .

"Vampires," Daryl bite out, the venom in his tone said enough, but still Beth looked incredulously at him.

"Who haven't you pissed off lately?" Beth shot out, the anger rising in her voice as Daryl gave her a meek look.

"You?" he replied, more as a question then an actual statement.

Beth's head tilted, the air leave her lunges as she stared wide at him with something akin to disbelief and fear inside of them. He noticed the look when he peeked back at her. Quickly looking away, he waited until the spray of bullets paused to look around the corner again. Beth felt helpless, her hands searching her pockets for anything. She felt the lump that could only be her knife and knew that was pointless. Wouldn't do her a lick of good against a living enemy that already had guns trained on her head.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath wishing she had kept her gun with her while she stayed here, and cursing her stupidity for packing it up not knowing if she would need it.

Daryl's leap from behind the counter caught Beth's attention and she almost went after him until he flung himself back behind the counter, barely missing another string of bullets being aimed at him. The bag he came in with last night was placed in front of him as he quickly began digging through it.

"You got a miracle in there?" Beth asked, feeling herself get anxious. Daryl glanced at her, his eyes looking her up and down for a moment like he was trying to gauge her reaction. When he pulled out a small black ball, Beth felt the air leave her lungs.

"You've got to be kidding? What is that?"

"Flash grenade," he replied, chewing on his lower lip as he stared at the thing. Footsteps could be heard coming into the apartment now. The bullets getting closer, though Beth's ears were ringing so bad she was practically having to read Daryl's lips to understand him.

"What is that supposed to be?" she asked, still confused as to how that's supposed to help them. What? they were going make the vampire go deaf and hope they'll stop shooting at them. Shaking her head, she held her hands out for an explanation.

Daryl looked at the device. "Just pray their actually suck heads," he said, turning away from her. Beth didn't get to argue before he was standing up, his hand swinging back to throw the device and then he was back against her. Shoving her against the wall as the device let out a small beeping noise and then nothing.

The bullets stopped, the owners probably ducking for cover. When nothing sounded, Beth moved against him attempting to stand. She could hear the guys on the other end laughing, the sound echoing around the room and Beth felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Another dud?" she asked, gaping at him.  
Daryl held up his finger up to his lips, shaking his head just as the thing beeped again and then a bright light flashed behind the counter. Blinding Beth even as Daryl shoved himself closer to her. Silence rang out in the room, the screams from moments ago still ringing in their ears as their eyes met for a moment in shared relief before a female shouted, "Scud!"

Beth froze, her eyes meeting Daryl's as his hand gripped her arm. "Come on, let's just talk," the woman said. Beth could her hear high heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked into the apartment. She could imagine the woman's dark hair tied up tight in it's usual bun. Her over exaggerated make up and too tight clothing.

Daryl looked at her, their eyes locking for a moment. Beth took in the uncertainty in those eyes. The hardness that was coming over them as they prepared to face the woman standing in his apartment. She attempted to mimic his calm. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed his arm giving it a slight squeeze before he stood. Beth moved to stand with him, not releasing his arm until Daryl pushed on her shoulder. Keeping her down even as he turned to face the woman.

"What's there to talk about, Alex?" he asked, holding out his arms in question. Beth stayed down, her eyes glued to Daryl even as he moved a few steps away from her. She focused on him. On the way he seemed to be fearless despite the woman and the man aiming another gun at him. Seemed to think he was invincible. _'Always believed himself to be invincible,'_ Beth thought as her hands curled into fists. Scrapping against the wood until she could focus on his words.

"What about your brother's debt. The one you promised to pay off," she said, a smile appearing on her face. The amusement in her eyes caused Beth to frown. A dawning realization that Daryl wasn't doing this for himself. That he wouldn't get involved with these kind of people on his own.

"It's paid, right? I gave you Blade and that was the deal." He held his hands up to emphasize his point, scoffing at the mere thought that he still owed them.

"Blade got away," she explained, shifting so that one of her legs stuck out as she crossed her arms. Daryl mimicked her movements, his back growing stiffer as he said, "not my problem."

The woman smirked, her head tilting to the side as she said, "you ran when we needed you. Now the royal family is dead and Blade is still out there. Consider your debt unpaid."

"It's not his fault your incompetent!" Beth shouted, jumping up from her spot behind the counter. The woman looked at her, her eyes traveling up and down for a moment before dismissing her to glare at Daryl. Beth felt the anger build up inside of her. A silent rage that coursed through her veins as she stepped toward the woman. Ready to make her acknowledge her no matter the cost.

"Beth," Daryl said, holding his hand out to stop her from going toward the woman. Beth stepped to his side, her own hand brushing against his own as she glared daggers at the woman.

"Whatever happened, that's on you," Beth said, practically growling at the woman. She noticed Daryl's slight smirk from the corner of her eye, making her feel better about standing up to this woman. To any of them just to see Daryl be proud of her for even a moment.

The woman's face flat lined, her lips pressing together until they were white as she glowered at Beth. "It's nice of you to attempt to join the big leagues, little girl, but this is an adult conversation. Why don't you go and play with your toys."

Beth felt her hands curl, her nails biting into her skin as the woman's gaze once again slide back to Daryl. "Let's go, Scud."

Beth hated the way she talked to Daryl like he was some animal. Less the animal even, judging from the seething look in her eyes as she stared at the man. Her insides churned thinking about the things that they would do to him. How they could use him and torture him. She couldn't leave it alone. She wouldn't leave it alone. Daryl must have been on the same page because she felt his hand slide against hers, a slight movement that had her looking at him from the corner of her eye. She barely noticed the nod toward the woman, but she saw it all the same. Taking a deep breath, she forced her muscles to relax. Remembering all those fighting lessons him and Michonne gave at the prison yard. Hoping to prepare people for when they were outside of the fences. Never thought she would have to use the training on regular people – or vampires- but here they were.

Beth released her breath, keeping her gaze focused straight ahead even as she strained to watch Daryl.

"Nah, think I'll stay," he said, taking a step back. His leg swung up, kicking the man with the gun back, making him loose his balance as he rushed toward him.

Bullets sprayed across the room as the man lost control, his gun sweeping in a circle until Daryl swung his arm out and knocked it out of his hands. Beth ducked from the shooting, waiting a moment until the weapon flew across the room to rush the woman. Her arms arching back to swing forward and land a punch on the woman's jaw. She wasn't looking at Beth; having dismissed her the moment she saw her, her focus was on Daryl as he slammed her wing man to the ground.

Beth felt her knuckles crack on impact, the pain radiating up her already sore arm even as she attempted to reach back and swing again. The woman was on her guard this time, and she caught Beth's hand mid swing and twisted it. Spinning Beth around in the process and twisting her arm until it was pressed against her back.

"Stupid little girl," She said, her breath fanning across Beth's face. "You really thought that was going to work?"

Her hand wrapped around Beth's neck, nails pressing into her throat as she forced her around to face Daryl. He held the gun in his hand now, pointing at Alex's head. Beth took in a deep breath, her heart racing when she spotted the fear in his eyes. The very real chance that she might not be walking away from this crossed her mind, and she was beginning to wonder if she was ever meant to walk away with Daryl.

"Let her go," Daryl said, holding the gun up higher so that it was closer to Alex's head. Her fingers dug deeper into Beth's neck, causing something to slip out and down her throat.

"Come with us, and her throat won't get ripped out." Her finger dug deeper to emphasize her point and Beth noticed Daryl swallowing. His eyes jumping from Alex's gaze to her hands and then to Beth as he weighed his options. Could see the defeat come through as he lowered his gun. The curse that slipped from his lips as the gun clattered to the ground.

"Good boy," The woman said, that patronizing tone back in her voice as her hand slide away from Beth's throat. She still kept the pressure on her arm, causing the shooting pain to go up her shoulder even more as she shoved her forward. "Now we go on a small road trip."

Beth swallowed, her eyes going to Daryl for a split second until she realized he wasn't going to look at her. Probably believed he failed her, when he hadn't. This wasn't his fault. She needed to tell him that. Let him know one way or another, but he wouldn't look at her so Beth settled for waiting. Knowing that there was going to be a moment where they could talk. Hoped there would be a moment.

They were huddled into the hallway by the small girl, two other men came into sight. Their guns strapped to their backs and holstered at their sides. They weren't afraid. Believed they had them subdued enough. Beth had to suppress a grin at that. Loved and hated the way they underestimated them. Until she looked over to see Daryl with his head bent and shoulder's slumped forward. She wanted to give him some hope. Remind him there was still a chance, but Alex still had a hold on her arm, her grip still tight as she continued pushing her forward.

A single shot rang out in the dingy hallway. The hand on Beth's arm lessened for a moment before falling away altogether. Something fell behind her, hitting the hard floor with a thump as it shoved her forward. Beth stumbled, her legs getting twisted up a she tried to turn her mid-step into a turn only to wind up on the floor. Something burned in front of her, the barely lit hallway keeping most of it in shadows as she heard another fighting somewhere behind them. The two men that were flanking them had disappeared, she could hear the grunts of the men behind her until another one lite up. The last one stared at his fallen comrade, his eyes moving to the shadows where whatever attacked them stood before turning to run. Daryl stood behind her, his vampire eyes better able to see what was happening then her own and as the man came rushing toward them, he kicked up, barely missing her but slamming a hit into the man's chest and throwing him backwards. A sword appeared through his chest. It sat there for a minute before it was ripped upward, slicing the man in half from navel to head and then he to turned to ash.

Beth felt the air leave her lungs, her eyes lingering on the spot where the man's ashes disappeared before she looked Looking up to see a tall figure clad all in black standing before them. A grim look on his face as he stood with the barrel of a shot gun pointed straight at Daryl's head.

* * *

 **Yes I am leaving you with that. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter though. The beginning of this chapter was supposed to be more light hearted and funnier but Daryl got all surely and Beth got all depressed. Though the unexpected kissing scene that came out of it was a plus. Hope I did it justice by leaving it short. Not to sure, but anyways.**

 **As far as Beth claiming up whenever Daryl's asked her how they met, that's how I'm going to write it. She's going to feel that guilt because she knows she should warn him but then again reliving it would just be hard. Like someone you know that's been to war. You know they survived it, they know they survived it and they relive it in their dreams but they don't talk about it. It just happened and they can't talk about it except maybe with others that survived it with them. But there's no one there that's been through it with her so she's shutting it off. I really don't know how to explain that better but that's how it seems to be going for her.**

 **Anyways, I do still hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews on the last one. Ya'll seriously make my day whenever I see your thoughts on the story so far.**


	9. Ch 9 - What if's and Maybe's

**Chapter 9 – What if's and Maybe's**

Beth held her breath, her eyes going from the gun pointing at Daryl's head to the grim line on Blade's face as they stared each other down. Neither one moving an inch, possibly scared it would set the other one off. Even Beth remained unusually still as she watched the moment freeze in time. Something impossible being determined here and now, though she couldn't decide what.

As the air around them grew tighter, making it harder to breath as Beth finally made a decision. Holding her hands up in surrender, catching Blades's attention as she slowly moved into a kneeling position. "Blade, please," she muttered, steadily standing so that she was positioned between the barrel of the gun and Daryl.

"Don't, Z," Daryl said, reaching out to grab her arm. Beth took a step forward, her legs shaking as she moved away from his touch. Her gaze bearing down on Blade as she tried to soften her tone. Hoping to make the man listen because obviously Daryl wasn't going to plea for his life. And why should he? Blade already labeled him a traitor. A no good familiar that just needed to be added to the number of dead familiars.

Blade looked at her, taking in her trembling limbs and wide eyes as she stood between him and his target. She knew it wouldn't take much for him to take her out and then go for Daryl. Two simple shots and Blade would disappear into the night again, no one ever knowing what happened. But he was pausing, and that was all Beth needed as he looked from Daryl to her and back again.

"You really did all this for your brother?" Blade asked, his hand moving to the trigger. Daryl watched the movement, his tongue coming out to lick his lips as he nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, he moved his gaze from the weapon to the man, both of them waiting for Blade's judgment.

"Even turning into one of them?" he asked, his eyes racking over Daryl. Beth could see the condemning look in his eyes, the way he almost sneered at the man before him. Beth wondered how he could hate something that was so much apart of him. How could one hate their own kind?

"Nah," Daryl answered, his voice raw, almost that rough tone that Beth grew accustomed to. "They turned me when I said I was done, said my own brother would be next. Only they would have locked him in the ground to starve."

"hmm," Blade said, his eyes scraping over him once again before he spun the gun around and placed it back in it's holster. "Maybe I could help."

Beth smiled, taking in a deep breath as her shoulder's sagged forwards. Practically leaning on Daryl as he nodded his head. "I was hopin'."

The big man looked at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment before looking around the place. He picked up his dropped weapons and started making his way for the door, Beth not far behind him though Daryl paused. His eyes roaming the place before his gaze met hers. Something akin to fear was building up inside of him before Beth took in the pale skin and scars a cross his stomach. "Oh," she said, running back into the apartment. She threw open the closet, grabbing one of the more raggedy shirts that she intended to leave behind before heading back out and throwing it to Daryl. He looked at it, noting the R.E.M band logo on the front and then eyeing the now empty apartment.

"You were gonna leave this?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

Beth's brows came together as she stopped short. "What's the big deal, it's holey," she said, shrugging as she tugged at a hole on the sleeve.

Daryl looked at it, his eyes sweeping over the other holes along with the lettering that was peeling off. "It's one of my favorite bands."

Beth's eyebrow quirked up. "It's old."

Daryl's frown deepened as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You implyin somethin?"

Beth giggled, her hand coming up to stifle the sound as she shook her head. "No," she replied, suppressing the laugh that wanted to come out.

"Alright girl," he said taking a step toward her. "What's your favorite band?"

Beth smiled, her eyes going distant as she remembered some of the bands that her and Maggie would sing along with on TV or even when driving into town with their daddy. "Right now, I would be probably listening to people like Kelly Clarkson and thinking their the best thing ever," she said, giving Daryl a quick glance.

His eyes were narrowed on her as he asked, "who?"

"Winner of American Idol?" she said, more of a statement then anything. Daryl shook his head, his gaze still pinned on her as he came to stand in front of her. He looked like he was trying to work something out. A question burning behind his eyes that was just on the tip of his tongue as he opened his mouth, ready to ask it when Blade came back up the stairs. "You two can do twenty questions later."

Beth glanced at him before her eyes darted back to Daryl. "He's right. The sun's going to be comin up."

She grabbed his hand, dragging him along as they made their way out of the apartment building and into Blade's waiting charger. The ride back was quiet, the tension building now that they were on their way to the warehouse. Whatever happened between them remained unspoken through the whole ride, making it uncomfortable to the point that Beth shifted whenever she noticed Daryl glance over at Blade, and the man continued staring out the window. It seemed surreal to be riding in the back of Blades car as someone he mistrusted rather then a friend of his. Even more surreal to be here with Scud knowing it's her Daryl sitting up there. The same man that fought walker after walker is the same one that took on the vampires.

 _'No wonder he never blinked when the walkers came after him,'_ Beth thought, resting her head against the window. ' _He was already use to the impossible.'_

As they pulled up to the warehouse, Beth felt both relieved and anxious. On one hand this is where they wanted to be; where Daryl said there was a cure for him. On the other hand, Blade could just as easily lock him in that room and leave him there. Daryl did betray him after all.

Pulling into the warehouse, Beth took in the layers of dust covering the nearly empty shelves, along with the quiet coming from the control panel. Where before Daryl's cartoons and music would have been playing non-stop it was now just the sound of the computers humming. Half way drowned out by the sound of the welding machine. That was a familiar sound. One that drew her as she got out of the car and looked over to see an older man standing over the work bench with the helmet being the only thing keeping his long gray hair pulled back.

When the cars engine shut off so did the noise as he looked up. His brow furrowing when he came across Daryl. "What the hell is this?" the old man asked, coming up one of the many pathways created by the number shelves. Beth took in his long gray hair and limp leg. Before looking toward his face that held nothing but hate for the man standing next to her. "Thought we left him for dead back there." he said, coming to stand in front of them. It was obvious he was only talking to Blade, though Daryl stepped in, lightly slapping the man on the forearm as he said, "W , man, come on."

"No, we ain't runnin no charity case here. Sure as hell ain't givin no second chances. Get out!" He waved toward the door, his shoulder nearly slamming into Daryl's though he stepped to the side quick enough to avoid the collision.

"I did it for my brother man," Daryl hollered. His arms swinging out as he turned to the older man. "I have nothing against you and B. All that shit I did, I did it for my brother."

The man stopped, his eyes looking Daryl over before meeting Blades. "This the same sob story he told you? This is the shit you bought?"

Blade took off his glasses, taking his time as he gazed first at the man Daryl called, W, and then to Daryl himself. Beth stepped forward, lacing her fingers with Daryl's before Blade looked away.

"No," he said, looking back to the man. "Heard the vampires talkin, after they attempted to kill him and the girl."

The old man looked at him, their gazes locking for a moment before he looked over at Daryl again. Daryl stepped forward, shrugging his shoulder as he said, "I did it cause I had to. Just couldn't let those fucker's get my brother. They would have killed him."

"Yeah and where is he now?" he asked, looking toward Beth. His eyes studying her for a moment before they fell on the way their hands were locked together.

"Figure that out as soon as I get the shit solved," Daryl answered, again shrugging as he looked toward Beth, waiting for her to nod her own confirmation. When she did, he looked back at W. "Fix me up and I'll be gone. You'll never have to see me again."

"Look at this way Whistler," Blade said, catching the man's attention. "It'll be you're way of getting him back for the shit he pulled over there." Blade shrugged his shoulders at the last part. Letting his words hang and a heavy weight fall into Beth's stomach.

Her hand squeezed Daryl's tighter, his own responding in kind as he waited for Whistler's response. "I'll do anything man. Just please, for my girl if nothing else." He motioned toward her, their eyes locking for a moment before he turned back to Whistler. "Least give me a chance to give her something better."

Whistler looked at them, studying them, possibly even dissecting them as he thought about his answer. His gaze went to Blade who merely stared at him for a moment before looking toward his glasses. Like the frames were the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. Beth wished he would say something, do something. She believed Blade had the final word in everything, but the way he was looking at this man, waiting to possibly hold this man's word as law, told her that she was far mistaking. She didn't think it was fear that made him listen to the old man, more like respect. Same thing she saw when Rick and Daryl would listen to her daddies words.

The man let out a heavy sigh, his shoulder's slumping forward as he regarded Daryl one last time.

"Listen here, Skid," he started, pointing a finger toward Daryl. "You try to fuck us over again, and I'll make sure there ain't a damn piece of you left to regenerate. Understood."

Daryl nodded, his lips turning into a thin line as his head bobbed up and down. Beth squeezed his hand, the weight finally easing up a bit as the man agreed to at least try and help them.

"Alright," he said, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the ware house. "That mess up there yours?" he asked, pointing toward the direction that Daryl's room had been.

"Yeah," he said, looking in the general direction. Beth noticed his own body tensing, like the argument to decide rather this was actually going to happen or not was the worse part. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe the words 'pay back' should have scared her more then it did, but Beth found any possibility better the none at all.

"Head up there. I'll be there when I get the stuff together." The man explained, turning around and dismissing them in the same move. Daryl pulled on Beth's hand, dragging her up the stairs and away from the two older men for the moment. Stepping into the room, Beth collapsed on the chair, her nerves shot from the evenings events. She could see the sun coming up now through one of the smaller windows and she moved to grab a blanket off the bed.

"Should probably be standing out there," Daryl said, making Beth stop to look at him. He was sitting on the bed, back against the wall and feet crossed, staring out the open window.

"Don't," she said, shaking her head as she threw the cover over the window, effectively blocking out the sun.

"The truth. Look what I did to B. Look what I let happen to you." He looked away from her, eyes focusing on his hands as he tucked them between his legs.

Beth frowned at him, her own ire rising as she listened to him sulk."You stop that, Daryl Dixon. These world needs you," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. He scoffed at her words, barely glancing at her through his dark hair. "I need you," she corrected, actually making him look up at her. She reached over, grabbing his arm to give it a squeeze. "I do."

He smiled at her, shaking his head for a moment before grabbing her arm and hauling her up to him. Beth found herself straddled across him, with his wrapped around, holding her to him. His lips lingered in her hair, a slight pressure before he turned to rest his cheek on top of her head. His breathing fanned through her hair, warm and some how comforting in that moment.

"Guess you gotta remind me sometimes," he whispered. Beth's breath hitched, her own eyes clamping shut as she nodded her head. She knew she needed to say something. Anything. But she was tongue tied. The words drying up in her throat before they even reached the tip of her tongue, so she settled on resting her head against him. Listening to his slow heart beat and taking in the coolness of his skin. Soaking up every moment she could with him. Scared of thinking when it was gonna end. If it was gonna end. His fingers trailed up her back, stopping to circle the base of her neck for several minutes as they both just laid there. Neither one finding the need to speak for a time. Taking in the silence as it settled around them. Surrounding them in a cocoon where they could just settle down and be themselves.

"Beth," Daryl whispered, his breath running down the back of her neck. Beth pulled back, brows furrowed together as she slowly sat up. He never called her Beth. Preferred her nick name to her real name and that sent a tremor through her body. One that she attempted to suppress as she stared into his eyes. "If something goes wrong," he started, his gaze lingering on their hands that he held together. Pressed against his chest as he ran his thumbs up and down the back of her hands.

"Daryl-" Beth started to protest, not wanting to hear anything about him not making it.

"IF.." he stressed, finally looking her in the eyes. "If something goes wrong. Stay close to B and the old man. They'll take care of you. Reluctantly, but they'll take care of you."

Beth nodded, her eyes moving from his face down to where his hand flipped hers over so that his thumb could make circles across the palm. Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, making them both turn to see who it was. Whistler stood there, a small black medical bag in his hand and a sour look on his face.

Beth moved off of Daryl, sliding to sit next to him on the bed as Whistler bent down on the other side.

"I should warn you that this is going to burn like a mother fucker," he began, opening the bag and taking out a few syringes filled with a yellow, pasty looking liquid. Beth gulped, her hands tightening around Daryl's arm until he pried her fingers away and ran his own across them to sooth her nerves. "The people I was working with to create this, said they attempted to make this a less painful process, but it never worked quite like it was supposed to and they lost a few willing participants."

Beth nodded, taking in a deep breath she looked from Daryl, taking in the way his body seemed to have froze for the moment as he watched Whistler lay out his supplies. Turning toward the man, she asked the question that he was unwilling to. "How long does it hurt for?"

He looked at her, his gaze lingering for a moment before he pulled out an IV. "Well. The others made it, but they had only been bitten with in fourty-eight hours. Didn't even have their first feeding yet." He paused, his hand resting on his leg as he looked to Daryl. "I imagine you've fed already."

Beth gulped, suddenly her idea to give him blood back at the apartment seemed like a stupid idea.

"Had to," Daryl admitted, his eyes turning down casts. "Back in Moscow. You blew my arm off remember."

Whistler chuckled, the smile spread clear across his face as he nodded his head. Beth and Daryl both looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "You're lucky we were surrounded by Reinhardt and the others."

Daryl nodded, a smile of his spreading across his own face as he met Whistler's gaze. They went silent after that, Whistler pulling out some tubing and then moving to grab for Daryl's arm.

"It's gonna hurt for a while," he said, wiping a sterile wipe across Daryl's arm. "Gonna be best to put you to sleep until the process is finished."

"How long is that?" Beth asked, her throat closing in on her.

"Three days." He held up the three syringes. "It's gonna take three doses. Each of them twelve hours apart."

"But when he wakes, he'll be human again," she said, needing him to confirm it.

Whistler shrugged, his gaze once again going to finding a vein in Daryl's arm. "Mostly human, yes. That's the idea."

"What do ya mean mostly?" Daryl asked, speaking up for the first time. Beth noticed the shake in his voice and she moved to rub her hand across his shoulders.

"Vampire virus isn't something you can fully get rid of," he explained, moving to grab the IV. Daryl grabbed his arm, stopping him from inserting the needle into his vein before he finished talking. "You'll should wake up feeling mostly normal. You'll be hungry, probably sore. Most definitely irritable, but you'll be alive. You'll age, get old just like the rest of us. The only real draw backs are, we don't know what the effects the lingering vampire blood will have on your immune system or strength. The previous candidates seem to be normal enough, they just never get sick and are some what stronger then an average human."

"All pluses if you ask me," Daryl said, smirking at the man.

Whistler nodded in agreement, his mouth going firm for a moment before he focused back on putting the IV in Daryl's arm. They let him, remaining silent as they both watched closely. When the IV was in and the tubing set up, Whistler held a smaller syringe up.

"I would get to saying you're good-nights."

Beth shook her head, her eyes meeting Daryl's as he gave her a confused stare. "Good-night sounds a little like good-bye right now and I don't say good-bye," she explained, leaning in close as she cupped his face in one hand, the other folding their hands together. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"You gonna wish me sweet dreams at least?" Daryl asked, smiling at her.

Beth nodded, leaning further down so that she could leave a soft kiss on his lips. "Sweet dreams."

He nodded, his other hand shooting up around her head to pull it back down, locking their lips together in a hard kiss that left Beth breathless and wishing for more. When they pulled apart, Beth stared at him. A smile on her lips, even while she could see Whistler pushing the clear liquid into the IV.

Her fingers stroked his chin, a light touch that had one side of his lips propped up and his eyes closed until she could hear his breathing deepened. The lines on his face smoothed out and his lips fell, making him look peaceful. At least for the moment. When she looked up Whistler was looking at her, a strange sort of look that made Beth glare back at him. He didn't say anything, just grabbed the other syringe filled with the yellow pasty liquid and inserted it into the tubing.

* * *

Beth sat curled up on the bed next to Daryl. Her back against the wall, with her legs curled up close so that she could wrap her arms around them and lay her head down all while her eyes remained glued to the television. The evening shadows clawing in between the curtain, telling her that it was late evening. She gazed over at the sleeping man on the bed, his body looked to be sweating through his shirt though Whistler swore that was normal. When his head tossed from side to side, Beth kept her eyes glued on to him for a moment, focusing on his chest moving up and down and noting his color was still normal before going to back to staring at the television.

The show on is something she'd seen before and she could easily dismiss it as she stared off into space. Whistler came into the door way, two mugs of coffee in his hands as he made his way over. Beth glanced at him, giving him a slight smile before looking back at the television.

"Figured you want some coffee seeing as you don't plan on sleeping," he said, handing over one of the drinks.

Beth took it, smiling gratefully as she straightened up. "Thank you," she muttered taking a sip. The man came around the bed, checking Daryl's pulse and the IV tubing before coming back to sit on the abandoned chair next to the bed. Beth looked at him when he was settled, waiting for the silent confirmation that Daryl was okay. He nodded, though his eyes didn't leave her. It was several minutes before Beth looked back at him. "What?" she asked, unable to take the feel of his eyes on her anymore.

"Just tryin to understand why you're with him," he said, nodding toward Daryl in explanation.

Beth's jaw locked, her focus once again going to the television. She didn't need to tell him that it was none of his business, he could read it in her face as she locked her gaze away from him.

"I'm sure you could do better. He's liable to get you in more trouble then you know."

Beth shook her head. "You don't know him. He's a better man then you think."

"Hmm," Whistler mumbled, slowly nodding his head.

Beth snapped her mouth shut, her eyes burning as she attempted not to glare at him. Had to remind herself that he was helping Daryl. Willingly, though she would argue that he did it mostly for Blades sake. Whistler followed her gaze, taking in the mindless reality TV show appearing on the screen.

"Blade says you came up with this wild story about being from the future, a future, something like that." He shrugged his shoulder's looking down into his own coffee before looking back up at the screen. A young blonde started talking on the television, the familiar name flashing across the screen as Beth's breath hitched in her throat. "Said you mentioned a pop singer that hadn't even made it to the radio yet."

Beth shrugged, her own gaze going to her mug as she realized where this is going. "Don't know how you could know that unless you know someone on the inside," he continued. Beth glanced at him, her eyes narrowing as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fair enough, suppose if you are from the future there's been a lot you've guessed correctly this past year."

"No, I've been trying stay away from doing any of that." Beth admitted, her gaze going back to the television. A new contestant was auditioning now and Beth drowned them out again.

"You know him from this future of yours?" Whistler asked, once again nodding toward Daryl.

Beth bit her lip, unsure if she should answer him or leave it be. It didn't sound like he was mocking her, didn't mean the laughs weren't coming. Then again getting someone elses opinion on the whole ordeal could help. Maybe even get her to believe that it was some crazy dream. Her gaze flicked down to her wrists, the one that was still wrapped up from when she gave Daryl blood and she wondered if her brain was playing tricks on her.

"Look, I don't know a lot about time travel or whatever it was you did, but don't you think meeting him now would cause some sort of trouble in the future. Like, maybe him not making it to wherever you are in that time."

Beth felt her muscles tense, her own body feeling the weight of his words. It was the same thing that she thought to herself a hundred times. Something she was so scared of happening that she was thankful Daryl was far away from her. In a place where he couldn't get wrapped up with her, until last night.

"According to Blade, you said yourself this guy saved your life more then you could count, if he's not there because you're here now..." Whistler paused, his head nodding to one side as he shrugged. "Can't imagine that would be good for your younger self."

"What are you getting at?" Beth snapped, her eyes darting to his. She let all the anger and frustration she'd been feeling for the past week into that stare. Hating the man for saying everything she'd been thinking. All the what if's and the maybe's bubbling to the surface as she glared at the man sitting on the chair beside her.

"Just wondering if it's such a good idea for you to be here, with him?" he asked, his eyes softening as he took in her angry glare. Beth let out a heavy breath, tears prickling at her eyes as she looked away to get herself under control.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she said, telling him the same excuse she used on herself. "If I were to hunt down my family or any one I know...it would be the same thing." She shrugged, the anger leaving her, deflating her as the hopelessness took over. "The same questions of, what have I changed? What hasn't changed? What if?"

The words hung there, filling up the silence as they both stared at the television. The unknown pressing down on her as she once again went through the possibilities. The man on the television was announcing the winners, the contestants that would continue on to perform in the show. The blonde woman flashed before the screen, all smiles and screams for a moment and Whistler looked at her. A thoughtfulness in his gaze now as Beth let out a shaky breath.

"Thought about leavin to," she admitted. "Just gettin up and disappearin from him. Tried talkin myself into it, but found I didn't have the strength. I'm not strong. Not like he is."

Whistler nodded, his gaze again going to his own, now cold, cup of coffee. "Gonna get harder to leave the longer you stay."

"I know," Beth whispered, her gaze going toward the still sleeping Daryl. "I know my family, my future family," she clarified when Whistler looked up at her. "Is going to need him. My younger self is going to need him and I know I can't be there. It would be too weird, throw to much out of whack. I just don't know how I'm going to leave yet."

Whistler looked back at the young man resting on the bed, his eyes taking him in as he cocked his head to the side. Beth could see his head turning. Some thought forming behind his eyes before he turned toward her. "What if it don't happen? What if this is you're new future. With him."

"Again..What if? I just don't know."

Whistler nodded, his eyes turning sad as he finally understood her constant dilemma. He stood at that point, looking to leave her with her own thoughts before he paused at the door way and turned. His eyes took her in, studying her for a moment before saying, "You ever see that happening. With the dead coming back and find you still need some place to be. You look for Blade and me. We'll help you."

Beth smiled, a genuine smile as she nodded her head and mouthed "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks everyone again for taking the time read this. You wouldn't believe how much harder it was to figure out what kind of music a 10 year old Beth would be listening to compared to a almost thirty year old Daryl. I literally had to Google popular singers from that time period and then try to guess what Maggie maybe listening to that Beth would go a long with. So many possibilities, but there you have it. Hope you liked it.**

 **Updates from here are probably going to be a little slower because I don't have the other chapter written out yet. I was trying to keep ahead but things kind came up and it is what it is.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this one though. This portion of their story is actually coming to a close, just a few more chapters after this. Which leads to my next question. Would you rather me stick with Beth's POV once the walkers come into play or maybe do like I did originally which was go with Daryl's POV where we saw glimpses of him meeting the younger Beth and how that went? Maybe a mixture of both? I have so many ideas playing for both of them t** **hough that part won't be for a while. Still have to work on it.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I will try and work on the next chapter and have it up for you in a couple of days.**


	10. Ch 10 - Definitely Changing

**Chapter 10 – Definitely Changes**

The sound of someone groaning caught Beth's attention as she squeezed back into the room. She looked over to see Daryl tossing his head, arm coming up to cover his face as the sun light shined on to him. Beth stood still, watching as he turned over with another groan, away from the light as he covered his head with the blanket. Her breathing heavy as she waited for some kind confirmation that the serum either worked or it didn't. That she had her Daryl back, or maybe she would have to live with this new version of him.

She could. If she had to.

It wouldn't be such a horrible thing to be living with Daryl as a vampire. Sure they would be living in the night time and she wasn't sure how they would get the money to live off of, of they would be finding other ways to survive. But she would still have some version of Daryl and they would be together and that would be better then not having him at all. Because she knew what it was like without him. Sure she could survive on her own, and she had for a while at the hospital, but that was just surviving. Where as with Daryl, with her family, she could live a little. Get a little taste of something that she missed out on all together on before her life went to shit.

No, she would rather spend her life in the dark with a man that she knew she could love one rather then leave without him. That's why she took on hesitant step into the room as she looked at the figure lying on the bed and said, "Daryl," in nothing but a whisper, not wanting to alert Blade and Whistler just yet. She feared that they would come in with guns loaded, ready to throw him into the burning street and right now she just needed a moment with him.

"Mmm" he moaned, flipping the blanket back to stare at her. The sun spread out across his skin, definitely touching him but not burning him. Not even seeming to phase him as they stared at each other. Beth let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding before rushing toward the bed. She crawled next to him, curling close as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his front where she could bury her head into his neck and inhale deep. His usual smell of smoke and spice filled her nostrils and she cracked a smile, resting her head against his chest, happy to have his warm arms surrounding her and the sound of his regular heart beat pounding in her ears.

"You're alive," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Did you expect somethin else?" he asked, pulling back to take her in. Blue met blue as Beth stared into his gaze. Taking him in, memorizing the angles of his face, the color of his eyes. The way his mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown that was already starting to cause wrinkles on his face.

Shaking her head, she looked away from him. "I didn't know what to expect."

Daryl pulled her closer, his lips kissing the top of her head before resting his chin there. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Beth giggled, a small sound that was almost stifled by Daryl's chest as she mumbled. "Right. Like that's ever goin to happen."

She looked up at him again, her gaze going to his lips that were mere inches from her own before flicking up to his gaze. There was a small smile on his lips and amusement in his eyes and Beth found it to be the best thing ever. Her hand came up, caressing his cheek for a moment before she pushed herself forward to kiss him. A slight pressure at first until Daryl's fingers tangled in her hair and he held her head closer. Applying more pressure as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss even further. Beth felt her body heating up, small tingles starting across her lips that spread her to her spine. She pushed herself closer to him, not wanting the kiss to end until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Daryl yanked back, his eyes flying to the door way as Beth took a moment to breath before looking up to meet Whistler's gaze.

"How you feelin, Skid?" Whistler asked, ignoring what he walked in on. Beth was grateful, even as her face heated up.

Daryl ignored Whistler's nickname for him as attempted to push himself up into more of a sitting position as he replied, "like a damn train ran me over."

Whistler nodded, not bothering to respond as he grabbed Daryl's arm, looking at his watch as he counted out his pulse before placing the back of his hand on Daryl's forehead. "Well you feel a little warm, but I guess that's to be expected."

His eyes flicked to Beth, and again her face heated up. One look at Daryl and she could see his own cheeks turning colors on the comment. Still they ignored the old man and looked instead to Blade who was now standing in the door way. He had his arms crossed, the usual glower on his face as he looked at the two. Beth looked away from him, taking a glimpse at Daryl who met her stare for a moment before looking toward the other two men.

"Should probably rest another day or two, just to be on the safe side," Whistler continued, glancing at the two on the bed before turning toward Blade. They gave each other a quick glance, Blade shrugging like something passed between the two.

"Ya really gonna let us stay that long?" Daryl asked, pushing himself further up. He winced a little when he attempted to sit and Beth placed a hand on his shoulder to gently lay him back down. He complied, resting his back on the wall so that he was some what sitting up and able to face them.

"We said we'd help, so we are," Whistler said, pointing at the both of them with a determined stared in his eye. "Besides, do you even know where you are going?"

Daryl shrugged, his eyes going down to a strand coming off the blanket. Twirling it in his fingers, he replied, "Got some contacts. They'll be able to help me find Merle at least."

"Familiars?" Blade said, bearing his teeth at the thought. Daryl nodded, barely glancing up at Blade before his focus was back on that piece of string. Winding it tighter around his finger, until the tip turned red and then it snapped and he let out a huff of breath.

"Vamps said they'd be able to hurt him if I didn't cooperate so I'm assumin they know where his at."

Beth sucked in a deep breath. Just thinking about coming across any vampires again sent a shiver through her body. Daryl must have felt it, because he glanced at her, squeezing her hand tight like he was trying to pass some message on to her. She gave him a small smile, letting him know she was okay before looking toward Blade and Whistler again.

"We could probably head south after that," she said, looking between the two older guys first before gazing at Daryl. "Boston, or Florida."

"Georgia," he mumbled, making Beth suck in another deep breath as she thought about going home. Being even with an hour of her farm, being able to even glimpse her family was something she only dreamed about. Didn't know if she was strong enough to keep away from them.

"Maybe," she said, looking away from him. He gave her hand another squeeze before looking at the other two that were watching them a little too closely. "We'll figure it out."

Whistler nodded, looking toward Blade before looking back at Daryl. "Guess that mean's you're going to have to recover first," he said, letting out a deep sigh. "That means getting some actual food in you."

Beth nodded, releasing Daryl's hand, ready to scoot off the bed as she said, "I'll get it."

Whistler stood as well, limping toward the door. "I'll come with you."

Beth stopped, one knee resting on the bed and the other foot resting on the floor as she paused to stare at the man, ready to argue with him before he stopped in the door way to look at her .,"You have a big red 'X' on your back right now, going outside by yourself is out of the question." He pinned her down with a hard stare. Beth's mouth snapped shut and she looked toward Daryl for help.

"Don't argue, Z. It's better if you have someone with you anyways."

"Fine," she muttered, pushing herself off the bed and heading out the door. Whistler followed along with her. His limp more pronounced on the metal stairs as they made their way down. Halfway through the warehouse, he paused at a shelf and started digging around it. Beth stopped as well, curious what he could be after before he shoved a small gun in her hand.

"Just in case," he said in way of explanation and Beth shrugged, tucking the weapon in the back of her pants. The fact that she would never be rid of weapons in the past life or this one bothered her a little. Made her wonder if she would ever live a normal life. One where she wasn't running from one place to the next. Fear driving her from her home yet again. With a heavy sigh, she thought about the farm. About the short time she had as a normal child. How she almost had a normal childhood until she turned sixteen and her mother and brother died.

Maybe going back to Georgia wouldn't be a bad thing. There she could turn back the clocks. Find away to warn them, could even save them if she put enough effort into it. How much would her life change if she decided to do that? If she saved her family?

She'd have Shawn with them when Rick and them showed up to the farm. He'd be able to talk Daddy into doing what needed to be done with the walkers without Shane having to barge in on the situation. He could possibly even save Otis, because with Shawn there, they wouldn't need Shane to head out with Otis for the medical supplies to save Carl. Which meant more focus on Carol's little girl, and maybe they could save her as well. So many possibilities opened up with just one thought of saving her brother. Of keeping him and her mother alive.

The end of the world wouldn't be so gloomy, and maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't need Daryl. She wouldn't have to feel so guilt ridden about keeping Daryl away from Atlanta. There could definitely be some changes, if she'd just give it a shot.

She focused in time to see Whistler punching in a new code on the security system, the doors unlocking the moment he did and Beth pushing the numbers to the back of her memory. When they walked into the day light, the sun shone straight in her eyes. Blinding her for a moment until she was able to adjust. Whistler didn't wait for her, already he was reaching the end of the ally, even with his limp and Beth realized he was a quick one. Smiling at the old man's back, she followed along, remaining silent until they reached the edge of the block and Beth moved to head toward the Krispy Kreme's.

Whistler grabbed her arm, pulling her back as he nodded toward a burger joint a few more blocks down.

"But the donuts are right here, and Daryl likes his donuts," she said, waving toward the shop.

"He needs food, not sugar," Whistler commented, heading toward the burger joint he originally planned on. Beth sighed, glancing at the shop one more time. "Sugar could be considered food. He'd consider it food." she mumbled, not sure if the man heard her until she heard him scoff at her words. They walked a few more blocks, Beth slowing down a bit when she came across the turn off that led to her apartment building. She could see the yellow tape hanging limp on the side of the door, telling her the police came in, investigated and came up empty handed. It was better that way. No one really needed to know the truth, and all the neighbors knew she'd moved. They believed she left just in time.

No one would really need to know the difference anyways. She was just about to continue following Whistler when a familiar mop of hair stepped out of her apartment. Looking first up one way and then Beth's direction. She spotted her as well and rushed up the street. "Z," she hollered when she was close enough.

"Hey," Beth replied, feeling a little nervous now. Whistler stopped when he heard the name hollered, and looked back to see Beth glancing at him. He kept his distance though as Christina drew nearer.

"Was starting to get worried about ya. Ya said you would be over the next day and then...nothing," she said, holding her hands arm up.

Beth swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she looked to the ground. "Yeah," she started, nodding her head. "Scud showed up and well...shit happened."

Christina took a step back, understanding forming in her eyes as she looked from her to Whistler. "You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Beth replied, glancing at Whistler who was now taking a smoke out of his pocket and lighting it up. He kept glancing toward Beth, looking a bit impatient and a little irritated to be held up. He didn't say anything though and Beth focused back on Christina. Trying to decide what she should and should not tell her. Christina knew about the vampires, knew Beth worked with them, but did she know about Daryl's deal or his own work. Or even Blade. It was part of the relationship that Beth had never bothered to bring up. Sighing, she gave Christina a quick smile before saying, "we're good."

Christina gave her one more considering look, her head turning behind her for a moment before looking back at Beth. The slight flash of what could have been a plea could be seen there before Christina took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Alright well. Still got you're stuff at that new apartment, whenever you get the chance."

Beth nodded, giving her a grateful smile before saying, "thanks." She looked behind Christina. Trying to figure out what she looked at. What could have brought that look of fear in her eyes before she gave up and focused on her retreating friend. The girl was already jogging back up the street, and Beth turned to Whistler who was studying the woman a little harder then she believed to be necessary.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, nodding toward Christina. Beth nodded, her gaze going to the girl's retreating figure one more time before she looked toward Whistler. "And she knows about vampires?"

Again Beth nodded, not sure where he was taking this. He gave her one hard glance before shaking his head and walking away. Leaving Beth utterly confused as she looked back to see Christina ducking into a small laundry mate across from her old apartment.

Her brows furrowed at that, not getting why Christina would be hanging out at the laundry mate when her own place has one, but she blew it off. Following Whistler again as he headed into the burger joint. Between Whistler's silence about the girl and Beth's own observation, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. Making her lose focus as they ordered their food and then headed back to the warehouse.

Walking toward the back of the garage, she was surprised to find Daryl sitting at the old computer desk. One of his smokes lite up as he leaned back into the chair there.

"What the hell you doin?" Whistler asked before Beth could. The man rounded on the younger man, glowering at him as he looked over his computer station. Noting the newly acquired mess of papers and a bag of Daryl's stuff laid out.

"Searchin for my brother," he replied, raising an eyebrow at the man like it should have been obvious. Whistler placed the food on the table and placed a hand on his hips as he looked toward him.

"You should be restin, not smokin that shit," he muttered, shaking his head at the boy. Beth stood beside Daryl, giving him her own glower as he looked from the old man to her.

Throwing his hands up at them both he said, "it helps with the pain alright."

Whistler scoffed, his eyes rolling as he looked around the building. "Where's Blade?"

Daryl nodded up the stairs toward Blade's room "Hittin up his own shit."

"Huh," Whistler said, his hands coming up to cover his face. Beth noticed the weariness that seemed to settle in the man. Like he'd been carrying the world around for far to long and was just now starting to feel it. Maybe he felt it all along and it was just now catching up to him. Whichever it was, Beth felt a wave of sympathy for the older man and she stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a quick glance before waving his hand toward the food and headed up the stairs. Beth gave him a small smile of understanding before turning toward Daryl who was now punching in a number.

Shaking her head, she pulled out the burgers that they brought back, handing one over to Daryl who placed the phone between his shoulder and ear and took the offered food. He didn't open it though because the next second she heard him say, "hey man, long time no talk."

Beth settled herself against the table, opening her own food and taking a quick bite as he asked about his brother. Beth held her breath, her head cocking to the side as she strained to hear the other end of the conversation. She knew that the first few phone calls would probably be empty leads. It would be too easy to come across him like that. Especially seeing as this was Merle they were talking about. The same man that decided cutting his own hand off was a better option then waiting for Daryl to come for him. What ever made him believe that Daryl wouldn't come.

When she head Daryl say "alright man. Yeah keep me posted if ya hear anythin." Beth's own shoulders dropped. Not really understanding what made her hope it would be that easy. Daryl hung up the phone, his own head shaking as he unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

"How many people have you called so far?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the burger. She looked up when he held up two fingers and didn't bother looking at her. Looking back at her food, she took another bit to remain silent as he put his food down, grabbed up his smoke and dialed another number.

It went on like this for several minutes. Call, hang up, and try again. Beth found another chair close by and sunk into it as she pulled out a small notebook from her back pocket, writing in it as she finished her fries and sucked down her drink. When he hung up the phone the last time, he looked to her with a smirk on his face.

Beth paused with a handful of fries ready to go into her mouth, eyebrow raising up as she looked at him. "What?" she asked, looking at her food and then back up at him.

"Don't look like much has changed, huh?" he asked, still smiling up at her. Beth looked around her. Taking in the dark warehouse, desk where her notebook and pen rested with a pile of food in front of them before her own lips turned up into a smile. "Never will."

Daryl picked up the phone one more time, shaking his head as he continued peeking at her while dialing the number. Beth grinned back, turning back to the small notebook that she'd been writing in as he talked on the phone. It wasn't anything special, just a place for her to write down any songs that came to her mind, even a few thoughts. Things that she felt would need to be remembered one day. She was in the process of wiping her hands on her jeans when the alarm started going off. Beth froze, her hands flying to her ears as she looked first to Daryl, who had a finger shoved in his ear as he attempted to hear what the guy on the other end was saying, and then upstairs. Whistler and Blade both came flying down the room, one heading toward the computer station and the other heading for the weapons.  
Beth tucked her notebook away as she swung around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is that?" she asked, looking toward Whistler who was shoving Daryl to the side to get to the surveillance system.

"Someone's trying to get in here," he muttered, flipping through the cameras. His eyes rested on the last one of the front door and barley noticed the figure running around the corner. Any thing they could use to identify them was covered with a hoodie pulled low over their bodies, and Beth looked up in time to see Blade cock his gun.

"I'm on it."

"B," Daryl hollered, finally hanging up his phone and followign along. Beth moved after him, grabbing a hold of his arm to stop him from going outside.

"You can't," she said, forcing him to turn and face her. "You're barely-" she started, looking him up and down when Daryl talked over her.

"Someone's got stop him," he said, pulling out of her grasp and heading toward the door. He grabbed one of he automatics off the shelf as he passed by, and Beth ran her fingers through her hair. Wondering who the hell was going to stop him from killing himself.

"Arrgh," she hollered, running after them. She glanced Whistler out of the corner of her eye looking to follow along, but stopped to go back to the computer. The alarm was still going off and no doubt that was probably the bigger issue. Rushing outside, she turned in time to see the hooded figure jumping into a van and driving off before the door was even shut.

Blade attempted to run after them, his gun being holstered to make it easier when Daryl grabbed a hold of him. "Let it go, B."

The big man shrugged him off, moving to follow the van again when Whistler's voice rang from the ally way. "Stop, Blade. They'll be back."

Blade turned to him, bearing his teeth for a moment before he turned to Daryl and then Beth. "Which one?" he asked, glaring at the both of them. Beth took a step back, her breath hitching in her throat she felt the mistrust seething from Blade.

Daryl shook his head. "We wouldn't, man. Not after everything you've done."

Blade narrowed his gaze at him, taking a step forward looking like he was ready to take Daryl down. Beth moved closer, ready to move between the two men again when Whistler finally came to the edge of the ally way.

"I think it might have been that little girl we ran into earlier," he said, nodding toward Beth. Beth looked at him, her brows furrowing even as she shook her head. Ready to defend her friend from the likes of these two.

"Who?" Daryl asked, turning toward Beth for an explanation.

Again she shook her head, still denying it as she said, "Not Christina." Looking to Daryl for confirmation. She was his friend too after all. Daryl's mouth gaped open, his eyes going wide as he looked toward Whistler and then up to the sky. Beth let out a heavy breath, not fully understanding the meaning of defeat that came into Daryl's eyes as he looked back at her.

"Chrissy," he said, emphasizing the nickname like she should remember it. "Works for the vampires"

Beth shook her head, not wanting to hear what he had to say, "so did you."

"No Beth," he said, coming to stand in front of her. Grabbing her hands, he ran his thumb's across the both of them as he licked his lips. "She's the one that got you involved with the suck heads. She's the one that pointed you out to them."

Beth stared at him, slowly loosing the ability to breath as she heard the words. "But she..." she started, her eyes going distant. "you..." she started again, unable to form a full sentence. Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder's pulling her close as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I introduced you to her and I'm sorry."

"She was my friend," she muttered, dumbstruck now that it was starting to sink in. Her eyes going distant as she thought about how nice Christina been to her.

"Because they wanted her to be," he explained, smoothing out her hair. Beth sucked in a deep breath, willing herself not to feel the betrayal as she grabbed a hold of Daryl's shirt. Taking in a deep breath of his familiar smell, she looked up at him and nodded. "Guess we gotta go then."

It was a statement, not a question. Ignoring the resignation in her voice, Daryl nodded in agreement. as he muttered "yeah."

Looking toward Blade and Whistler who was staring at the both of them before they headed back inside. None of them said a word. The place remained eerily quiet now that the alarm been shut off and no one was really talking. Daryl was busy grabbing up a bag and pulling some weapons inside of it. Blade was doing much the same thing before heading up stairs and disappearing into his room. Beth looked over at Daryl, noting they were both still in the same clothes and headed back up the stairs to see if there was anything useful from the last time he was here.

The routine wasn't all that unfamiliar to Beth. Grab what you could, throw it into the car and jump in. The same thing over and over. Here when she thought she could have something normal, she was doing something so familiar all over again. It's not like it was Daryl's fault. Wasn't anyone's fault really. She should have known better then to trust someone so easily. To get so attached to someone that she let her guard down and let them into her life without a second thought. Because her time in the hospital taught her nothing. Didn't teach her how to keep people away. Didn't drill into her head enough that the only people you could trust was your own family.

When she had the bag packed up, she made her way back downstairs in time to hear Blade ask if Daryl knew where they were going. She stopped halfway down, looking toward Daryl as he looked at her and nodded his head. "I have an idea where Merle is. We'll go get him and then head out of town."

Blade nodded, his eyes going over Beth before looking over the warehouse. Beth followed his movements, taking a moment to memorize the place. It'd been good to her. Blade, and Daryl taking her in, even though they didn't have to. She still didn't understand why they didn't just call the police in and let them deal with the crazy girl and her wild story.

"Z," Daryl hollered, catching her attention. Beth looked toward him as he nodded toward an old pick up truck. On her way to the truck, she stopped in front of Blade, looking him up and down for a moment before wrapping an arm around him. He stiffened at the contact, though Beth didn't pull away until she said, "take care"

Blade patted her shoulder, giving her a brief "hmm" before pushing her away. Then she turned to Whistler and hugged him. The older man actually hugged her back saying, "watch yourselves out there."

"You too, old man," Beth said, pulling back with a smirk on her face. Whistler narrowed his gaze at her, though the gesture was pointless with the amusement in his eyes. When Beth opened the car door to get in, Daryl leaned over the hood and looked to the two still standing in the middle of the warehouse.

"What about you two?"

Blade shrugged as he turned away, and Whistler looked around. "We'll be ready to leave in a few hours. Point is you two need to get out of town, and you need to be seen doing it." He pointed a finger at Daryl and the younger man nodded his head.

"Don't worry. They'll know we're gone."

* * *

 **I know this chapter is slow. Nothing really going on except to move the story along. Next chapter we get to see Merle again and Daryl and Beth move a bit away from the the Blade universe. Thanks again for all those that have commented, favorited, and followed this story. It means a lot to know that people are actually enjoying it. And thanks to whoever it was that added this story to a Daryl and Beth community. That definitely made my day to see that.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Ch 11 - Time To Go

****** Warning for some pretty harsh language. Just some general Merle usage. * * * ***

 **Chapter 11 – Time To Go**

Beth sat in the passenger seat of the truck, her heels constantly tapping on the floor as her leg shook a million miles a minute. Daryl reached for the floorboard, grabbing his bag to dig through it until he found what he was looking for, he shoved one tiny explosive after another into his pocket, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Would they know they were there to start something, or would they be able to walk in and walk out without any problem.

So many scenarios were running through her head right now that Beth looked down, her fingers picking at the skin on the end of her thumbnails as she whispered, "Daryl" to get his attention. He stopped what he was doing to look at her. Their eyes met for a moment before he nodded his head and opened the truck door, mumbling "come on."

It was agreed that Beth wouldn't stay in the truck by herself. For one, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave her alone with the vampires looking for them. Two he mentioned that if things didn't go down like planned, he wanted her close for an alternate escape plan. One that he would probably think up on the spot, and Beth wouldn't have a clue to what was going on.

She agreed, though, nodding along as he gave her the instructions on the way over here. The entire time her stomach knotted up, the nausea steadily worsening as she watched the buildings deteriorate around them, growing more and more desolate as they drew away from the suburban blocks. They pulled up to a small two story town house that looked like it was ready to fall over any minute. With chipped paint and cracked bricks holding up the foundation. People were stumbling in and out and Daryl explained it was one of the vampires drug houses. "An easy way to hold Merle, without actually having to hold Merle," Daryl tried to explain as they drove up there.

Beth scowled at him, trying to understand how anyone could hold his older brother without the man putting up a fight. Daryl noticed the confused look in her eye and shook his head, sighing as he said, "Merle got hooked on their blood without realizing what it was exactly... It's why I owed them. Why he got sent away to..." He let his words trail off as the rest of the story seemed obvious. Merle got thrown in jail for one thing or another and Daryl was left to clean up the mess.

Heading up the steps, Beth stayed close to Daryl. Theirs arms brushing against each other with each step, though Daryl kept his hands tucked into his jacket. Wrapped tightly around those explosives he planned on planting around the place. She didn't know his full plan, said it would be better if she was somewhat oblivious to such things. Beth wished he would trust her a bit more, let her help him with something other than passing messages and shooting a few dead heads.

'One day,' she muttered, moving pass a couple of people lingering in the doorway. Daryl pushed past them, his hand snaking out to push one of them aside. When Beth passed by them, she looked down to see one of Daryl's small bombs attached to the man's shoulder blade. He must not have noticed it, because while he scowled at them he turned back to the other man he'd been talking with and didn't bother reaching for the small device.  
Beth suddenly knew what the plan was as they moved into another room and Daryl went up to another man. This one he seemed to know because he clapped him on the back and started talking to him. Asking him if he'd seen his brother. When the man nodded his head, he pointed toward a back room and Daryl walked away. Beth looked back long enough to see the man turn and yet another small device clipped to the man's back. Beth shook her head, hurrying to catch up as Daryl made his way through the house. He stopped now and then to talk to someone.

Clasping hands with them and reaching around to give them a quick slap on the back. Whenever he left them there would be another device hanging off their backs.

When they reached a set of stairs that led down, Beth grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving any further and he stopped to look at her. She could see the determination in his eyes. It was the same look he adopted when he had to end a friend's life because they were bitten. The look he got when he knew things were fixing to go from bad to worse. A hard stare that told Beth he was numb at the moment. He wasn't feeling anything, just moving on instinct as he made his way through the house. She looked back at the people hanging in the hallway. At the ones that he shook hands with and brought them in for hugs. How many of them were his friends, his comrades for the past couple of years.

"He's down here," he mumbled, grabbing her hand for the first time and heading down the stairs. Beth swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes scanning over the people once again as she followed him down.

The place darkened considerably and Beth gripped Daryl's hand tighter. Using him to guide her down the stairs and into a small hallway. The sound of an obnoxious cackle caught their attention and they both froze at the sound. Daryl looked back with a lopsided smile on the side of his face as he pulled her along to the end of the hall.

Walking through the door, Beth was able to see through the few candles lit up, making the room glow in the darkness and keeping Merle in the shadows as he looked toward the newcomers.

"Hey little brother," he said, the biggest grin spreading across his face. "Glad ta see yer home." he continued, cackling again as he puffed on whatever was in his hand.

Daryl stood in front of him, a scowl across his face that was matched only by Beth's as she took in the man sitting on the couch. The shirt he was wearing was wrinkled and there was something stained on the white wife beater that he wore underneath. Not to mention the worn down pants, and messed up strands of hair that was on his head. The man literally looked like he just woke up and didn't give a damn about where he was and the half stoned girl wrapped around him didn't seem to give a shit either as she smiled up at Daryl. Beth narrowed her gaze at the woman, noticing how the woman's eye stared longer the necessary at them. Almost glaring at the both of them before giving off a small smile. A small bit of pointed white teeth showed from underneath her lips, and Beth tensed as she looked at the female vampire and then toward Merle who was still oblivious next to her.

Daryl shifted his stance, his gaze barely lingering on the vampire before turning to his brother, his scowl deepening as he nodded toward the door. "Come on, asshole. Time to go," said Daryl. He shifted his stance, turning a bit so that Merle would have a straight shot to the doorway. His brother cocked another crooked grin as he puffed on his smoke before shaking his head.

"Why don't you get comfortable, try some of this shit," he said, holding up a bag of red powder. Daryl's scowl deepened at the substance before they shifted to his brother who was holding it for him. Shaking his head, he nodded toward the bag. "How much more you got?"

Merle laughed, the girl practically fell on his lap as she laughed along with him and Beth couldn't stop the look of disgust that came across her face as she stared at the two. She didn't know anything about the girl, but she could remember Merle from the prison. Remembered how scared she was of him then, until he released Michonne and faced the Governor on his own. It cost him his life, but he still did it and that brought on some respect for the man. Looking at him now, she thought maybe she was looking at two completely different men. Maybe she was, maybe just like Daryl, her version of Merle and this version weren't the same person yet. Maybe they had to grow into that person.

Whatever it was, she couldn't stop the scowl from deepening as he dug into his pockets and pulled out another two packets of the red substance. Daryl nodded his head, scratching at his jaw as he looked from the bags to Beth. Their eyes met, and she couldn't stop her mouth from gaping open as he stepped around the small coffee table and settled down next to his brother.

"Daryl," she said, taking a step forward with her eyes widening at the sight of the man grabbing the packets and opening them up. He gave one a quick sniff as he ignored her glare.

"Hey there, Blondie," Merle said, his grin widening to show all his teeth as he looked her up and down. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Beth took a step back, her arms crossing over her chest as she ignored the older Dixon brother and looked instead to Daryl. "We don't got time for this," she said, exasperated with the pair of them at the moment.

"Just give me a minute," he muttered, shaking the bag a bit before looking toward Merle. "Seems kind of light. You got any more money?"

Beth felt her lungs collapse, her hands flying up in front of her, with her fingers curled like they wanted to strangle someone. And they did. Daryl really wanted to do this now? She knew he liked his smokes. Knew that from the moment she met him at the warehouse, but this? Now?

Merle nodded his head, digging in his pocket for a moment before he pulled out a small wad of cash. Daryl took it, flipping the bills open to count them out. When he was finished, he shook his head and sucked on his bottom lip. "Alright," he mumbled, grabbing all three bags of the red powder and pocketing the money as he stood up. "Come on, Z," he said, as he rounded the table a second time and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Hey!" Merle shouted behind them, Beth looked back to see him standing now. The smile wiped clean off his face as he frowned at Daryl's retreating figure. "Piece of shit, get back here!"

Daryl kept on walking, tugging Beth along as they made their way back through the darkened hallway.

She could feel her chest tightening, leaving her to force air into her lungs as they made their way down the dark corridor with her mind was still trying to wrap around Daryl's plan. They could here Merle making his way into the hallway. Shouting something that was indiscernible at the moment.

Daryl stopped at the bottom of the steps, his hand digging in his pocket and pulling out a couple more detonators. "Place them where you can," he whispered as Merle came stumbling out of the back room. "We're about to make a lot of noise."

"Fuckin pussy! I paid for that shit!" Merle hollered, coming toward them.

"With stolen money, you fuckin asshole!" Daryl shouted back, stepping backwards until he was standing in the middle of the stairs.

Merle stumbled his way across the hallway. Using the walls on either side to keep himself upright. The girl that lounged on the couch with him came up to pull on his arm. Attempting to coax him back with, "come on, baby. We can find other ways to get more for ya." Merle ignored her, shoving her away as he mumbled something about "family affairs." The woman threw her hands up in exaggeration and headed back toward the room. Daryl shoved Beth behind him, turning to face his brother as he slowly made his way up the hallway. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Merle glared up at them.

Merle's eyes flashed toward Beth, who stood just behind his brother before sliding back over Daryl. "That what this about?" he asked, attempting to stand a little straighter. He still wobbled where he stood, and Beth wondered if he could even make it up the stairs. "Cause I stole from your girlfriend?"

He waved his arm toward her as he took a step up. He stumbled and took another step down before landing against the wall.

"No," Daryl shouted back, his hands on his hips now as he took another step back. "This about the fact your high, again, and I'm having to rescue your ass. Again!"

"Fuck you! I don't need you to rescue me. I can take care of my damn self," Merle shouted, still leaning against the wall while his arms flew everywhere.

"Yeah, prove it," Daryl shouted back down as he took a made his way up the stairs. "Come up here and get your shit."

He made his way up the rest of the stairs, stopping only when he reached the top to look back down at his brother who was taking one step at a time mumbling "don't need to prove shit to no one. Sure as hell don't need my little brother telling me what to do. Fuckin..." Beth turned back to Daryl who was sneering down at him. When he looked toward her, he must have noticed the concerned look on her face because he shrugged and whispered, "it's the only way we're gettin him outta here."

Beth nodded, understanding finally dawning on her when she felt him give her arm a quick squeeze before turning back to Merle. "What was that, dick head? You gonna get up here or not?" Merle stood propped against the wall again, his breathing labored as he stared daggers toward his little brother. Daryl held out the bag full of red powder, waving it toward him as he continued taunting the man with, "guess I'm just gonna have to get rid of this shit. Since you're just gonna stand there like a fuckin whipped cow."

Daryl moved away from the stairs, pulling Beth along with him as Merle came crawling up the rest of the way with another string of curses leaving his mouth. "Yeah, that's right," Daryl continued, walking backwards down the hallway now to keep an eye on Merle. "Keep talkin your shit. That's all your good for."

Beth walked behind him, her eyes more on the commotion that the two brothers were stirring than on to anyone in front of her and she stumbled into a few people, barely remembering the items in her hand as she reached out to steady herself. One of them landed on the back of someone's arm, it's light blinking red before the person shoved her way mumbling "watch it." Beth did. She moved to the front room where she stopped at the doorway to see Daryl leaning against the door frame in the previous room, arms crossed and scowling as he looked toward Merle, who was now standing at the top of the stairs, catching his breath as he held himself up against the wall.

"Pussy, come over here and face me like a man," Merle spat, spittle running down his face as he pushed himself off the wall. He stumbled across the room, running into a couple of people and pieces of furniture before he was standing a few feet away from Daryl.

Daryl sneered, taking in his brother's wobbling form as he stepped away from the door frame and toward the center of the room, his hands waving at Merle in a come hither motion. "You can't even stand and you wanna fight?"

"Daryl," Beth hissed, her eyes bulging as her arms swung toward the front door. Daryl gave her a slight glance, nodding his head toward the exit before looking back to Merle, who was standing straight, fixing his own pants like he was going to actually fight.

"Head to the car, Z," he said, not really looking at her as Merle rushed at him. Daryl stepped to the side, just barely missing a collision with his brother as he headed toward the front lobby. Beth pushed her way through the people, leaving the last explosive on some homeless looking guy that was leaning against the wall by the door watching the drama unfold within. He barely gave her a glance as she shoved against his shoulder for a brief moment, only stumbled through the doorway. When she stepped outside, she had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted from the dark interior of the house to the brightness outside. When she could see without the spots blinding her, she made her way across the lawn, toward their truck parked across the street. Doing her best to ignore the curses still being spewed inside, and the sound of breaking glass that made her cringe over which brother it was that fell through a table, or mirror, or whatever it was that just broke.

Halfway down the cemented pathway from the house, she heard the front door bang open and she turned to see Merle flying out the front and falling on his back on the concrete. Daryl wasn't far behind him as he stormed toward his brother, yanking him up by the collar of his shirt until the man was somewhat standing before shoving him on to the lawn.

Beth noticed the deep cut across Merle's face and the red spot on Daryl's face as she turned away to keep from gaping at the both of them. They were both stumbling toward the truck. Merle still going on about his brother being a pussy and Daryl is replying back with another shove as he said "Just fuckin move already, asshole."

Reaching the truck, Beth slide into the driver's seat. Her focus more on the two brothers heading her way than actually starting the car. Still, she managed to feel for the keys that were left in the ignition and turn the engine over before Daryl and Merle reached the truck and forced her to slide all the way over to the passenger side. Merle slid in next, his head falling to the back of the seat before Daryl could even climb in and settle himself in the driver's side.

"Didn't have to punch me so damn hard," Daryl grumbled as he rubbed at the red spot on the corner of his eyes. Beth looked over at him, examining the small spot before he glanced at her and started fumbling in his pockets.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to throw me out of the fuckin house," Merle snapped back, one eye opening as it looked to what Daryl was pulling him from his pocket. "When the hell'd you get so strong anyways?" he asked, barely noticing Daryl's and Beth's focus on the house they just vacated. Daryl hesitated for a moment, his eyes traveling over the small space before he looked over at Beth. Their eyes met, again that hard stone look that told Beth he was trying not to think about what he was going to do. Possibly wanted her to give him some indication that she didn't want it either, but she just nodded. One side of her mouth going up in a grim smile as he mashed the button. It took a moment, the only sound was Merle's grumbling as he rubbed a sore spot on his cheek.

Screams rendered them all silent as flames smashed the first story windows open. The small explosion causing their truck to shake at the same moment Daryl punched on the gas. He didn't wait to see if anyone came running out of the house, didn't even here is brother mutter "what the hell," as they sped down the street and around the corner.

Beth watched as the flames rose up in the air, unable to tear her eyes away even as the house disappeared from view. Merle sat in the middle of them, his body twisted in the same direction before turning to look at his brother. "Did you fuckin do that?" he asked, eyes wide and a smirk on his face. Beth half wondered if he was having an epiphany or some kind of life reevaluation moment. She really hoped so, but she doubted it.

"Could have been a gas leak," Daryl mumbled, not looking in the rear view mirror for one second as he continued on with his explanation. "Place stunk to high heaven."

He glanced toward Beth, making sure their eyes made contact before giving his head a slight shake. Beth nodded, understanding that whatever happened in that house. Whatever happened in New York couldn't be talked about. Not in front of Merle anyways.

* * *

Beth leaned on the outside of the hotel wall. In one direction she could see the city skyline a couple of hours behind them. In the other an endless expanse of highway that Beth didn't know how long they would be following. Daryl was looking to travel home, and even Merle didn't raise much of an argument about that before drifting off to sleep.

Beth wondered if home was the best option for her. How much temptation would be there to go back, or if she would be able to stop herself. Looking toward Daryl, she hoped that being with him would be enough to keep her away. That even when the world started falling apart, she would be able to stay away. She didn't want to know what the reactions would be if she were to show up on that farm, ten years older with scars all over her body and no real explanation of what happened. Closing her eyes, she focused on the man next to her. Noting the smoke now hanging in his hand as he placed it on the edge of the phone booth and said, "yeah that was us."

She assumed he'd gotten a hold of Blade and she moved a little closer to hear what the man was saying as Daryl continued with, "figured you could use a little distraction."

"Well, it worked," Blade replied, his tone somewhat amused. Beth smiled at it, happy to hear him use another tone aside from disdain for a change. His words faded out after that, forcing her to move closer until she was inches from Daryl so that she could hear him on the other end. "We're heading toward Boston now. Whistler has another warehouse there," Blade explained. Daryl nodded in agreement glancing at Beth before looking toward the truck.

"Well, good luck to yeah," he said, sucking on his smoke for a moment before letting the smoke billow out.

"You're not going that way?" Blade asked, and this time she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Nah, we've decided to head home. See what could happen there." Daryl looked at her again, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before giving him the smallest of smiles. So focused on Daryl and the way his blue eyes penetrated hers that she missed what Blade said before Daryl was mumbling "alright, you two take care." Then he hung up the phone and leaned against the phone booth still staring down at her.

"Ya ready?" he asked, nodding toward the truck. Beth looked at it, glancing at the long highway behind it and then back to him.

 _'Just like old times,'_ she thought before giving him another one of her small smiles and nodded."Yeah." Whatever he heard in her tone of her voice gave him pause, causing him to furrow his brows as Beth moved to walk back to the truck.

When he grabbed her coat collar, he pulled her back to face him and it was Beth's turn to give him a confused glare. His hands came up to cup her face, holding her stare while his thumbs ran back and forth against her skin, causing Beth to close her eyes at the motion.

"I'm going to make this better," he said, pulling her closer to him until they were mere centimeters from each other. Beth nodded, her smile growing as she said, "I know" before closing the last bit of space between them to rest her lips against his. Closing her eyes to savior the feel of skin against skin. Daryl's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his own, and Beth let out a heavy sigh. Almost a moan that he swallowed up as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing up on her tiptoes to bring herself closer before he pulled away. His fingers coming back up to stroke at the edge of her lips.  
"We'll make it better," she said, looking into his blue eyes to see the way the edges crinkled up before glancing down at his smile that sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. He gave her another quick kiss, barely touching her before he pulled away and let his arms drop to his side.

Beth grabbed his hands, heading back toward the truck before she moved to the passenger side to climb in. The sound of both doors slamming shut made Merle shoot up in his seat, spittle running down his jaw as he looked around him.

Wiping at his face, he looked first at her and then toward Daryl and said, "why am I in bitch still?"

"Because you are the bitch," Daryl replied, not bothering to look toward Merle as he pulled out of the hotel room and headed back down the highway. It was still early, and Daryl was pretty sure there would be another spot to crash in somewhere down the road. If nothing else, they could pull to the side of the highway and sleep in the back with Merle in the cab. Either way, they both agreed it was still too close to the city to be stopping here for the night.

"Huh," Merle snorted out, resting his head back against the seat as he mumbled out a few words that Beth couldn't understand. Daryl must have because he shook his head at him, giving him a slight glare before turning back to the endless expanse of highway.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Just a bit of a Dixon brother quarrel. I don't know about ya'll but I loved the dynamic they had in TWD. They were brothers that looked out for each other but there was still that hostility towards each other. Plus I loved Merle. Sure he was an a-hole but he grew on ya. Hope I got him right and you did enjoy it.**

 **Anyways, Until next time.**


	12. Ch 12 - Memory Road

**Warning Mature content ahead. It's marked with the stars (**) so when you reach that part if you care to skip it go ahead. it's just a little bit I added in for fun. Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Memory Road**

Beth's head slammed against the back of the seat, jerking her awake as the truck shook. Her sight blurred as she took in the bright, neon sign before swiveling around to the back woods spreading out behind the buildings.

"Where?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes to clear her vision before sitting up, and getting a better look around. She knew they'd been on the road for a while. Having stopped several times to let Merle out so that he could pee. One stop had him demanding that she move over. "Get where you belong," he mumbled receiving a slap in the back of the head once he settled from Daryl who glared daggers at him from over her head. Beth settled in after that, finding Daryl's heavy leather jacket far more comfortable to lean upon than the window and she didn't begrudge Merle one bit.

She wouldn't tell him that of course.

Now she sat up, noticing they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but a few closed up shops and a row of cars parked in front of some run down bar. "What are we doin?" she asked, her voice still slurred a bit as sleep held onto her. She'd attempted to stay up with Daryl for the fourteen hour drive from New York to Atlanta, but somewhere between cities she must have passed out. She knew she would, she was never one to stay awake for a car ride. Anything longer then forty minutes was guaranteed to have her snoozing.

"We're runnin low on cash," he said, as he climbed out of the car. Merle stepped out of the passenger side and Beth furrowed her brows as she watched him scratch at himself at the front of the truck before looking toward Daryl for the answers.

"Okay, so we're getting drunk?" she asked, sliding across the seat. Daryl stepped in front of the door, one hand resting on the roof of the car and the other hand on the steering wheel effectively blocking her exit.

"No, you're stayin here." He gave her a pointed look, making sure her gaze met his so that she could get how serious he was. Beth looked toward Merle, who was now lighting up a cigarette and shook her head, opening her mouth ready to argue when Daryl pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't," he said, placing his finger under her chin to close her mouth. Beth took it as a nice way of telling her to shut up, and she glowered at him. "I don't want you in here. I don't want you anywhere near this crowd."

Beth looked at him, swallowing as she thought about why he wouldn't want her in there. "How you gettin the money?"

Daryl shook his head, unable to meet her eyes as he licked his lips and stepped away from the car. Beth pulled him back, grabbing his face to make him look at her. "Daryl," she said, more as a question than actually speaking his name and he met her hard stare with one of his own apologetic ones.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep the car runnin and stay here." he emphasized the last part, like a part of him knew that Beth wouldn't sit still for long if she had any other choice, but seeing the desperation in his eyes, the silent plea that he placed there, Beth nodded her head and leaned over to place a slight kiss on his lips.

"Let's get this bullshit done, Lil' brother," Merle hollered from the front of the truck. Beth glanced at him, returning his glower with one of her own as she released her hold on Daryl and let him step back. He shut the door, nodding his head at her before turning to Merle, "Come on," he muttered, rushing to catch up with the older man.

Beth leaned back against the car, watching as the two brothers disappeared into a cloud of smoke and ruckus. Telling herself to take a deep breath and relax as she waited in the dark. She looked around the small town, noting the old buildings lined up on either side of the street. Most of them closed, though there was one other building with it's light's lit up and cars wrapped around the corner. From the sign that she noticed over the street it was some sort of bar&grill establishment and her stomach rumbled with the realization that it'd been some time since they last ate.

Looking back at the beat up old bar that Daryl and Merle walked in, she sat back and linked her fingers together over her stomach wondering how much longer they would be. She could only imagine what was going on in there. Who they were talking to. She wasn't stupid. She remembered the two bags of dried up vampire blood that Daryl had taken from Merle in order to get him out of that crack house and she could only guess that's where they were getting the money from now.

It would explain Merle's sour mood, though he didn't look to begrudging about the whole thing. Must mean there was something in it for him. What was the question, but Beth settled back in the seat and decided not to worry about it. Whatever Daryl promised his brother, was between them.

Several people walked by as Beth waited. Most of them with long dirty hair, jean and leather jackets and the most sour faces she'd ever seen on any one person. Some of them made her crouch into her seat further, hoping to avoid their stares even as they peered at her. One group of guys made shivers run down Beth's spine as they came by. They were younger than some of the others that passed by and a couple of them were pointing in her direction, making crude gestures as they laughed, glancing at her the entire time.

Beth's nerves shot up, and she quickly reached over to first the passenger side to lock the door and then her own door before bringing her legs up onto the driver's side so that she could curl up. She knew the idea was pointless. There wouldn't be much they had to do to get into the truck and they realized it too as they laugh even harder and moved on from the truck. Breathing a little easier as they disappeared into the cloud of smoke like all the others.

Still, she didn't move from her spot, her eyes glued on the door of the bar wishing for the two brothers to return. When the group of guys that leered at her returned out from the doorway several minutes later, Beth sucked in a deep breath and released it the next second when she recognized a bald head mixed in the bunch, his head hung low as he continued speaking with whom Beth assumed to be the leader. Daryl appeared behind him, his gaze barely scanning over her before turning in their direction. When they rounded the corner, he leaned against the wall still within her sight. His attention on the group of guys just around the corner though Beth could only imagine that Merle was doing all the talking.

Beth believed that man could talk the devil out of his own soul, or beat it out of him. Either way, Merle got what he wanted and she could only imagine what she was talking those boys out of at the moment. After several minutes, Daryl pulled two small bags from his pocket and pushed into one kids hand at the same time taking something from his other hand. It was such a small movement that if Beth hadn't been staring so hard she wouldn't have noticed it. When it was said and done, the two brother's headed back toward the truck.

Merle popped over to the driver's side, making Beth raise an eyebrow as Daryl opened the door to hop in the passenger side. The small group was pointing at them, their smiles growing wider as their gazes passed over her and then the two brothers. Daryl must have heard what was being said, cause he turned and spit in their direction at the same time he held a finger out to them. Their cat calls turned to threats as he jumped in the passenger seat and Merle put the truck into reverse.

"What was that about?" she asked, looking toward Daryl who was scowling into his hand. His head resting on the window as they drove further away from the bar.

Merle was the one that responded with,"they thought you were really pretty."

Beth looked toward Daryl who had his eyes narrowed on Merle and back out the window to see the group still laughing like a bunch of hyena's. "Oh," she muttered, turning to face forward again and bringing her legs up to wrap her arms around them. She was small enough that the bench seat in the cab allowed her to sit comfortably like that as she rested her chin on her knees and stared out the front window.

"Don't worry about it," Daryl said after a few moments. His hand came up to rub across her shoulder's.

Beth turned her head to stare at him for a moment before saying, "I'm not."

He smirked at her, his eyes searching her face for anything that might contradict her words. When nothing showed, he pulled her closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder and he could place a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Fucking whipped," Merle muttered, his mouth turning into a full on grin as he turned back toward the window.

"Just drive, asshole," Daryl shot back, leaning his head against the window. His arm remained around her shoulder's though, keeping her close to him as the highway came into view again. Beth closed her eyes, still not fully awake and even more sleepy now that she had Daryl wrapped around her. She didn't mean to sleep, figured she'd gotten enough sleep on the drive into Georgia. She meant to sit silently and drift. To enjoy the feel of the man next to her and wonder just how close to the farm they were. If they'd ever get that close to the farm. Next thing Beth knew, her eyes were drifting closed and then she was being shaken awake by a firm hand and a soft voice.

"Hey, Z," Daryl said, pushing her off of him. "Come on. Gas break."

Beth mumbled, her eyes opening now to find that they were indeed parked at a gas station. Merle was already at the pump, flipping the switch and placing the nozzle in the truck as Daryl crawled out the other end and held the door open for her. Stumbling out of the truck, she took a moment to stretch her legs. Already that tingling feeling that comes when you try to wake your limbs up was starting to set in, and Beth leaned over, stretching her back and legs for a moment before standing tall with her arms reaching up over her head.

When she looked to Daryl, he had a slight grin on his face until he noticed Beth grinning back at him and he shook his head and headed inside. Half way through the parking lot, she was stopped by Merle shouting, "Hey, get me one of those half cooked hamburgers they got here."

Daryl gave him a single wave in acknowledgment, but continued walking, leaving Beth to catch up to him. There was a slight smell when Beth entered the place, a dead smell that made her pause until she looked around to find that there was another store opened in the back. From there she could see cameo vests and hats, and what she concluded to be hunting equipment. She raised an eyebrow toward Daryl who shrugged one shoulder before pulling her toward the cold drinks. He handed a few cokes over to her as they passed by before heading down another aisle where he picked up a couple bags of chips. When he held up a bag of funyuns towards her, Beth shook her head and grabbed the cheetos off the shelf.

"Got it," he said, heading back up to the front of the store to drop the stuff on the counter. It was then Beth noticed the small kitchen in the back and looked over the various fried foods. A row of cheeseburgers sat wrapped in the display and Merle's words came back to her as she looked to Daryl as he ordered three of them. He looked over at Beth's concerned stare with one side of his lip raised up in a half smile. "It's not half cooked. Merle just likes his meat charred black."

The man behind the counter didn't say anything as he rang up their total and bagged their food. Daryl opened his wallet and Beth spotted a wad of money stuffed inside as he threw a couple bills on the counter and grabbed the bag. Before he could get too far, Beth stepped to the counter and asked, "is there a bathroom around here?"

The guy gave her a blank stare as he reached under the counter and threw a small key chained to a long board onto the counter. Beth grimaced at the thing as she grabbed the edge of the board and followed Daryl outside. Without saying a word, she turned around the corner where the sign indicated the bathrooms were while he went back toward the truck where Merle was leaning against the hood of the car waiting on both of them. When she came back out a couple of minutes later, she could hear shouting coming from the parking lot. Rounding the corner, she froze for only a minute to hear Daryl holler "I don't give a shit what's there. I ain't goin back to that fuckin trailer!"

Beth heaved out a heavy sigh as she guessed what the argument was about. Merle mentioned once or twice when they entered Georgia that they should head back to the their old trailer. Said there might be a thing or two they could use there. Daryl never answered him, and Beth guessed now Merle pushed a little too far.

Dropping the key back off with the guy behind the counter, she reluctantly headed back over to the brothers. Merle was still leaning against the hood. The space dented in where Beth could imagine he would have slammed his fist on it at some point, while Daryl stood at the front of it, his back turned to his brother as he puffed on a cigarette.

"Look, you can head up there if you want. I ain't gonna chance seein that old man just for whatever shit you want out of there," Daryl said as Beth approached. She assumed they were still talking about heading to their old home and slowed her pace. Hoping to miss the conversation all together. She knew what a sore spot Daryl's childhood was. Hell his whole life had been nothing but a sore spot, and she was beginning to see why. She was smart enough to know pushing him toward anything that had to do with his home was a bad idea, the outbursts at that moonshine trailer they found was a good example of how much of a good idea it was to avoid the whole conversation. Though Beth assumed it was better if anything regarding his family came from Merle, the only other person that lived through his hell with him.

"Yeah, and how do you suppose I do that, Darylina?" Merle asked, almost snarling at his younger brother as Beth passed by the two boys, opting for the inside of the car where she could be included out of the topic. Didn't stop Daryl from staring at her, or the sour look she once again received from Merle. She thought they'd gotten pass all that confrontation on the car ride here, or maybe part of Daryl's hesitation to go home had something to do with her.

"Just drop us off in the next town, we'll hunker down and wait for ya while you take the truck, Merlina!" Daryl suggested, trying for the calm, reasonable brother's role compared to Merle who scoffed at his idea.

"Yeah, and who's goin to help with my bike? Pa?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Daryl, like he really wanted the answer to that one. Daryl sneered at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he threw his cigarette down and muttered a few curses.

"Fine," he said, moving toward the passenger side of the truck. Stopping, he pointed to Merle. "But if that motherfucker is there..." He let his words hang as he pulled the door open further and waited for Beth to move back to the middle of the truck. Merle didn't respond to him beyond a pointed glare before climbing into the driver's side.

Beth sat in the middle, her knees once again drawn up to her chest as she remained quiet. The tension in the car was thick, and weighing heavily down on her as she thought about where she was going. Daryl continued tightening his fists and then releasing them, making his whole body tense over and over again and that only caused Beth to worry even more. Merle wasn't any better. He continued to grip the wheel even tighter as they drove down the street. His knuckles turning white as they turned onto a back road that Beth didn't even notice.

Their food lay forgotten on the floorboard as they continued up the hill, her insides twisting as she rested her head against Daryl's shoulder. Hoping that even that small of a contact would be welcome. She felt him let out a heavy breath before he reached over and wrapped his arm around her legs, pulling her toward him and squeezing her legs. He seemed to relax a bit with the small movement and Beth stayed close to him. Doing what she could to calm him without words. She didn't think anything she said right now would help, and she wasn't willing to try either.

Neither one of them seemed to want to talk and the vegetation grew thicker and the road became narrower. The fact that Merle was remaining quiet as they turned onto a dirt road said everything to Beth, so she rested her head on Daryl's arm and continued watching out the window. When they finally pulled up to the old trailer, it was like stepping into a dream. It was almost like the one she and Daryl stayed at the one night they got drunk off moonshine. Only this one was a dingy white instead of the puke green and the porch was only a few stairs with some wooden posts that held up a sagging roof. The place had an air of abandonment to it, though neither of the Dixon brother's said anything as they pulled up to the back where a garage sat, half leaning but locked up.

"You got the keys?" Daryl asked, as they climbed out of the parked truck. They both kept glancing toward the front door, looking like they were preparing for a fight though nothing seemed to be coming. Merle nodded, digging through his pockets until he pulled out a small ring of keys from the back and shaking it at Daryl. He stepped toward the garage as Daryl and Beth held back, waiting for him to show what was so important back at this place. When he cursed, and attempted another key Daryl gave Beth a quick glance before motioning her to stay close to the truck and he walked forward. "What's wrong?" he asked, over Merle's shoulder.

"Piece of shit changed the fuckin lock," Merle said, kicking at the door as he spun around. His eyes flew to the trailer and then the surrounding woods before he let out another string of curses and headed toward the front door.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted, hanging back by the truck. "Merle!" he shouted again before letting out his own curses. Motioning at Beth, he barked out "stay" while he headed up the stairs. Beth watched the both walking, pausing for a second, before deciding to follow along. As she reached the top of the stairs, she leaned over Daryl's shoulder to read a note with the words ' **Notice to Condemn'** The date on it was a couple of months back and Beth glanced around to see if there was anything there to knock the place over.

"Probably realized the fuckin place wasn't worth it.," Daryl said, tossing the note to the ground. It was then he noticed Beth standing behind him and he glared at her. "What are you doin?"

"Helpin," she replied, shrugging like it wasn't that big of a deal. Honestly, it shouldn't have been, but Daryl seemed determined to keep her from going inside. Evident in the way he pointed back at the truck and said, "I asked you to stay put."

"You didn't ask," she snapped back, tilting her head back to stare him down. "You demanded."

"There's a difference?" he asked, gaping at her as he turned to face her fully.

"Yes," she replied back looking toward Merle, who was rolling his eyes at the two of them. "And an extra pair of eyes don't hurt." she stated, pushing past him and toward the doorway. Daryl stood there almost fuming as he turned, his gaze never leaving hers as she stopped in the doorway.

"Besides," she said, getting his attention. "I've seen it already."

She didn't wait for a response as she stepped into the trailer. Once again, she was greeted with a torn up recliner that looked about ready to fall down and an old TV that Beth doubted even worked anymore. The carpet was stained with god knew what and the smell of mold was seeping into the house. Over it all was a thin layer of dust that was stirred up the moment Merle walked in the place, though she doubted he noticed it as she heard him flinging through stuff in the back. Instead of commenting on it, she moved toward the kitchen area to start going through the drawers. Hoping there would be something in there that would get them out of here sooner.

Daryl stopped in the middle of the living room, still glaring at her as she continued digging. She spared him a single glance before letting out a heavy sigh. "It's done Daryl. Just let it go."

"When?" he asked, glancing toward the room. She could see his mind working. Trying to figure out if it was Merle that brought her out here, or someone else.

"Before," she replied, moving toward another drawer and dumping that stuff onto the table. It was mostly bolts and screws. Small things that you would find in a workshop and not a home, and Beth went to turn toward another drawer when she noticed Daryl still staring at her, waiting for a better explanation. Looking toward the small hallway where she could hear Merle storming about, she stepped closer to Daryl to whisper. "It wasn't exactly here, but it was close enough. Said so yourself back when..." she waved behind her, trying to indicate in gestures instead of words and understanding dawned on Daryl's face.

"Why would I bring you to a place like this?" he asked, his brows scrunching together trying to understand. Beth felt her stomach twist. The memory of why she went on her quest for something to drink seeping into her and she shook her head. Pushing it all back behind the closed door that she shoved it into.

Not meeting his gaze, she turned toward a small desk tucked in the corner as she said, "just did."

She could feel his eyes heavy on her, trying to understand and coming up blank. Could feel his growing frustration at her silence and she was thankful for Merle's hollering in the other room as she turned to see what he was excited about. Standing in the ruins of what could have been a bedroom, Merle held up a ring of keys with a wide grin on his face. "Found'em under the damn mattress," he said, shoving past her and out the door. Beth followed along, her eyes not meeting Daryl's as they made their way out of the trailer and back toward the garage where Merle was already going through the keys, trying each one until the lock popped open.

When it did, he chuckled. Bemused by the fact that their old man tried to pull one over on them and they still won. When he got inside, there was a large blue tarp that Merle quickly ripped off to reveal an old black motorcycle.

Beth recognized it immediately as the one that Daryl rode up to the farm on, and she had to take a step back as it hit her. "So old," she muttered, nearly to herself, though Daryl and Merle, both heard and they looked up at her with questioning glares. "I mean, it looks old." She continued, doing her best to cover yet another mistake.

She swallowed when Merle glared at her, his smile still plastered on his face as he shot back with, "not old. Just a classic, like me."

Beth rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."

She smirked as he rose to face her. His eyes narrowing on her. "What was that'?"

"Nutin."

Merle grinned at her, practically laughing as he nodded his head and focused back on the bike. Daryl let his own grin show before focusing on the bike as well. Bending over, he ducked his head a little bit and said, "gonna need an oil change before it can run again. Maybe some new spark plugs too." He looked to Merle like he was waiting to see what his brother had to say about all that. Merle shrugged, tilting his head at the bike.

"Nuthin impossible. Help me get it in the truck." He motioned toward the old pick up before he started pushing it in that direction. Beth grabbed some straps she noticed in the back of the garage before following along, her eyes on the familiar bike as he pushed it to the now familiar pick up. She wondered what else was going to become familiar around here as Merle climbed into the back of the truck and she and Daryl lifted it up to him. Daryl jumped in the bed of the truck with him to help him secure it and within minutes they were back on the road.

Once again, Beth looked back at the bike strapped in to the bed of the truck, that was another familiar sight as they drove through the over grown Georgia back country. Her eyes landed on the old trailer house, with it's condemned sign still lying on the floor and its layers of dust and mold growing still. Not one question was uttered about where their father was. Neither one of them seemed concerned with his where-a-bouts or why the place was practically abandoned.

A couple of hours later they pulled up to a motel in the middle of some small town. Daryl ran inside to check out a room and soon they found themselves in a small space with two double beds, microwave and small time TV that was bolted to the wall. Beth smirked at the sight, shaking her head as she dropped her bag to the floor next to the bed and collapsed upon it. The air rushing out of her lungs as her eyes closed to enjoy the softness. Who would have thought that a fourteen hour car ride could exhaust her. Especially since she slept through most of it.

The sound of the Microwave popping open caught attention and she looked over to see Merle throwing his half eaten burger inside. Beth scrunched her nose at the thought. She'd eaten some of the food on the way back from their trailer house, but she didn't think she could handle another bite of that burger. Sighing, she sat up and looked down at her T-shirt that she'd been wearing since the night Daryl returned. Looking at the bathroom, she said, "I really need a shower."

Daryl glanced at her, his eyes darkening for a split second before he looked toward the floor. "You need clothes," he mumbled. His words muffled by the fact that he was now chewing on his thumb. Beth gave him a half smile as she nodded. "Yeah."

The microwave went off and Merle grabbed his food, preparing to eat it when Daryl stood and grabbed his arm. Dragging him out toward the door with a confused look on Merle's face. Even Beth rose an eyebrow at his movements before he shoved Merle out the door and turned to face her. "Take your shower. "We'll get you some clothes."

Beth faintly heard Merle outside saying, " **we** will?" before he was glowered at and Daryl turned to her again. "Shouldn't be too long. Saw a store not far from here."

"Thank you," Beth mouthed, smiling slightly before the door was shut and she was left alone in the room. She looked around the space, lost by being on her own for a moment before it dawned on her that Daryl probably wouldn't take that long, and it would be better if she was done with her shower before the brothers returned.

Getting up, she went into the bathroom to turn on the shower and stripped down. Allowing the water to roll over her skin. Practically refreshing it as the hot water burned her. She liked the hot water. Found she was through with the cold water while she didn't have to deal with it, because she knew she'd get more than enough of that the steam building up in the room, and her own humming going on, she barely heard the knock on the door until it was almost a bang. Poking her head out of the shower, she hollered, "yeah?"

"Clothes are on the counter," Daryl said through the door. Beth hollered another thank you and went back to showering. Ensuring that she was completely clean and refreshed before shutting the shower off and drying herself off.

Poking her head out the door, she noticed a somewhat bored looking Daryl on the bed, laying so that his back was turned away from the bathroom and no sign of Merle anywhere. So, before Daryl could notice, Beth grabbed the clothes off the counter. Daryl managed to scrounge up a blue flannel shirt, tank top and a pair of jeans that Beth was thankful for as she shimmied into them. Stepping out of the bathroom, she spotted another bag sitting on the counter and smiled the biggest smile she could muster when she spotted a hair brush, tooth brush and paste packed inside of it.

"You're the best," she hollered over her shoulder, taking the stuff back into the bathroom so that she could finish up. She came back out a few minutes later, smiling as she climbed toward Daryl still on his side on the bed.

"Daryl?" she whispered, when she noticed the man still in the same position that she saw him in moments ago. When she didn't get a response, she walked over to the other side and slightly pushed his shoulder back to find that his eyes were closed, and his breathing steady."Well," she muttered, looking around the room. There was no sign of the oldest Dixon brother and no where to really go so Beth climbed into bed next to Daryl. Doing her best not to wake him since she realized he needed his sleep. Though the attempts proved futile when Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he muttered, "feel better?"

"Hmm," was Beth's response as she nuzzled her way under his chin where she could curl up closer to him. "What about you?"

Daryl pressed his lips against the top of her head and replied, "in a minute. Comfortable right now."

Beth giggled, not doing anything to remove herself from the man's side. Instead, she inhaled his scent, taking in the left over cigarette smell and cologne that she doubted would ever leave the man. She hoped not, she loved the smell. His fingers slide under her shirt, running across her skin until goosebumps could be felt rising up. Beth shivered, pressing further into Daryl to suppress the movement. Daryl felt it. She knew he did in the way his head dipped down and he pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Causing her body to heat up, and she found herself pressing against him before slowly pulling back to look up to find he was looking at her too.

 ****** His gaze searched hers, looking for something, what Beth wasn't sure, as he brushed a strand of hair back, his fingers trailing down to caress along her neck. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her flesh there as well and she couldn't stop her breath from hitching.

His hand rested on the spot joining her shoulder and neck, where his thumb continued making small circles across her skin. Her own hand came up to caress his jaw, running across his scruffy face until her thumb moved across the edge of his lips, causing him to open his mouth. Beth stared at his lips, captivated as he turned just that small inch to kiss the inside of her palm. Her mouth went dry, watching it happen in slow motion as he turned back to her and she rose up to press her lips against his. His hand held her head to his, while his curled through her hair, brushing across her scalp as he did so and a shudder ran through Beth's body. One that went from head to toe as she moved her lips across his. Getting intoxicated on the taste of him, on the feel of him so close to her. She could stay wrapped in his arms forever. It was the safest, warmest place she knew and she wouldn't want to stop herself from being addicted to this.

Daryl licked across her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and allowing him entrance as Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. Crushing him to her as their kiss deepened. The heat curled in her stomach, burning up her insides as she rocked against him. Searching for something that she couldn't name until she felt it, covered in layers of fabric, but still undeniably pressed up against her.

"Daryl," she moaned, the sound swallowed up as he rocked back against her. His hand sliding down to rest on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh even as he pushed her back and broke away their kiss. Beth gasped for air, her brows furrowing as she looked at him, confused as to why he stopped.

She leaned in to kiss him again, barely brushing across his lips as he pulled away from her. "What?" she asked, confused as to what broke the moment for him. He continued looking at her, his eyes darting back and forth for a moment before he asked, "ya sure?"

Beth smiled, choking down a laugh as she nodded her head. "Yes," she replied, kissing him again. "Yes, a million times, yes," she repeated pressing her lips against his into one bruising kiss that had her whole body heating up. Propping her leg up around his hip, she pushed him back until she was straddling him. Daryl's expression was a mixture of confusion and elation as he watched her prop herself up over him. Beth smiled down at him as she undid the buttons on her shirt, taking her time as she watched him watch her. When she slid the shirt back off her shoulders, he bit the inside of his lips, his eyes darting to her own before going back down to see her lifting the tank top off and revealing the plain white bra he'd bought not an hour ago.

Beth's own chest felt like it was constricting, making it harder to breath as she watched his eyes go darker still and his lower region jumping as she pulled down first one strap and then the other. Slowly revealing herself to him. Before she could pull the bra completely off, his hand clasped around her hips and lifted her off. Quickly flipping her over so that he rested on top of her. Beth gasped, a small squeal escaping her lips as she looked up at him. He held himself off of her, hands on either side of her head as he looked her up and down. The butterflies in Beth's stomach burst at the look of wanting in his eyes. The way his arms trembled for that brief moment as they held himself away from her, told her millions and it was her turn to bite on her lip as she met his gaze.

"Thought you were going ta have all the fun, did ya?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Beth smiled, nodding as he nuzzled her head up for easy access to her neck. She giggled as his hair brushed across her skin, almost tickling her before his lips pressed down on her neck. Nipping at the skin there before he licked the pain away. "Hmm," Beth moaned, arching up as she tried to bring their bodies back together. Needing the feeling of him rubbing against her, almost aching for it. Daryl positioned his weight onto one arm, bringing them somewhat closer together until his other hand spanned across her stomach and pushed her back down.

"Slow down, baby," he whispered against her skin, moving further down until his nose slide along the edge of her bra, sending another set of goose bumps across her skin until his hand came back to pull the bra back. Slowly revealing herself to him.

The moment the cold air hit her chest, Beth felt her breathing hitch. Her eyes focused solely on Daryl as he took her in. One side of his lips came up when he met her gaze before leaning down and kissed between her breasts. Heating her skin up and causing the ache between her legs to increase. She pressed up, hoping to find some relief as she felt her hips brush against his. Daryl responded in kind, bringing his weight down on her lower half and grinding against her. Another moan escaped her lips, one that she tried to suppress by biting her lip. Daryl nipped at her breasts before pulling back to glare at her. Their eyes met for a moment, and she could see the reprimand there. As if making sure she understood the meaning, he bent down and sucked on her nipple. Taking it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue as his hips rocked against her again. Beth didn't try to hide her moan this time. She threw her head back, and arched into him as the moan filled the room and when Daryl pulled back this time, he met her gaze at the same time he left a kiss on the underside of her breast before moving over and applying the same ministrations to the other one. Beth's fingers curled in his hair, pulling on the ends even as she pressed his head to her, not wanting him to stop.

His fingers slide up her side, one taking her other breasts in his hands and massaging it as he focused on the other before he moved down. Leaving a trail of nips and licks across her stomach until he reached her belly button. There he dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around and Beth didn't know something like that could feel so good. Her back arched at the movement, her head falling back as her eyes rolled. She could feel the heat pooling in her center, burning her even as he moved lower. Taking his time as he explored every inch of her body.

When his facial hair slide across her stomach, right at the edge of her jeans Beth bit her lower lip, a small "mmm" escaping as she rolled her head to the side. Daryl nipped at her hip, briefly glaring up at her for the second time before pushing himself up to pop the button on her jeans and grab both ends.

He paused for a moment, still looking at her as he gave her pants a brief tug. Beth arched up, allowing him to pull her pants off of her without any problems. This time her hand went in front of her lips as she tried to hide the blush that she knew must be appearing on her face. She could feel her skin heat up as his eyes traveled over her, his hands following along as they started at her ankles and sliding up along her legs. Leaving a slow trail that heated up her skin, to the inside of her thighs until his hands came to rest on her hips, just above her panties where he froze for a second time.

"Last chance," he whispered, not bothering to move as he took in a deep breath. Beth nodded her head, again lifting her hips so that he could easily remove her underwear.  
Then she was completely bare and Daryl was lying over her. Covering her from head to toe, and she could feel his heat matching her own as he hovered above her. She met his gaze, her nerves hitting her ten fold even though she'd done this before. Once, in a barn that felt like ages ago. Somehow this was different. That was her exploring, attempting to get everything from a life that'd been torn away from her. This was her falling for a man that took her completely by surprise. One that she never expected to share this experience with. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he slowly lowered himself on her. His legs nudging hers wider to make room for him, and Beth kept her gaze level with his own. His searching her for any discomfort as he pressed into her. Going slow at first. Allowing her body to adjust to him before picking up his pace. Setting a rhythm that Beth easily matched as she rose up to meet his thrust. Building that small flame into an inferno as he continued moving in and out. The friction getting her closer to that ledge she could feel was just there.

She grew light headed, her eyes rolling back as each exhale turned into a moan until she was rising up faster to meet his thrust. Picking up the slow pace until they were both slamming into each other. Until her muscles tightened around him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. Pressing her lips to the skin there to contain the cries until she felt that final bursts of release and she bit down on his shoulder, smothering her last moan even as Daryl's own drowned it out, his body stiffening as she started to relax and then he collapsed, pushing himself to the side as he lay there panting.

Beth took in a few deep gasps of air, her body shaking with after shocks as she looked over to see Daryl with his arm lying across his eyes and his mouth open as he attempted to catch his own breath.

After a moment, his eye blue eye met hers and she lost herself in the emotion swirling there. The way they gazed into her eyes, like he could finally see all of her.

"That was..." she attempted to say, still gasping for breath. She didn't have to finish though because he nodded his head, completely understanding what she was going to say as he pulled her closer. Dragging her into the crook of his arm where she could turn and rest her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat starting to slow down, going back to that familiar rhythm and Beth closed her eyes. Enjoying the moment as they both came down from the high. ******

After a few minutes, Daryl stirred, his head falling back to look toward the clock and he let out a snort. Beth pulled back to look up at him, waiting for him to say what was wrong. Instead, he reached over and moved the hair from her eyes, staring at her for a moment before leaning down to give her a quick kiss. This one calm and sweet, and everything that Beth loved before he pulled back.

"You hungry?" he asked, still caressing her jaw. Beth smiled, her eyes closing for a moment as she laughed at the absurdity of the question. Though as she thought about it, she could feel her stomach protesting a bit and she remembered that'd only had half a crappy burger and a bag of cheetos that day.

"Yeah," she muttered, still smiling at the situation.

"Good, cause Merle will be here any minute," he said, pulling away from her so that he could dress. Beth rolled over, looking for her own clothes to pull on and then to the bathroom to brush her hair back one more time before leaving.

They made their way round the corner, opting to walk instead of driving the truck, and Beth smiled as she glanced at the man next to her from the corner of her eye.

She could see the young man that she met over a year ago, with his big smile and light attitude, but then the Daryl she knew after was starting to seep through. Being here in Georgia made him surly and closed off and she wondered why he even wanted to go home. Could have been the familiarity of the place. Something about breathing in the Georgia air and seeing the Georgia trees, even had her feeling a little bit better. Their hands brushed against each others, and Daryl surprised her by taking her hand and linking them together. He didn't look at her, just kept his head up with his other hand in his pocket as he looked one way down the street and then the other before pulling her across.

Once across they headed to the twenty-four hour diner on the corner of the street that advertised a slew of breakfast foods that was promised to be made all day. Beth eyed the pancakes advertisement, and when she stepped inside she wasn't disappointed.

The smell of pancakes and sausage filled the air as they were ushered toward a booth. Daryl earned a slight scowl from the waitress as he slid into the booth with his back against the wall and feet propped up in front of him. Beth gave the woman an apologetic glance as she slid into the other side. The woman didn't say anything, however, as she pulled out a small card, telling them her name and then asking for drinks.

Daryl ordered his usual coke, and Beth said she wanted the same. When the waitress left, they sat in silence. Beth stared out the window with a smile still spread across her face. Her hands tapped out a small beat as she stared at the man staring at everyone else. Remembering how his eyes shined not moments ago inside the hotel room. She could still feel her whole body heating up at the memory and she had to turn away from him. Afraid that the awed sort of look in her eyes might be noticeable to, not only him, but to the others around them.

Instead, she focused on the people that he kept staring at. Her gaze darting from one person to the next like he was taking them all in. Leaning her head on her hand, she took in the small family closest to them first before jumping to the elderly couple across the room, both with smiles spread across their face as they looked at each other. She wondered if they would have the same look in their eyes as those two did in so many years, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as her gaze darted back to Daryl to find him already staring at her. Something else already shining in his eyes as he looked from her quirked up lips to her blue eyes. Beth cleared her throat, looking down at the menu sitting before her.

"Nice place," Beth commented, more of a mumble than anything and she peeked up to see if Daryl heard before continuing. "Much like the small town I grew up in."

"Where was that?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow up at her. She could see he didn't expect her to answer. Probably thought it would be another secret she would be more than willing to take to her grave. She decided to surprise him. Give him a little bit about herself. He had just shown her a bit of himself after all.

"Senoia," she replied, looking toward the table.

"That's a couple hours outside Atlanta," he said, glancing at her. Beth nodded, somewhat surprised that he'd even heard of the place. "Been through there a couple of times."

Beth nodded, her eyes still not meeting his as she smiled at the thought they he might have even passed by her farm on a handful of occasions without even realizing it. How small their world really was, amazed her at times.

"Daddy's got a farm out there, " she said without thinking. Her eyes going distant again as her past came back up. The thought of her mother and father, brother and sister. All of them out there right now, happy as can be. Blissfully unaware of how short their time together was.

"Must have been nice growing up there," Daryl continued, watching the people around them once again. Beth glanced at him, wondering what kind of a statement that was.

"It was," she said, deciding to push a little and see where it led. "Had a horse named Nelly. Loved riding her all over the fields and in the woods. Could get lost in those woods; if my parents would let me."

Daryl lips turned up, peering at her from the corner of his eye. Beth smiled, glad to see that what she said didn't set him off.

"Easy to get lost in the wood's," he said, looking at the people again. The waitress came by at that point, handing them the drinks and pulling a pad out of her pocket. "Know what you want to eat?" she asked, looking first at Beth and then Daryl.

"Steak and Eggs," Daryl replied, looking up at the woman. "Medium done."

"Pancakes," Beth said after, smiling as she thought about the food. The woman wrote down their orders and headed away from the table. Silence fell around them again, allowing Beth to drift down memory lane for a while. Thinking about all those little things that made her so happy at home, and wishing she could go back to them. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear what Daryl said until she looked up to meet his blue eyes. They were looking at her, waiting for some sort of response, but Beth could only manage to ask "what?" because she hadn't heard what he said the first time.

"Said there's a help wanted sign over there," he nodded toward a small garage on the corner of the street that Beth gave a quick glance before looking back at him. "Maybe we could stay here. Be bout like home anyways."

Beth grimaced at that, unsure if he was speaking about his childhood home or hers, and finding that she didn't want him comparing any place they stayed in to his childhood home. Wanted to give him something better, and as her eyes traveled over the old diner, and small town street she realized it wouldn't be so bad here. They could even build something here if they really wanted to.

"Alright," she said, smiling. "We could be good here."

He returned her smile, his hand reaching out to catch her own in a small grip, squeezing it for just a moment before the waitress returned yet again with their food.

* * *

 **Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the sweet comments on the previous one. Their always welcome and I look forward to reading what you people think. Kinda scared to post this one, and you probably read why. I don't do well with love scenes, but I do try on occasion. And I do believe this is one of my longer chapters so, hopefully, that will hold you over for the weekend. Anyways, I'll be doing some time jumps from here. Getting us into the Walking Dead universe, though I am going to post a couple of moments with Beth and Daryl able to be a normal couple. Hope you enjoy those when they come up. And I know Beth's kinda been pushed back and just there for most of the action, but I promise she will get her badass moments later on.**

 **Thanks again for reading and until next time.**


	13. Ch 13 - Be Good

**Chapter 13- Something Good**

 **Two Years Later**

 _Now I'm laughing at my boredom_

 _And my string of failed attempts_

 _cause you think it's important_

 _and I welcome the sentiments_

 _and we'll talk on the phone at night_

 _until it's daylight and I feel clever_

 _Then I hear a slow in your speech_

 _yeah your half asleep_

 _say good night_

The baby's eyes drooped close, a half smile still spread across its face as Beth placed it carefully inside of the crib. She pushed a stray strand of hair from the baby's face, her finger lingering a moment to caress it's cheek as she smiled down at her. The little red headed baby brought a smile to Beth's lips as she continued staring at the child. Her own hand sliding up to her stomach, unconsciously resting there as she thought about having her own child.

Of how it would be in her home with a small bundle curled on Daryl's chest as he sat in front of the TV, soothing the child to sleep while she sipped on a cup of tea on the couch next to him. The smile spread wider as the image became clear. The thought of that happening so soon made something good bubble inside her, making her heart swell and her thumb instinctively stroke her stomach.

"You're good with them," a woman said from behind her, cutting into Beth's thoughts and making her jump. She didn't realize how absorbed she was with her own daydream until she turned to see Ms. Cooper – or as the older lady like to be called, Daniella- smiling at her from the door.

"I didn't realize anyone was there," Beth said, smiling at the woman as she glanced at the child one more time; ensuring that she didn't wake from the sudden sound. The child slept soundly, her hands curled up into little fists next to her head.

"Sorry, I was just listening to you sing," Daniella explained coming to stand next to her. "You've really got a talent there."

Beth mumbled a quick "thank you" to the woman before turning toward the mess on the floor. The children in the day care really like their play time, and didn't hesitate to pull out every piece toy that in the building. Bending over, Beth quickly picked up the toys off the floor, depositing them into the toy bin before turning toward the tables where crayons and markers were spread across the table along with their little arts of work.

The others were already gone, having been picked up not too long ago. The baby in the crib was the only one left and her mother usually didn't show up until well after closing time. Putting the crayons away, she heard the unmistakable sound of the truck's motor pulling up into the small parking lot and she poked her head out the window, smiling as she spotted Daryl in the driver's seat taking the last few puffs of his cigarette. Two years officially together and she could swear the butterflies still erupted in her stomach whenever she saw him. A feeling she hoped would never leave her.

"You should go on," Daniella said, nodding toward the man in the truck. Beth looked back at her and then the baby in the crib.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," the woman said, almost laughing at the younger woman's concern. "I think I can handle one sleeping child on my own."

Beth chuckled at the statement, shaking her head at herself as she mumbled another thank you and grabbed her bag from the hook hanging next to the door. "See you tomorrow?" she asked, looking toward Daniella

"Same time," the woman replied back, not really looking at her as she set about organizing the bookcase. Beth nodded, heading out the door and around the corner where Daryl waited on her. Spotting her, he jumped out of the car and threw the cigarette on the ground before greeting her.

"Hey," Beth smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could lean in close for a kiss. Daryl didn't disappoint as he leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips.

"Mmm," Beth hummed, her smile growing as she looked up at him. "How was your day?"

Daryl shrugged. "The usual," he replied, smiling down at her. "Cranky dumbasses blaming me cause they can't take care of their own vehicles."

Beth giggled, pinching him on the chest for his language as she pulled away and headed toward the truck. Climbing in, she slid into the middle seat and waited for Daryl to climb in the driver's side so that she could lean against him. Inhaling the scent of cigarette smoke and motor oil. She loved the smell, loved the way he looked in his dark blue button up shirt and long hair.

"So, what's the big surprise?" she asked, looking around the cab of the truck in case there was a package waiting for her. Wouldn't be the first time Daryl did something like that for her. Instead, all she found was one of his bandanas folded up, lying across the dash. She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see," he replied, grabbing the bandana and holding it up for her. Beth squinted at him, her nose scrunching up in the process, but she turned and allowed him to blindfold her. When the thing was snug against her face, she felt his lips press against her forehead seconds before the car moved into reverse and Beth was left having to guess where they were going.

The small town wasn't anything special. It had one diner, a gas station that doubled as the garage that Daryl worked at, and a line of shops that ranged from a small boutique store to a privately owned bookstore. They turned left, peeking Beth's interest even more as that led away from their home. From the town in general and then a few minutes later they turned right. The drive grew bumpier from there, jarring her entire body until Daryl placed his arm across her lap, effectively holding her down until he made another turn and came to a stop.

Beth cocked her head to the side, trying to hear something that would indicate where they were. She could hear birds in the distance, but that was not a great indicator and she turned in the direction she knew Daryl to be.

"Where are we?" she asked, tilting her head up. She couldn't see him, but after being with him for so long she knew the angle she had to look to meet his gaze.

"You'll see," he replied, pulling her hand toward the car exit. Beth followed along, smiling when Daryl grabbed both of her arms to help her out of the truck before pulling her forward. She could feel the leaves crunching beneath her feet. Telling her there was no cement path here, and she could hear trees rustling in the wind, letting her know they were surrounded by the woods. A smile slipped across her lips as Daryl paused to say, "watch your step."

She inched forward, feeling the toe of her boot hitting something hard and she lifted her foot up to the first step and then another until she didn't feel anything else stopping her movements. She did hear the creak of wood as they took a few steps across what she assumed to be a porch before stopping.

The sound of a door being unlocked caught her attention and her smile widened as she realized where they were standing. Daryl led her inside, pulling her further into the house before slipping the bandana off.

Beth gasped, her eyes taking in the white washed walls and wooden floorboards. There was a small fireplace, sitting catacorner in the room with a wooden banister that Beth could just imagine filled with photos. When she spun around, she noticed Daryl leaning on the back wall, a smirk on his face as he nodded toward a doorway just to his side. Beth followed his lead, looking at the medium sized kitchen with the black and white back-splash and wooden counter tops. The dining room seemed to be attached to it with a built in china cabinet. Her smile widened as she made her way past the kitchen to the hallway. Peeking in at first the bathroom and then the first bedroom. Further down the hall there was a second bedroom that she stepped into and spun around.

Her eyes lighting up as she imagined the possibilities inside this room. Daryl leaned in the doorway, his smirk a full blown smile now as she watched her take in the space.

"Don't know what we would need a second bedroom for, but figured we could stick a bed in here. Keep it cozy for when Merle decided to come crash here." He shrugged as his eyes darted around the room. The grim line on his face told her he didn't care too much for the idea, but he was just throwing it out there.

Beth smiled, her gaze darting around the room once more before sliding up to Daryl. "Or," she said, emphasizing the word as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He narrowed his gaze at her even as his arms automatically wrapped around her, securing her to him as she continued. "It could be really nice with a crib, and maybe a dresser and some toys spread about." The smile on Beth's lips widened as Daryl's eyes grew wide.

Licking his lips, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You tryin to tell me somethin?"

Beth nodded, her eyes practically glittering with delight. "I'd say we'd have about eight, maybe seven months to get all that ready."

"You serious?" he asked, pulling back to get a better look at her. Beth bit her lip, smiling as she nodded her head. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his lips, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back. He placed both hands on either side of her face, his eye shifting across her face looking for that hint of a lie. When he didn't find anything but joy spread across Beth's face, he leaned down and kissed her again. This time harder, his arms wrapping around her that much tighter as he practically lifted her off the ground.

When he pulled back again, he was still searching her gaze. "Beth," he muttered, almost in awe. "I-" his voice trailed off as he bent down to kiss her again. This time heat pooled in her stomach as his mouth locked across hers. With his fingers digging into her hips, he dragged her closer until every inch was pressed against him. Beth rocked her hips against his at the same moment her tongue snaked out to lick across his lower lip.

He pulled back a third time, staring at her with a grin on his face. "You really wanna start that here?" he asked, his voice dropping lower, sending a shiver down her spine.

Beth nodded her head, pushing up on her tip toes to leave another lingering kiss across his lips before pulling back again to whisper, "why not?" He narrowed his gaze at her, his head cocking to the side even as his arms tightened around her. "We could christian this whole damn house as we move in," she said, rocking her hips again. She could feel his arousal stirring, and she pulled herself closer so that she could run her lips across his again.

"Hell yeah," Daryl muttered, lowering them to the floor with Beth giggling in his arms.

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

Beth woke to the sound of something crashing down in the living room. Looking at the clock next to her to see that the blurred numbers glowed two a.m. Irritation flew through her as she sat up in the bed, her brows furrowing as again she heard something else fall down in the living room. Moving off the bed, a hand came to rest on her arm and she turned to see Daryl placing his hand to his lips before rising up himself.

A string of silent curses came from the living room, and Beth cursed herself as she shook her head, standing so that she could grab the shotgun inside their closet.

"Beth," Daryl all but hissed, standing on the other side of the bed, glaring at her. He pointed toward the bed, cocking his head in a challenge and then they both heard a thud like something hitting against the wall. Beth shook her head, raising the gun up so that she could easily aim and fire as she marched out of the room.

"Beth," Daryl repeated, this time sounding exasperated as he marched after her.

Beth gave him one last glare before moving into the hallway and taking the few steps up into the living room, her feet silent going across the floorboards. Out of habit she'd memorized every creak that came out of them, and now she and Daryl both strolled silently through the house until a shadow loomed over their coffee table, his shoulders were slumped over as he dug through one of their drawers, and he didn't hear the two new people approaching him from behind.

"Asshole," she shouted, turning the shotgun around and swinging the butt end of it at the man's head. The man turned to see who was hollering, throwing Beth's aim off as the shotgun landed on his shoulder and he crashed to the ground. The man continued to curse as he clutched at his shoulder, letting out every swear word known to man while attempting to find his footing. Beth loaded the gun, letting the sound echo in the dark room and held the gun to the man's head. The intruder froze, his head rising up to meet her's as he asked, "what the fuck?"

Beth eyebrows furrowed together as she recognized the voice. "Merle?" she asked, shoving the barrel of the gun into his chest. The lights flickered on and Daryl came strolling into the room, still rubbing at his eye as he took in the scene before him.

"What the hell?" Merle all but shouted, shoving the gun away from his chest as he glared up at her. "Why the fuck do you always have a gun to my head?"

"Why are you always breaking into your brother's place? Can't you knock?"

"It's my brother's place," Merle shot back, rolling over so that he clamber back to his feet.

"Exactly," Beth shot back, slapping him in the back of his head before he could fully straighten up to his full height. Merle rubbed at the spot as he turned to glare at her. His lips turned up in a sneer, ready to lunge when Daryl stepped between him and Beth.

"Merle, stop," he said, holding his hands up to push his brother back. "It was a mistake," he continued, looking from Beth to Merle so they both would get the hint and back off. Beth took a step back, unloading the gun and tossing it onto the couch before stomping back into the room. It was then that Merle got a good look at her figure, and glanced back just in time to see him pointing at her.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. Beth scoffed, rolling her eyes back as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What the hell does it look like," Daryl shot back, waving his arms at the man. Beth rounded the counter where she could get into the cookie jar resting there and watched as Merle swung his arms out at her.

"Looks like a damn..." he looked from Daryl to Beth and back again with his mouth gaping open. "Holy shit, little brother. You gonna be a daddy?"

Daryl nodded, a slight smirk spreading across his face as he turned to look at Beth. She returned the smile for a brief second before taking a bite of another cookie.

"Supposed to be already, but the baby's overdue," he explained, his smile turning to a frown as he looked toward Merle. "It's why she's on edge and exactly why you should have fuckin knocked." He slapped his brother in the arm as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. He turned around, stopping long enough to leave a small kiss on Beth's exposed shoulder, then moving back to the living room

Merle took the beer, a funny sort of smile on his face as he looked from his brother to Beth. "Uncle Merle. Kinda like the sound of that."

Beth rolled her eyes at the statement, still smiling as she grabbed a couple more cookies and made her way back to the bedroom, intent on leaving the brother's alone for a while. Merle had been gone almost a year now, and she knew that Daryl wouldn't mind spending some alone time with the man. She placed the cookies on the nightstand and turned toward the bathroom, feeling the urge come on her quickly as she rushed in there. Just as she walked into the small space, she felt warm liquid rushing down her leg and onto the floor. The sight of red mixing with the clear water, made her eyes bulge and before she could think about anything she hollered, "Daryl!"

Both men came rushing in, taking in her wide eyes and the pink liquid on the floor as Beth held her arms out, disgusted and scared of the sight all at once. A dull pain started at the bottom of her stomach and made its way toward her back, increasing in intensity and her arms shot around her stomach as she focused her attention on Daryl.

"I think something's wrong," she said, meeting Daryl's gaze. He nodded his head, and shoved Merle back so that he could grab the truck keys.

"Get the bag out of the bedroom closet, Merle," he shouted, wrapping an arm around Beth to help her outside. Beth didn't say anything as she squeezed his arms. Fear boiling over as she felt another wave of pain slowly increase. Beth took in a deep breath, letting the breaths out and prayed – not for the first time- there was was something to indicate that this was going to be a normal delivery. She never recalled someone saying there could be blood when the water broke, she guessed it was a possibility. She doubted it, but she hoped. That's all she had was hope as they raced down the highway. Street signs indicating they were reaching the next town faster than planned, and when she looked over the steering wheel, she was thankful for Daryl going twenty plus over the speed limit. Even if his knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel, and it was Merle's carefully chosen words that reminded her she had to breath. In and out, short breaths that helped her keep the calm.

The sight of the blood flow growing heavier made her heart race, and it was Merle that reached for one of his brother's shirts to staunch the flow. She wasn't sure if that was right, if they would be blocking anything, but she didn't say a word. Just gave a carefully guarded look to Daryl who shook his head and pressed a little harder on the gas petal. The little yellow lines on the road blurring together as Beth focused on something that wasn't too concerned faces reflecting her own fear.

When they pulled into the emergency room, Daryl barely placed the truck in park before he was throwing himself out the car and running inside to grab a wheelchair. Beth could see him, hurriedly speaking to a nurse through a glass window and when he grabbed the chair, she followed along.

Merle opened the passenger side, allowing Beth to slide toward the exit until the nurse took in her pale features and the blood between her legs She froze for just an instant before she was waving her arms for Beth to climb out and she grabbed the wheelchair from Daryl so that she could push her straight back to the ER.

It wasn't long before Beth found herself in an operating room, the doctor looming over her as they prepared to perform an emergency c-section. Things blurred from there, she remembered them giving her the morphine several minutes before opening her up. She could see Daryl loomed over her, focusing solely on her as the doctor and nurses worked on saving her baby.

She vaguely remembered the pain filled eyes of the nurses as they pulled the baby out, even as the doctor attempted to revive the baby while another stitched her up, and kept her from loosing any more blood. Beth focused on the man with her baby, the way his lips tightened to white lines as he failed to bring the baby back and the shake of his head as he let out a heavy sigh and turned toward them with "I'm sorry."

"No," Beth mouthed, tears already falling down her face as she felt Daryl's grip tighten around hers. His head came down to rest across her chest, and Beth cradled him to her as she stared blankly at the doctor and the small bundle that they were steadily wrapping up. "It wasn't supposed to be-" she started to say, shaking her head even as she her mind whirled.

The moments bled together with the feel of the small bundle in her arms, Daryl brushed its hair back even as he gripped her hand tight. Doing his best not to cry as the nurse returned sometime later to take the baby. Beth held on a little tighter, the tears running freely down her cheeks and onto the baby's blue face. Her eyes were closed, almost looked like she could have been sleeping and Beth closed her eyes to the sight, wondering why. Why her? Why them? Reluctantly, she relinquished the baby to the nurse and Beth curled into a ball after that. Her mind blanking out on her until she couldn't remember how she got home. When she got home.

Just remembered the sound of something crashing bringing her out of her stupor. Enough to make her recognize the familiar bed in the her home. The feel of an extra large shirt brushed her skin and she recognized Daryl's R.E.M shirt that he refused to be rid of.  
Following the sound, she found herself walking into the nursery. Her footsteps faltering even as she looked down at the man sitting on the floor. His head rested in his lap, silent sobs sounding throughout the room as he sat in the destruction of once was the crib. The pain in the room broke through her numb demeanor and she back tracked, going back into her bedroom to dig through the storage tubs in the closet until she came across what she'd hid there a couple of years ago.

Walking back to the room, she silently slipped down the wall next to him, catching his attention for the first time as she attempted to smile. It was a poor one, she knew that. She didn't have it in her to actually smile. The hollowness still consumed her, but she couldn't take the redness in the man's eyes. Couldn't take seeing him consumed with as much grief as she felt, so she unfurled the map. Holding it out, until Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she was able to lay it across the both their laps.

"What's this?" he asked, smoothing out the creases until his hand brushed across where her fingers rested on a small circled spot. "That's my farm," she said, caressing her fingers across the area. Trying to think of how old she would be about now. -Eleven? Maybe? - What she would be doing. -It was summer, she would be spending her days at the creek with some friends, or in the barn with the horses- What her family would be doing. - Dad working, mom cooking, and Shawn and Maggie off somewhere with their high school buddies.

"Okay," Daryl said, the word extending out as he looked to Beth for an explanation.

"We lost this one," she said, not able to say the name that she wrote down on the paper at the hospital. Not able to think about their child lying in the ground. She looked up to see Daryl's mouth tightening up. His eyes going hard as he dared her to continue. "But we don't have to lose others."

Daryl nodded, his jaw tightening even more as he looked away. "We can try again if you want," he said, not able to meet her stare. Beth shook her head, closing her eyes as she thought about going through all that again.

"No, I mean in my past, your future. There's other children that you save."

Daryl looked back at her, his brows furrowing together as he stared at her. "A little girl got lost in the woods, about here," she said, directing his attention to the map. He found her pointing down a familiar highway, one that he knew was surrounded by woods with a creek not far off. Even showed it on the map.

"Here's the creek where you lost her trail," she said, pointing toward the creek and following her finger up. "And here's where Otis found her."

She glanced at Daryl, her eyes still sad as she remembered that day. Remembered all of them freezing, and Carol's screams as the little girl came shuffling out of that barn. How it seemed to break all of them just a little. "If Otis finds her, it's too late," she said, doing her best to express how serious she was about this situation. She knew there were times when he doubted her words. Knew that he didn't totally buy into the delusion, but one day he would see and he would have this information to help the girl. To help Sophia, and himself.

"What happens when Otis finds her?" he asked, his voice cracked at the end. Beth felt her eyes tear up again and she had to the ceiling to keep them from falling,

"If Otis finds her first, she'll be gone. There won't be a little girl left to find." She didn't know how else to say it. How she could explain what it was like seeing a loved one walking, but not alive. Not who they use to be, but only a mindless eater. It wasn't something easy to explain other then they were just gone. "It'd be better if she didn't get lost at all, but then I don't think you'd come to the farm," she said, closing her eyes at the thought of never seeing any of them again. "You wouldn't have reason to come to the farm." She let her voice trail off, her eyes searching over the map. Thinking about what she'd just done. Of course, if she could save any of them, that would be great. If she could change anything that happened, that would make it all the better. Then the fear set in. Did she just ensure they never met on the farm. Would her father and sister and she remain on that farm until it was overrun. Oblivious to the real danger as the others walked on by.

She couldn't think about the what if's. The damage was done, the idea already stuck in Daryl's head and she could only hope that something would still lead them to her home. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Daryl's shoulder. Letting the silence fall over them once again until Daryl turned toward her. "What about the others?"

Beth looked at him, confused for a moment. "You said I saved other children."

Beth smiled, remembering Judith. How small she was. How she felt in her arms as she rocked her back and forth. "Another little girl. One that easily wraps you around her finger, and makes the dark days a little brighter. You save her automatically. There's no question the moment we see her that she needs to be saved and she is."  
The first hint of a smile spread across Daryl's face as he laid his arms across her legs, squeezing her knee as he rested his head on top of hers. "You put far too much faith in me," he muttered, making Beth smile as she stared off at the distant wall.

"I have plenty of reasons too," she replied, squeezing his hand back.

* * *

 **T hree years later**

Beth stared up at the young woman standing at the front of the church. Her smile as wide as she'd ever seen on one person as she stared at Merle. His own smile spreading across his face. It wasn't a leering one either. This one was genuine as he stared at the woman holding his hands. Her name's Miranda, and she showed up with Merle one day, saying she met him at the local AA meeting. Yet, another one of Daryl's attempts to help his brother. Beth wondered if he would ever stop. Knowing full well that Merle will do what he wants.

Still, something good came out of it. He met Miranda, and the girl managed to keep him out of trouble. Within the first month Merle brought her over for dinner. A barbeque where Daryl was grilling up some deer that he managed to hunt down. She seemed shy at first, smiling politely and talking about how Merle managed to charm her off of her feet.

Beth didn't see it. Even Daryl raised an eyebrow at her words, but here the woman stood. Looking as smitten as ever to be standing next to the oldest Dixon brother. Six months later, Daryl and Beth found themselves in the front pews of an empty church while Merle and Miranda swapped vows.

Something nudged her arm, and she looked over to see Daryl staring at her, chewing on the inside of his lip as he pulled her hand into his lap and placed something small and cold onto her palm. Beth looked at him, uncertainty staring back at her as she wrapped her hand around the small metal thing before looking down.

A small ring of gold lay in her hand, not adornments or special words carved inside or out. Just a small golden band that Daryl hastily picked up and slipped onto her ring finger. His hand trembled as he did so, and Beth looked back up at him to see there was still a hint of fear in his eyes. After all this time. After everything they'd been through, he was still scared that she would reject him.

Smiling, she leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips, vaguely aware that the minister up front was saying "And you may now kiss the bride."

She smirked at that. At their god awful timing. Still, her lips lingered on his until he pulled back and muttered, "sorry, it took my brother having the idea first before it dawned on me."

Beth shook her head, her own grin spreading across her face as she said, "don't be. I've always been yours."

He grinned back at her and leaned in for another kiss. This one slow and sweet until Merle hollered out, "WooWee, lil' brother, looks like we both need a drink"

This earned him a nudge in the side from Miranda, who stood there slightly glaring, slightly amused. Merle held up one finger and said, "One." When Miranda's glower deepened, he brought two fingers slightly apart and said, "A small one."

She rolled her eyes, leaving Beth and Daryl in a state of hysterics as Merle chased after her. They followed soon after and held dinner at a small bar and grill. Merle and Daryl got their one drink and the girls were able to chat away the evening. Neither one of them able to stop smiling as they glanced constantly toward their men. When the food was finished, and Miranda leaned across the table to whisper something to Merle, Daryl took Beth's hand. The one with the ring on it, running his finger back and forth in thought for a moment. Beth just watched him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to.

"We could make it official. Sign some papers, stand in front of a pastor and all that," he said, not really looking at her. "I know it's what you would want."

Beth shook her head, catching his attention as she leaned closer. "What I want is you, and anything beyond that. Well..." She let her sentence hang as she stared him. His eyes lit up and before she knew it, he was leaving another one of his slow lingering kiss on her lips. Burning her slowly as she leaned closer until he broke the kiss and looked toward his brother who was grinning at him.

* * *

 **I know some of ya'll are looking forward to killing me. *hides from the knives.* Don't please. I cried at the hospital scene, it's sad to think about that I know, but anyways. I did try to put more happy moments in it, and yes the whole have a baby and then get married thing seems a bit backwards, but it happens that way sometimes and I could kind of see Beth and Daryl taking a less traditional route. Anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks in for reading and reviewing. Again always appreciated.**

 **The song is actually by Emily Kinney Called Be Good**


	14. Ch 14 - Time Passes

**Chapter 14 – Time Passes**

" _In other news, doctors have reported a rise of people coming in complaining of high temperatures_ _with flu like symptoms. Doctors are suggesting that people with these symptoms head to the nearest hospital, otherwise stay inside and..."_

The news reporter'ss voice was drowned out by a loud screech as Miranda appeared in her front door with two tickets in her hand. "You ready for this!?" she asked, bouncing on her heels as she rushed into the room. Beth shook her head, her focus going back to the television only to find that the news shifted to some local sports story and she looked back to Miranda.

"I don't think we should go," she said, waving toward the TV. Miranda' smile turned into a scowl as her arms fell to her sides. "It's just that a lot of people are getting sick, and even the CDC said we should stay inside."

"People are always getting sick, Z," Miranda argued back, her eyes going wide. "That's part of the world we live in, but this," she held up the two tickets to wave in her face. "Is Lady Antebellum and The Band Perry, and they aren't going to perform anywhere else together, but New York so..." she waved toward the door. Beth titled her head, giving the older girl a hard look. Miranda shook a finger at her before saying, "no, and no." She turned toward the hallway, heading toward Beth's bedroom where there was a small bag already packed up ready to go.

"You promised me girl's time, and that's what we are going to do." Miranda didn't even bother to glance at Beth again as she stormed out of the house with the bag in tow. Daryl walked in at that moment, his eyebrow raised at Miranda before looking toward a very irritated Beth.

"What's that about?" he asked, walking over to press a small kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

Beth sighed, throwing her arms in the air as she turned away. "The hospitals are reporting high amount of sick people and even the CDC..." she began to explain when she was pulled back around to face a frowning Daryl.

"Z, stop." He pulled her to him, his hand resting on her chin as he pushed it back up, closing her mouth and forcing her to stare up at him. "You can't live in fear because of some future that you think is gonna happen."

"Think is going to happen?!" Beth all but shouted as she shoved away from him. "Daryl have you not watched the news?" she asked, pointing toward the television. "Even the CDC is starting to tell people to stay inside. It's happening, Daryl. Same fuckin..." she was once again cut off when Daryl grabbed her face, pulling her toward him one more time.

"It's the same argument you had last year when they started reporting all this shit. It's why our basement is filled with weapons and ammo and nonperishable food. Not to mention the reinforced door you made me put up."

Beth quirked a smile at that, pulling out of his grasp as she looked toward the door in question. "I helped with that door."

Daryl rolled his eyes, his own lips turning up as he looked at her. There was amusement there, along with what Beth learned a long time ago was love. He didn't say the words often, but he showed her in other ways that he loved her.

"Go with Miranda. Have some fun, lord knows you deserve it and when you get back, you'll be glad you did."

Beth stared at the floor, her stomach in knots as she thought about how close they were to the first time her world ended. She had everything she wanted here. A loving husband, family, friends. The children at the daycare had become her children when she found she couldn't have her own after the second attempt.

Sure, her blood family wasn't here, but they were close enough and besides, she'd lost them so long ago. The nightmares still plagued her when she thought about them too much. Could see her Daddy kneeling there behind the gates, her mother grabbing for her and her brother and sister. She didn't want to think what could have happened with Maggie and Glenn. If they survived or were lost somewhere. She didn't seem them in the hospital, and at the time she wondered about it but didn't get the chance to ask before.

"Beth."

Daryl's whisper pulled her from her thoughts and she stared up at him. Curious what he had to say because he hardly used her real name. Hardly used the tone he was using now, and as she stared up at him, she could see that hint of sadness in his eyes. Like he knew where she went when she dropped off like that. Like he wished he could help her in some way, but Beth refused to talk about it. She let bit's slip. Pieces of a much bigger puzzle that he would have to put together. She promised she would one day, but was starting to think one day was coming to late and there wasn't time now, because Miranda was stepping back into the house. Her hand resting on her hip as she stared at the two.

"Are ya comin or not?" she asked, almost glaring at Beth.

"Go," Daryl repeated, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer so that he could leave another kiss on her forehead. "Have fun and I'll see ya when you get home."

"And if the apocalypse happens while I'm in New York," she asked, pulling back far enough to see the smirk on his face.

"Then we'll find a way back to each other." He smiled down at her, the words coming out so easily but Beth felt her insides twist. Tears almost burning behind her eyelids as she whispered, "like we always do, huh?"

Daryl heard her, she knew he did in the way his brows creased and he opened his mouth to say something, but Miranda was standing in the doorway, one finger tapping on her wrist and Beth leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on Daryl's lips. "See ya when I get back." she repeated before she pulled away.

She got one step away, her hands already reaching for her purse when she was yanked back into Daryl's arms and his lips slammed against hers. This was one of his hungry kisses. The hard, intimate ones that she almost always got when they were alone, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Leaning against him as he titled his head to deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away, he pecked her lips a few more times before saying, "you better come back to me."

Beth smiled, one that barely reached her eyes as she looked up at him. Memorizing his blue eyes, and hard jaw. Loving the way his hair looked, even though it was cut short because the new boss made him, but he pulled it off and she could see his eyes clearer now.

Pulling herself up to place another kiss on his lips before pulling away to say, "I will."

She left then, climbing into the passenger side of Miranda's mustang that Merle had found for her, and fixed up. The engine purred as it came to life, and it wasn't long before Beth found herself back on the familiar highway that brought her to this small town. Back to the town that she ran away from nearly ten years ago, and she wondered how much changed.

Miranda, for her part, kept her distracted. Playing some of her favorite country songs to up her enthusiasm for the concert. Chattering away about what she wanted to do while in the Big Apple. Miranda had never been there. Never had a reason to go, and Beth found herself making small plans. Wanting to take her to some of her favorite spots when she was there. Head over the Statue of Liberty, something Beth only got to do once. Be a couple of regular tourists and forget about what could be happening for the moment.

Silently praying that it'd be something she could deal with when they got home.

They drove into New York at the start of nightfall and Beth found herself sitting up a little straighter to get a good look at the skyline she never thought she'd see again. Wondering the whole time how much of it had changed. She half wanted to go by the old neighborhood, see if the music shop was still open or if the old man had passed. Probably, it'd been so long ago that she just up and left him. She had a momentary lapse of guilt for that, remembering how lonely he was. Still, that was some time ago and she didn't imagine him to still be alive, so she focused instead on the good.

It's when they neared the highway exit that the first start of unease settled into Beth's stomach while the traffic slowed to a crawl. They could see fire engines and an ambulance somewhere off in the distance. A cop car sped past them, his lights flashing even as he swerved to a stop and even Miranda quieted when Beth could lean forward to see what was going on. People were getting out of their cars, standing on their cars to get a better look at the commotion.

Beth looked to Miranda, their eyes meeting for a mere moment before they followed suit and as Beth opened the door, she could hear shouts from whatever accident was happening. The feeling in her stomach was building again, twisting itself into knots as she stepped onto the side of the car, raising herself above the rest of the vehicles to see a slew of police officers standing around a man. Their guns raised in some sort of stand still as they shouted orders. Commanding him to stand down even as he stumbled toward them.

The man lurched, grabbing on to the closest officer, pulling him toward him until the gunshots went off. Beth jumped at the sounds, ducking her head until it stopped. "We should go," Beth said, looking toward her sister-in-law.

Miranda looked in front of them and then back and shrugged. "Go where?"

They were grid locked at this point. Half the traffic blocking the way into the city and the other half blocking their way out. All they could do was sit there and wait. Gasps and screams could be heard from the front of the group, and Beth looked up in time to see the man riddled with bullets standing up. Again stumbling toward the officers as they let out another round. One officer got lucky, shooting him in the head and Beth ducked. Her head resting on the roof of the car as the nausea welled up inside of her.

"Get in the car," Miranda said, getting Beth's attention. She looked toward her, and then to the police officers now standing around the body. Encompassing the strange man as they whispered amongst themselves. The EMT's slowly advanced on them, keeping their voices low as well, as they pushed through the circle of officers to tend to the man.

Beth felt her head whirl, wondering what the hell she was doing here. How the hell she'd gotten wrapped up in all of this.

"Z," Miranda said again, almost growling as she banged on the roof of her car. Beth jumped focusing on her sister-in-law as the woman almost hissed out "Get. In. The car."

Beth nodded, going light headed as she followed Miranda's words, ducking back into the safety of their car. Trying to swallow what she just saw. The sight of it unreal as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was living this. She vaguely remembered seeing the news reports, watching the same thing happen on the television in the safety of her home. Surrounded by her Mom and Dad, and all the others. Now, though.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Telling herself it was going to be okay, that nothing was going to happen. That she could get through this. Both of them. Together.

Vaguely, she felt the car pull forward, creeping toward the incident until they were face to face with the ambulance and officers. Beth looked out the window, her gaze dragging across the body now covered in a blanket and being loaded into the back of the ambulance to one of the officer's sitting on the back of the fire truck, his wound being tended to by another EMT.

When they stopped, she noticed the officer directing traffic. Keeping them moving so that, no one could get a good view of what just happened.

" 'Scuse me," Beth said, leaning over Miranda to speak to the man. He glanced at her, already preparing to tell them to move on when Beth asked, "what happened? To that man?" she asked, nodding toward the ambulance that the body now rested in.

"Car chase gone wrong," he said, his tone clipped as he looked behind them to the line of cars. Beth didn't believe it. Her own eyes witnessed the man stumbling around.

"But, he wasn't armed. Why'd you shoot?" she asked, waiting for him to tell her the truth. Needing someone admit to what was happening, but knowing that they wouldn't.

The man's lip tightened up, his eyes going hard as he shook his head. "He attacked us first, now move on," he said, waving them forward. Beth looked to see that the other cars had already moved on. Some of them pulling into the grass to bypass the slower cars and no one seemed to be stopping them. Not one officer dared to stop any of them from speeding off the moment they were able to.

Beth shook her head, turning back to watch the officer in question glance at them one more time and then to see the other officer's still huddled around each other. Talking about what just happened. "That wasn't a car chase gone wrong," she muttered, her eyes frozen on the sight. "That was something else, they aren't saying what."

"Don't do it, Z," Miranda said, her own tone clipped as she kept her eyes glued to the front window. "Don't. This isn't your crazy zombie apocalypse crap. That was just a shoot out gone wrong." Her tone was firm, her fingers tight as they dug into the wheel.

"Miranda," Beth said, unable to believe the woman was going to dismiss what just happened. "You saw it."

"I saw a man attack the officer's and get shot down. That's what happens."

Beth shook her head, mouth gaping open as she looked at the woman sitting across from her. She didn't acknowledge her. Didn't even utter another word as she took a deep breath and maneuvered her way through traffic. Doing her best to leave behind whatever it was that just happened.

Beth sat forward, her mind still buzzing as she barely comprehended her surroundings. She knew what she saw. What she'd seen all those years ago on the television, and she feared what she would find in the city. What would happen to them now.

She tried not to think about it. Tried to tell herself that Miranda was right. As they neared the city, Beth didn't see any smoke, or chaos. The horns from cars blared as they moved slowly through the traffic, doing their best not to get hit by on-coming traffic. Beth looked out the window, still unable to believe that it was so normal. That anything happened back on that highway to make them believe otherwise. As they pulled into the familiar town. People were still walking about, shopping, talking, doing everything that you would expect from good old New York City.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe New York was so crowded, and chaotic already that no one noticed the ending starting. That things were starting to get worse, even as they looked normal. When they entered the hotel, the clerk on duty was half asleep. His words half muttered as he clacked away on his keyboard. The small TV behind him showed the evening news and the reporter was going on about the recent increase in police related shootings.

"Looks like a bad time to be in the city," he said, handing over the keys to their room. Beth nodded, hesitating for a moment as she glanced at the TV again. The woman now talking about the flu that everyone seemed to be contacting. "Whole worlds going nuts."

Beth stared at him, her eyes darting back to the television for just a moment before Miranda hollered at her from across the room. "Maybe." she said, taking a step back and heading into the elevator. Miranda gave her the 'what the hell' stare for a moment as she pressed the number to their floor and the elevator slowly headed up.

Once inside their room, Miranda headed into the bathroom to clean up and Beth pulled out her cell phone. The number on auto dial as she listened to the rings and then Daryl's familiar drawl. "Hey girl."

Beth smiled, still happy to hear his voice as she fell back on the mattress. "Hey, just checking in." she explained, looking toward the bathroom where the water was turned on. She could feel herself steadily relaxing, one slow exhale after another as she listened to Daryl's steady breathing on the other end.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine, it was fine," she said, unsure if she should tell him about what she saw. If he would even believe her, or blow it off like Miranda did. Police shooting's weren't uncommon, especially when the other guy attacks first. Isn't that what happened to Rick. Isn't that what Carl told her, how they were separated from him in the beginning.

"Liar," Daryl mumbled, making Beth let out a simple smile. How easily he could read her scared her sometimes, but she loved it. Loved that she had someone who knew her so well.

"There was an accident as soon as we hit New York," she explained, closing her eyes as the images came back again. "The man attacked the police and he was shot down. Miranda and I..." her words trailed off, but the silence on the other end told her that Daryl understood. That she didn't have to say anything else.

"Ya'll okay?" His voice shook, she could hear the tremor in it and she unconsciously shook her head.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just scared me is all."

"Reminded you of somethin," he said. Didn't ask. Said. Again Beth found herself nodding her head.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes to focus on something else. Needing Daryl to help her focus on something else so she asked, "what are you two doin?"

"Nuthin," he replied, sounding like he was releasing his own breath. Probably believed she was going to go off on another one of her end of the world tangents. She wanted to. Felt like she needed to, but she held it in and listened to the sound of his voice as he continued. "Just sittin at an old friend's house in Atlanta."

That made Beth raise her head up, brows coming together as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Why are you in Atlanta?" She didn't remember that being part of the plan. Didn't recall him mentioning anything about Atlanta.

"Merle needed some help with somethin'" was all he said. Letting her know that it wasn't up for discussion. Beth let out another long sigh, her hand running down her face as she nodded her head. "Just be careful," she said, still unsure of what she saw on the highway today. If everything she saw, and everything she heard, leading to what she feared.

"Always am, sweetheart."

This time a real smile creased across Beth's face as she laid back down, listening to Daryl's steady breathing on the other end. The silence fell between them, lulling her into a sense of comfort as she closed her eyes and imagined him next to her. His hands running across her shoulder, through her hair and down her back. A barely intelligible sigh escaped her lips, and Daryl chuckled on the other end. "Dreamin about somethin?"

"Hmm," Beth replied, the smile growing. "Wishin you were here is more like."

"You'll be home soon enough." Beth nodded at that, staying silent as the water turned off in the other room.

"Yeah," she replied, sitting back up to grab her own bag. "It's late. I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Alright," he replied, already letting the disappointment slip through his tone. "Love ya."

"Love you too," she said back, grinning as she flipped the phone shut.

* * *

 _Beth stumbled toward the pile of bodies, her mother's red hair buried underneath another one and she didn't hesitate to pull the man off. Crying as she knelt down to cry over her mother, smoothing her hair back just as her hand came up. Snatching on to her wrists as the she attempted to bite down on her arm. Beth screamed, yanking her arm back until a gun shot rang out..._

Beth jerked up, her head turning one way and then another before she remembered where she was. What was happening. Her vision cleared, and she took in the small hotel room with the two beds. Another figure lying across from her and then the red and blue lights of a police car driving past. A never ending sound in this city, no matter what time of day it was. Beth blinked a few more times, still adjusting to what light managed to leak through the curtains. Standing, she moved to the window, yanking the curtains open so that she could look outside.

Still no random fires, or helicopters overhead. Nothing to indicate that chaos was about to ensue and she kind of wished she'd asked those that survived the city what it'd been like before all hell broke loose. Should she be concerned with what she saw yesterday, or go on with the day. Her question was answered when Miranda let out a heavy groan behind her and asked, "any zombies walking around outside?"  
Beth snorted, unable to believe the woman was making jokes. She wouldn't be laughing if it happened to her. Won't be laughing when they're staring her in the face. "No," she replied, somewhat harshly before she turned from the window to head into the bathroom. "Need to get movin though. It's past noon."

Miranda glanced at the clock, letting out another heavy groan as it dawned on her that they'd slept in. Maybe it was a good thing they'd slept in. Less of a reason to venture around the city and see something else that would make her turn tail and run. She should be doing that now, but the girl still lying in the bed was the one who held the keys and she was determined to have these three days. When Beth entered the bathroom, she rubbed a hand down her face, mumbling 'it'll be okay.'

Still, something knotted up in the pit of her stomach and she looked in the mirror, giving herself a hard stare. "It will be okay."

"You hungry," Miranda hollered from the other room and Beth exhaled the deep breath she'd taken before looking over her shoulder and hollering "Yeah. There's a pizzeria not far from here."

"Sounds good," Miranda hollered back and Beth could hear some banging around going on in the next room, which told her the woman was pulling out her boxes of make up and preparing for the day. She decided to do the same and before long Beth was dressed with her hand done in its usual fashion – which Miranda scowled at- and she was applying a light bit of make up as Miranda took over the bathroom counter. Doing her best to straighten her hair, and outline her lips. Removing it and replacing it at least a dozen times before she was fully satisfied with the results. The entire time going on about the concert in just a few hours, what would happen there, and how exciting the whole thing was. Beth was getting excited as well, seeing as she'd never been to a concert.

The whole world seemed to go out the window the moment she would have been allowed to do any of that stuff. So, despite the things the news reporter was talking about, Beth squashed those annoying little bugs in her stomach demanding that she head home, deciding enjoy the moment. It wasn't ever going to happen again, and with the way things were heading, she'd never get another moment to just be carefree. World going to shit be damned, she was going to enjoy this night.

The pizzeria stood just around the corner from the Beacon Theater that allowed them to take their time eating as they buzzed about the concert. Talking about what songs they wanted to hear. "Hearing American Honey would be nice," Miranda mentioned and Beth nodded in agreement. Thinking of how the song reminded her of her own past.

"Just a kiss," Beth mumbled, smiling as she looked to the older woman. Miranda smiled as well, her eyes lighting up. They both silent for a moment as Beth took another bite of her pizza, looking at the window. Her eyes continued darting around the street, looking for anything out of place. Though nothing ever appeared. It looked so normal outside with the people rushing along the streets, going about their days like any other time.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Miranda asked, breaking the silence as she brushed the crumbs off of her hands. Beth shook her head, almost frowning as she thought about them taking off to Atlanta like they did.

"With those two," she started, shrugging like she wasn't too concerned. "There really is no tellin."

Miranda nodded, looking out the window for a moment before glancing at her phone. Just from the window Beth could guess it was well into late afternoon and the thought was confirmed when Miranda mumbled, "we should get in line."

"Still early, isn't it?" Beth asked, glancing at her as the woman pulled out her wallet to place a few bills on the table.  
She shook her head, "Not if you want a good seat."

Beth rolled her eyes, following Miranda's lead as she headed out the door and around the corner. When they arrived at the theater, Beth was surprised to find some people already lined up and she received a "I told ya so" look from Miranda. Beth just gave her a slight grin as they filed into line, doing her best not to look depressed at the thought of standing outside for nearly an hour and a half.

"It's going to be worth it," Miranda whispered, almost bouncing as she spun around to face her. The excitement in the woman's eyes was enough to fill Beth with her own excitement and she nodded her head, "you're right."

The hour passed by quickly, Miranda easily picked up conversations with the people around them. Talking about the concert, and where they were from and all those little questions that come when meeting someone new. Beth hung back a bit, her eyes still darting from place to place. Looking for something unusual. Aside the man a few feet behind them coughing, she didn't see anything. It was just a normal day in New York. The line slowly started moving, each step getting them closer to the inside of the theater until Beth and Miranda found themselves somewhere up the front. Still next to those same group of people that they'd been speaking to the for the past hour, and not far from her the man that continued coughing. Continuously apologizing now, unsure of what was going on. Beth barely heard him mumble, "I was fine this morning. I swear" to the woman next to him.

The girl looked concerned, and Beth turned away from the sight, reminding herself that people got sick all the time. Especially in overcrowded cities and it wasn't anything to be concerned about. Still, she found herself stepping as far from the man as possible as she turned forward. Focusing on the stage in front of her. The curtains were closed, but she could hear rustling on the other end and any moment they were going to open those curtains, dim the lights and the show was going to start.

It took longer than a moment, but the curtains did open. Their opening song, Our Kind of Love. Miranda and Beth looked at each other, a knowing smile spread across their lips as they simultaneously bobbed their heads to the beat. Their gaze slowly going back to the front of the theater to watch the show.

Miranda raised her hands in the other, waving them as she continued to bounce along while Beth closed her eyes, singing along with the band. Each of them losing each other in the music, enjoying the moment until one song bled into another, and the noise around them grew into one big voice that was easy to drown out.

The bugs in Beth's stomach disappeared as she danced with the rest of the crowd. Her eyes didn't dart from person to the next, worried that someone or something was going to attack her at any minute. For the moment, forgetting about the too soon future and focus on just being a normal person, at a normal concert with her sister. It was a feeling made her drift, her eyes closing as she listened to their song "I Run To You" realizing that it was because of Daryl that she was here. Him talking her into doing this wasn't as big of a mistake as she first believed. Singing along with the song, she closed her eyes and felt the lyrics wash over her. Telling herself to call Daryl the moment she got out of here.

Just for a moment, to check up on him. To hear him. The smile grew on her face and she felt someone nudge her side. Her eyes meeting Miranda's smiling face.

The next song came on and Beth's smile grew even wider as she sang "she grew up on the side of the road. Where the church bell rings and strong love grows. She grew up good, she grew up slow. Like American Honey..."

She turned to see Miranda singing along with her, and the girls clasped hands, raising them in the air to sway with the beat. Continue to sing even louder with the chorus. Half way through the song a scream caught Beth's attention, freezing her movements as she turned to find the source. The brown haired woman that had been standing next to the coughing man was crouched over him on the floor now. Having collapsed at some point during the song, though no one noticed until the woman was on the ground. Crying, and hysterical as she shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. The band stopped singing, their gazes going from the each other out to the crowd and even Miranda moved to step closer.

Beth grabbed her shoulder, holding her back as that feeling started rising up again, making her take a step back as the others moved forward. Her eyes darting around the theater looking for the closest exit while others crowded around the young girl and her man. Trying to help them out. Something told her there was no help for him. She could hear someone on the phone calling for the ambulance and she hoped they came in time. Though judging by the tears on the woman's face and the way another person leaned over the man, his fingers placed along his throat as he shook his head. Beth knew. It was too late, and they needed to go.

"Is that guy dead?" Miranda asked, taking a step closer. Beth shook her head, unable to pull her eyes away from the sight as the woman pulled up the sleeve on his arm, revealing a nasty looking bite mark that looked to have been there for several hours.

"Shit," Beth mouthed, her gaze going back to the exit doors. Noting that one of them was just past the small group of people leaning over the dead man. Miranda looked at her, confusion written on her face. Beth shook her head, unable to explain it now as she nodded to the door and pushed her toward it.

"We gotta go," she said, unsure of how that was going to go over with the older woman.

"What?" she asked, waving toward the man. "But he's..."

Her words trailed off as Beth nodded her head and said, "Yeah, and he won't be for long." More confusion spread across the woman's face and she internally cursed herself, realizing that she wasn't going to leave without an explanation.

"His infected. That virus that everyone's been talkin about," she explained, nodding toward the dead man. "Well, let's just say we don't wanna be here when he comes back."

"But he's dead." Miranda waved at the man. At the man kneeling next to the woman that was leaning over the dead man's chest weeping uncontrollably, trying to understand what just happened.

"Yeah, I know," Beth said, grabbing Miranda's arms and pulling her past the group. Doing her best to ignore the look confusion across the woman's face as gaped at the group. Beth didn't even look at them, only stopping because Miranda yanked out of her clutches to turn and watch as the man's chest rose. One deep, rattling breath that had the woman kneeling next to him staring from him to the man that announced him dead. A couple of paramedics pushed into the room at that point, shoving through the crowd to get to the man on the floor and the man's finger's twitched.

She doesn't know what did it. Maybe pity, maybe the ability to remember how it felt when her own mother grabbed a hold of her, trying to snap at her before a bullet went through her brain. Whatever it was, she knelt just behind the crying woman, her hands resting on her shoulders as she said, "you should take a step back. You don't want to be near him right now."

The woman looked at her, her brows furrowing together before she looked to where Beth was indicating. The man had opened his eyes now, the iris's covered in a milky white film that Beth knew all too well as his jaw opened and shut. Slowly at first as she looked around him.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she pulled on the woman again, "move away. Now." she all but ordered.

"He's just sick," the woman whispered, pulling away from her grip as she knelt over the man. Beth closed her eyes, unable to watch as she turned away. Knowing she did what she could. She took one glance at the EMT's. Their steps faltering as they grew closer, telling Beth they'd come across this before. Probably seen this all day and night. One of them was on the walkie-talkie, calling in for back up and that was enough for Beth. It was time to go.

* * *

 **Okay so now their separated and Beth's in New York along with Daryl in Atlanta. The concert scene I thought about making it fast paced and Beth freaking out a little but then it came out slow. With the people standing around, watching, not sure of what's going on. Watched FTWD again to kind of get the feel for that, and thought it would play out like that more. I hoping Beth's reaction to the man on the highway and the news reports aren't coming off as ignorant, just denial like. Like she knows, but doesn't want to, or believes she has more time. That kind of thing. Anyways.**

 **Hopefully I did it some justice, and the next few chapters should have a little more action. Definitely going to be seeing a different Beth as she tries to get out of the city. Anyways, thanks again for continuing to read and follow. Hope you enjoy it so far.**


	15. Ch 15 - Run and Hide

**Chapter 15 – Run and Hide**

The horn blared as Beth shoved it down, the sound barely drowning out the woman's screams that continued echoing in her mind. She looked back just long enough to see the woman's husband ripping her throat out before two bullets were fired off, putting them both down and an officer raising his gun in the air to quiet the crowd. They barely heard him holler out, "everyone remain calm..." before she and Miranda were out the door and heading back to the hotel room.

Miranda remained silent next to her. Her eyes wide and haunted and Beth could only imagine that the image was being replayed over and over again in her mind. Much like the time it was her mother being bitten. When it was her mother snapping at her. It's not something you easily forget. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention back on the non-moving vehicles in front of her and honked her horn again. This time stepping out of the car to look in front of them and say, "what is the damn hold up?" to no one in particular. The buildings rose up around her, leaving a small area for the sun to shine as the evening came upon them. The middle of the city streets swarming with people, vehicles and an overwhelming feeling of impatience as it seemed everyone decided to leave at the same time. Leaving a mass of cars lining up from one end of the street to another, and nothing but a long row of emptiness toward the front that Beth could only imagine what the problem would be.

"You weren't lyin were you?" Miranda asked, catching Beth's attention as she stood outside the car with her hand over her head to block out the sun.

Beth gave the woman a quick glance before looking over the hoard of cars, still trying to see over them as she asked, "what?"

"About the dead," she said, finally looking at Beth. That far away look was gone, left with only confusion now. "How did you know?"

Beth licked her lips, still unsure if she wanted to have this conversation, but knowing it was a little late now. "Because, I've lived it."

The words came out in a whisper, barely audible to her own ears. Miranda heard her, though. Her brows furrowing together as she shook her head. Ready to deny that it wasn't possible when Beth let out a heavy sigh and sat in the car. "I know it sounds crazy, but I have and..." she didn't know what else to say as her head hung. Her gaze focusing on her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry," Miranda mumbled, getting Beth's attention. "For not listening."

Beth shrugged, reaching out to grab the woman's hand and give it a quick squeeze. "No one ever does."

With that, Beth focused on the front of the traffic jam, once again sitting forward to see what was going on. Screams were coming from the front now, people shouting at one another just as a row of police dressed in full riot gear pushed through way up the traffic jam.

"This isn't good," Beth said, stepping out of her car to follow their progress. A few other people were doing the same and Beth took the chance to step forward, cautious at first as she approached a much taller man several cars in front of her to ask, "what's going on?"

"Rioters," he said, glancing at her for a brief moment before turning back around. "Blocking the whole damn street."

Beth nodded, looking back to the row of cars that blocked in her own and to the front where the riot could be heard in full force now, just over the man holding a blow horn asking people to head home. To go back to their homes. "Trying to," Beth muttered, whipping around again as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"Don't look like this is letting..." A string of gunshots followed by someones holler being cut off mid-scream cut off the man's words and they both stared up front for a moment before looking at each other.

"You got a family?" Beth asked, doing her best to sound calm even though her entire body was shaking. The exact thing she was wanting to avoid happening before her eyes and the only thing that she could think of was to make conversation with a strange man.

The man raised an eyebrow as he replied, "wife and two kids. Why?"

Beth nodded, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "Think it's about time you abandon your car and head home to your family."

More gunshots rang out as the a crowd of people stormed forward, their screams being heard even over the police using brute force to control the man looked at the chaos ensuing, his head spinning around to encompass the other people getting in their cars and moving forward to get a better view.

"Thinking you might be right," the man said, nodding his head as he ducked into his own car to grab for something. Beth nodded, still shaking as she forced her legs back to Miranda and the mustang. Miranda looked at her, wide eyes frightened as no doubt she heard the same thing.

"We gotta leave the car, " Beth explained, getting into the back to grab their bags. Miranda shook her head, getting out of the car to stand next to Beth. Grabbing her bag from Beth's hands.

"We can't leave the car. Merle will throw a fit."

"Merle will be glad you are alive after all this," Beth said, doing her best to keep from screaming at the older woman. "We gotta go. If we get the chance. We will come back for the car."

Miranda shook her head, looking like she was wanting to argue some more, her hands shaking as she opened her mouth, ready to spew her mind. "Miranda, trust me. It's not safe to wait here any longer."

More gun shots could be heard from up front, the shouts getting louder as a helicopter flew over their heads. People flew by them, finally getting the same idea and Beth looked up to see a camera woman standing among the rioter's. Just doing her job, telling their story even as one could see her shaking. Her head darting left and right, doing her best to remain calm for her viewers.

A man staggered toward her, looking drunk or high as she took him in. She mouthed something, Beth too far away to really hear her, though she did notice her hand coming up, signaling for him to stop. The first set of fear settling on the woman as the man continued coming closer, her screams coming louder as she begged him to stop until the man lunged for her arm, biting into the flesh as the woman screamed in terror. The camera man dropped the camera, just standing there as he watched the scene play out until an officer came forward to shoot the man. Hitting his head until he went down, leaving the woman standing there, crying as she clutched her arm. Miranda was watching with Beth now, staring onward as the officer looked to another man. A captain or someone that was hollering him to do something. The man looked to the ground, then to the pleading woman who looked to be begging him for help. Instead the officer, raised his gun, watching as the woman's pleas became louder until the gunshot rang out and the woman fell over. A bullet hole in her forehead. Miranda flinched, as did Beth. Both looking away as they tried to swallow what just happened.

"Miranda," Beth said, almost whispering as she pulled a small handgun from her bag. Checking to make sure it was loaded, and then checking to make sure the extra bullets were in the side pocket before looking up at the older woman standing next to her. "We have to run."

Miranda nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks as the real possibility that they might not make it out of this started to dawn on her. Beth grabbed her hand, pulling her down the row of cars. The man she spoke to moments ago followed behind, keeping close in an unspoken companionship. Beth breathed a little easier at that. She could fight, yes, but the man was bigger. The extra muscle going to be a welcome relief as they fought their way through the crowd. Reaching the end of the traffic jam only took a few moments, and Beth paused as she took in the row of police cars lining up. Each one going from front end to back end until the entire street was cut off.

Beth took in a deep breath, looking toward Miranda and their new friend before all three decided to step forward and attempt to push through. One of the officer's came up to them, an automatic rifle in his arms as he stood in front of their exit.

"Head back to your cars," he said, nodding in the other direction.

Beth shook her head, looking at the direction he was motioning. "No, we're heading back to our hotel. It's not safe."

She glanced at Miranda, the woman looking ready to argue as Beth shook her head for her not to argue. The man nodded, again motioning toward the cars. "Go back to the car. We'll have this cleared up in an hour tops."

"Don't lie to me," Beth said, the response automatic as she shifted her feet. Staring the man down. He shifted as well, his hand adjusting on the rifle so that it rested better on the trigger. Beth's own finger flexed. Wishing she could grab a hold of her own gun, but knowing at this stage it would be a stupid move.

"Ma'am," The man said, swallowing as he looked to her. "Please." Beth stiffened, noticing the silent plea for her not force his hand. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head as she took a step back. Pulling on Miranda's arm to get her to follow. Their new friend did as well, and Beth turned to the sidewalk, turning every so often to see the officer watching her. Keeping an eye on her, but not actually doing anything as they turned into an alley. Their eyes met. The man still looking sad as if he knew that this could very well be the end. For the world. For him. Beth nodded her head, a silent thank you to the man knowingly sacrificing his life for duty before disappearing behind the wall. Focusing on finding a way out of the riot area. When they were far enough from the street to go unnoticed for the time being, they stopped.

"Know your way around here?" Beth asked the man, looking at him as he glanced around the area.

"Know the streets, not the back alleys," he admitted, shrugging as he looked one way and then another. Beth nodded, doing her best to shove down the fear that wanted to well up. Beth looked at him. Really looked at him, taking in his brown hair that was brushed back in some popular hair style, with his trimmed beard, buttoned up shirt that was tucked into his matching slacks. The man was an uptown, city boy. Through and through. Yes, he was slim and fit, and his muscles bulged through his shirt, though Beth doubted he ever had reason to really use them outside of a gym. 'Well, he will now' Beth thought as she looked around her.

"Come on," she mumbled, pulling on a still silent Miranda to head further into the alley. Their steps echoing off the building as they kept it slow. Not wanting to alert anyone that might be searching the area. She knew the police was cutting the streets off. Doing their best to keep the situation contained, though inadvertently killing everyone in the process. As the rioting got further, so did the sounds. A strange quiet coming over them that unsettled her more than the actual screams and gunshots. Like the calm before the storm. The one that shook the earth and forced you to re-center yourself around the chaos. She focused on getting out of the alley. Getting home her and Miranda home to their husbands, that no doubt heard about the riots. Wondered if they were okay. She didn't take the moment to check her phone, but she would. When they were safe and she could breathe a little easier. For now, she wrapped her hand around her pistol and made her way down the street. The familiar acting of moving slowly and silently, soothing her in a way she didn't think it were possible.

The man – Beth had yet to learn his name – stepped forward, taking the lead as the sight of more people on the other end of the alley appeared. Their shadows running past them in a hurry and Miranda fell back, sticking close to Beth as her own grip tightened around her pistol. They stopped at the edge. Listening for any sounds that it might be time to turn back and find another way, but there was nothing. People bustled past them, some of them looking fearful, but Beth had to remind herself that was a riot on the other side of the block. Something that could easily leak on to this side of the street, but there was no screaming or gun shots and they took that as a good sign as they stepped out. Taking in the swarming crowd coming from around the corner and heading in their direction. Beth took a step back, keeping her back turned for only a moment as Miranda and the man did the same. Neither paying attention to where they were going until Miranda screamed out, her body hunching over as someone latched their mouth onto the back of her neck. The ripping of skin came next, freezing the man as he watched on in horror. Beth's arm raised automatically, the pistol aimed at the woman chewing on Miranda's neck as she squeezed the trigger. Barely missing Miranda, but hitting the woman as her grip lessened and she slumped to the ground, almost taking Miranda with her until the man stepped forward and yanked her away from the dead being.

Tears were streaming down Miranda's cheeks now, her hand going to the back of her neck to come back covered in blood. Beth's own eye watered at the sight, unsure of what to do now. Miranda looked at her, to the woman and then the pistol and Beth tucked it away. Not ready to do that yet. Not knowing if she actually could.

"Z?" Miranda whispered, her whole body trembling now as the blood continued flowing down her neck to the front of her top. Their new friend looked from one woman to the other, his mouth gaping open in shock as he waited for a response. A police officer rounding the corner, caught their attention and made Beth's mind up as she rushed over to wrap an arm around Miranda's middle and pull her forward. Already shock and blood loss was settling into her, and she leaned heavily on Beth as the young girl looked for a safe place to hide.

"Got to keep movin," Beth mumbled, shifting Miranda's weight as they made their way down the street. Other people were coming past them, some looking at them oddly, others with fearful glares as they took in Miranda's bloody appearance. Finally, Beth noticed a door on the side of a building that was slightly ajar and she pulled them toward it. Hurriedly pushing it open to the meet the eyes of a young man, staring first at her then to the Miranda and the man behind her.

"Please, we won't cause any trouble," Beth said, begging the man with her eyes to let her pass.

He looked toward Miranda, nodding toward the blood slipping down her shirt. "What happened?"

Beth held up her own pistol, showing it to the man as she said, "I'll take care of it. Just not here." The man looked at her. His darting back and forth for a moment before he opened the door wider and let them pass. Beth wasn't surprised when he ushered down a set of stairs, leading her further into the building until they came to another door that he opened and allowed her inside.

A small group of people huddled inside. Some of them leaning along the wall, frightened by what was going on outside. One of them knelt, with their rosary out their lips going a million miles a minute as a man stood over her. Beth's hair on the back of her neck raised up when she noticed him, but didn't say anything as she led Miranda to a corner, helping her to sit down against the wall and following suit. Taking the moment, to pull her sister-in-law's shirt back to take in the wound. It was deep, like Beth guessed from the amount of blood, not to mention bad. The dead woman managed to tear away a whole chunk of flesh. Leaving meat and some bone exposed to the outside.

"Shit," Beth muttered, closing her eyes as her fingers traced the outside of the wound. Miranda hissed, attempting to pull her neck away from Beth's fingers only to holler out in pain.

"Stop," Beth whispered, grabbing Miranda's head and pulling it back. "You'll make it worse." She grabbed for her bag, digging through the clothes until she came across the small scarf at the bottom. Rolling it up, she moved to wrap it around Miranda's neck when she grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Don't. It's your favorite-"

Beth cut her off with, "it don't matter." With that, she wrapped it around the wound, tying it off in the front with a small smile as she flicked at the ends of it. "Besides, at least you can say you went out in style."

Miranda attempted to smile, laugh even until she flinched, her eyes closing in pain for a moment before it passed. Beth gave her a faint smile, before her eyes moved over to the group of people surrounding them. All staring at the two girls, even as the man that came in with them glowered back.

The man in the corner, the one that gave Beth goose bumps every time she looked at him, took a step forward. His hand swinging out to indicate Miranda as he asked, "she bitten?"

Beth's smile turned to a frown, her eyes meeting his without answering. "You need to take care of her. I've seen what happens when people are bitten."

"Yeah," Beth said, meeting his hard stare with one of her own. "So have I. I promise I'll take care of her."

"I don't buy it. You'll hesitate. They all do." The man pulled a knife from his back pocket, taking a step forward and Beth's gun came out, aiming at his forehead and making him pause.

"Take another step, and I swear to god, you'll meet your maker before she does."

The man faltered, his gaze darting back to the people behind him who were watching, somewhat fearful of the stand off happening before them. None of them looked to step forward. Just remained against the wall as Beth took them in. "That goes for all of you. One small move toward my sister, and I swear," she turned the go toward them. Meeting each one with a hard stare before turning back to the man standing closest to her. His knife still out even as he held his hands up in surrender.

The woman kneeling in prayer, stood up then, her hand coming out to pull on the man with the knife. Whispering something to him that he turned to listen to. His eyes darted from her to Beth for a moment before his jaw tightened and he backed off. Beth held her stance for a moment longer, watching as he slid down the wall next to the girl that sat with him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's and curling herself into him.

When they were settled, the man not looking to be moving anywhere and the others remained on the floor across from them, she took a step back and sat next to Miranda, keeping her pistol out in full view in case the others decided to get another idea.

The man that followed them this whole time, looked around the small group. Taking in the people before kneeling next to Beth and asking, "You gonna be okay here?"

Beth looked with him at the others, swallowing as her eyes rested on the man still glaring at her, flipping his own knife haphazardly before swallowing what bile wanted to rise up to say, "yeah. I got this."

He nodded, his gaze going to Miranda, who gave him a brief smile. "Alright, I got to go. Find my family."

Beth smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm to give it a quick squeeze in understanding. "Be safe," she said. Doing her best to hope for the best for the man she still didn't know the name to.

His gaze drifted over to Miranda, taking in her already pale appearance and the blood. "You too," he whispered, saying the words to Beth before squeezing Miranda's leg. "You too."

With that, he left, slipping out the door and back up the stairs. Beth sat against the wall, her eyes darting from one person to the next as they eyed them warily. The man standing in the corner never stopped staring at her, and Beth swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she pulled out her phone. Three missed calls from Daryl and she wondered if he'd heard what was going on in New York.

 _'More than likely.'_

Pressing the call button, she listened to the rings on the other end until Daryl all but shouted, "Beth?" On the other end. Beth released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding until that moment as she said, "we're fine, Daryl."

Miranda glanced at her, her eyes narrowing as Beth shook her head for her to keep quiet.

"Where are you?" His voice shook, and she could almost imagine him leaning against something, a wall or his car, as he tried to contain it.

"Still in the city," she admitted, closing her eyes to the curses coming from the other end. "We tried to get out, but there was a riot and... It was getting bad, Daryl. We're looking for another way out once it quiets down a bit."

"And if it don't?"

Beth shrugged, swallowing those words as she looked again to the man across from her. Making sure he was still in one place. "We'll get out Daryl. I promised remember."

Daryl let out a shaky breath. Beth imagined he was doing his best to be optimistic. "How are you guys?"

"We're good. For now," he said, letting out a heavy breath. Beth wondered how good was good, and realized her situation might not be much better. "You two?" he asked.

Beth froze, her eyes going to Miranda, who heard the question. The woman gave a half smile as she closed her eyes. Already knowing what Beth's answer was going to be. "I'm fine... Miranda though..." she let the words trail off as she bit her lip. She could hear Daryl cursing and she took in a deep breath. "I tried, Daryl. I did. The woman came out of no where."

"I know, Z." Silence fell on the other end and she wondered where Merle was. If he was anywhere near his brother at the moment. The answer must have been no because Daryl spoke up a moment later with, "Get back here. We'll tell Merle together. Just get home."

Beth nodded, closing her eyes as the first set of tears slipped out. Holding her breath for a moment she tried to contain it. Tried to keep it bottled up because she had to be strong now. For Miranda and Daryl. She couldn't feel sorry for herself now. "I will," she whispered, feeling Miranda's hand linking with hers to give it a squeeze. Beth glanced at her, noted her sister-in-law was also crying and she squeezed back. Not sure of what else to say.

"Look, the military's setting up safe zones throughout the city. Merle's thinking we should head in the opposite direction. North maybe, I don't know."

"Merle would be right. The cities aren't going to be safe. They're going to lose control and they'll be using napalm next."

She heard Daryl let out a heavy sigh, his head hitting against something, and Beth looked at the reaction of the others. Some of them confused on how she knew this, others down right scared at the aspect. 'They should be scared,' Beth thought, focusing on Daryl again. Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, unsure of where she was going with this. "Head North, Daryl. I'll try to meet you somewhere half way. Just head north."

"Alright," he said, his voice shaking. Beth felt herself trembling, her whole life hanging on the line as she realized she could very well be saying goodbye to Daryl Dixon. That she could never see him again. Well, not her thirty year old self anyways. Her sixteen year old self might be seeing him soon, but there was no guarantee in that still playing out.

"Just come back to me, Beth."

Beth nodded, more tears pouring out as she nodded her head, doing her best to control the sobbing so that he wouldn't hear her. Her voice still shook as she said, "I will."

Daryl heard it. She knew he did, but he didn't comment as he whispered, "love you." and Beth answered automatically. "Love you too."

Beth's head fell back, resting against the cement wall as anxiety, fear and the inevitable came crashing down on her. Making her feel more exhausted than she had in a long time. Her eyes drifted close with the feeling of Miranda, slumping next to her. Her head resting on her shoulder. Beth continued running her finger across the back of Miranda's hand. Moving it in soothing circles that was helping to calm her as well as their new reality settled over them. As everything she worked for. That she ever wanted came crashing down and she began wondering what the point was. Why she put herself through it all just to lose it all a second time.

She could feel that overwhelming sense of hopelessness washing over her, taking over her emotions to swallow her into that pit that she fell into all those years ago. Closing her eyes, she pulled her hand from Miranda's feeling the woman curl closer as she did so to rest her head on her shoulder. Beth sighed, fighting her own demons as she ran a finger across her scar. A small reminder she couldn't give up. That it wasn't the answer. Beth opened her eyes, focusing on the small infinity tattoo placed over the scar, another reminder to keep going before movement caught her attention.

She looked up to see Miranda reaching out for her, her hand brushing on top of the one lingering on her tattoo. She looked at it, seeing the tattoo first and then the scar. Her gaze lingering there before meeting her gaze. She didn't need to say anything. There was nothing to say. The scar was old, almost faded and there wasn't another one. Sighing, Miranda said, "you'll get out of here. Find him again."

"We'll..." she started to say but the older woman shook her off . "Don't give me false hope. I know my fate. Just tell Merle I love him."

"He knows that," Beth said, leaning her head against the woman's shoulder.

"Tell him anyways. He needs to be reminded sometimes."

Beth nodded, realizing that she'd never get to tell Merle her message. She would never even be able to see the man she now called brother again. "Okay." she muttered, feeling Miranda rest her head against hers as her breathing slowly evened out.

The man from the corner of the room slide down next to her, his hands in the air to show that he was now unarmed. Beth grabbed her gun, holding it close to her as the man shook his head. "Not gonna hurt ya," he said, shrugging one of his shoulders. "I'll just give you a benefit of a doubt, and if you die along with her...Well..." he didn't say anything else, just let his eyes fall to the ground as Beth caught his meaning.

"I don't plan on dying." Beth gave him a hard look for just a moment before looking away, barely hearing him as he muttered. "None of us ever do."

She didn't say anything, just let the words hang in the air between them. She looked over to the woman that was with him, noting how her eyes slide over him to glare at her and again she looked to the floor. Focusing on her wrists for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say you should rest. Look like you need it." Beth narrowed her gaze at him, almost rolling her eyes at the man as she rested her head against the wall without answering. "I'm not going to hurt your sister," he said, nodding toward Miranda. "I swear. I'll even wake you if anything changes with her."

Beth stared at him, her gaze searching his for any lie that he might be telling. When she noticed nothing, she held her hand out to him. "Beth, that there's Miranda."

The man grinned, his teeth showing for the first time and Beth wasn't surprised when his hand took her to find that it was freezing cold. "Jackson."

He watched her, waiting for that initial reaction when people noticed something different, but Beth didn't move. Her mind to tired to really comprehend that she might have just befriended a vampire, and if he wanted to kill Miranda and her while they slept there wasn't much she could do. So, she leaned her head back, a lopsided grin on her face, muttering, "nice to meet ya," before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm well aware that these chapter is shorter. Things are getting a bit hectic around here, so it'll either be shorter chapters or longer updates between chapters. Or both. Especially with Thanksgiving around the corner. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed these chapter. Thanks again for the reading and reviewing. It's always appreciated.**


	16. Ch 16 - The Waiting Game

**Chapter 16 – The Waiting Game**

Beth woke to the feel of someone shaking her shoulders. The movement, causing her to open her eyes and blink a few times before they focused on the brown eyed, hazel eyed man. Squinting, she looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was and who was kneeling in front of her. "What?" she asked, running a hand over her face before looking to her right to see a pale skinned Miranda leaning up to the ceiling.

"No," Beth mumbled, moving onto her knees so she could lean over the woman. Pressing a hand to her chest, and leaning as close as possible to hear her breathing. Beth listened hard. Looking for any sign that this wasn't happening now. "Not now," she whispered, closing her eyes when nothing came from the woman.

"Afraid so, sweetheart," Jackson said, still kneeling in front of her. He gave her a grim smile, barely meeting her gaze before looking over at the woman.

"But it's only been a couple of hours," Beth said, shaking her head as she listened to the woman's chest. The man shrugged, not really giving her an answer as he pulled a knife from his boot.

"You said you'd take care of it." He handed the knife to her, watching as Beth's shaking hand reached out for it. "Doesn't have to be you though."

Beth shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she grabbed the knife and flipped it open. Noting the blade was sharp, and long. Enough to penetrate the skull and end it. To do what needed to be done. She closed her eyes, her forehead resting against the woman that'd been a sister to her for the past six years. A good one at that. Going shopping with her. Laughing at the guys together, even joining with her when Daryl screwed up somehow and Beth just wanted to vent. Knowing full well the young girl didn't mean a damn word she said about leaving him and walking away, and vice-versa when Miranda and Merle got into it.

They pulled through together, reminding each other why they loved the Dixon boys and swore they'd never leave them. Bending over, Beth left a lingering kiss on her sister's cheek as she whispered, "I'm sorry." The hilt of the blade sliding in where the skull met the spine, lingering a moment as a tear slipped down Beth's eyes and onto the woman's cold cheek. "So sorry," she continued, pulling the blade out. Her hands still fisting in the woman's hair as Jackson took his knife back, wiping it on his jeans before shoving it back into his boots.

Beth didn't move. Didn't really want to move, but knew she couldn't stay in the city forever. Like she told Daryl, the military was going to set up parameters and they didn't want to be anywhere near the city when that happened. Choking back the tears, she rested Miranda's head down on the floor and looked around her. The other people in the room staring at her. Some with sadness, others with a certain bit of curiosity. One woman pulled her trench coat off, handing it over to her so that Beth could cover the body. She mumbled a quick thank you to the woman as she rested next to a young boy.

When the body was covered she shifted her gaze to Jackson, who looked at her with sympathy. Looking all the world like he wanted to say something, but Beth held her hand up. Shaking her head as she said, "don't. Won't change anything so just don't." The man nodded. Having lived for an indeterminate amount of time, Beth had no doubt that he knew about loss. Happy that he knew when to speak and when not to.

Instead, he swallowed whatever words he wanted to say and focused on their current predicament. "You said something about them bombing the city?"

Beth nodded, her throat still too tight with unshed tears to actually speak.

"Mind sharin how you know that?" His eyebrows raised up, and Beth met his gaze for only a second before looking away. Doing her best to remain calm and she took stock of all she had. She was half tempted to go through Miranda's belongings. See if the girl managed to pack anything of use, but it didn't feel right. Didn't know if she could do that now. Sure in the past that's what they would have done, but now.

"Just do," she whispered, still unable to meet his stare. The man cocked his head to the side, disbelief in his tone as he stared her down. Forcing Beth to clear her throat and look at him, at all of them as they looked to her for a legitimate answer. "The how isn't necessary, just know that they are going to bomb the place and we can't stay here. We've got to get out of the city."

"We?" One of the men shouted. A balded headed one, a bit overweight, and looking none to kind right now as he pointed at her. "Who said anything about we? You barge in here, with a half dead girl. Threaten us, make crazy allegation, and expect us to just follow you anywhere?"

Beth glared at him, biting the inside of her lip as she tilted her head and said, "I don't expect you to do anything. If you wanna stay down here in this hole. Then so be it, but I am going back up there, and I am getting the hell out of this city. "

With those words, she did start going through Miranda's bag. Hoping there was something there that would help her. Nothing of real consequence, though. Some clothes that she couldn't wear, a pair of shoes that she knew wouldn't fit and a slew of make-up that wouldn't do her any good. Beth needed to go into survival mode and there wasn't a whole lot to go in Miranda's bag. Sighing, she looked at the woman with Jackson, guessing that she would be about Miranda's size and handed the bag over to him. "Here, you might have more use for this than me."

Jackson held up his hands, ready to deny the offer as he waved toward the dead woman. "You haven't even buried your dead, and already you're leavin?"

Beth shrugged, glancing over to Miranda, the woman barely covered up with the jacket Beth placed over her head. "I can't get back up those stairs with her, and even if I could, where would I take her to be buried? The city morgue? Where the walking dead are, right?"

Jackson hung his head, a long breath coming out before he looked back up. Glancing toward the body before looking toward Beth. "Alright, fair enough. What's your plan then?"

Beth looked to the floor, once again biting the inside of her lip as she thought about her discussion with Daryl. "South," she said, still remaining vague on the details cause there was no telling how far they would really get. "South, as far as Georgia if possible."

She looked to Jackson, his eyebrows raised as he looked from her to behind him where the woman he was with sat. The girl raised her own eyebrows in question before shrugging, like the two of them were in conversation before he looked back to Beth.

"Going to be dangerous getting out of the city," he said, giving her a long look. Beth nodded, already expecting there to be some trouble. "Going to be even more dangerous going that far, especially now."

Again Beth nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. "We can help," he nodded toward him and the woman. "Lucinda and me. And we might even be able to find some more muscle so we can actually get the hell out of here."

Beth raised an eyebrow at that. More muscle meant better survival, especially vampire muscle. One never did forget how it felt to be pinned down by one, nor did they forget the feel of their teeth ripping into your skin. Beth rubbed at her neck, closing her eyes as she tried to block out Daryl's scorn at just the thought of teaming up with the vampires. He wouldn't like it, but right now they were her only means of surviving. She just hoped they didn't decide they wanted payment for this help. Not like she was asking for it. They were offering, and she wasn't paying for something they were offering.

They sat out that night, Jackson managing to convince Beth to wait that long. Suggesting they took stock of what they had. Which wasn't much, just the pistol and ammo Beth carried and the knife in Jackson's boot. Like her, everyone else ran into the place with what they had. Doing their best to avoid the on-coming crowds. The only difference was Beth and Jackson were survivors. They'd gone through worse and learned to always be prepared. These people would learn that. They would learn it or die, and Beth scoffed at how much that sounded like Carol at that moment. Wondering how she'd managed to become the like the older woman despite the good years she had. Maybe there was piece of all of them talking to her. Telling her what needed to be done, and none louder than Daryl Dixon. The one that survived the prison and showed her how to hunt and make traps. Though she loved the one she was married to now, the one after all these. That was the one that screamed at her now. The one that ran through her head at every movement. The one scoffing at the meager supplies and slipped out through Beth's own musing as she looked at their meager weapons.

"Wasn't planning on running for my life tonight," he confessed, causing Beth to smile.. She did manage to talk Lucinda into taking the bag of clothes, reminding her that they didn't really have the option of going home at the moment. Jackson held his hand up at that, mumbling something about "we'll see what we're facin first."

Beth's brows furrowed at that, a cautious glance going across her face as he held up his hand to quiet her and pointed to the door.

When they did finally get moving, and managed to convince, Jester - the man controlling the door- to open it. It was with three other people from the group in the basement, minus the balding man. The seven of them made their way up the stairs, stopping when they heard shouting on the other end of the doorway. Beth leaned against it, half thinking maybe they should head back downstairs and wait this out.

"Sure about this?" Jackson asked, his own head leaning against the door. Beth didn't doubt that he could hear the chaos better than her, but still she nodded her head.

"The sooner the better."

He nodded at her words, motioning for the others to come closer as he moved to pry the door open. Unsure of what was going to happen outside. Beth grabbed her gun, making sure the safety was off and it was loaded as Jackson held out his own weapon. Staring at her as he counted, "one, two, three" before swinging the doors open and stepping into the chaos.

Beth followed after, the five other people tailing her. Lucinda stayed close to Jackson, grabbing the tail of his shirt as they were bustled about the sidewalk. The moment they entered the street, they were jostled left and right. People either afraid, or being uncivilized running through them until Beth wasn't sure where half of their group went. Luckily, Jackson came up with the idea of a meeting point for just such a case, and Beth found herself dashing for the street sign. Staying practically bent over as she ran for it, and doing her best to ignore the oncoming crowd. One man lunged at her, snarling as Beth whirled past him and she didn't even remember the pistol in her hand as she darted away, barely looking over her shoulder to see another young man step into his path.

She felt a bit of guilt at that. She should have shot him. The moment she heard the all to familiar sound, she should have shot, but her mind was on flight mode. The need to run outweighing her thoughts on actually shooting a moving target. She was the first to reach the sign post. Out of breath, and anxious, she turned left and right. Looking for anyone from the group she originally took off with. Kneeling against the sign, she took in a deep breath. Doing her best to calm herself as she looked through the ensuing chaos. People shoved each other left and right. Police were in full riot gear as they beat and pounded on those they believed to be causing trouble, sometimes a gunshot would ring out. A scream drowning it out the moment it did, and behind it all was the fire. The orange flames rising up along the street, the smoke making it hard to see and burning your lungs as you rushed through. Beth closed her eyes, wiping at the sweat on her brow as she waited. Hoping that someone made it through. Someone touched her shoulder, causing her to jump only to find that it was Jackson standing next to her with Lucinda still in tow. The woman looked frightened, tired even, but still whole as the three of them stared at each other.

"The others?" she asked, spinning around to catch sight on anyone else. Jackson shook his head, shifting as he looked down the street and around them for any sign. Another woman came rushing up, her hand wrapped firmly around a little boy that clung to her hand for dear life.

All of them but one and Beth found herself looking toward Jackson for the answer. He shrugged, unable to make a proper response as Beth nodded, looking to the others for an agrument. Without a word they took off, heading further down the street and away from the screams and shouts. The guilt twisting in Beth's stomach for a moment before looking back to see the young man tailing them, his brows determined as he shoved past a police officer and came running.

Beth slowed, turning to see Jackson being pulled back by Lucinda only to look forward and see the officer raise his gun. The bullet sounding in the air moments before the young man was brought down to his knees, a look of shock on his face as blood pooled into the front of his shirt.

"Shit," Beth muttered, taking a step back, looking at him with regret in her eyes before turning and continuing to run. Knowing there was nothing else to be done. Jackson and the others folllowed suit, barely glancing back as they ran around the corner and into another alley.

"My trucks just over that way," the woman, Beth believed her name to be Jessica, pointed out, clenching her son's hand even harder as they continued on. Each of them doing their best to keep quiet, and stay calm now that they were away from the crowds. Rounding the corner, the red truck that Jessica promised would be there sat in the dark. Settled underneath a burnt out street light.

Jessica and her child climbed in the front while the others jumped in the back, settling in for the long ride of who knows where. The only thing on Beth's mind was getting home. Getting back to Daryl and then warring with herself cause she still didn't know if that was the better option. Knowing that if she got back to him, then the timeline would be out of sync and what would happen then. Would the other's be just as safe as when Daryl was there with them? Of course. Rick would make sure of that. Would they meet in the same way, and Beth get thrown back here? That was the question that constantly warred with her.

With a sigh, she leaned her head back on the window, wishing she could close her eye for even a moment, but things weren't looking to go that way.

"I know you want to get back home," Jackson hollered over the wind passing by them. Beth glanced at him, not moving her head from where it rested as he continued. "But I think you'd be wise to join us at our cabin. Give you a chance to rest and stock up on some much needed supplies."

Beth shook her head, even as her body protested at the thought of not resting, or eating.

"Don't be stupid. The streets in and out of any eastern cities are going to be clogged for days. Rest, wait it out for a bit and then head south."

Beth looked out past the growing crowd. Noting the New York citizens were finally understanding that something was going on, and they needed to get out as fast as they could. She could only imagine what kind of traffic jam that would create. Not to mention having to travel through it all the way back to Georgia. "Alright," she muttered, smiling at Jackson in thank you. "But just for a few days."

The man nodded, giving his own kind smile before he turned his attention back to his wife.

Beth nodded, her head lolling back as the city streets blurred. Going somewhere between sleep and awake as the miles passed. Until the city streets turned to suburban homes and even that started disappearing. Cars passed them by, others they passed. Streets clearing up slowly until it was nothing but back roads and woods once again surrounding them until Jackson leaned forward to tap on the window.

When the car slowed to the stopped at the side of the road, the woman inside opened her door, poking her head out the door as Jackson jumped out the back and Beth leaned over to talk.  
"I have a cabin a few miles from here, heading north a bit. It's got food and a generator and it'll allow us to regroup from there."

The woman nodded, her eyes looking over to Beth and Lucinda as her son leaned across the cab, against his mother to hear what was being said. The woman looked at him, watching as his eye lit up at the idea of a road trip.

"It'll be safe there, right?" she looked to Beth for the answer. Her eyes curious and Beth felt her chest tightening. Not wanting the responsibility of these people. Not needing that kind of responsibility. Still, she nodded. Her eyes barely meeting the woman's as she said "Yeah. For now."

They pulled up to the cabin a couple of hours before daybreak. Much to the relief of Jackson and his wife as they eyed the building. Beth took in the two story cabin, looking over how picturesque and perfect it looked as they all jumped from the trunk of the car and Jackson mumbled, "home sweet home." Giving him a sharp look, she raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at the house in question. "What? So you earn a penny or two after being on this earth for well over a century."

"A century," the woman cried, stepping out of the passenger seat, eyeing the man in question.

It was Jackson's turn to lick his lip as he nodded his head. "Yeah, a century."

The woman looked from him, to Lucinda and then Beth, waiting on a response. When Jackson and his wife stepped toward the house without a reply, Beth let out a heavy sigh. Taking pity on the woman as she appeared even more worried than she had in the city.

"He's a vampire," Beth explained, raising her hands up in a shrug. "But I think he's harmless."

The woman narrowed her gaze at her, uncertain about that statement before Beth gave a reassuring smile. "Pretty sure he's harmless."

The woman rolled her eyes. "How do you even know that?"

Beth let her own eyes travel over the place, mostly toward the windows that she pointed up to. "Those are solar panel windows. They'll darken as the day goes on, making the house sun proof," she explained, hoping that pointing out some quick observations for the woman would help. When she looked at her a bit more curiously, Beth gave her a lopsided grin. "It's the small things that give it away, but it helps that I've had my own run in's with vampires. I already know what I'm looking for."

The woman sighed, her hand coming up to press against her forehead as she took a deep breath before looking toward the now sleeping boy. When she looked back up at the house, her focus remained on Jackson as he and his wife opened up the door. "It's just been a long couple of days. First the dead coming back and now vampires. How do you handle all this?" she asked, looking at Beth like she was some sort of super woman. Beth shrugged, looking at Jackson and Lucinda, who were whispering on the stairs.

"In stride, I guess. Not much else you can do." She glanced back at the woman as she placed her head in her hands, looking ready to sob as she slide them away and looked to the sky.

"I just..." her words trailed off and Beth nodded her head, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I know." She gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before holding her hand out."I'm Beth by the way. Everyone calls me Z though."

The woman quirked an eyebrow, obviously curious how you go from Beth to Z and the young girl just shrugged a shoulder, smiling as she said, "A nickname from my husband."

"Oh," the woman said, grabbing Beth's hand to shake it. "Jessica and my son Nicholas."

"Good to meet you, and thanks for the lift."

The woman laughed, nodding as she reached over to wake her son up. Jackson stood on the front steps, the door wide open with Lucinda already inside. Beth stepped in, giving the place a quick one over to note that it wasn't much. The downstairs consisted of a long room with a fireplace and large leather sofa on one end, an entrance of sorts with a bear rug in the center. A dining table took up space on the other side with the kitchen open to view towards the back, and a hallway with a couple of doors leading off. Upstairs looked about the same. A small sitting area at the top of the stairs and a couple of rooms branching off from the top.

"Nice," Nicholas said as he came in, twirling on the spot before heading over to the sofa to take a seat. Jackson smiled, his arms sweeping out to encompass the place. "Thank you. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Power should be up a running.." he said, moving to flip a couple of switches. The lights flickered for a moment before settling down and they all looked at him. "For now anyways. We have a back up generator out back should that become a problem. Plenty of food stalked up in the pantry and that should do it for now."

Beth spun around the place one more time, taking it in as she took a deep breath and mumbled, "just for a couple of days."

* * *

 **Don't know how many of you are enjoying this slow pace. I know it's almost killing me cause I have so many exciting moments planned out and I want to share them, but don't want to weigh you down with one long boring chapter, but I am trying to get past this. They are out of New York now, holed up inside a cabin with a vampire. Kind of exciting, right? Maybe not, but oh well. If you're having issues trying to figure out where they are concerning where Daryl and them are, I'm following along on the timelines on the walking dead and fear the walking dead wikia pages. I end this one days four and five for the FTWD time line.**

 **Anyways if you've stuck through this far. Thanks a million. It's much appreciated and I promise I won't be going day by day. Maybe a few more time hops in he near future, right now just bare with me.**


	17. Ch 17 - Pre- Recorded

**Chapter 17 - Pre-Recorded**

Staring out the window didn't seem like a terrible idea. The rain poured down, leaving small streaks across the glass that Beth tracked, watching as they ran into one another and then disappeared. The thought that the earth was weeping rode through her mind again and again as she watched the endless rain. Wondering when, if, it was ever going to let up. The gray sky mimicking her mood as she stared down at her phone for the hundredth time. The service continued going in and out. Sometimes she would get a few short rings and then static on the other end, sometimes just some pre-recorded nonsense about the phone lines being busy. When the line came again, she nearly tossed the phone, her hand rearing back and grasping the small contraption for a moment as she sucked in a deep breath of air and then released it. Her anger going with it as she looked down at the thing.

"One day," she muttered, shaking the phone in her hand like she was threatening it. A laugh came from behind her and she turned to find Jackson shaking his head.

"Seems like all the services are steadily going down," he said, just as the lights started flickering on and off. Beth nodded, her head resting on the glass window. They have been doing that for the past couple of days, and Beth got the feeling that whoever was running the power was now trying to regulate it. Put on some energy saving system that would last until they could fix the world. Beth snorted at the thought. Knowing full well the world would never be right again. Not for her, not for anyone and again she pushed re-dial. Hoping for a different outcome this time.

"You know what the definition of insanity is?" Jackson asked, leaning against the wall. Beth glared at him. Her frown deepening when the operator came on the other line again. Slamming her hand against the button, she let out a heavy huff.

"Just wanna know if he's okay," she muttered, tears welling up in her eyes at the knowledge that she knew this was going to happen. That one day something was going to tear them apart. Something so big, that she would never be able to fix it.

"If you've really lived through this before then you should know the answer to that," Jackson said, coming to sit next to her. His hand rested on her knee, and Beth let out a small smile. A small way of saying thank you as she nodded her head. The tears steadily falling now as she wiped them away. Refusing to break down now. Not when there was still hope that she could find him. She knew where he was, sort of, and knew where he was going. It was just a matter of getting out of here.

"I'm not giving up just yet," she said, pushing herself off the window seal at the moment a knock came on the door. Jackson smiled, one that was meant to be reassuring as he stood with his hands in the air to calm her, and Jessica as both women looked to the door. Jackson never mentioned having visitors, but his calm demeanor told them he knew who it was.

"Just my brother, I called him as soon as we got here and asked him to come out."

"Another vampire," Jessica said, her eye widening at the thought and Beth came over to rest a hand on her shoulder as her son sat up on the couch. Excitement clear on his face as Jackson opened the door to reveal another man that looked identical to Jackson. From the thick brown hair, to the broad shoulders and long legs. The man was a spitting image of their host and Beth looked from one to the other, not needing any confirmation that this was in fact Jackson's, twin, brother.

The two men hugged each other, both of them sporting a slight smile as Lucinda rushed forward to give the man a welcoming hug. It was the first time in nearly two days that Lucinda appeared before them. Jackson explained that he didn't know if either Beth or Jessica were infected, and didn't want to risk his wife. Beth couldn't fault him for that one. She remembered all too clearly the way her father kept her locked up in the house when Rick and the rest appeared. His reasoning nearly identical to Jackson's until they proved they were no real threat. After that, it was just a matter of neither Jessica nor Beth cared to search her out. They were both frantic to hear from their husbands. Jessica's phone being far more silent than Beth's as the two women attempted calling a few times. After the second day Jessica placed her phone down and resigned to the fact that either her husband was somewhere so isolated there was no service or the worst had happened. Beth wouldn't believe either option, and continued to call. Knowing full well that eventually Daryl Dixon would pick up that phone line at some point.

When the small family pulled apart long enough to glimpse the others still in their sitting room, the new man stepped forward, his own pair of vampire teeth showing much more clearly than Jackson's as he reached a hand out. "Hey, names Theo."

Jessica stayed put, visibly swallowing as she stared at the man. True, she'd gotten used to Jackson, the man being as kind as he was, but two of them at once looked to be a bit much for her so Beth stepped forward, taking his hand.

"Z, this here is Jessica and her son Nicholas." She motioned to the other two people in the room and the man nodded at them. "Sorry, Jackson didn't say anything about anyone else showing up."

Theo nodded, biting on his lower lip as a look of understanding came across his features. He glanced back at Jackson, who was looking a bit sheepish, and then back to the two women. "Yeah, my brother has a habit of forgetting the small details."

Beth chuckled, the small sound causing Theo to smile as well as they both looked to Jackson as the man shrugged. "It's just details," he muttered. Beth rolled her eyes, again shaking Theo's hand. A bit firmer this time as she relaxed. She looked to Jessica to find the woman wasn't as pale and then to Nicholas who was standing now. A look of awe in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"You're the cool one right. The one that drinks blood from the flesh with super speed, and all that?"

Jessica popped her son on the back of his head, causing a loud, "Ow, Mom," to come from the boy as she grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back to the couch. To say that Nicholas was disappointed to find that vampires were nothing like that in the comic books was a bit of an understatement. Theo, for his part, took it good naturally and laughed. Shaking his head at the boy as he turned back to Jackson. The moment their eyes met, all laughter died on his lips and he cleared his throat.

"Well, we've got things to discuss, so if you'll excuse us."

"Discuss?" Beth asked, noting the look that passed between the two brothers. "Discuss what?"

Theo shook his head, already dismissing her so Beth stepped to Jackson. Giving him a hard glare a he cocked his head to the side. They may have only known each other for three days, but in those three days Beth proved she wasn't one to trifle with. With a stubborn streak a mild wide, and a loud mouth that she may or may not have picked up from her years with the Dixon brothers.

"Just going over rather or not leaving would be the best option," he explained, again holding his hands up to ward off any trouble. Beth's eyes grew harder, her jaw tightening as she looked from hit to Theo. She knew he didn't owe her anything. She warned him of the city, and he helped her and Jessica get out and opened his home. Everything was good between them and she planned to leave it that way. Just the unexpected word that he would back out of his deal to help find her husband threw her off. Had her second guessing the man, though the sign of him warding her off. Preparing himself for any trouble made her do a double take and back off. She needed to listen to what he had to say, cause she knew what it was to look out for your own first. To ensure that your family was safe before venturing off with some stranger and she couldn't fault him for that. She wouldn't dare.

So with a deep breath, she said, "You do what you gotta do. Just let me know the details." she gave him a pointed glare at those words and he nodded his head. "Fair enough."

Theo and Jackson made their way to Jackson's office area, or what he deemed an office area. Really, it was just a large space with a few shelves shoved in for the books and a desk in the corner. Beth followed along, standing close to the archway as Theo took a seat across from Jackson.

"What's it lookin like out there? Took you a few days longer than usual." Jackson noted, settling himself into his chair.

Theo leaned back in the chair, his head resting on his fist as he nodded. "Traffics horrendous. The military is out now. Mostly National Guard that knows as much as we do, and are only following orders."

Beth zeroed in on a spot on the floor, remembering all of this from the first time around. Her only focus now was to listen for any information that might help her get back to Atlanta, or at least out of New York.

"Are they helpin any?"

"Nah," Theo replied, rubbing at his jaw as he glanced at Beth. "Mostly herding people back to the cities, suggesting they take refuge in some camps they've sat up."

Beth shook her head, her eyes already darting to Jackson as did so. She explained how they did that in hopes to stop the spread. To contain it and found it only got worse. To the point that they bombed the places instead of actually helping the people. Theo noticed the look as he looked from his brother to her. "I take it, you've already been informed of that."

"The people stuck outside the cities, in those traffic jams, they're the lucky ones. They're the ones that are going to get away.," Beth explained.

"Get away from what?" he asked, turning fully toward her. Beth looked to Jackson in question and he merely waved his hand, already sitting back to prepare himself to hear the story yet again. Beth decided to keep it brief. Still needing to know if it was time for her to move on.

"They're not going to be able to contain this. It's going to get worse, and it's going to spread like wildfire. The military is going to freak and eventually bomb whole cities. Those on the freeways, miles outside the cities. Well..." She let her words trail off as the image formed itself. Theo raised an eyebrow at her, and then to his brother.

The man shrugged, "she's not on drugs. I've already checked, and so far anything and everything she's told me has happened. The girl's from the future or somethin." Theo nodded, regarding her with more interest now as Jackson continued, "part of the reason I stuck with her. Like I've always said, better to know than be left in the dark."

"Yeah, well, you're in the dark now. I don't know what happens from here really. Utilities cut out, and then phone lines and eventually we're all left to our own devices. Which is why I want to get home. To my family," Beth started, stepping toward the two men.

Jackson nodded his head, sitting up as he rested his palms on his desk. "Yes, I know, but I can't just go out there risking Lucinda's life and my own. If what you say is true, then it's not like I can leave her here for a few days and come back."

"I know," Beth agreed, holding her hands up to show she didn't mean to argue. "I'm just saying, rather you stay or go. I am going. I can't wait any longer." Her tone was firm, her eyes harder as she looked from one brother to another. "I thank you, for everything you've done, but I've got to find my family."

Jackson nodded, his eyes moving past her to rest on Lucinda, who was now standing just behind Beth, a soft smile of her own forming as she looked on at her husband. The love the two of them shared for each other was clear as day. Something that Beth smiled at, even as she missed seeing that same look in Daryl's eyes. She looked down, her smile lessening a bit as she thought about Daryl, about where he could be and again she pulled the phone from her pocket. Glaring at it as she willed it to ring. It didn't work, of course, nothing seemed to be working in her favor these days and she looked to Jackson and Theo as the two continued their conversation.

"No matter, what does or doesn't happen. Traveling right now is a definite death sentence to any and all. On top of the military ordering those about, and gunning down those who don't obey. You've got the looters and the murderers and just plain crazy ones causing all kinds of havoc." He looked to Beth at this point, his a sadness in his eyes that mirrored her own when she glanced at him. "I hate to say it, sweetie, but you might be better off here. Until things calm down anyways, and then if my brother decides to stay. I'll take you. Where you want to go."

Beth smiled at him, her eyes once again going to her phone as she nodded and whispered, "thank you." She looked up to meet Jackson's eyes. "Both of you."

* * *

Night fell on them, the rain finally letting up as Beth lay on the couch. She could see the moon rising high above the sky, telling her it was late. Possibly later than she thought, but she didn't bother to look. Knowing that it wouldn't matter. With the setting sun, she found herself feeling frustrated that another day had passed and she was yet any closer to Daryl. The twin brothers talking sense as they suggested they get a comfortable here.

That they let things play out before doing any traveling. She just wondered how much longer she'd have to wait. Nearly a week passed since New York. Nearly a week of doing nothing. A few random calls from Daryl, but nothing concrete as he and Merle talked. He mentioned being stuck in the city, and how they were trying to find a way out. Beth hoped that he'd gotten out like she did, and now the only reason that he wasn't able to call was because of a dead phone.

Just as her eyes started slipping closed, the sound of something vibrating woke her up. The noise coming from her phone and she flipped over, nearly knocking herself onto the floor as she reached out. The name on the display read "scud' and she let out a sigh of relief as she flipped the phone open and said a quick "It's so good to hear your voice."

Daryl chuckled, the sound causing Beth to close her eyes as she leaned back on the sofa. Soaking in the thought of him just on the other end. "Hey to you too."

"Where are you? What happened?" she asked, not being able to hold in her excitement anymore. Thinking maybe she wouldn't have to travel all the way to Atlanta, they could meet somewhere half way. Somewhere that would be far easier to get to by herself then the miles it would take to get to Georgia.

"Just outside of Atlanta, finally got out of that mess," he explained, sounding tired. She wondered if he'd had a decent night's sleep in the past few days and asked him as such.

"Not really. They had us sleeping on a cot there for a bit, camped outside somewhere when Merle finally managed to talk one of the guards into helping us get out. Explained we had wives and what not elsewhere. The man understood that at least."

Beth nodded, reminding herself to breath. That he made it out. "That's good," she muttered.

"What about you?"

Beth looked around her, feeling somewhat bad that she been sleeping a rather large couch in a nice cabin while he was stuck elsewhere, but she swallowed and said, "A guy in New York helped me, a woman and her son get out of the city and we've been hiding out in his cabin until things calm down.

"Good," Daryl muttered, his voice low as he repeated. "Real good."

"He's nice. I promise," she said, hoping to reassure him. "Him and his wife have offered to help me get down there when things settled down."

"Wife?" he asked, his voice rising a bit.

"Yes, Daryl. He and his wife."

"Good." he repeated, this time there was that hint of a teasing note in his voice and Beth couldn't stop herself from giggling. Doing her best to keep it down, knowing Jessica and Nicholas weren't that far from her. "God, I miss you," he muttered. The words barely discernable, but Beth heard them all the same as she said, "I miss you too."

"Shouldn't have let you go on that stupid girl's trip."

Beth shrugged, a lump forming in her throat as she thought about it. "Nothin ya could have done. Couldn't have known."

"But you did."

Beth could hear the hard tone he was taking and she wished for the lighter tone from moments of a go. Swallowing what she could, she did her best to ignore the way her throat was tightening up as she said, "don't do that. Don't blame yourself for this. You were right. It could have been anything. Just another stupid thing that I was paranoid about. I was always paranoid."

"Had a right to be," he said, again, his voice growing harder. She could just imagine the look on his face. The guilt he was laying on himself day in and day out for them being separated.

"You stop that Daryl Dixon," she said, doing her best to sound hard when all she wanted to do was curl up next to him. "You don't get to blame yourself for this. I let you talk me into going. I let Miranda talk me into going. You know just as well as I do that if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have."

There was silence on the other end, and she hoped he was mulling over her words. Letting them sink in as she continued. "We'll get back to each other. We always do, don't we?"

"Yeah," he replied, barely a whisper as someone started shouting at the other end. Beth thought it sounded like Merle and she closed her eyes. Glad to know that Daryl was still with him. "What's going on there?"

"I don't know, Merle fightin with someone I guess."

"In the traffic jam?"

"Yeah, traffic hasn't moved in hours. Most of us have gotten out and started mingling. You know," he said, waving it off as nothing as again, Merle could be heard shouting.

"What's he going on about?"

There was silence, Beth could see him shrugging his shoulder as he chewed on his thumb in thought. "Someone's said somethin, not sure. He's been talkin to a man named Ed for the past thirty minutes."

"Ed?" Beth asked, her body stiffening as she recognized the name.

"Yeah, I don't care for him. Merle don't seem to either, but you know him, still chattin away." Beth nodded, racking her mind for the name until she came up with a moment, ages ago when she and Carol watched over little Judith and Beth asked why Daryl went off with his brother.

"Does he have a wife with short gray hair and a daughter with him?" she asked, not thinking about the question until it was already out.

"Yeah," Daryl replied, the word drawn out as Beth's breath hitched in her throat. "How'd you know that."

Beth shook her head, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling down her face. She should have known. Should have realized that no matter what she did, she couldn't change the past, or future. That things were going to happen the way they were supposed to happen, no matter what.

"You remember when we lost our first," she started, taking it real slow as she tried to control her voice. Wanting it to stay even and calm so that he didn't know how she was being ripped apart inside.

Again, that slow, "yeah," formed on the other line. This time it was hard, almost daring her to continue.

"You remember how I told you about that little girl. The one you save."

A heavy silence on the other end before he said, "Beth, no."

She nodded, knowing full well that he couldn't see her. "I'm sorry, Daryl. You have to stay with them."

"Beth," he warned. "I'm going to find you first."

"Daryl, you can't. We are too far apart, and..." she trailed off. Not knowing what else she could say to explain it to him. "We will find each other. We always do, but you're goin to have to have patience. You're goin to have to trust me and stay with them."

"I won't," he said, his voice shaking now. Beth's own chest was getting heavier. The thought of not seeing him ever again, crushing her. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't. I promise. I'll be out there. Lookin for you, but right now, this has to play out. This has to happen, because..." Again, she trailed off the words failing as her vision blurred. "Because I need you."

"That don't make no damn sense," he barked, his voice breaking up with the sound of something beeping. One of the phone's dying out. Meaning their conversation was going to be cut short, again.

"I know, but you have to stay with them because they'll lead you to me. A younger me, and she needs you Daryl. She won't survive. I won't survive without you there."

"God dammit, Beth"

She closed her eyes, wiping at the tears as she said, "please. Daryl, do this for me. Just stay with them, for me."

More cursing before a reluctant, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I know you can, because I have faith in you."

"Too much fuckin faith," he muttered, bringing a smile to her lips as the phone beeped again. She looked to find it was her's.

"I love you, and I'll see you again. I promise."

"Love you too, Z. I won't stop lookin."

"I know," she muttered just as the phone died. She gave it one more hard look, the image blurring as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "I know." she repeated to herself, letting the phone fall to the floor as she turned into the couch, doing her best to make her sobs quiet as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait on an update, but here it is. So she's found out that Daryl is sitting with Carol and them. You can take a wild guess what happens from there. From here Beth will be following her own story line and hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **And again Thanks for all the comment and follows on this story. It's much appreciated.**


	18. Ch 18 - Bring Me Down

**Chapter 18 – Bring Me Down**

Beth stared up at the planes in the night sky. Flying so low that they practically shook the roof, and she crossed her arms. Watching as they headed toward the city and a sick sort of dread crept over her. This was the part she didn't get to see back on the farm. Hershel either cut off the television or there was just wasn't any service anymore. Either way, she remembered hearing about it from Lorie and Carol. How the plans flew over them, bombing the cities as they stood on the highway and watched.

There'd been no contact with Daryl since that last phone call a week ago. Theo and Jackson offered their phone chargers so she could, but she just shook her head. Knowing the more they talked, the harder it would be to tell him that he needed to stay with the Atlanta group. That was how it always supposed to be. So she gritted her teeth and let her phone fall underneath the couch to be forgotten about. Not that it made things any easier. She still missed his voice. Wished he was here, and yearned for his arms to wrap around her and whisper that everything was going to be fine. Especially now, as she crossed her arms to keep herself from shuddering, watching the tail end of those planes heading straight for the city.

"How many people are in New York?" Theo asked, his thoughts echoing everyone's as they watched on.

"Well over a million," Jackson replied, his eyes too glued to the sky as the sound steadily faded away. Beth lowered her own to the ground. Not needing to tell them again that we're all infected. No matter how you die, rather from a bite or the flu, you became one of them. The fools in the government, hoping to help the situation only made it worse.

"And how far away are you from that city?" He looked to his brother, that seamless communication passing through them as Jackson nodded his head. The fear already setting in as they watched the first of the flames go up.

Though they couldn't hear it, Beth could almost imagine the screams that would echo throughout that place. The fear and pain that would encompass those still inside as the napalm took effect. Burning their skin and then their lungs. Supposedly, neutralizing most of the infected, not realizing they just made the problem worse. With the city destroyed and very few living being left alive within its boundaries, it wouldn't be long before the herds came down, and swarmed the place. The unbelievable sight of hundreds of walkers pouring out of the woods. It was enough to scare the living shit out of anyone, and her descriptions from the time on the farm must have been echoing in Jackson's head as he said, "I guess it's time to go?"

Beth turned inside, her mind shutting down as she started the old mantra again. "Weapons, food, clothes, and run." The same thing that went through her mind all those months on the road after the farm. The same thoughts plaguing her after the fall of the prison. Everything going back to the way it was before and she almost laughed at how easy it was to fall into step. Just like riding a bike.  
This time, though, they could take it slow. Be more prepared as Jackson and Lucinda went through their things. Taking a day or more to decide what they could afford to lose and what could be packed into the back of the truck. Luckily, Theo was smart enough to bring out another truck instead of his bike.

"Something that would have been easier to maneuver through traffic, but I wasn't counting on all this," he said, when Jackson asked about it. Theo found it a damn shame that it was stuck up north.

"Sure we can't head up that way? Canada and what not?" he asked, when they were mapping out their route out of New York. Deciding on going west for a few miles and then south. Beth didn't argue. Not that she could. These men were helping her find a way home, or whatever was left of it.

When the day came to leave, Beth found herself doubled over in the bathroom, retching up the remnants of her breakfast for a good five minutes before she felt her stomach calm down, and she was able to breath. When she leaned back it was to see Jessica in the doorway with an apologetic smile on her face. "I told them not to cook those eggs," she said, holding out a wet towel for her to take.

Beth shook her head, wiping her mouth with the towel before tossing it onto the sink. "Eggs tasted fine."

"No tellin," the woman said, brushing the hair from her eyes as she turned to see the others starting to move about. When she looked back, there was pity in her eyes and Beth held her breath to hear what the woman had to say. When she came out with, "you should probably rest." Beth gave her a short glare.

"No, I need to help ya'll pack."

"If you're sick how much help are you going to be on that road?" Jessica asked, giving the young girl her own pointed glare.

Beth bit her lip, her eyes rolling back for a second before she opened her mouth to argue again before she was cut off by the older woman "Just lie down for a minute, and rest. We'll call you when it's time to get to the heavy stuff."

Beth fumed, ready to argue, though the look in the woman's eyes told her it was no good. So, Beth found herself lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling while the others sat around her. Once again going over their list of supplies. Making sure everything was accounted for. Even the small CB radio that Theo insisted on taking.

"Never know when you might need to radio for help," he said, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing. Maybe it was, and Beth was anxious to get on the road. To be heading to more familiar grounds, even as the rest of the group insisted that they didn't need her help at the moment.

"Rest," Lucinda ordered, pointing a her finger at her as the woman left the room. Jessica gave her a grin of her own as she left as well to round up what supplies she could.

When afternoon came and they managed to force a couple of bottles of water down Beth's throat, she started feeling better. Just in time to convince them to let her up and help with the packing. With all the things that Jackson and Theo decided to throw in, it took both trucks to haul it all. Mostly necessities, as stated before. Dry foods -some military foods- What weapons that Jackson held in his basement, what medical supplies they had here in the house. An ice chest filled with blood packs that Beth rose an eyebrow at when it was loaded on. Jackson shrugged, not commenting on where it came from and then the clothes and other, lesser necessities.

When they all managed to finish packing, they sat in the kitchen to eat a quick meal. One that Beth's stomach protested, yet again, and before she could finish she found herself back in the bathroom. When she returned, she gave an apologetic look to Jessica and said, "hope this don't continue on the road." The woman gave her a sharp look and a quick "hmm" before looking to Lucinda who had the same look in her eyes.

Beth decided to ignore them, cleaning up her plate and moving outside where the men were ready to load up.

"The others coming?" Theo asked, looking behind her just in time to see the other three stroll out the door. Lucinda took a moment to lock the place up before climbing in the truck with Jackson, and Jessica. Beth jumped into the passenger seat with Theo, and promptly rested her head on the cool window. Hoping that it would her stomach and her mood as she looked out the front window.

The long drive way already looking foreboding as they left the safety of the cabin. Following the words of one girl that may or may not be leading them to their death. Beth didn't know if leaving was the right answer. She knew that they had to stay ahead of the herds. That the dead always found you, no matter how safe you believed your home to be.

That was what they were going on now. Her past experiences and it scared her to think that they were putting their trust in her. People never trusted her like that. Never looked to her for all the answers. All her life she followed along with the others, knowing that her elders knew what was best. Now, though, she was technically the elder, despite being around three hundred year-old vampires. They were going off her knowledge because no one ever lived through this before.

"You wouldn't happen to have a map in that head of yours to tell us where to go and not go?" Theo asked, his tone light as he tried to ease the tension in the car.

Beth could only glance at him. "Don't go near major cities."

He nodded at that, the smirk disappearing from his face as he looked at her blank expression. Beth knew she had to pull it together. Knew that being pissed at the world wasn't going to help anyone, but still she couldn't stop the weight pressing down on her. Dampening her mood, and pulling her further into depression.

With a bit of reluctance, she forced a smile on her face as she turned toward the man. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." she let the words trail off as she thought about how she was feeling.

"I get it," Theo said, giving her a side glance as they pulled onto the back roads. He didn't elaborate, or even attempt to explain how he knew what she was feeling for several minutes. "I had to leave a wife and child once."

Beth turned to him, the sadness seeping into her eyes as she thought about her own pain of having to cut ties with Daryl. "During some early war, the revolution I believe. They came through my home town and dragged me off. One night, we were attacked and the entire camp was slaughtered. My wife believed me to be dead. So when I got back home, she'd already married another."  
Beth closed her eyes, reaching out to grip his arm in reassurance. When he looked back at her, there was something akin to tears in his eyes. "She was happy, so was my daughter and so I forced myself to leave them in another man's care. Told myself, it was better that way."

"Did they ever find out about you being alive?"

"No," he said, his focus going back to the road. "Didn't have it in me to tell them and go through all that."

Leaning her head back, Beth stared back out the window. Not having the words to comfort him.

"So, I mean it when I say I know what it is to give up a loved one for their own good."

Beth smiled at him, a small reassuring smile that he returned before focusing on the drive and letting the silence draw out between them as the miles passed by. Beth attempted to sleep, knowing full well that when morning came it would be her turn to drive.

The miles continued on though, tree line mixing with another and before she knew it, they were passing the state line into Pennsylvania. The thought that she was one state closer to Daryl a comforting thought, even as she tried to figure out what she would do when she got there. Not like she could just waltz up to her farm and not expect things to be awkward. Closing her eyes, she told herself she would figure it out. That something would present itself and not to worry now. Allowing herself to drift off for the moment.

The first real problems not appearing until they were just passing into Maryland when they came across a three car pile up. One of them flipped over on its roof, looking like it exploded at one point while the other two were just crushed pieces of metal, strewn across the road.

"Want to take a guess at what happened here?" Theo asked as the other two vehicles in front of them pulled over. Jackson jumped out of the truck, along with Jessica and Beth as the two men approached. They could hear the snarling inside the car, the noise echoing through the late night, and Beth's steps faltered. Her hands already going to her waist just as Jackson pulled out his knife from his booth. Waving to the others to stand back as so that he could handle it.

"You watch yourself," Beth muttered, her tone coming out a bit snappy. The man gave a quick nod, somewhat waving her off as he approached the vehicle and bent over. He gagged, his head resting on the cement for a moment, and Beth approached cautiously. Wondering if maybe she would have to take the reins on this one. When she bent over and noticed the charred body of a what could have been a teenager attempting to wiggle out of the seat belt, she turned her head away as well. Gagging as she pushed off the ground and headed toward the grass.

The smell alone was enough to send her reeling, as she threw up the evening meal. Jessica came over to help her, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles across her back until the nausea passed. When Beth felt her stomach was under control again, she turned in time to see Jackson plunging his knife into what she assumed to be the head of the child. Everyone remained so focused on the act being drawn out by Jackson that no one noticed the walker coming up behind Theo, it's hands already snagging into his shirt as it leaned forward to bite his shoulder.

His scream echoed in the silence and it took everyone a second of surprise before Jackson was rushing over, plunging his knife into that walker's head as well. When it dropped to the floor, they all sat there staring at each other. The moment still by the fact that none of it could believe it just happened. That it happened so fast and without warning. Beth felt her head spinning, her eyes taking in Theo as he reached back, pulling his hand back to stare at it with dawning disbelief

When he looked back up, it was to lock eyes with Jackson. Some silent communication passing between the two, before Lucinda jumped into action. Yanking Theo over to the light of one of the trucks before she was pulling his shirt up. Almost ripping it to get a better look at the bite on his back.

"Shit," Lucinda muttered, backing away. Tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to Jackson, who continued to remain frozen next to the charred car. Beth rushed forward, wanting to see the wound herself as she yanked the man around. Taking in the deep grooves where the teeth ripping into his flesh, and the gaping hole left in its place. Blood seeping out of it, sliding down his back and Beth tried to focus on helping the situation. Her eyes scanning over the location and what could be done when she realized there was nothing. The bite mark was in such an awkward place that even attempting to cut around it would do more harm than good.

"Shit," she repeated as she met Theo's eyes. He must have seen the look of regret in her expression because he put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze as he said, "something had to bring me down, right?"

* * *

 **This one's shorter then most. My apologizes. Started to get writers block on this story, but I know where I'm heading with it. Getting there the trouble. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for sticking this out even if I get slow on the updates.**


	19. Ch 19 - Safe

**Chapter 19 - Safe**

They sat there on the side of the road for nearly an hour. Going over every viable option they had to helping Theo out. Beth sat on the driver's side of the truck, chewing on her thumb nail as they listened to them go around and around. Jackson argued that they should continued on. Keep an eye on his brother and deal with it when they had to. Jessica seemed to be of the mind they should deal with it now. "You seen how it turned out in the city. It won't be any different now."

Beth could understand both sides. Jackson didn't want to leave his brother behind, didn't want to have to face the inevitable just yet. Jessica couldn't endanger her son. They were both level headed reasons, and Beth been on the both ends.

"Could just leave me here, let me fend for myself," Theo suggested when the argument came to a stand still.

Jackson and Lucinda both hollered, "no," the moment the words were out and even Beth gave him a hard stare before saying, "we don't leave anyone behind."

Jessica sat back against her own truck, arms crossed and head bowed as she remained silent. Telling everyone that she wasn't opposed to the idea. When things got silent again, Beth glanced at the clock on the dashboard, her stomach twisting as she realized if they didn't get moving soon, the sun was going to make the decision for them.

"Maryland isn't that far back from here," Jessica started to say and Beth shook her head, quietly silencing the woman as the others stood waiting for an explanation.

"They'll end him before he even get's into the safety zone. That's if they don't realize his not mortal to begin with." Beth again glanced at Theo before looking back to the ground. The suggestions once again dying out as again she looked at the clock. Another minute passed by.

 _Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock._

"Maybe we should keep driving," Nicholas suggested, poking his head out of the car for the first time and the others looked up at him. "I mean, sitting here arguing over it isn't helping us any, and maybe something will come up on the road."

Jackson and Theo glanced at each other as Beth watched the two brothers stared each other down. Something passing between them before Jackson shrugged. "Kids right. We still got miles to go and we're just wasting the night."

Jessica looked less the please at the prospect, but it wasn't her that was being paired off with the man. Jackson and Lucinda climbed back into their car, Jessica and Nicholas in theirs, and Theo glanced at Beth as she climbed into the passenger seat. Almost waiting for permission before she nodded toward the passenger side.

"You got guts," he commented as he shut the door. Effectively sealing into the car with a dying vampire.

"I'm not the one facing death," she said, swallowing as gave the man an apologetic glance. He shrugged, his head resting on the window as he said, "not the first time."

Nodding at the statement, Beth let the silence engulf them. Both going into their own respective thoughts as she started the truck and followed along with the rest. There wasn't much to say to that. She had her own mere brushes with death, one that should have left her dead, and her hand unconsciously moved up to her forehead. Rubbing at the barely there scar.

It should have been round, like a bullet hole. Not the gash that it was, but Beth wasn't arguing. Who was she to argue a reprieve from death. Certainly not her. Not when it brought her so many years with Daryl. Gave her a chance to really know him. To really love him. It was everything her sixteen year old self wanted before the fall of the world, and she couldn't stop the hole ripping in her chest at the thought of it all being taken a way from her. Again.

"Mine either, " she admitted, barely above a whisper. She looked over to see Theo glancing at her, a raise of an eyebrow in question and Beth shrugged.

"I was shot in the head, at close range," she explained, still rubbing at the spot. "Should have been dead. Was dead actually, but something happened and..." she let the words trail off. Unsure of how to explain any of it.

"Part of that time travel thing?"

Beth remained silent, a slight shrug was all the answer he received and Theo looked back out the window. Leaving Beth focused on the road. Once again allowed to go through her thoughts in peace for a moment before Theo said, "Stranger things happen all the time. Just be glad for the second chance."

"I am," Beth whispered, a slight smile appearing on her lips before the two grew quiet again. This time the silence going on as the miles passed by them. When Beth turned to look at him again, she noticed his eyes were closed with his head resting on the window, though she doubted he was sleeping. Something told her that vampires never slept at night, no matter how tired they were feeling. But she didn't rouse him either. Figuring it was better that they didn't talk anymore. That there was no more attachment between them in case...

Again the thoughts trailed off and Beth let out a heavy sigh. Contenting herself to watch the road, and her companion. Preparing herself for the inevitable.

It was when the moon looked to be sinking below the tree line, and dawn was fast approaching that she looked over to Theo again. Noticing that there was still no fever, no pain, or any other signs that would show that he was fixing to turn. She knew, logically, that it could take days for a person to turn. That sometimes they tended to linger and fight, and that wasn't always a bad thing. Especially when you were locked in a vehicle with the person.

It was when the sky was staring to light up that they noticed something else odd. A man standing in the road with military vehicles blocking them off. Jackson's truck was the first to slow down, his head sticking out the window as solider approached his vehicle.

"Roads been quarantined, " he said, not giving him any other explanation. Beth got out of her vehicle, alerting the solider, who moved to grab his automatic on his back. Beth raised her hands, stopping where she stood as she said, "why?"

"Precautions," was all the man replied before nodding in another direction. "There's a turn off not far from here. Will take you to the Alexandria safe zone."

"Don't want to go to no safe zone," Beth said, shaking her head. "Trying to get to Georgia where my family is."

"Then go through the Alexandra safe zone. It's only a few miles up the road." The man gave her a short glower as he jerked his head in the opposite direction, and the young girl was ready to argue. Her lungs already expanding to give the man an earful just as Jackson called her attention.

"Z, come on," he said, pulling her attention from the solider to him. "It's not that far off the highway, and we could use the rest." Nodding back to Theo who was standing at the side of the truck. Beth stared at him, her insides turning at his patient face and then back to the young solider.

"Fine," she muttered, taking a step back, still glaring at him before turning to get back into her truck. Just as she moved to sit down, she stopped, watching the young man who was standing in the middle of nowhere alone.

"You know whatever reason they have this quarantined could only be bad news," she started, hardening her stare to gauge his reaction. The man shifted, his feet spreading wider as if he was bracing himself. "Hope you can handle it on your own."

The man's lips tightened as he stared at her, all his features going tense except his eyes that were softening the longer he stared at her.

"It's my duty, ma'am."

Beth nodded, biting on her lower lip as she looked back at the way they came. When she looked forward again, it was with a sadness in her gaze that rested on the solider before her. "Another solider told me that same thing back in New York, and I don't think he made it out of there."

The man's head raised up, fear building behind his gaze for only a moment before they turned hard and he said, "it happens."

Again Beth nodded, almost shrugging as she replied, "so does desertion. Especially when you know no one is goin to be lookin for you, but your family." Her gaze traveled over him one more time, letting her words sink in before getting back in the truck and turning it back around. In the rear view mirror she could see Jessica and Jackson following suite, and in the far back the young solider starin at them. Something akin to real fear building in his gaze before he was out of view as they turned around the row of trees again.

A mile up the road, they reached turn off with the sign "Alexandria 2 miles," and turned there. The weight in Beth's chest growing as she thought about how much longer it was going to be getting back to Daryl. Then reminding herself that they needed the extra time as she glanced at Theo, who was still pretending to sleep against the passenger side window.

Silently observing him for any signs until his voice broke the silence, making her jump and face back to the road as he said, "I'm fine. I swear."

"You look fine," Beth agreed, swallowing as she tried not to think of the alternative. He must have noticed something in her stare because he reached out, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise. If I start feeling odd, in anyway, I'll take care of it myself."

Beth gave him a side glance, the question burning in her eyes even as she asked, "you promise."

He nodded, waving to the vehicles behind them. "Can't have my baby brother doing it. God knows what that would do to him, and I'm certainly not going to have someone I just met offing me. Wouldn't be dignified."

Beth snorted. The noise muffled as she tried to suppress it without avail. "Wow, okay."

"No offense, of course," he said, smiling himself.

"None taken."

"Good."

The two stared at each other, their amused gazes meeting for a moment before they came across a small area fenced off with quickly erected metal fencing, rising high above them and moving around what looked to be a small section of just built housing. As the came closer, two solider's held their hands up, stopping them from entering and as another approached Beth's vehicle.

"What's the reason for coming here?" The man asked, looking at Beth, Theo and then the other two vehicles following behind them.

"Looking for shelter for a few hours. Just a chance to rest and then we'll be on our way to Georgia," Beth explained, doing her best to sound calm and patient when she kept hearing the horror stories of what happened at safe zones from Daryl, Michonne, and others at the prison. Really this is the last place that she ever wanted to be, but she was out voted and out maneuvered by fate man raised his head so that he was looking down his nose at the two of them as Theo leaned over. "Please, we've been on the road all night. We won't cause a commotion, just want to rest for a bit. "

The man gave them another hard stare, his lips moving to a thin line before a female voice rang out from behind the gates, "Collen, what's going on? Who are they?"

Collen looked to be a bit peeved at being interrupted with his denial as he looked toward the woman. She was small, almost as small as Beth, with shoulder length brown hair and straight back shoulders covered in a cardigan.

"Just some stragglers, Ms. Monroe."

The woman tilted her head to get a better look at them then over at Collen again. "Open the gates."

The men behind the gates looked at her and then to Collen before the woman called, Ms. Monroe, gave them a hard look of her own. "Well?"

They moved quickly after that, shoving the gate open as the woman sat back so that the three vehicles could push through. They stopped just at the inside of the fences and Beth stepped out of the truck, followed along with the others. Taking note of the sun steadily rising up in front of them as Jackson and Theo placed their jackets on. Their hands not far from their helmets before looking at the new woman.

"What brings you to Alexandria?" The woman asked, crossing her arms as she came to stand in front of them. Beth stepped forward, doing her best to relax as she glanced at her friends first.

"I'm trying to get back to Georgia. I got family there, these guys were just accompanying me as they escaped New York."

The woman's mouth fell open, her hands coming together in front of her as she stepped forward. "What happened in New York?"

Beth glanced at her, her brows furrowing as she shook her head. "Don't you know?" she gave the guard an accusatory stare before turning back to see the woman shaking her head.

"We've lost contact with Washington, Baltimore, all the other safe zones in major cities."

It was Beth's turn to feel her mouth fall open as she looked blankly from the woman to the guard and her own friends. "The last we saw, New York was being bombed. Something about the infected getting out of control."

The woman's head hung, the breath looking to be knocked out of her as she took a step back. After a moment she looked back at them with a renewed hope in her eyes . "Just in these cities, not the rest of the country right? There's still chance else where, right?"

Beth shrugged, just knowing about the Georgia, and New York area left her clueless about the rest. "I don't know, to be honest," she replied, giving the woman the most sympathetic smile she could muster. "I would imagine it don't look much better."

The woman nodded, once again deflating before looking around. There seemed to be a moment where she lost. Like she'd lost something she'd been holding onto for so long that Beth felt the need to step forward and brace a hand on the woman's shoulder. Just a moment of comfort, but before she could even muster up the nerve to move the woman sucked in a deep breath and looked back at them. A smile gracing her lips though her eyes seemed a bit dimmer.

"So, I guess you're wanting a place to rest," she said, looking behind Beth to the others. They nodded and Beth glanced at the steadily rising sun and then to Theo as the man came forward.

"Just for the day and then we'll be gone."

The woman nodded as she met his gaze and then looked back at Beth. "Come along. I got a couple of spare rooms in my place."

"Oh, no," Beth began to argue, not wanting to stay in another strange persons place.

"It's no big deal. Especially if it's only for a day."

Beth let out a sigh, her hands falling to her side as she looked at the woman with genuine concern. "You don't even know us."

"And yet I had the gates opened. Are you planning anyone harm?"

Beth shook her head, "I just wanna go home, Ms. Monroe."

The woman smiled. "It's Deana, come on."

Beth closed her eyes, her head resting in her hands for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Theo giving her a small smile as he nodded to the way Deana was going.

Nodding, she followed along, noting how Theo and Jackson seemed to be moving extra fast to get in some shelter as the sun poked it's head out from the morning clouds. Luckily, Deana's house wasn't all that far and they were ducking into the door way just as they started turning red. Deana looked at them quizzically for a moment before looking to the rest of the group. When she looked back at Theo and Jackson, she still held that curious gaze on the two men and it was Theo that blurted out ,"we got a skin condition that keeps us out of direct sunlight. That's why the shelter is much appreciated."

Deana face turned into one of understanding. "I see, well then it looks like you got here not a moment to soon."

"So it would seem," Jackson replied.

Beth smiled at her, again giving her thanks as she took in the pristine place. The house impeccably clean. Almost like no one touched the place ever, but there was evidence that they lived here. She could hear shuffling from upstairs, and sounds coming from the kitchen.

The sounds from up stairs turned into footsteps and Beth looked up to see an older man making his way down, with short gray hair and glasses on. Beth looked at his smiling face, down to the woman's gaze as she looked at the man and easily put two and two didn't even need the quick, "This is my husband, Reg," to know that the man meant something to her.

"Hi," Beth said, quickly shaking his hand before he moved on to the others.

"Who are they?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Passer by's. Their just needing a place to rest for tonight," she explained, her smile widening as looked back to the kitchen. "Though it smells like breakfast is being made, if anyone is hungry?"

"Starving," Nicholas blurted out before his mother could cover his mouth. The Monroe's chuckled at the boy as Deana motioned toward the kitchen. "Well then come along."

They didn't give them much chance to argue before being ushered into the kitchen and the moment the smell of bacon and eggs filtered through Beth's nose, she felt the nausea return. Her stomach twisting, making her steps falter as she attempted to hold in the sickness. Her face must have been turning a odd color of green, because Deana stopped and asked, "are you okay, dear?"

Beth nodded, attempting to reassure the woman the slight movement caused the nausea to rise up and she her nod quickly turned to a shake as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"There's a bathroom there," the woman said, pointing at a door off the hallway and Beth rushed toward it. Barely reaching the toilet before whatever remnants of last nights food came up. Causing her to hack and cough, much like she did the morning before.

When she was done, she moved to the sink to swirl some water around her mouth and spit it back out.

Looking in the mirror didn't seem to help, cause all she saw was an almost thirty something year old girl, pale with bags under her eyes and a mess of hair. 'Oh man.'

Taking another handful of water, she poured it over her face, doing her best to scrub it clean before pulling her fingers through her hair before putting it back up in a ponytail. Realizing that was the best she was going to get under the present circumstances.

As she stepped back out the bathroom and toward the kitchen, the thought of holding her breath came to mind. Just so that she wouldn't have to breath in the smell again, but realized that it would last all that long and she'd be taking in a deeper whiff of it when she inevitably failed.

"You know, I remember it being the smell of chicken that set me off. Any kind of chicken, baked, fried, couldn't have it," Deana said, a laugh ringing around the room. Beth froze, her hands going to her stomach as once again she shook her head muttering, "no, no, no, not now."

When she felt calmer then moments ago, she stepped into the room with a smile on her face and quick, "sorry about that. I must have ate something bad."

"uh huh," Jessica said, giving Lucinda that knowing look that she passed to her just the day before. Beth frowned at her, but otherwise remained quiet as she settled down with the rest of them at the table. Theo and Jackson both stared at her and she decided to avoid eye contact with the others before anything got started. Unfortunately it was Deana that wasn't willing to take the hint and asked, "how long have you been getting sick for?"

Beth shrugged, ready to answer with "A day or so" when Jessica popped up with "a little over a week."

Beth narrowed her gaze at her, ready to fix to the woman's blurt out when Lucinda started saying, "and it's always in the morning. Especially if we are eating eggs."

Beth's narrowed gaze turned on the other woman, and she simply shrugged. Giving Beth that "What are ya gonna do?" glance.

Deana smiled at her, her hand coming out to rest on hers as she said, "we have doctor here who could check you out. His military, admittedly, but something is better the nothing."

Beth was already shaking her head before the woman could finish her sentence. "That won't be necessary. We'll be gone by morning anyways." She looked to the others for confirmation, and noticed that Jennifer and Lucinda were avoiding her gaze, and even Jackson seemed to be looking at the table a littler harder then necessary.

It was Theo that leaned closer to her, almost whispering in her ear as he said, "you need to know. We need to know before we continue with this trip."

Beth glared at him, her mouth forming a thin line as she moved away from him. "And if I am? Then what?"

"Then..." He hesitated, his going to Jackson's and then Lucinda's and Jennifer's before back to her. "Then we figure it out."

Beth shook her head. Knowing full well that 'figure it out' was his way of saying they would stay here so that she could get medical attention. Be safe, when she knew that the only way to be safe was with Daryl. Wherever he was, she was safest.

"It wouldn't matter," she said, not wanting to have this conversation, but knowing they wouldn't budge otherwise. "I've already lost two children in the womb. Don't see how this one would be any different. Especially now." She didn't even look up, didn't want to see their faces as she basically gave up on her child.

"You don't know that," Lucinda started, reaching for her only to stop midway and pull her hand back. "Third times' a charm right?" she asked, in a overly hopeful tone, and Beth shook frowned a her. Her eyes closing as she hated herself for being mad at them for trying to help.

"What would Daryl want?" Jackson asked, catching Beth off guard as her eyes popped open to meet his. "Would he want you to know? Want you to be safe?"

Beth's eyes watered, her gaze once again going to her breakfast in front of her. She knew what he would want. Knew how he would react to her going out there with their child inside of her. Reluctantly and with a lump steadily forming in her throat, making it hard to get the words out she said, "he wouldn't want to lose anyone else. No matter the odds."

"There ya go," Jackson said, nodding his head to Deana who gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll keep discreet at first. I'll talk to Doctor Anderson this afternoon."

Beth swallowed, once again feeling like she was being left with no choice on this, and one glance at Jackson's apologetic look and she realized she really didn't have a choice. Of course she needed to know. Needed to be alert of what could put her and others in danger.

After breakfast, in which the brothers only ate a couple of bites, they were directed upstairs. Where Jackson, Theo, Lucinda were directed into one room while Beth, Jennifer, and Nicholas were directed to another.

When the two woman finally agreed that Jennifer and her son could take the bed, while Beth made a palate on the floor, they started to get comfortable. As comfortable as possible. For Beth that was pulling three thick blankets from the closet and lying them on the floor before resting her pillow on top of that.

Just as she laid down, and was ready to settle in for the night a knock came on the door. Jennifer and her both raised an eyebrow at each other before Theo's voice rang out, "it's just me."

Sighing, Beth got back up and opened the door. Leaning on the frame, she gave him a wide eyed look. "What?"

"Lucinda and Jackson are needing that "quiet time" and I don't want to be in there."

Beth frowned, her eyes going from wide and slightly amused, to annoyed in a moment as she moved to let the man in.

"Great," she muttered, resting back on her palate.

"You're telling me. I was just looking forward to some shut eye," Theo said, resting on the wall next to her. Beth brought her head back up, looking at him and where he sat before he realized what she was looking at and shrugged. "Oh, well, oh well. "

He rested his head against the wall again and Beth threw her head back down, agreeing with his statement. Remembering that time after the farm when boundaries were basically thrown out the window during their time one the road. Hell, even at the prison it was nearly impossible.

How many times did she walk in on Rick or Daryl in the shower. Just the thought of Daryl in the shower had her frowning again, making her look down at her stomach and absently tracing lines over her shirt. Wondering if she was pregnant and what she was going to do if she was. Heading down to Georgia, where she may or may not find Daryl sounded like the stupidest thing ever in that aspect. Putting her and the baby in danger, rather or not the baby survived the pregnancy, was a stupid move in itself.

"You know there's a way I could find out right now," Theo said, causing Beth to look at him with that questioning stare of hers. Holding out his hand and waving his fingers, he continued,"give me your arm."

"Why?" Beth asked, a bit hesitant to give a vampire her arm. It was ages ago, but she still remembered the feeling of teeth ripping into her skin and sucking her blood out.

"Just trust me," he said, motioning for her to hand over her arm again.

Beth hesitated for only another moment before handing her arm over and watching as he slowly brought her hand up to mouth and nipped her finger, causing her to only flinch for a second before he was sucking on what blood seeped out.

"Hmm," he said, his eyes rolling back as lifted his head. "Sweet, sweet nectare," he mused, bending over again to suck the blood again.

Beth yanked her hands away, feeling some what assaulted as she glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means you've got a baby in there, and that makes your blood oh so sweet. The best kind even," he said, his eyes rolling back as he leaned his head against the wall. Beth scooted away from him, real fear entering her gaze causing him to laugh. Actually laugh, and that made Jennifer sit up to glare at him.

"Sorry," he said, to both the women. "I'm not going to hurt you, Z. It's just really good blood. "

"Huh," Beth said, relaxing only a little bit before another thought entered her head.

"When are you and Jackson goin to eat?"

He shrugged, his eye still closed as he said, "Probably tonight when we can get back to the truck, unless one of you want to head down there."

Beth looked to the floor for only a moment before she started to get up. His hand reached out, stopping her from moving. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll be fine while you two get some rest."

Beth laid back down, her eyes gazing at the man as she watched him resting. "How's your shoulder."

"Fine," he said. Giving her a quick glance. He looked up at the bed and Beth could imagine the question caught Jennifer's attention. "I swear. No fever, or any thing feeling off for that matter. In fact..." His words trailed off as he stood to stand in front of the mirror and look behind him "The wound is healing."

Beth followed him, coming to stand behind him as her fingers traced over the bite mark. Noticing how the skin was already scabbed over before her gaze went to Jessica and then him.

"Going slower then a normal bite wound would, but it's still healing just fine," he said, shrugging as he released his shirt to cover the wound once again. "Guess that means we don't have to worry about us vamps."

Beth shook her head. "We're still keepin an eye on you."

He shrugged, settling back down against the wall. "Suite yourself. "

Beth looked to Jessica who only shrugged, and looked at the man. Silently the two agreed that Beth would be the one to keep watch since Jennifer drove all night, and watched as the woman laid back down next to her son and soon Beth was the one resting against the bed. Watching the man before her sleep. Wondering how and why he wasn't turning, and what that meant for the vampire community in general.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for the delay on the update. I wasn't sure how to carry this chapter out, and after doing a bit of research I figured it out.  
** **Do hope you all enjoyed it. Debating if I should maybe do a time hop, now that you know she's pregnant for sure through Theo don't feel the need to have the doctor to repeat the news. I'll play with a few scenarios and see.**

 **Oh and my apologizes for any mistakes that you may or may not notice. I am writing on a different computer then usual and don't have access to my editor. When I get it up and running I will go through and fix it up.**


	20. Ch 20 - Merging

**Chapter Twenty - Merging**

Beth stared down at the oatmeal steadily cooling in her bowl. Her stomach protesting even the smell of it, but still she sat there attempting to take a few bites. The kitchen was ominously quiet seeing as the others vacated in the morning. Knowing her mood wasn't all that best after speaking with the 'Dr. Edward's'

"Doctor my ass," Beth mumbled, dropping her spoon as she leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. She didn't need his confirmation that she was pregnant, or even the guessing game he played as he poked and prodded her stomach to give her an estimation of how far long she was.

"I'm not all that sure, mostly dealt with military wounds and the sort, but according to this..." His voice trailed off as he and his medical assistant stared at an open book. "You should be about six weeks. Still in your first trimester," he continued smiling. Like it was the best damn news in the history of the world.

With a groan Beth lifted her head up and stood to throw out her food. Done with the pretense of attempting to eat and deciding that sleep, and maybe a better plan for getting out of here was in order.

"You should really be eating that," a male voice said from the corner. Beth turned to see Jackson giving her a pointed look and Beth turned to continue dumping it out despite his words. "How are you supposed to keep your strength up if you don't eat?" he asked, coming around the counter to stand in front of her.

Beth shrugged. "What strength do I need? Ya'll are holdin me hostage anyways."

"We're not holding you hostage. Just want to make sure you and that baby are taken care of. Is there a crime in that?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at her.

Beth's eyes went wide as she nodded. "Yes, cause it's keepin me from my husband. If I could just get to him..."

Jackson held his hands up, effectively cutting her off as he said, "and do what? Go where? Tell me what you would do once you got to him, still pregnant. Still needing care. Where would you go? Where would you have the baby? On the side of the road?"

Beth shrugged, tears forming in her eyes as she began shaking her head. "The baby might not even make it. The others didn't," she said, choking on her sobs as she brought her hand up to stifle them. "I can't even carry the babies full term, why does it matter if I stay here or not?"

"With that attitude," Jackson said, throwing his hands up in the air. When he looked back her, his expression softened and he took a deep breath. "What would your husband want you to do?"

Beth stared at him, her mouth gaping open, ready with an answer when she stopped, her gaze going distant as she really thought about it. Thought about how Daryl would feel knowing she gave up on their child. Yes, they lost two others, didn't mean he would give up on this one. Just cause. He wouldn't want her to either. So, with a heavy sigh, Beth closed her eyes and said, "He wouldn't want me to chance it. Wouldn't want to lose anyone else if it could be helped."

Jackson nodded. "There you go. That's what you're going to do then."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement and Beth felt a stone settle in her stomach because she knew he was right. She would stay. She would attempt to have this child. Tears rolled down her cheeks, causing her to close her eyes as she attempted to wipe them away before they were even noticed

Not that it did any good. Jackson noticed everything and it wasn't long before he was pulling her into his arms with a "Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Beth didn't know if that was true or not. Didn't even know if this place would last longer than a month before falling like all the others did, but she knew that she had to try. That they had to try and keep this place safe for as long as possible.

* * *

Weeks past and the military relinquished control of the Alexandria safe zone to Mr. Monroe and his wife when it became obvious communications weren't coming back up. Not long after talks of building proper walls around the area started up. Plans for a run out to the local mall were discussed in length and Beth looked to Jackson and Theo. Willing them to tell Deana their secret so that they could help.

The fact that neither could be infected through the bites was a definite plus that would help the community, and she urged them to trust Deana at least. The woman was nothing but nice to them. Setting them up in their own housing, and ensuring Beth had everything she needed to get through this pregnancy as smoothly as possible despite the circumstances and so she felt indebted to the woman at the same time she knew she could trust her.

So, it was with a bit of reluctance, and a lot of guilt laid on thick, that Jackson, Theo and Beth found themselves settled in Deana's house. A cup of tea passed between them as they sat in silence for several minutes before Deana asked, "what's this all about?"

Beth cleared her throat, her gaze darting from Deana who sat across from them to Theo and Jackson, who sat next to each other on the couch. "We haven't been completely honest with you," she started, biting her tongue as she realized the words sounded awful out in the open. Inwardly cringing, she pushed to continue before the woman got any real bad idea.

"What I mean is..." Beth tried again as she stared into Deana's confused gaze. "Jackson and Theo don't just have a skin condition, it's more of a..." again the words failed her and she was left with her mouth gaping as she tried to think of the words when Theo leaned forward and said, "we're vampires. Creatures of the night, the living dead, all that jazz."

Beth gaped at him, her eyes wide as she looked from Theo's unapologetic "what?" look to Jackson's head coming to rest in his hands as he shook his head and then to Deana's shocked face. If anything was worse, it was the shock that swept over the older woman before she clamped her mouth shut and nodded. "Okay," she said slowly, not really looking at them as she brought her hands up. Obviously at a lost for what to say.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but then again the zombies were an insane idea six months ago, and look at us," Beth said, waving around the room. Meaning to indicate the whole situation she found herself in the and was happy to hear the woman chuckle.

"Too true," Deana muttered, clapping her hands together. "But vampires?"

Beth nodded, pulling on Theo's arm to get the man to stand. "Truly, vampires. They've really been around for ages, and not just that, but there's better news here." She pulled on Theo's shirt, prodding him to show her his shoulder where there was still a scar of the walker bite. As Theo pulled his shirt up, and Deana moved closer Beth continued, "Not only are they stronger, faster, but they're immune to everything. Including the walker bite."

Deana studied the mark, her fingers coming up to run across the raised edges before looking at Jackson and Theo. "How?"

Both shrugged, none of them having come up with an explanation for why the bite didn't affect them. "Maybe something to do with our immune systems. We never get sick. Aids, Cancer. It don't touch us. We even age really slow, making us look nearly immortal, and it's because of the vampire virus."

"Virus?" Deana asked, confusion once again lacing her tone as she looked to Beth for a simpler explanation.

"Yes, a guy I worked with long ago explained it as a mutation in the genes that happens once a person's been infected by either a bite or injection," Beth explained, her hand waving at Deana in the process. "Much like how the walker infection is passed, only they don't die and become mindless, flesh eating dead."

"You never told me you worked with someone prior to us," Jackson said, turning the conversation onto Beth for the moment.

The girl shrugged. "I hunted with Blade for a little while. Why do you think I wasn't surprised to find out you were, you," she said. Jackson gaped at her as Theo laughed.

"Blades a myth, some lunatic probably just told you that was his name just to sound cool."

"No," Beth insisted, forgetting about Deana for the moment as she looked to Theo in disbelief. "Blade is real. He introduced me to the vampire world, and that's how I met my husband."

"But I thought you met him before..." Jackson started, looking even more confused.

Beth cut him off. Waving her hand as she said, "okay, let's not make it any more confusing and just get back on topic." Turning back to Deana to find the woman with a slightly confused glare on her face. "Point is, we can help. Theo and Jackson can help fight off the walkers without fear of being turned into one of them..."

"Provided we have the right protection, we can still be ripped to shreds and it takes a long time to heal when you have a big gaping hole in your chest," Jackson said, once again cutting off Beth and this time leaving Deana with a disgusted look on her face.

"Right, well..." Deana started, taking a deep breath and turning away from them. "I guess I don't see the harm. You seem like decent people."

Beth nodded. "We are. We really are and we just want to help. Whatever way possible."

Deana nodded at her, a smile appearing on her face for the first time since their conversation started. "I know. I guess if you have a way to go into the sunlight and help then yes. We will take whatever help we can get. Just don't go around telling people what you are. Might scare them, a little."

They nodded, Jackson mumbling, "understandable," as he stepped forward to shake Deana's hand. The woman was hesitant at first, her smile faltering before she sucked in a breath and took first his hand and then Jackson's.

As they backed away, she stopped with a simple, "oh," causing them all to turn and look at her as she continued, "don't go around feeding off anyone either." The smile on her face told them it was supposed to be a joke, but again, her smile faltered as the three of them looked at one another.

"You haven't fed off anyone, have you?" she asked, uncertainty creeping into her tone.

"No, no, no, just..." Jackson started, trailing off as he looked at his brother. "We are going to have to find a blood bank somewhere, while on a run, " he explained. "We can go on our own, won't have to bother anyone, but we do need the blood to survive," he added when Deana's eyes went wide and she was once again gaping at them and Beth, who merely stood cause honestly what else was a person suppose to add to that.

Deana took in a deep breath and said, "well, as long as no one is harmed."

The trio simply nodded, giving her half smiles as the two men tucked their hands in their pockets as Beth raised her shoulders up and said, "Okay then. Night." and together the three of them walked out of Deana's house.

Remaining silent until they were a good block away and Theo said, "well, I think that went well. Don't you?"

"Yeah, great," Jackson replied, the sarcasm heavy in his tone as the three of them started laughing. Stifled, and then steadily louder until they were standing on top of their front porch steps.

Lucinda stood there with one eyebrow raised. "What is so funny?"

Jackson shook his head, coming up to kiss his wife on the forehead and reply, "Just got back from Deana's. It went well."

Lucinda gave him a pointed look that said she didn't believe, but didn't bother to call him out on either as the four of them stepped into the house, and Beth was able to saddle up to her own room and collapse for the night.

* * *

Well over a month and half after arriving at Alexandria the walls are up, mostly. A day and night crew work tirelessly to surround the area, and create a safer space for its residence. A herd has been seen by a few scouts the day before, and they knew that the walls would be the only thing that would keep them safe.

Beth sighs a breath of relief to see the metal walls up and surrounding them. A sense of security, washing over even as a vision of the prison floats through her mind, one walkers swarming in because a mad man with a tank ran over their fences. Sighing, she rubs at her forehead. An ever growing headache forming that hasn't relinquished its control since early afternoon.

"You okay?" Jessica asks as she steps near her, her own eyes going toward the walls that were just being completed.

"Fine, just got a headache is all," Beth replied, giving the woman a reassuring smile. Jessica smiles as she runs a hand across Beth's shoulders and directs her toward the house.

"Why don't you go rest," she suggests, giving Beth a slight nudge toward their house.

Taking a step back, Beth turns back around. "I don't need rest. Honest, I'll be fine."

"Go," Jessica urges, pointing toward their home. "You don't need to be straining yourself anyways. Remember what Dr. Edwards said..."

"Oh, Dr. Edwards. That man don't know what the hell he's talkin about," Beth snaps, waving her hands at the woman. She mistrusted him from the start, and every time she goes to see him, he only makes her skin crawl more. Honestly, she'd rather put up with the snobby medical assistant then him.

"Z," Jessica began, almost glaring at her as, again, she pointed toward their home. "Go rest."

"Fine," Beth snaps back, punctuating the words as she takes a step back to head toward the house. She really didn't feel like she needed rest. Just a large aspirin and something to drink. 'That would do the trick,' Beth thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.

As she reached the top, a sharp jab from the ever growing headache make her stumble, causing her to fling her hands out to brace herself against the wall before she slowly lowers herself down,. Her hands flying to her head where the pressure just seems to continually build.

 _Slowly, she closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath and resting her head against the wall. Nearly falling asleep as the images come. Where she's back on the farm, her daddy and the rest are stepping out to confront a new group of people. Daryl's there, riding up on his bike with no care in the world that it's the apocalypse and that the walkers are drawn to the noise._

 _Dale and Carol step out of the RV, Dale with his rifle slung over one shoulder, looking to them for answers on their friends and Carol with a small blonde girl clinging to her side. A doll wrapped up in her arms, and the most scared look on her face that Beth ever saw. Without hesitating, Beth pulls from Jimmy's hold and goes to the small girl._

 _Kneeling down to her height she asks, "hey, you look like you could use something to eat."_

 _The girl looks back to Carol, her eyes growing bigger as the woman nods. "She could, yes. We were hiding from a herd when she took off into the forest. Just found her last night and..." her words trail off without needing any more explanation and Beth smiles at the small girl._

 _"Bet that was scary, huh?"_

 _The girl nods in confirmation, her arms clutching even more tightly to the doll in her arms. "C'mon. We can get you cleaned up and some food in your stomach. How's a peanut butter sandwich sound?"_

 _The girl nods again, still not saying a word though her eyes light up at the sound of a peanut butter sandwich, and she looks to Carol and manages to peep out, "momma?"_

 _"Go on," Carol confirms and Beth stands up, reaching out her hand to the small girl. The girl takes it, hesitantly, but firm as she allows Beth to lead her into the house. She passes the doubtful looks from her father and Maggie, and watches as Patricia steps to Carol and says, "why don't you come with us. It'll be alright."_

 _The others slowly follow along after that, finding Rick and Lorie in the living room where the pause to ask about Carl still lying on the bed while Beth continues to lead the small girl into the kitchen, and proceeds to make her a sandwich while the girl sits at the table. Still silent and small looking. When she places the plate in front of the girl, she sits next to her. Watching as she tears a piece off and slowly eats it._

 _Doing the same for a few more bites before Beth feels comfortable to ask, "what is your name?"_

 _"Sophia," the girl replies as she stuffs another piece of sandwich into her mouth._

 _Beth smiles, "that sounds like a beautiful name."_

 _"Thank you," the girl squeaks out, looking up when footsteps enter the room and she notices Carol step in. "How's Carl?"_

 _"Fine, sweetie, he's doing fine," Carol replies, her own hesitant smile on her face as she comes to sit with the daughter. Beth grins at the two of them as she stands up. Realizing that they need a moment together as mother and daughter when Jimmy steps into the kitchen from the back porch and nods toward the barn._

Beth shakes her head, her eyes squeezing shut as the headache dulls down and she's able to open her eyes to someone shaking her. A slow but steady, "Z" pulling her back to her present reality to find two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Z?" Lucinda says again, pulling her further from the strange dream, memory, whatever it was as she looks up at the people surrounding her. "You okay."

Beth nods, her hands rubbing at her eyes to adjust to the different lighting and help seep some of the pain from the still pounding headache. "Fine," she mumbles, frowning as she opens her eye and tries to figure out what just happened.

"What happened?" Jackson asks, pulling her attention to him as she continued to frown. Vividly seeing the little girl, Sophia, in her mind as she looked to Carol and said, "momma?"

"Changes, I think," she says, replaying the newly formed memory in her mind yet again. From the beginning when she noticed Daryl to the moment her and Jimmy head out back.

"Changes?" Jackson asks, confused by her statement. Now it's his turn to give Beth a confused stare as she continues thinking about what just happened. How it happened. Why it happened before it dawned on her.

"Changes. He's changing the past, the present, whatever it is. He's changing it," she explains, her eyes darting back and forth as again she replays the newly formed memory. Now cemented in her mind so that she could focus on the small things. Like the glower that she receives from Daryl the moment he pulls up to the farm, and spots her, the younger her, talking to Sophia, and the confusion written on his face as he move to the back of the group.

"Who?" Jackson asks, shaking her for a more definite answer.

"My husband. He's meeting the younger me, and he's changing things." She looked at them, her own small group huddled around her. Hoping they understood, but knowing there was no way for them to understand. She barely understood how it was happening herself. How these memories were warping themselves inside her mind.

"That's not good," Jackson said, shaking his head as he rested his head in his hands.

"Could be," Beth argued, looking at him. Almost wanting to argue with the man that not all changes could be bad.

"Not always," he replied, giving her a long stare before looking at his wife. "First rule we vampires learn. Stay out of history, don't influence politics, wars, or any major events happening now."

"Stay invisible." Beth looked at him, their eyes meeting for a moment as he nodded his head. "I have. I just mentioned a thing or two." Beth's eyes darted to the floor, not able to look at Jackson as the man gave her a half grin. After a moment, Beth looked back up at him, returning his smile before allowing them to help her off the floor. Heading toward her room, Beth closed the door. Still feeling sick from the new memories swarming in her mind. Hoping some actual rest would help ease the memories still forming in her mind.

For the next week and a half the headaches continue. Not the stabbing pain that formed on the first day Daryl and them appeared on the farm, but still there. Plaguing the Alexandrian Beth as the Georgia Beth got glimpses of a small blonde girl running around her farm. Sitting with her mama, laughing with Carl. Catching her and Jimmy in the stables one night before running off in the direction of Daryl's tent with a smile on her face.

Those reformed memories of Daryl made her smile the most. Thinking about the curiousness of his glances, no matter how subtle they might be. Smiling whenever there was that hint of jealousy in his eyes at the sight of her and Jimmy together. The best being that he still impaled himself on his own arrow while out hunting, and Andrea still shot him, thinking he was a walker. Beth sat there smiling at that one as her younger self served him lunch, remembering the first time she saw him lying on her brother's bed, and noticing the way he distanced himself from her. It confused her younger self, but amused Alexandrian Beth to no end whenever the memories would form into her mind.

All of it merged together, night after night, until one afternoon while she was sitting in her own living room. Reading a book and another sharp pain shot through her head, causing her to sit up and clutch at her hair.

 _The sound of a gunshot ringing loud and clear through her head just as the sight of the small group huddled outside; Rick, Shane, Daryl. All of them rushing into the woods and out of sight while she and her sister clung to each other. Their hands twirling together until Carol and Lorie rushed out of the house and down to the woods saying, "the kids are gone."_

 _A strange sort of feeling swelled up in Beth. Like watching a film already knowing what happened, but just waiting for it to be confirmed. The men came out of the forest some time later. Daryl holding a small bundle in his arms as Rick dragged another small figure, whom Beth assumed to be Carl, by the scruff of his neck and Beth felt her stomach drop. Her breathing becoming rapid as Daryl drew closer with Sophia in his arms. The girl lying limp in his embrace with blood covering the side of her neck, and Carol's screams shot through her mind as the woman fell to her knees. The inevitable forming before Beth's eyes as she sat motionless, and useless in Alexandria at the same time the younger Beth could only stand there. In shock at the sight before her._

Someone jarred her, brushing her forward, causing the memory to break and Lucinda to come into focus. Her hands on either side of her face and Jessica next to her with her hands on her shoulder. Both women giving her pleading looks and all Alexandrian Beth could do was shake her head mumbling, "She's dead. She died anyways, she's dead."

The two women glanced at each other, confused as to what Beth was talking about as she rested her head on Jessica's shoulder. Fresh tears forming in her eyes as she sobbed over a young girl that she barely knew. Her heart breaking for the mother who lost her baby girl, and the man that found said child.

* * *

 **Did some small time jumps here, and next chapter probably going to have bigger time jump. So be prepared, but I do hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Ch 21 - Thinking of Home

**Chapter Twenty- One**

 **Six Months Later**

Beth's screams fill the small house. Edward's assistant and Lucinda rush about the house, gathering up towels and bowls of cold water to drape wet clothes over Beth's forehead to keep her cool. All while Edwards stares blankly at a book that is propped open at the edge of the bed. His lips moving while glancing over the words, though the expression on his face tells Beth that it isn't computing.

A heavy sigh escapes her as she clenches her teeth while glancing at the man's assistant that mutters, "It going to be okay. Just breath and count..." Beth blocks her out. Her eyes clenching shut as Lucinda brushes the woman away and takes her hand. Unfurling it from the folds of the sheets and leans close .

"We practiced this, remember. It'll be okay."

Beth nods, her brows furrowed together as another contraction takes hold of her. This one stronger than the last and she clutches Lucinda's hand. Nails nearly digging into her cold flesh, and she's thankful Jackson decided to turn her. At least now she knows a friend will be there to raise her daughter. Someone she's learned to trust and depends on and she breaths a sigh of relief at the thought as another scream erupts from her lungs.

"Do you even know what your doin down there?" Lucinda asks, her voice nearly a snarl as the man glances at her.

Fear gathering in his eyes as he nods. "Yes, I've studied for this. I'm just making sure..." he starts to explain, visibly shaking as Jessica barges into the room. Stopping briefly to shove a concerned looking Theo and Jackson back out before heading over to where to Doctor is standing.

"It sure as hell don't look it," Lucinda says as Jessica pushes him out of the way. Taking his place between Beth's spread legs and the young girl let's her head flop onto the bed. Exhaustion and adrenaline warring with one another as she feels Jessica prod at her.

"The babies right there, you just need to push Z," she says, her hands coming up to grip both Beth's legs. Lucinda nods at her, helping to sit her up a little better before saying, "one..." Beth counts the rest out in her head. Pushing as hard as she can before giving up. Lucinda lets out a round of compliments telling her how good she did and Beth glares at her. Silencing the woman on the spot before Jessica's telling her to try again.

To keep going.

Beth nods, once again sitting up to push. Using every bit of strength she can until minutes-or hours- later there's a "that's good. I got'em," from Jessica as the pressure from below ends. Doctor Edwards is standing behind her friend. Nodding his head in approval and looking surprisingly sober for a change as Beth relaxes. Closing her eyes to breath a little and allow Lucinda to wipe her down as she waits.

She remembers from somewhere, Lori's own recount of giving birth maybe, that the baby is supposed to cry afterwards. There's supposed to be a smack and then a wail from the small child. Only now there's silence. She looks to Lucinda who glances back at her, a forced smile on her face as she nods. The words of reassurance unable to escape her lips as she glances back at Edwards and Jessica. The two of them are huddled at the base of the bed. Their focus on the quiet bundle in their arms and Beth pushes herself up.  
Trying her best to sound strong as she asks, "what's wrong?"

Lucinda shakes her head. Pushing back on Beth's shoulder to get her to lie back down and Beth shoves her off .Unable to take the unknown. Wishing for the hundredth time that Daryl was there. Next to her, holding his breath just the same as her while the others whisper. Once again she's torn back into the past. With a nurse that's staring at a screen, the equipment cold at her stomach as she smiles, a firm but unsure smile, toward the new parents and the looks back at the screen. Her gaze a little too focused for just another routine check-up before she quietly excuses herself and pulls a doctor in with her moment's later.

Beth breaths in deep. Preparing herself for the inevitable. For what she knew was going to happen from the beginning and she almost wishes that she kept on to Georgia. That she continued looking for her family.

Almost.

Until a small wail fills the room and she can feel her lungs deflate. Relief flooding her system as she sits up further. Pushing past Lucinda's smiling face to look at her new born baby. Taking in the small nose that's wrinkled up in distaste, and the nubby fingers that are balling into fists as they're pushed this way and that. The baby doing it's utter best to escape the confines of Jessica and Edwards grasp as Edwards checks her pulse and heart rate.

Doing everything he can to ensure the babies healthy before it's being wrapped up in a blanket and brought over to the mother.

"It's a girl, Z," Jessica says, smiling as she hands the child over. "A beautiful baby girl."

Beth heaves a sigh, grasping at her child and bundling her close to her chest. Ignoring the still blue lips and the off color skin. Remembering how Judith looked the first time she held her and wandering what day it was. Where the group was at this moment.

If Lori had her child yet, and if in some sick way, Daryl was sharing this moment with her. Beth glances out the window. Notes the melting snow and the birds flying about. She can only imagine that her family has found the prison already. That Lori's had Judith and is no longer part of this world. She gave up hope long ago that she could change the past. That she could make any difference, but as she looks at the small bundle now settling in her arms. She thinks maybe there is a future. It maybe without Daryl or the rest. It's not exactly what she wanted in this life, but she wasn't giving up.

She had a child that depended on her now. One that was actually hers. Her own flesh and blood. With a deep breath, she looks to the others. Their waiting. Expecting her to say something, so she smiles. Pulls the blankets from the child's face and says, "what do you think of Anna Darlene?"

The others smile, "aww's" and "love it's" spreading through out the group as they push closer. Welcoming Anna into the folds of their small community. The first child to be born within it's walls. Her name to be written in Deanna's journal of happenings, unbeknownst to the small group.

* * *

 **A Couple of Weeks Later**

Beth's lying in bed a few weeks later when the headaches start up again. Little Anna bundled in her arms napping. Something Beth sorely needed when she's wakened with a sharp pain to her skull. "Shit," she grumbles, doing her best to sit up without waking the baby. As she sits on the side of the bed the prison swims before her eyes. Bits of it swirling as the realization of what's happening comes to her.

Another change.

Something else that she would have to put away.

This time though she can hear Daryl and his brother clearly just across the wall. One of them attempting to be quiet as the other continues to shout.

 _"You've gotta do something about your girl. I've told her time and again not to point a gun at my head..."Merle snarls as Prison Beth quietly pokes her head around the corner .Her curiosity peaked at the mention of her from the oldest Dixon brother. Though she's clueless to what he's talking about._

" _She didn't point the gun at your head," Daryl snaps back, sounding annoyed at his brother. "And she's not my girl.  
_

 _"Don't fuckin lie to me," Merle shouts, shoving at his brother as Beth chances another peak around the corner. "You think I'm blind. Think I wouldn't recognize Blondie when I see her."_

" _You must be cause that ain't her. Take a long fuckin look at her you dip shit. Different girl...Different time." The lasts parts said low. Nearly a whisper and Prison Beth frowns at the words. Taking a chance to look at the two brothers again and is glad to see Merle just as confused._

" _What the hell you on about?" he asks, voicing Beth's question as the older man shoves at Daryl. Forcing him out of his thoughts to glare at him._

" _It just ain't her, alright," he snaps, taking a step back. "She's lost alright. Their both lost, alright?"_

 _The two brother's stare at each other. Both seeming to come to an understanding as Daryl shakes. His face twisting and Merle's reaching for him. His own eyes closing like he's trying to hold something back and Prison Beth backs off. Realizing the brother's need a moment for whatever it is they've lost and reminding herself it's not right to ease drop._

Judith's cries mixes with that of Anna's and Beth's forced back to her present. Back to the wall's of Alexandria even as she feels Daryl's grief. The thought that he's grieving for a wife that's not even gone makes it all the harder. Making her wish there was away to contact him. To reassure him and apologize to Merle. To tell him she's sorry for not being able to protect Miranda like she should have. Curling Anna close to her chest, Beth can't stop this grief. Can't stop the tears from slipping down her face onto the baby's cheeks.

Thinking of all the grief and anguish that Daryl was having to live through and what was to come. What was so close to happening and regretting for the hundredth time that she didn't warned him. She could have said something, anything, that would prepare him for what was to come. Cause there was no fixing this. There was no get around and Beth nearly crumbles remembering the pain that Daryl returned to the prison in.

The way he pulled away from everyone. Hid himself in hunting and killing and wouldn't talk to anyone for months. It was almost too much to think about going through all that again and wishes he was here to experience this joy with Anna. To hold her and feel her pulse underneath his fingers.

Something Beth does constantly to remind herself that the child is alive. A reminder that she holds a piece of Daryl in her arms even if he is a hundred miles away.

* * *

 **41 Days Later**

Beth, damn it," Theo hollers as he watches her pack a small bag. Beth glances at him. Hearing the frustration in his tone but ignoring it all the same as she continues to pack the rations. Preparing to scout out for medicine. Something that's sorely needed, despite the wealth of supplies here. They don't have the medicine that's needed. The stuff that saved people back at the prison, and while Beth' isn't sure what exactly is going on at the prison, she has a rough idea of could happen here.

This time she means to be prepared. Means to have a plan in place and is thankful that they've come across Aaron. A man that's been wandering for a while now. One that's noticed a thing or two and is good with directions. Like where the nearest doctor's office is. That's Beth's plan. Take this man and two others out to find the medicine that they didn't have at the prison. The one that saved countless after countless more been loss.

She has a child now. Someone that depends on her and can't sit idly by waiting for the inevitable.

It's what Daryl and Rick would do if they would have known.

Prepping for the worst If only Beth could warn them about the worst. If only she thought to when she had the chance. It's a decision that she lives with daily. One that she's trying to make up for by helping these people here survive.

Theo knows this. Knows what lays on her conscious. Despite his constant debates.

"Let Jackson, me and this new guy, Aaron do this. We are more then capable of taking care of this."

Beth glares at him. Her hands firmly on her hips before brushing past him.

"I can't sit in here and do nothing to protect my family, Theo," she says, heading down the stairs. Feet firmly planted in this course of action and is greeted with Lucinda at the bottom with Anna tucked nicely into her arm. Finally sleeping the nights away and she stops to stare at her. A smile spreading across her lips as she reaches out to brush a stray strand of light brown hair out of the girl's face.

"Your place is here, with the your child." Theo concludes, coming to stand next to her as she stares at Anna for a moment longer before turning to him.

"Anna is exactly why I need to be out there. Besides, like you said, it'll be you, Jackson and Aaron. What could possibly happen to me with three strong men about?"

A chuckle rises from Lucinda when Beth brushes past her. Slipping a slight kiss on Anna's forehead in the process before she's out the door. She can vaguely hear Theo muttering, "hahaha, Plen-" His words are cut off by her absence and then a slew of curse words follow her out the door.

"Plenty could happen to you outside of these walls," he continues, pushing past her and turning to walk backwards. Doing his best to ignore the determined look in her eyes.

"Plenty could happen to me inside these walls," she says, stopping finally to give him a minute to explain himself. "At least let me be look out for you guys. Let me do something for this family."

Theo bites his upper lip. His gaze meeting her own as understanding dawns on him. "Cause you can't do anything for your other family. Is that what this is about?"

Beth looks around her. Feels the summer wind blow across her skin and can't help but feel the ache in her chest. It's like some internal clock knows what's going to happen, is happening, and she's helpless to stop it. It's a weight in her gut that grows daily. Like some ticking time bomb waiting to explode and she looks to Theo for understanding. Begs him to see it and after a moment he does. Nodding as he looks at the ground then back at the house. "If something happens to you," he starts, motioning toward the house.

"Anna will still be with you, Jackson and Lucinda.. Safe and loved and that's the most anyone could ask for these days."

"But she'll be without you and that's..."

"I know. Trust me, I know but I can't sit here."

Theo's silent again. Staring her down. Probably wishing he could will her to do as he says and not as he does before he let's out another exasperated sigh and looks toward the car that's being loaded up. Jackson and Aaron stand behind it, already waiting patiently for them.

"I swear to God, Z, if you do anything stupid and reckless. I will wring your neck myself. Dead or not, understood?" He points at her. Glaring long and hard despite the smile spreading across her face.

"Understood, Theo," Beth says, standing up on tip-toes so that she can leave a slight kiss on the side of his face. "Big Brother has spoken and I will obey."

"Haha, laugh it up, Z, but I promise..." he starts again, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck.

"Yes, I know, you'll wring my neck."

* * *

They're not out there an hour before the walkers come stumbling out of the forest. Forcing them to slow down and then speed up to avoid the oncoming dead. Beth grows frustrated with the situation as, yet again, they are forced to turn around and find another route to the small hospital. "This is ridiculous," she says, slamming herself back into the seat as Jackson glances back at her. His calm demeanor helping to stabilize her mood a bit. "Sorry, it's just. It was supposed to be there and back .Where are these guys coming from?"

"Cities," Aaron throws in, glancing back at her with a grim smile. "Mostly. My guess is there's no real food left there so they're migrating out and towards more rural areas."

"Yeah, well, they can migrate elsewhere." Beth looks out the window, watching the walkers stumble pass as the car flies by. Fast enough now that they don't get caught, but still slow enough that a couple manage to brush against the car. The sound attracting them more then the smell of fresh blood and Beth wonders how the hell Daryl managed on his bike all this time.

Sure it's small, compact and allows for an easier in and out then an actual vehicle, but still. She'd curse him for the unnecessary risk if she could. Mentally she is while curious to what he's getting up to by now.

Judging from the weather and her own meager attempts at keeping track of months at the prison she could guess they are settling in now. Woodbury residents already there and maybe a few extra. Like Zach and Bob Stookey. The army doctor that had the sweets on Sasha. Beth smiles at the memory of him following her around. Trying his best to catch her attention and she wonders if he ever go it. If he even made it out of the prison when...

Her train of thought stops. Knowing the time is too close and realizes that's the ticking time bomb sitting in her chest. The inevitable that she wishes she could fix and looks around at the guys. Knows that two of them would help in whatever way possible.

Sure it would take some talking into, but they could help.

She could save her father. She could stop the Governor and help save all those at the prison. They were already out there. They weren't too far that they couldn't radio back and inform the others at Alexandria what they had planned. That they might be gone longer then a night and that would be that. They could survive a trip towards Georgia.

Well...most of them could. She glances at Jackson and Theo. Wanting to know what risks it would cost them to head out of state now. To be out longer then a night and in the warm sun. Logically she knows but she also knows these guys are smarter than that. That they can survive a few nights out in the open. That they could find a place to take cover in the day and travel at night. The original plan when moving out from New York to Georgia.

It's only a night in driving distance. The sun just came down in this region. They could travel the night and be in Georgia by morning. Then it would just be taking shelter and figuring out where the prison is located. That could be traveled within a couple of hours. Maybe.

It's a thought.

One that's passed through her mind before in the months during her pregnancy. It's the reason she knows the distance from Virginia to Georgia. Why she hasn't ruled out helping out the prison. They could do it. She knows it. She has a rough idea where the Governor is. A better idea than Michonne, or even Daryl, and it wouldn't take much. Not with a surprise attack with two vampires in tow.

Then what?

That's the question she always comes back to.

Would she return to Alexandria with the brothers? Come back for Anna? Of course, that wasn't a question, but would she leave Daryl again? Could she?

Without the Governor there wouldn't be any threats to the prison. Maggie and them could live safely. No questions asked. No second thoughts on where Daryl might have gone off to. Why he left.

Would they follow him? Search for him and in return find her? An older her?

Beth takes in a deep breath. Envisioning Daryl holding their child. Rocking her much like he would Judith on those long nights when the child just wouldn't sleep. Up and down the hallway, smiling and cooing at her. The thought brings a smile to her lips and she's nearly on the verge of telling the guys her plan. Preparing her argument for each one of their own when the brakes are hit. She's launched forward. Her hands coming to fly out and stop her movement at the back of the driver's seat to find a wall of walkers in front of her.

Dozens of them coming toward them and Jackson quickly pulls the car in reverse. Looking behind him to swerve the car around, again, and hitting the gas to quickly get away. Doing his best to avoid those coming out of the woods when a figure rushes out of the trees. Running in front of his car, and again, forcing him to brake as her own hands fly out. Beth stares at the woman, noticing her torn leather jacket and what looks to be a crossbow wrapped around her back. The woman moves around the car, her hands going to the knife at her side as the walkers continue coming toward them. Officially able to surround the car now that they've been stopped in their escape.

Beth curses, already reaching for her weapon as she jumps out of the car. Ignoring Theo's hollers of

"Z, I don't. Z..." his words are cut off as she slams the door shut though she can clearly see his lips still moving as he points in her direction. His stern gaze promises retribution as Beth jumps over the car to help the woman take out one walker after another.

The girl moves through them like she's dancing. Bouncing up and down, her blade barely meeting one's head before it's being slammed into another. Beth's not even going to lie and try to pretend that she isn't envious of the girl's moves though she doesn't have a chance to really appreciate it before she's fighting her own bit of walkers.  
All of them pressing in on her. Each one grabbing for skin and hair and only being driven apart long enough while Jackson and them join the fight. Between the five of them they are able to keep the walkers at bay. A small circle being formed as they take turns punching and kicking. Quickly dispersing the herd just as quickly as their adrenaline spikes and before long their left standing in the crude circle. Panting and exhausted from the fight before Beth manages to stand up straight. The girl next to her is smiling, a kind of thank you forming as she reaches her hand out toward Beth.

"Abigail," she says.

Beth reaches her hand out, grasping the girls and muttering, "Z, nice to meet you."

"Yes, perfectly grand," Theo barks, rounding on the two women. He gives Abigail a quick nod before grabbing Beth's shoulder to force her around to face him.

"What part of not doing anything stupid and reckless did you not understand?"

"She was in danger?" Beth hollers, motioning toward the girl.

"So you had to play hero?" he shouts back, throwing his hands up in the air. "Doesn't hero fall under stupid and reckless." His hand reaches up to wrap around her throat and while Beth takes a step back to push him off, Abigail get's a different idea and comes between them.

"Whoa, lay off buster," she says, knocking his hand away. The moment her skin comes in contact with his, she freezes. Her gaze going from his cold arm to his eyes and then she backs up. Reaching for the weapon on her back as the other four stare at her.

"You're a vampire," she says, bringing the bow like contraption from her back and turning it on. Beth backs up. Looking at the beam of lights between the weapon and then to Jackson for an explanation.

There isn't one to be had and Theo steps forward, coming between Beth and the girl as he holds his hands up. "Now, hold up, let's calm down a bit. I'm not going to hurt you." He keeps his gaze on the woman in front of him but it's a deep voice from behind that set's warning bells off in Beth's head as a man says, "no you won't, blood sucker, but I will be hurting you."

* * *

 **Now I remember why I put this story on pause. It creates a huge headache having to flip through Walking Dead timeline to match it up with events happening there and here. The stories worth it. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy writing it and I'm truly sorry I took so long updating. Hopefully this means I'll be getting back into the story.**

 **I'm not sure how well some of you know the timeline so let me help you out. Six months from the time Beth get's into Alexandra to when she has her baby is the equivalent of team family losing the farm and then finding the prison and Lori having Judith. Give or take a few weeks.**

 **The second paragraph is about the time the Governor is causing issue with them in season three. Believe it or not, that's all in a span of three weeks. Thats right. Three whole weeks for the whole plot of season three. Nice? Right?**

 **As for the final two paragraphs where Beth and them are going out to hunt for medicine that's following the time line between Season Three and Four which is...drum roll please.. five whole months.**

 **Thank goodness for Google and the wonderful people who put up rough estimates of the walking dead timeline. Without them I would be lost and this story wouldn't get anywhere. If you are curious as to what the timeline is and where it is you can find it here at walkingdead. wikia. com**

 **I would share the link but Fanfiction is weird and won't let me so just google Walking Dead Time Line and it should be one of the first things that pops up under walking dead wikia.**

 **You might even be amazed to find that from season 1 to season 6 where they are currently being held by Negan is a span of a whole two years. Crazy? Right? I know sometimes I can't believe it myself. So anyways. Hope you enjoyed this update. Have fun going through that timeline and lining things up nicely where they belong and hopefully I will be back soon with another update.**


End file.
